


Slowly Growing

by JannKenneth



Series: The Tainted Ones [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Aggressive Top, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Child Abuse, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Cousin Incest, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Demon Possessed, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Hate Fuck, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Coercion, Molestation, Multi, Oblivious, Oblivious Husband, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Personality Split, Perversion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sneaky Sex, Teacher/Student Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Videotape kink, cheating wife, incest rape, reluctant top, revenge rape, risky sex, smut with plot, straight to gay, top to bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 114,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: This is a story of Callum, his beautiful wife - Selena, their little angelic son and their "happily-ever-after". Or at least that is how it should be. That is until a demon possesses their little child.Now, the demon child wants his own father for himself. Can Callum stay away from the temptation? And can the people around them handle the storm that is the demon child? Can Uncle Peter even say no? Can Mr. Gunderson resist the demon child?------Chapter List:1: Callum, Selena and sex-crazed 9 months2: Callum, Baby Ezekiel and the special milk bottle3: Not all secrets remain a secret.4: Callum preps little Ezekiel5: Callum and little Ezekiel, prep time is done6: Little Ezekiel and his little adventure7: Mr. Gunderson and his student - little Ezekiel8: Blackmailing Peter and popping a cherry9: Markie, Little Ezekiel and the demon's ritual10: Peter and his journey downhill11: Mr. Gunderson, Ezekiel and the Blindside12: Selena and her shady past13: The Pritchards14: The Demon and the Innocent Plumber15: Erotus vs Grandpa Jerry16: Ryan and Demon-free Ezekiel17:





	1. The Blessing and the Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character and underage sex. Be warned.
> 
> This is meant to be a "Porn-With-Plot" story, even if the plot part is minimal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum met the love of his life. He was struck by the cupid's arrow and falls deeply in-love with Selena. As it turns out, she fell in love with him too. It was love-at-first-sight. And ever since, they never let each other go.
> 
> Newly-married and ready to conquer the world, the two are ready to embark on a new journey. They are about to start their happily-ever-after. What could go wrong, right?
> 
> Everything, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

"Cal, look at this." Selena says. Unwillingly, Callum comes closer to see what Selena is talking about. It turns out to be an antique looking vase.

"Isn't it nice?" Selena declares. Callum just smiles at her knowing that his input is really not necessary, nor welcomed. She looks at the bottom of the vase for the price. "And it's cheap." she exclaims delighted, much to her husband’s annoyance.

It was three months ago when Callum and Selena got married. They met through friends four years ago and immediately clicked. Love at first sight. That's what they are. Not even a week after they met, they became lovers. And now, less than four years later, they are married and just moved to a new house. That's what brought them to this garage sale? Or is it a bazaar? An antique fair? Whatever this is, Callum does not know, nor does he care. They were planning to decorate the house but hiring a designer is too expensive. Besides, Selena took it upon herself to make the house 'elegant and beautiful'. Her words not his.

Now he is stuck following Selena around looking for things to decorate their new place. It is a way to claim the new place as their own. Or so that’s what Selena says. Unfortunately, it turns out to be more expensive than just hiring a designer. Not to mention, exhausting.

"What do you think?" Selena asks. Callum realized he must have spaced out as she presumably explained where she would put the item and how 'elegant' the house would look with it. He just doesn't care how a seemingly antique, probably fake piece of vase would make their four-bedroom house an elegant and beautiful paradise.

"Yes, honey. That would be perfect." he replies with an overly large smile. Selena won’t even see the difference. Or maybe she just doesn’t care at the moment.

'That is one ugly vase' he thought to himself.

"I know, right?" she replies ecstatic. "It's elegant yet it costs cheap. Remind me to thank Helen for telling us about this place. This is just... heaven." she says. She accents that last word in that annoying socialite tone that Callum can’t help but hate.

Callum looks around the whole place and see nothing that interests him. It's like looking at piles upon piles of junk and scrap. And he just can't see how Selena thinks this place is a gold mine. But he doesn't even know anything about fashion, trends and such anyways. He knows that and Selena knows that. He just wants to make his wife happy. Even if he has to buy her an ugly old stinking vase, apparently.

He adds the 'cheap elegant' vase to their cart and continues following his wife and she walks around like she's a kid in a candy shop. She is gleefully looking around as if he is hunting for the next trendy house decoration in this pile of garbage. And she is happy. That is enough to make Callum happy, too.

After three long arduous hours of pushing a heavy cart full of trash around, they finally finished shopping, to Cal's relief. They head for the counter and Callum paid for all of it. He knows he would have preferred an empty house over a house full of these dirty junks, but he does not have a choice on the matter.

Callum and Selena starts unloading the shopping cart to their car. Callum is putting a big wooden picture frame in the car when he hears Selena scream followed by the sound of a clay shattering on the floor. He immediately looks back at Selena near the shopping cart to check on her. He sees her with her hands covering her mouth as she devastatingly looks at the broken pieces of what appeared to be the "cheap elegant" vase in the garage floor. It must have slipped her hands.

"Are you okay?" Callum asks as he approaches her.

"Yes." she finally replies. "That was a very elegant vase." she says.

"We can find a new one." Callum replies. 'Good riddance.' he tells himself in his head. He is chalking this one as a victory.

"But that would have been perfect for..." she starts to say but she suddenly felt dizzy and lost her balance. Luckily, Callum immediately caught her.

"Woah there. Are you really okay?" Callum asks, concerned.

"Yeah. I just feel dizzy all of a sudden."

"It's happening to you more often lately. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I'm sure it's fine." she replies.

After making sure than Selena is really okay, Callum continues loading their car as Selena waits inside. Callum insisted. They were making their way to their new place when Selena made him stop on a pharmacy.

"What are you going to buy?" Callum asks a little irritated as he was really hungry after the three-hour shopping.

"Just women care stuff." she replies as she opens the car door.

"So, it's your time of the month again. I guess it's me and Palm-ela again tonight." Callum announces with a smirk as he raises his right hand.

"Not funny." Selena says as she steps out of the car.

"Hon, buy me some candy." He says smiling.

"No." Selena giggles before she closes the car door behind her and heads for the pharmacy.

After a few minutes, Selena comes back with two small paper bags in hand. She throws one at Callum.

"Here, doucheface." she declares lovingly.

"Thanks honey. I love you." Callum replies teasingly.

The couple then continues their ride home. Without the couple's knowledge, they are not only bringing a car full of ‘elegant’ home decors with cheap prices. An unwelcomed visitor comes with them. And the unwelcomed presence intends to stay.

That night, as Callum was checking his mail in his phone. Selena comes out of the bathroom looking nervous.

"What's wrong?" Callum asks when he notices. He looks at his wife’s worried face. ‘Something must be terribly wrong.’ He thought.

"Ummm... I think." she starts. "I think I'm pregnant." she finally says. Her expression changes quickly from nervous to happy. Her eyes lit with joy as she jumps up and down. Her hand tightly grips the positive pregnancy test.

"What?" Callum can't believe what he is hearing. "Are you sure?" he asks. ‘How can he be so lucky?’ he asks himself.

"Positive." she replies as she raises the pregnancy test in her hands, showing Callum the two parallel lines.

"Wow." he exclaims as he gets up from sitting on their bed and run towards her. He lifts her up and spins her around. Everything in his life is falling into place. He kisses her again and again in excitement. He is surprised though when she kisses him back with eagerness and passion. The kiss turns very passionate. Then one thing led to another. That night, the couple had an amazing sex. It was like a celebration of a great blessing. Things are looking up.

Well that's what they thought. But their life is far from being perfect. And things aren't really going their way. Unbeknownst to them, earlier that day, as they were shopping in the antique fair. A dark presence has been watching them. There were many people in the fair but the dark presence has an eye on the two of them. Maybe it can sense the passion and love between them. Or maybe it is the joy in their faces that it wants to wipe away.

The dark presence is of a demon. It has been roaming the world ages ago and wreaking havoc for centuries. It lives off the desires of men, specifically the sexual desires of men. It was strong and nothing can hinder its way. Well, that remained true. Until it made the mistake of possessing the body of man who happens to be the lover of a powerful witch.

The demon's powers were not so effective on the witch because she is a she. She can't use her full powers on the demon because it had possessed the body of the man she loves. She knows that exorcism isn't really true and the only way to cast the demon back to where it came from is to cast the soul of her lover with it.

She came up with a powerful spell though. The spell is too risky but she knows that it is the only way. The spell will use a large portion of her life force to craft an enchanted vase. But she knew that the demon will only get strong and her lover’s soul will be carrying the burden of the demon’s sin. So, she made the enchanted vase.

A big battle between the two formidable forces broke. The powerful witch had an advantage – she has the enchanted vase. At the crucial part of their battle, she uses the vase. With the enchanted vase, she managed to trap the demon inside. Unfortunately, the demon manages to attack her and mortally wound her before it was trapped inside. Her lover’s body was also quite weak when the demon left it. He died. But the powerful witch rejoices the fact that, at the very least, his soul was free to reincarnate. She died not long after. The enchanted vase constantly drains the power of the demon and brings it to deep slumber.

That was decades ago, though. Now the vase's power is failing. It is working still, but not as effective as before. The demon woke up months before but was too weak to do anything. That day, the demon finally found enough strength to make his escape possible. That's when it saw the couple. The couple was the perfect escape, the demon knew that. The wife especially, would be its perfect vessel. It can possess her as it tries to recover. It plans to feed off her husband’s sexual desire, as well as other men.

It sets the escape plan in motion when the couple starts to walk in the aisle where the vase was. With a little magic, the demon made the vase look so beautiful, appealing and basically irresistible to the wife. That was a great choice because the husband had nothing to do with this decision making. Step 1 was easily accomplished.

Step 2 was to break the prison he was in. It had its chance when the wife was carrying the vase to the car. The demon was about to use its powers when all of a sudden, the enchanted vase experienced a sudden power spike. It manages to drain the demon’s powers before it could use it. The demon was furious at its bad fortune and was ready to accept its failure in that instance.

Luck was on the its side though, when the vase slipped from the wife's hand without the aid of the demon's magic. The vase hit the floor and shattered to pieces. But not before draining the last ounce of power from the demon. The demon was really weak. But it has enough magic juices to fly and fuse itself to the nearest vessel it can find.

Now as new life starts inside Selena's body, another presence takes residence inside her body – a recovering insatiable demon. The couple has no clue what they are in for.

The night Callum was told he was going to be a father, he was ecstatic. He has always wanted a son to play ball with, teach how to ride a bike, and many other things. If it will be a little girl, Callum will be just as happy.

But deep down he also knows something else is going to change. Their sex life is not really a party. They are not fucking like rabbits, nor are they a middle aged couple who rarely have sex. They are somewhere in the middle in that regard. Thrice a week, that's the most times they did it. He knows that being a newly-wed couple means that they'd be having sex and doing it like bunnies. But it didn't bother him that they don't do it as often. Though he certainly wants it more times than they actually do it but thrice a week is not a bad deal for him.

So, when she told him she was pregnant, he knew that thrice a week will surely become twice, then slowly turn to once then eventually it be become zero times a week. That's just how women are when they are pregnant. He knows that and he understands it. It is not every day that a human would be making another human inside their body. So, like any logical married man, he expected that his sex life will gradually return to his high school days of porn magazines, a bottle of lube, his trusty best friend Palm-ela and a box of tissue.

Another thing he expected is the sudden cravings for food - ice cream, or somethings sour, or sweet or salty, from his wife in super inconvenient times. But he loves her and she's having their baby. So, he was prepared.

But he wasn't prepared of what really happened. None of his expected things happened. Oh, his wife has cravings, all right. Not for food though but for him, for sex.

The thrice a week became five times then it turns to every day and then it became twice a day. It was the dream he had when he was 14 – to have sex every moment of the day. But he is no longer 14, and it turns out, having constant sex is exhausting. It's like his wife became sex-crazed that he can't keep up anymore. He is not complaining, it is the best thing that ever happened to him. It's nice to know that anytime you’re in the mood, she also is. And it's even nicer, when she is the one trying to get you in the mood.

And frequency is not the only thing that changed. Even the way his wife wants it changed. Before, his wife just wants it the usual way – sex in a missionary position. She doesn't even want to give a blowjob. She thinks it's disgusting and unsanitary. A good plain missionary love-making is what she calls the perfect way to show love and affection. She is a total religious prude. But now that she is pregnant, it all changed. She now sucks on his lovestick like a kid sucking on a lollipop, every chance she gets. She even asked him to fuck her, not to make-love to her, but to fuck her hard. She begs for him to fuck her in all the sexual positions he can think of and in every room in the house.

Once his wife even woke him up in the middle of the night to have sex in the patio. The cold wind of the night, the starry night sky and the fact that anyone who is still up and cares to look, can see them doing it in the patio makes him harder than ever. That made him pound her harder than he ever did in his life.

Hard fucking is apparently a thing now for them. Before, she just wants gentle love-making. No dirty talking, just muffled moans of pleasure. Passionate kisses and gentle caresses. Now she wants it hard and rough, as hard as he can give her. She moans like a one-dollar whore - not that Callum knows how one-dollar whores sound like. She keeps talking dirty, asking him to pound her harder and deeper.

There was even that one time when Selena's brother and his family came to visit. Selena thought it was a great idea to do it in the bathroom as their guests were trying to settle unpack their stuff in the guest room just two doors away.

She has been phenomenal since that day she told Callum that she was pregnant. It's like from the timid proper lady she was, she transformed into this wild sex-crazed lady. And he still loves her still, if not more. Callum did not which for this sudden transformation, but he is very much thankful for it.

Selena, on the other hand, feels differently. Ever since she discovered she was pregnant, she felt different somehow. She suddenly has this urge to have sex all the time. Yes, she has heard that sometimes when a woman gets pregnant, she sometimes feels horny, like a hormonal surge that makes her want it. But she thinks hers is somehow different. She understands sudden urges for sex, but in her case, she just wants it all the time.

At first, she was satisfied by increasing the number of times she and Callum did it. Callum was shocked at first, but he was delighted. Then eventually, she starts initiating sex more times than he does. By the time they were doing it daily, he doesn't have to initiate it. He just knows she is going to initiate it later that night. And it sickens her. It's like she has become a whore. She even asked once to do it in the butt. And the gentleman that his husband is, he declined. But it didn't really stop him from pounding her hard and giving it to her as she begs him to. That just makes Selena hates herself more.

She can't help herself. She just feels horny all the time. She always feels like a whore in heat. Then she starts noticing that her husband is getting tired of her asking for it, every hour of the day. She felt so humiliated when her husband said no for the first time. She understands him, they already did it three times in the row that day and just a few hours ago. But the rejection hurt her nonetheless. She felt unwanted and ugly. But she did not tell him that. She just tried to smile and shrugged it off as a joke. He seemed to fall for it.

Then one day, she did something she never thought she would do. She cheated on her husband.

She is a realtor. That day, she was giving a rich man a tour on a house for sale. The tour was going well until she suddenly became aware that she is flirting with him. She wants to stop, God knows she tried, but she is just so horny. She couldn’t even remember how things lead to her cheating but somehow, she found herself naked in the bedroom of the house she was supposed to showcase to the buyer. She is lying on the master bedroom with her legs wide open as the buyer pounds her like a whore. The man pounds her pussy, her baby bump is still small but it bounces as she is getting pounded. The man did not care that she is pregnant. He just fucked her like she was begging for him too. And maybe she was. She remembers talking to the buyer about the crown molding on the ceiling of the master bedroom, continuing to talk about the house as she is getting fucked hard.

That same day, the buyer bought the house and gave her a generous tip, not to mention the tip she just took a few minutes ago. She was disgusted with herself. She felt like a whore. She wanted to tell Callum about what happened but she knew he wouldn't understand. In fact, she herself doesn't understand what exactly happened. Eventually, she decided not to tell her husband because it will never happen again.

Or so she thought. But just a week after that, it happened again. And again, the week after. And again. And again. Until it became a habit. At some point she stopped caring that she is cheating and focused on the fact that her desire is being met. Thankfully, nobody she knew knows what she is doing in the sideline. Her sales just sky-rocketed and she is earning more than most of her colleagues. And she was happy that her career is blooming which will certainly help, especially now that she is pregnant.

She remained clueless that something is manipulating her from the inside. The demon chuckles from inside her. It is glad that was able to find the perfect host with the perfect job. Every time she does it with a man, the demon gains more strength. Though it wonders why the energy he is getting is not as much as he used to get in the previous times it has possessed someone. Maybe it was just the fact that the demon was so weak, weaker than it has ever been, and so recovery is much more difficult. It's like one of the human gadgets that went battery empty. It takes time to charge but it will charge normally after a while.

Everything went swimmingly. Selena continued to fuck around with other guys. Callum remains oblivious and is still fucking her whenever he can. He remains clueless that some nights, he is actually using another man’s cum as lube. He only thought that she is already wet while waiting for him.

A few days before her due date, Selena is hauled up in the house. She is nearing her due date and the doctor prescribed bedrest. She can't really walk around because her belly hurts like hell. And with her sex drive in an all-time high. Callum, on the other hand, won’t fuck her because he is afraid to hurt the baby in the process. She is going nuts though as the demon inside her craves for sex.

Then the day finally came. Selena is very thankful and relieved. Her water finally broke. She is finally giving birth, and hopefully the sex drive she has will go away. She was brought immediately to the delivery room upon arrival to the hospital

Callum, nervous as ever, holds Selena's hand and she gave birth. The ordeal was over in less than an hour. And a rosy-cheeked baby boy saw the world for the first time. The first time the couple sees their first-born, they are overflowing with love. The couple just can't help but tear up as Selena holds the baby in her arms. The last few months has been worth it.

Though no one can hear it, the demon curses its bad luck. It finally made sense of everything that happened the past few months. The lesser energy, the amount of energy he needs to exert to maintain the aroused state of his suspected host, everything.

Selena felt relief as she lay on his hospital bed trying to get some rest. For the first time in months, she is no longer horny. Maybe it was really a hormonal urge. Just a pregnant thing. And for the first time she finally found peace.

Callum looks at his baby. His first-born baby boy. He felt happy and proud. It finally sinks in that he is now a father and he is ready. He will give everything the child needs and if he can, he will give him all he desires.

The world is perfect, the couple may think. But they just gave birth to a demon child. A baby possessed by a demon. And everything is going to change even more now.


	2. The Birthday Party and the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Callum and Selena tries to roll with the punches, life just won't give them a break. The pillars of their marriage starts to shake and someone else is tagging on the rag below their feet.
> 
> How much can their love withstand? What will happen if others come into the picture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

The decision made sense to both of them. One of them has to stay and take care of the baby. And it made more sense for Callum to do it because Selena is now earning more than he does. So, it makes more sense for Callum to quit his job for the baby.

Callum does not want to quit his job though. So, he came up with a much better alternative. He convinced the University Dean to allow him to teach part-time on the online courses that the university was offering.

All went according to plan. Selena continued working, optimistic that she can keep up her sky-high sales history without selling herself and cheating on her husband. Callum would teach online courses during Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays.

All was well until the demon that is. The demon was pissed at first at his fate. He was rejoicing the fact that he managed to fuse himself into a beautiful lady who could undoubtedly any guy the demon desires. But somehow it is not trapped in a newborn’s body. The demon wallows on self-pity for months on end before it finally realizes that this is not the end of the world. It can still make the most out of this situation.

One Tuesday afternoon, Callum was sleeping when he wakes up to the feeling of a warm wet mouth around his cock. His sex life came back to normal after Selena gave birth to Ezekiel. She reverts back to her prudish self. The righteous woman who wants nothing to do with anything related to filthy sexual acts. She just wouldn’t do those stuff again. Callum still loves her. She is the same woman he married. She is the mother to his child. He loves her and he accepted her decision, albeit disappointedly. And so that afternoon, a warm moist mouth on his knob is a welcomed change.

He freezes when he finally realized that if his wife is no longer willing to give him a head then who would it be. He opens his eyes to see his eight-month old son nursing on his still soft cock like it is a milk bottle. In fact, Ezekiel managed to put a considerable part of his father's dickhead inside his mouth and is now sucking on it.

Callum moans at the sign but he immediately pulled the baby off his dick. The baby looks at him shocked at first before it bursts into a loud cry. The demon inside the baby is pissed that it was pulled abruptly away from its newly found toy.

"Are you hungry, baby?" he coos as he gets up, and try to stop the baby from crying. The baby is still crying as he prepares its formula milk. It only stopped crying when he gave it the milk bottle to suckle on.

"You must be very hungry huh?" Callum says as the baby nurse on the milk bottle enthusiastically.

'D*amn it' the demon curses. It was not prepared to have a long time for recovery. It was also not prepared for its recovery to be so tough. But this somehow makes the demon more excited than frustrated. The demon discovers that possessing an adult human is easier than possessing a baby. With adults, it can easily manipulate its host’s craving and the host would willingly and eagerly seek satisfy it. With babies, the craving for basic necessity is already strong, so with the demon’s current low magic, it can’t overpower the baby’s basic instinct. The demon takes that as a challenge though.

Much to Callum's shock the incident happened again the following month. He once again wakes up with his baby nursing on his cock. This time, the baby is holding on to his shaft with its two tiny hands. Callum was shocked and fascinated at the same time. His eyes study his baby’s face first. Callum can see that his baby seems happy and eager to suck on his babymaker.

He eventually pulls the baby off his cock when his logic finally kicks in. It took longer for his logical mind to realize what he is doing, or not doing though. And now, he notices that he is already semi hard. Callum curses himself for not acting fast enough. Cursing himself for getting semi hard. And cursing himself for even remotely considering to let his own baby suckle on his cock a bit more.

The demon knows better though. The demon knows that it won’t be long before it manages to crack the code. Soon enough, this decent man is going to give in. And breaking a God-fearing and loving decent man, like Callum, is much more exciting and amazing than having sex with sex-crazed men.

The same event happens again the following month. By this time Callum’s sex life is basically non-existent. She would go home exhausted and drained out that she immediately falls asleep when her head hits the pillow. Sometimes, she even falls asleep still in her work clothes.

So, when Callum wakes up to his now ten-month old baby sucking on his babymaker, Callum knows no one can blame him for what he did. Or for what he didn’t do. He freezes at first then, when his mind starts to realize what is happening, he remains still. His nagging logical brain screaming for him to stop. But all he did is stare at his baby boy suck on. The baby’s cheeks would sink as he sucks on his cockhead. Callum moans as he thinks more about what he is allowing to happen. He finally stops the baby when his guilt gets the most of him. By then, he is already rock hard. He regretfully got out of bed, grabbed the baby’s milk bottle and gave it to the baby. Once the baby falls back to sleep, Callum jacked himself off in the bathroom until his creamy sticky cum splashed on the shower wall.

The same event happens again, just a week later. This time though, Callum was too sex deprived to object. His logical mind keeps telling him to stop. But the heavenly sensation on his cock is just too much and it overpowers his logic.

The ten-month old baby suckles on his cock vigorously. Callum knows he is now leaking precum. But surprisingly the baby didn’t seem to mind. His baby Ezekiel just continues to suck and lick his throbbing cock. The baby’s tiny little hands are holding his shaft like it wants to hold on it, afraid to let go. Callum can feel his own son’s tongue sliding on his cockhead, maybe trying to look for the source of the creamy liquid he is feasting on. Callum knows that his baby son is sucking on his cock believing it is his milk bottle. He is throbbing and twitching at the thought of it.  He is really horned up after being celibate for months now. His own son, his baby Ezekiel, is giving him amazing feelings that he hadn’t felt with Selena before. He wants this to last forever but unfortunately, Callum can feel the tension inside him building and almost ready to burst out. Fearing his cum might flood and choke his own son, Callum regretfully pulls out his cock from his own baby’s warm tight orifice. He gets up on the side of the bed and proceeds to masturbate as his 10-month old baby watches him curiously.

The baby looks cute, staring at him curiously as he pounds his meat furiously. He can feel his climax coming and a thought comes in his head. He immediately positions his son on the edge of his bed, facing him. He then proceeds to jack his fat cock like a crazed madman. And when he finally climaxed, his cum creams the baby's face. Spurt after spurt of cum comes out of his cock and hits his baby boy straight in his face. His son whom he expects to cry after he just gave it an unexpected and unencouraged facial, just looks at him shocked and then giggles.

The baby looks cute with cum slowly dripping down his face as it continues to giggle. His own cum drips from the baby's face, Callum even chuckles at himself. He realizes that he just came on his baby’s face. The same baby that he made with his babymaker more than a year ago. The same baby that was sucking the very same babymaker that created it, moments ago.

Just then, Callum’s logic mind finally kicks in. And it sucker-punches him in his guts as the wave of guilt, disgust and anger towards himself starts flooding in. He couldn't believe he could do this to his own son. God forbid, his wife, his kind-hearted loving wife discovers what he did. She will surely leave him and would never let him see his son ever again.

If he only knew what his wife was doing at that exact moment – three middle aged men.

To Selena's credit, she did try to keep her sales record high without sleeping with her clients. But her sales just kept dwindling. So, she devised a plan. She will wear shorter dresses or form fitting pants. She will unbutton more buttons of her blouse and flirt with her clients a little. That is all she plans to do. It will surely help with her sales record. And it did, for a bit at least. Then a few weeks later, her sales drops to an all-time low.

She was still wallowing at her dreadful fate, when she arrived at that listing. The client was her best friend’s fiancé - Tomas. Tomas plans to propose to her best friend. Selena knew that her best friend is not a jewelry kind of girl. She prefers things with value over an overpriced ring. So, she manages to convince the guy to buy her a house, where the two of them can settle in once they get married. It is so practical that Selena knew her best friend would love it. She and Tomas doesn’t really know each other much. But he just approached her asking for advice on what to do for his proposal so Selena was more than happy to help

That day, she was not herself, and she forgot who she was giving the tour to. She arrived in a black blouse with its buttons unbuttoned too low, and a short tight pencil skirt that shows her great figure. She pairs that with a pair of black high stiletto heels. She was ready to flirt and entice when she was shocked to see Tomas. The guy was shocked too. Selena was thankful that the guy did not say anything.

Selena felt uncomfortable in her short skimpy outfit in front of her friend, her best friend’s fiancé. But she didn’t have a choice. She continues with the tour and he was always two steps behind her. As she was busy narrating about the best features of the house though, Tomas’ eyes are fixed on her ass. Her skimpy skirt had risen as she walked and now the bottom of her lacey black panty is showing. Tomas is already sporting a hard on when they arrived at the bedroom.

“So, what are the features of this bedroom?” Tomas asks.

“Well, it has a king-sized bed. A perfect vanity mirror for your bride to be and a fully equipped master bathroom.” Selena answers happily.

“Well, is the bed built for hard activities?” Tomas asks. Selena senses that the guy’s words are loaded with inuendo and so deep that she knew he trying to flirt. She turns towards him with an awkward smile.

“Yes… I think it is.” She answers, creeped out a bit by her best friend’s fiancé’s question.

“Well, I would really love to try it out. Just to be safe.” Tomas announces as he moves closer to her. The bed is behind her and she has nowhere else to go.

“I don’t think that is a wise idea. You are going to propose to my best friend.” Selena reminds the guy.

“Yes. But that means I am still his boyfriend and boyfriends cheat, right?” Tomas announces as he leans in. Selena flinches. She moves her head to the side. Tomas leans in and she can feel his warm breath on her neck.

“But I am married.” Selena announces.

“I don’t see any ring.” Tomas declares. Selena gulps nervously. Removing her ring before she starts her work is part of her routine now. It makes her seem available and the clients flirt with her more if they think she is single.

“I… I had to have it resized.” She answers before she was pushed into the bed. “Please, Tomas… No.” she adds again. Tomas’ hand creeps on her thighs, then slides inside her skirt, straight to her lacey black panty.

“Are you sure? Because I can tell you are enjoying this as much as I do?” She hears Tomas say as his hand rubs on her already wet pussy lips through her lacey black panty. She shivers in fear. She is afraid of what the guy would do to her. But she is more afraid that she is not doing anything about it. What’s worse is that this is making her think about the cheating sex she had when she was pregnant. She remembers how much she hates it, but also craves it. And she remembers how good it felt to get fucked like a worthless whore.

And that day, she was once again a worthless whore. She was mounted on that same bed. Try as she might, she couldn’t help herself from moaning and grabbing on Tomas afraid to let go. He fucked her good, reminding her of what she missed before she gave birth. She wants to deny it but she knows that something inside her awoke that day. As she watches Tomas signed the contract, she knew this won’t be her last time. Tomas warned her not to say anything to her best friend about what happened, but she already knows that. What they don’t know won’t hurt them. She believes in that saying now.

Ever since then, she did not stop at flirting. She knew she had to do something to hit her sales target, unfortunately that means spreading her legs and letting strange men take her on the bedroom of the house she was selling. But now she is no longer feeling guilty. She reasons that she is not cheating because she is not doing it to feel good but to earn money for her son. Besides she and Callum are just doing fine. At least she hopes they are.

  

The shameful and sinful secret of both Selena and Callum remained a secret. One doesn't know the other's secret and vice versa. Both felt guilty somehow. And both has rationalized their action. Both don't want what they were doing to continue but were too weak to do anything about it. Something that the demon baby thoroughly enjoys.

Selena slowly climbs back the sales rank and snagged the title of the best realtor in her department in just a few months. Her secret is still not known in the office. She is bringing in clients left and right. The money she brings home to her son is worth the time she spends spread-eagled in a bed as her clients satisfies their needs. In fact, sometimes she would be lucky and actually enjoy the pounding she is getting. She sometimes gets hot sexy clients, after all.

Callum, on the other hand, still works at home. He hated it at first but now he loves it. He doesn't have to get up early in the morning. He can even wear a formal top and have nothing on below his waist as he lectures students online. A perfect setup for him.

An if before he reluctantly and regretfully let his son suck on his cock, now he is actually offering his cock to his baby. Every time, before giving his son the milk bottle, he would go to his son's crib, pull his boxers down and offer his hard cock to his son which Ezekiel would enthusiastically grab a hold of using his small delicate hands and then proceeds to suck on it. Now, his son can almost get the whole head of his cock inside his mouth without difficulty. He realizes that he's turning his son into a cocksucker but at the moment, he doesn't care. Besides, his son appears to be a natural.

And scientists say that a person doesn't retain memories until the age of 4 or 5 years old. And he also read somewhere that it sometimes goes as far as before starting elementary school. So, he still has a few more years to indulge with his son without causing permanent harm. The demon actually smiles inwardly on how Callum manage to rationalize what his doing to his own flesh and blood. It is succeeding in breaking a good man. And he won’t stop there.

Fast forward to Ezekiel's third birthday party. The couple invited kids in the neighborhood. Selena's brother, along with his wife and two sons came. His youngest son is a year older than Ezekiel and the two got along just fine.

The party was in full swing when Callum feels the urge for sex. He knows it is risky to do it with all the guests around but his balls just couldn't handle it. So, he calls Ezzy for a quick release, somewhere no one can see them. When Callum calls Ezekiel, the demon child knew what his father wants. He was shocked that the decent man was willing to do something so risky but he was more than willing to oblige.

Knowing that his son knows what he meant, Callum gets up and goes to his son's bedroom. A few seconds later, Ezekiel excuses himself. As Ezekiel was making his way into the crowd of people, he bumps into his Uncle Peter holding a plate of hotdogs that he was offering to the kids in the party.

"Watch where you're going kiddo." his Uncle says with a chuckle as he tries to balance the plate in his hand. The man is a bit drunk from the looks of it.

"Sorry, Uncle Peter." Ezekiel replies. Then he got a naughty idea. "Can I have one, Uncle?" he asks.

"Of course." his Uncle Peter replies as he moves the plate down so his nephew can get one What happened next shocked Peter out of his drunken state. To his surprise, Ezekiel licks his lips before he puts the hotdog into in his mouth. Then he looks up at his Uncle before proceeding to play with the hotdog in and out of his mouth. The kid did not even break eye contact as he did this. The demon chuckles inwardly as it watches the colors drain from the man's face before he looks left and right, not believing what his just-turned-three-year-old nephew did. Ezekiel then winks at his Uncle before he excuses himself to leave. Peter couldn't do anything but stare with his mouth open as his nephew left. He catches himself admiring his nephew's round bubble butt as the kid walks inside the house.

Callum still cannot believe what he was doing. He looks out the window and can see the party below. His son's birthday guests are there trying to enjoy the party. And here he is in his own son's bedroom receiving a royal and first-class blowjob from the birthday boy himself. He couldn't believe he is willing to do something so risky. Yet somehow, he can. He was just too horny to wait for the guests to leave.

He looks down and he couldn't help but admire the view. Connected to his hard, veiny monster is the life it has created. His own son worshipping the cock that made him. He couldn't help but admire his son, who is now doing his best to accommodate his monster. The demon inside the kid rejoicing because of what is happening.

Callum wondered how a young kid his son's age can accommodate half of his almost foot-long python. I mean just how can six inches of his rock-hard thick meat fit inside the small orifice that is his son's mouth? No one knows. But he couldn't really complain.

He loves looking at his son servicing him. Seeing his little boy’s hand trying and failing to wrap around the girth of his babymaker. Ezekiel is giving his father's monster a wet mouth massage and a tongue bath. His hand moves up and down the rest that his mouth can't accommodate. Callum just looks up with closed eyes as he feels the familiar feeling of his orgasm coming.

"Son, daddy is about to give you his juice. Don't waste a drop." he manages to say. Ezekiel responds with a 'yes daddy' but it came out gibberish. You can't really blame the kid, he has six inch of pure daddy meat in his throat.

Jets upon jets of cum flooded the kid's mouth as he swallowed it masterfully. Callum just bit on his hands to stop himself from screaming from a big orgasm he just had.

"Thank you, son." he finally says when his breathing came back to normal. His son, still nursing on his cock, trying to get every last drop of his cum, just nods in response. He can't help but thank his stars above for blessing him with a good, obedient and loving son who turned out to be a natural cocksucker.

When his son was done, he instructed him to clean up in the bathroom and to go back to the party first so as not to arouse suspicion. After Ezekiel left, he himself dress back up and made himself look presentable. He was exiting his son's room when he heard a voice. He froze. Did he just got caught? But no one was there when he looked around. He finally dismissed it as his imagination when he heard another noise. This time it is a moan coming from the master's bedroom.

He followed the noise and found the bedroom door slightly ajar when he approached.

"You want this, don't you?" a man's voice comes. Callum decides to peek inside. He can't see much of what's happening inside. All he can see is two people doing it in his bedroom. He wants to barge in and kick these people out. What kind of people would do it in the bedroom of the house they were invited to for a birthday party? A birthday party for a three-year-old boy. But then he remembers that he just had half of his incestuous cock inside the birthday boy a few minutes ago.

"Say it. Tell me how much you want this." the man says. There was no response.

"Tell me how you want me to take you in the same bed your husband makes love to you every night." the man adds.

'What?' Callum was dumbfounded. Did he hear the man right?

"Is my cock bigger than his? Am I better at it than he is? Answer me Selena." Every question was followed by a thrust and a moan of pleasure from a woman who turns out to be his wife. Callum's world collapsed.

Flashback four months ago, Selena was given an assignment - to sell a house a few blocks away from her own home. She wanted nothing to do with it. But her boss told her that the client specifically named her. She had no other option but to do her job.

Selling property near her home means a higher chance of her and the client bumping into each other again in the future. That's the reason why her secret remained a secret. She doesn't see her clients again after the deal was done. But now she has to sell the house without her usual deal-closer stunt to avoid her secret from being exposed.

Well, things don't always work out the way she wants, she now realizes. She fears that being requested specifically by the client could only mean that the client, whoever it was, knows her and her hidden service. But when she heard the client has a family, she thought that she is for sure safe. But she soon found out that she was very wrong.

When she arrived during the signing of contract, it was only the husband who is present. And he turned out to be quite a man. When he said that his friend recommended her to him, she knew what was expected of her. She tried to say she was is no longer doing what the guy's friend said she was doing, but the guy just chuckled. He knew that if her boss knew what she was doing during her deals that he would fire her. So, he threatened to expose her. She had no choice but to spread her legs.

And with a twisted sense of humor, somehow, she was glad she had no choice. The man turns out to be very good in bed and knows how to use his dick. He is not bigger than her husband but he knows how to use his equipment. He made her cum three times in a row, something she did not experience with her husband even when she was a sex-crazed pregnant woman. And with all the men she has slept with in the job, she just can't compare him with anyone.

That's how the affair started. They started meeting in private. She knows he is no longer threatening to expose her but she is more than willing to open her legs. She keeps telling herself that she just wants to ensure he keeps his mouth shut but she isn't fooling anyone. The guy was also married and with kids. She invited him and his daughter to her son's birthday party. She told herself she wasn't planning anything but as he pounds her pussy in the master's bedroom, she knew she wanted this all along.

So, as he pounds her on her matrimonial bed while he talks dirty to her, she can't help but moan in pleasure.

Unbeknownst to her and her new lover, his husband Callum, is outside the bedroom weighing in his options. He could barge in and catch her cheating wife on the act. She would feel ashamed, their marriage would be good as over, he might even end up fighting with the guy, which would definitely ruin the party. On the other hand, he can walk away now. He can calmly tell his wife that everything is over between them. He could file for a divorce and ask for full custody of their son.

Callum doesn't really like the second option. But he doesn't want to ruin his son's birthday party. And besides he doesn't know what he would do to the guy or even to Selena if he does barge in. So, he chose to walk away. With his heart broken, he walked away from the bedroom door and went back to the party downstairs.

Downstairs, the party is still ongoing. Kids are enjoying themselves in the pool while parents socialize. This birthday party is turning out to be just an excuse for the parents to drink and party. Peter is sitting in the couch, watching his wife and sons in the pool. That was when he feels a soft poke on his shoulder. He turns his head to see who it was.

"Uncle Peter, can I sit with you?" Ezekiel asks. Peter almost froze at that request, a flashback of the kid and the hotdog flashes in his head.

"Yes, of course, kiddo." he replies motioning to the empty chair beside him. But instead of sitting in the vacant chair, Ezekiel walks in front of him and sits on his lap.

After the stunt Ezekiel did with a hotdog in front of him a few minutes ago, Peter feels uncomfortable having the kid sit on his lap. But he couldn't really kick the boy off now, right?

"Don't you want to sit on a chair kiddo?" he offers again, hopeful that the kid would rather do that.

"It's more comfortable here." Ezekiel replies as he repositions himself yet again in his Uncle Peter's lap. Peter thought the kid is just trying to find a good position but it was really the demon inside Ezekiel that wants to keep rubbing himself to his Uncle and make him hard. Peter is alarmed to notice that after all the repositioning Ezekiel did while on his, he is now sporting a semi erection. And like on cue, the kid again repositions himself. He wants the kid off his lap but he knows it would mean that his hardening cock is going to be visible for anyone to see.

He feels himself getting harder by the minute. He hopes his nephew doesn't notice. And to his horror he felt the kid's hand on his bulge as the kid asks. "What is this, Uncle Peter? It keeps poking me in the back."

He immediately pulls Ezekiel's hand way from his bulge. His eyes dart around, trying to see if anyone heard what Ezekiel asked or saw where the kid's hand went a few seconds ago. He doesn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. He lets go of the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"What is it?" Ezekiel asks again.

"It's nothing kiddo." he replies. Just then, Ezekiel starts to get up.

"Where do you want to go kiddo?" Peter asks as he holds on to his nephew's shoulders, keeping him in place. He knows that if Ezekiel leaves, he will be left with a boner tenting his boxer and he can't really hide that.

"I want some ice cream, Uncle." Ezekiel said.  The demon was laughing as it knows what it is doing to Peter.

"Okay. But stay a bit longer." Peter says hugging the boy’s waist. He is relieved when Ezekiel stayed. Thankfully, Ezekiel did not reposition himself again or Peter would have stayed hard. His erection finally goes away a few minutes later, that was when he decides to let the boy go. Ezekiel happily run towards the kitchen when Peter finally loosened his hug. But ever since that day, Peter is seeing Ezekiel in a different light – a dirty lewd light that he would have wished he did not see.


	3. Secrets to tell and Secrets to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum could not sleep. His mind could not stop thinking about what he witnessed. But was it really Selena? He did not see her face. And so he hires a private investigator. But is he ready for whatever the private investigator manages to dig up? Will his marriage fall apart?
> 
> Peter is an honest, honorable father of two who is happily married to his wife. But why is it that his very young nephew making him feel things that he had never felt before? How long can he keep this hidden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

That night, Callum couldn't sleep. So just as Selena enters the bed, Callum gets up and excuses himself. He tells her that he forgot that he needs to finish something for work. She got a bit suspicious; she senses something is wrong but just shrugs it off. She is just thankful that she doesn’t have to deal with his persistent and sometimes annoyance advances to have sex. She is just plainly tired tonight. She is happy to slip under the covers and have a long peaceful sleep tonight before she has to wake up early for work the next day.

Callum walks to his study. He sat down on his chair and put his head on his palms. His mind goes back to what he just witnessed earlier that day. Or at least to what he thought he witnessed. Now, he realizes that he is not really sure if it was really Selena, his wife, that he saw in their bed earlier. Though what he heard suggested that, he can't really confirm it with his eyes. He only did see the man's back side and a pair of legs wrapped around his waist. And he couldn’t even tell if it was really his wife’s legs. Can people even tell someone by their legs? Now, he is thankful that he did not barge in without a plan earlier.

Although, remembering the scene earlier made him angry, as he can vividly remember the man's butt spread and squeeze shut as the man plowed the woman who could have been his wife. The man appeared to be long dicking the woman which makes the woman squeal and moan like his wife would before, when she was pregnant and they were having sex so much. His eyes start to well with tears as his temper rises. He stands up with a plan in mind. He walks straight back to their bedroom. Callum wanted to do what that man did to his wife. He wants to have his wife once again spread eagled in their bed begging him to fuck her.

When he enters the bedroom, he sees his wife lying peacefully with her eyes closed. She appears to be asleep, but Callum did not care. He wants to fuck her brains out. If it was her earlier, Callum plans to remind her that he can fuck her better than that guy. He climbs into bed and slide his hands on her shoulders. His body moves to press on hers, making sure that she can feel his dick. She moans with protest, then pushed his hands away. That just made him even more furious.

So, he slides his hand on her waist and move it upwards, cupping her breasts through her nightgown. He squeezes it with too much force as his anger got the best of him. He then feels his wife grab his hand and then forcefully rip it off her breasts.

“What are you doing? I need to go to sleep. I don’t have time for this.” Selena declares. That makes Callum even more furious. His dick is rock hard now, not because he is aroused but because he is very angry at her and he wants to fuck her raw now. He moves his body more towards her and presses it harder. His crotch almost grinding on her buttocks and his hands start to move back to her breasts.

“Fuck off.” Selena exclaims. Her voice loud now and filled with anger. Her hand forcefully pushing his hand away as her body pulls away from his. “What the fuck are you doing? I am tired, Callum. I need rest, because I need to work hard and earn us money. Your work does not give us much income.” She declares, then gasps at her own words. She quickly turns towards him with guilt in her face. “I didn’t mean to say that.” She declares. She knew that it was not his choice to quit his full-time job. They decided it together. She feels guilty for blaming him for that.

“Oh, you did.” Callum declares as he gets off the bed. He quickly heads for the door.

“Where are you going?” Selena asks. Her guilt is eating at her heart.

“Fucking away from you.” Callum declares before he slams the door behind him. This is not their first fight. But this is the first time that the fight made them sleep in separate beds. But Selena knows Callum. She understands that he needs time. So, she decides to leave her husband alone and try to go to sleep. She can make it up to him the next day.

That night, Callum goes to his other option. He is furious with his wife. He feels insulted by what she said. And he only has one outlet to express his pain and anger – his own son. He goes into his son's bedroom. His son, Ezekiel, is sleeping. He looks so peaceful and in deep slumber. A good father would not wake his sleeping kid for any reason. But he doesn’t care now.

He did not even bother waking his son He just slowly grab his shoulder and pull his sleeping form towards the edge of the bed. Callum position’s his son so that his head is near the edge of the bed, almost halfway hanging. He then unzips his pants. His one hand moves to his son’s chin and pushes it back just so his son’s mouth will open. He positions himself on his son’s sleeping yet ready orifice and without warning and waking his son, he starts to push his dick in.

The delighted demon child, wakes up to this. His own father is stuffing his fat married dick into his own son's mouth. And this time, he does not seem to care about any consequences. To both the demon and Callum's delight, the father was able to stuff all of his rock-hard fat inches into his son's oral orifice, even reaching his throat.

Callum is in frenzy. He is angry, horny and now gone wild. He holds his three-year old son's head and face fucks him mercilessly. He expects his son to cry out loud after being interrupted from his deep slumber and being invaded by his dick. But Callum doesn't care, he is aware that with his dick deep inside the kid's throat, the best his son can do now is some muffled moans and groans. He can hear the sloppy sound of flesh slapping together lubricated only by his precum and his son's saliva. But he couldn't care less. All he wants is some sexual release and some revenge.

Not long after, he floods his son's throat with ropes of thick daddy juice before collapsing in his son's bed. To his delight, Ezzy did not skip a beat and proceeds to clean his well-spent dick from his cum. He is a contented man.

After regaining his clear head and having his three-year-old son curled up beside him, he finally knew what to do next. He has to prove his wife's adultery. And to do that he needs a private investigator. Once proof is obtained, he can file for a divorce reaping the harvest his wife has sowed and she would be none the wiser.

The next morning, an investigator was hired. Selena, oblivious that she was being followed, continues with her usual routine not caring. Little did she know, that each time she closes a deal by spreading her legs, pictures of her infidelity were taken.

\--- Two weeks later ---

Callum finally receives the mail he was waiting for. The private investigator took longer than he anticipated. But the fruit of his labor arrived in the mailbox that morning. Luckily, Selena already left for work. So Callum is alone to see what the private investigator dug up.

For the past two weeks, Callum was anxious. He does not know what to expect from the investigator. He is nervous and even scared that maybe the investigator digs up more than Callum can swallow. And with each day that crawls by, he became less and less certain that it was really his wife he saw that afternoon. But now, he has the answer to all his endless questions. Sitting in the living room couch with the brown envelope lying on the coffee table in front of him, Callum takes a deep breath.

With shaky hands, he opens the brown envelope. He pulls out a thick pile of pictures. He knew it. The investigator dug up something. And now he has to look at what it is. His mind going to the clear possibility that his wife is really cheating on him.

He looks at the first photo. It is a candid photo of his wife leaving their house. Callum takes a deep breath. He starts to flip through photos, bracing himself as he looks at each and every single piece of picture inside the envelope. To his surprise and surprisingly dismay, none shows Selena cheating on him. The pictures show Selena leaving their home, going to estates and meeting clients. It even shows her hanging out with her friends. But none shows her being unfaithful.

Callum stays there on that living room couch, shocked. He is dumbfounded. He does not know if he is happy or disappointed at this revelation. He has spent two weeks of his life believing that his wife was unfaithful. But it seems that she is faithful.

\--- One week ago ---

Selena just closed a deal with a father and a son when she received a phone call from an unknown number. She was really busy and she really does not answer calls from unknown numbers, so she chose not to answer the call.

Few minutes later she received an email. She doesn’t usually read emails from unknown senders but this time the email intrigued her. The subject just says “I can keep a secret”. She opens the email and the content just says, “Call me.” Followed by a number to call.

That was not the scary part though. The scary part is the attachment in the email. It was a picture that drained the colors in Selena's face. The photo shows her sandwiched between her two most recent clients. In the phot, she is seen straddling the son as he lays on the poolside sunbathing bed. The father is behind her. Both of them fucking her in her pussy.

It was her first time, being fucked by two men at the same time. Well, she had tried getting fucked in the ass while another fucks her pussy, but never two dicks in her pussy. She just plainly refused to do it. But this time, the clients threatened to forego with the deal, and she is counting on it. It was a huge house and she will get a huge commission on it. Hesitantly, she complied. It was painful, she can’t deny that. But it was surprisingly pleasurable too. After the sex, she starts to reconsider the previous offers she declines from her clients.

But now, given her current situation, she curses her past self for agreeing. She would have been better off walking away from the deal.

Having no choice, Selena then called the number. An unknown guy answered. The guy is a private investigator hired by her husband to spy on her. The private investigator told her that Callum was suspicious that she was having an affair. She doesn't even know why Callum suspects that but she knows that it doesn't matter now. She knows she has to be more careful in the future for sure. And that she has to silence the investigator to keep her marriage. She loves his husband. Her affair and indecent activities with her clients have nothing to do with how much she loves him.

Wanting to keep her marriage, she offers the private investigator double his rate to keep his mouth shut. But to her surprise the private investigator wants more. He wants double and a night with her. She figured it's the best deal she could get to keep her secret.

Two night later, she tells Callum she is going out with friends, which to be fair is true. She did go out with friends that night, but only for a short while. But then for the rest of the evening, she is in a hotel room with the private investigator doing all his bidding. He turned out to be a good-looking guy who is into rough sex. Despite her initial resisting, she enjoyed the experience. The man was not as well hung as she had hoped, but he was rough. And he keeps reminding her that she is trying to atone for her sins of infidelity by fucking another guy. He was telling the truth and turns out, that made Selena even more aroused.

She learned from her mistakes though. From that day on, she only spread her legs indoors away from prying eyes and lenses. She also puts out for his husband more often, just to curb his suspicions. That same morning, she knew that the brown envelope from the private investigator will arrive. But she is smiling. She left the house smiling, knowing that the brown envelop she saw in the mailbox contains nothing about her secret.

Too bad for her, the demon child is about to destroy all that she worked for.

\--- Present ---

As Callum was picking up the pictures now confused. Ezekiel, his son, came into the living room and sat beside him. Callum looks upset and shocked. Ezekiel looks at the pile of pictures on the living room coffee table and he can tell what this is about. But he is shocked to see that all the pictures seem to be not incriminating. He knew that his mother did something, but he just wants drama in his life. And he is aware that with her mother, he can barely scrape enough sexual powers from all her sexual escapades to be worth keeping her around. And he knows how his noble father always hold back because he is afraid of her knowing. The demon child smiles inwardly as his mind came up of a good way to kick his own mother off the picture.

"Daddy, what's that?" Ezekiel asks innocently. The demon inside him chuckles at the pure curiosity and innocence of the boy. He can control the boy all the time but he finds that he spends too much power with that and it will only prolong his recovery. So instead, he lets the boy do what he pleases but from time to time, he manipulates the boy’s mind to his advantage. And sometimes, he just fully takes over.

"Nothing, son." Callum replies as his hands moves to gather the pile of pictures on the coffee table. Some fell to the floor.

"Is that mommy?" his son asks as he crouches down to pick up one of the pictures that has fallen on the floor.

"Yes." Callum replies. He continues tidying the living room table. He puts all the pictures back to the brown envelope. And he proceeds to the pictures scattered on the floor.

"What is she doing?" Ezekiel asks innocently. The demon chuckles at the kid’s innocent question.

"Work." Callum answers as he picks up more pictures from the floor and put it back inside the brown envelope. His mind feeling guilty that his son discovers the pictures. Even if he knows that his kid will not understand that he had his mother followed around, he still feels the same guilt.

"Why is she naked, then?" Ezekiel asks.

"Because..." Callum starts to say before he realized what Ezekiel asked. "What?" he asks as he sits back on the couch. His eyes looking at his young son’s also confused face. His eyes then wanders to the picture his son is holding.

Callum was shocked to see a picture of his wife sandwiched between two men. An older guy and a younger one. Both of them fucking his wife at the same time. It was the same picture Selena saw attached in her email. The same one she saw being burned along with other pictures of the same kind. The only copy the private investigator said he has. And indeed, it was. If the demon child did not interfere, then maybe Selena would have gotten away with it. Unfortunately, the demon is working against her now.

Upon realizing what Ezekiel was holding, Callum quickly snatches the picture. Ezekiel did not care though. Instead Ezekiel asks, " What is mommy doing with those men, Daddy?"

"Nothing, son." Callum replies. His face starts to turn red. Was it anger, embarrassment or the feeling of betrayal? Callum is not quite sure yet.

"But... she..." Ezekiel starts but Callum doesn't want to deal with his nosy son right now.

"Go to your room now, Ezekiel. Daddy has work to do." he declares. The demon, knowing that he already did what he intends to do, makes Ezekiel do what he was told. The demon laughs inwardly, satisfied with the turn of events. And fully excited how his life will progress without his mom in the picture.

With his son gone, Callum looks at the picture again. It is an irrefutable evidence. She is cheating on him. But with two men? Why? The older one looks as old as her own father, and the other one is around the same age as her. Callum could not understand what he is supposed to feel now. His hands move to the back of the picture and for the first time, he notices that something is attached at the back of the photo - a microSD.

Callum looks at the memory card. He knew what to expect inside it. But somehow, deep in his head, he is hoping that it is not what he thinks it is. He gets up and goes to his study. He locks the door beside him and boots his laptop. He inserts the memory and he can see the icon on the file explorer.

‘Am I ready for this?’ he asks himself. He knew that the answer is NO. But he also has to know. He opens the memory card and sees only two files inside it – two video files. And based on the thumbnail in it, the video contains more proof of his wife’s infidelity.

He opens the first video. It was dated a week ago. The thumbnail is the same picture that was printed. His video player opens. The screen went black as the video loads. Callum asks himself again if he is ready for this. He knew that he can still back out now. He loves his wife. He knows that she won’t cheat on him. He knows that they love each other. She won’t do it to him, and to their baby boy.

But the video says otherwise. The video starts with a shaky view of the house. It looks like the video was taken from a high angle. If the branches and leaves of a tree framing the video is an indication, Callum can guess that the private investigator took this video from the top of a tree. At first, he does not know where to look. The video is a bit shaky and the house looks a little empty. But then he sees movements from inside the house. He could not quite see what is happening or who it was for a bit. But then the room to the backyard pool opens and Callum's perfect image of his marriage shatters.

He sees his wife come out with a guy. She is naked and she has her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms around his neck. He has his hands on her slim waist. Callum can not see her face from the angle of the camera, but he knows it’s her. The guy then walks towards the poolside sunbathing bed. Callum can tell that the guy has his entire length buried inside his wife. Callum’s face reddens with anger and jealousy. With the POV type view of the camera, Callum almost feels like he is watching his wife cheat.

Another man, an older one, comes out from the house. The guy looks older, about her father’s age. Callum can tell that these two men are the same ones in the picture. He sees the younger man sit down on the poolside bed, Selena is straddling him. He then lays back into the reclined bed and tells her something. Selena did not say anything. She looks shocked when she turns to the older man who is approaching them. The older man is also naked and is rubbing himself as he watches. Selena starts to pull herself off the younger man and for a second Callum hoped that she is going to stop all of this.

Callum is watching the video with hope in his head. His eyes looking for signs that his wife, Selena, is being forced to do all this. She has to be. She can’t do this to him and their son. She is a good wife, a good mother. She would never.

Selena seems to be talking with the older man and then the younger man would join in on the conversation. And just when Callum thought she was going to walk away from all of this, she turns to the younger man. Then she walks closer to him and then straddle him again. With her legs on both sides of the younger man, she starts to fuck herself with the younger man’s dick. Callum’s eyes tear up at the sight. He could not believe what is happening. She can’t do this.

Just then the older man moves behind her. And soon he starts to push himself inside her too. The video has little to no audio. But from what he can see, his wife is enjoying this. She is moaning and probably screaming with joy. She had her back arched as the two men plows into her. She even starts to ride the two dicks together at the same time. Callum feels so dirty watching his wife do all this. How could she lie to him and betray him?

She seems to be enjoying this very much. And Callum feel so disgusted with her. He did not even finish the video. He looks at the other video and debated if he should watch it too. Based on the thumbnail, he can tell it is his wife again. He can’t see the man’s face though. He knows that he has to see it, so he knows how to make her pay and feel bad once he finally confronts her.

He plays the video. The start of the video was as shaky as the other one. But this time the video was taken at night and was taken through the open curtains of a living room window. Then it hit Callum, he recognized the place. That’s their living room. This video was taken from their very own home and at night. When did this happen? Callum looks up at the filename and it was dated Wednesday, more than a week ago.

Callum was dumbfounded. That was the night he went out with friends. It was his best friend’s birthday party. And he remembers that he called her that night to check on their son.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Ryan. My son is home.” Selena announces. Callum looks at the video again. This video has a better sound quality than the last one. And this time, he can hear what was being said.

“Oh, come on, you know you want this. You just have to hold your moan and not wake your son up.” The arrogant man, named Ryan, responds. The guy has his back from the camera then, but when he turned around, Callum was even more floored. He remembers the guy. Selena invited her to their son’s birthday party. Then Callum feels his chest tightening up at the realization that it was that guy and his wife, Selena, that he saw that day during his son's birthday party.

“This is too risky, Ryan. Callum could be home any second.” Selena objects.

“Then we better start then, I just want to fuck you tonight. My wife is out with the kids to their grandma. I think she won’t make it through the night.” The devious man responds.

“Ryan, that is horrible.” Selena remarks as she starts to undress herself.

“I know I am horrible. But you are the wife who is going to service a married man while your husband is away and your son is sleeping in his room. So, who is the horrible one now?” Ryan responds. Callum balls his fists in anger. He hates the guy. How could she cheat on him with that douchebag? The guy is nothing like Callum. Or maybe that is the point.

He watches his own wife undress down to her pink crotchless panty. The same panty Callum bought for her on her birthday few years ago. The same crotchless panty that she only wears during their anniversary celebrations to make the night special. How could she do this? Callum wants to punch someone. He averts his gaze, unable to watch his own wife, push that bastard on their living room couch. Callum remembers that he was just sitting on that same couch a few minutes ago.

He could not bare to see his wife, unzipping the man’s pants. By the audio he is hearing, he can tell that she already started to go down on him. Callum feels that bitter taste of betrayal in his mouth. He could not look at the screen anymore. His eyes move downwards. And then he sees something he did not expect to see. He is hard, and based on the wet patch in his crotch, he is leaking.

‘What is wrong with me? I am watching a video of my wife cheating on me. Betraying me and lying to my face. Making a fool out of me. Fooling around with other guys. And I am hard?’ Callum exclaims at himself. ‘How twisted is this?’

He suddenly becomes aware of the pain he feels from his erection staying in an uncomfortable position inside the restrictions of his pants. Against his better judgment, he slides his hands into his pants and slowly fish his dick out. ‘God, why am I so aroused by this?’ he asks himself as he looks at the slimy head of his dick.

He turns back to the video playing in his laptop. Now his wife is already fully naked and sitting on the couch. The man is also naked and his face is right between her spread legs. Selena is moaning crazy now. Even with all the times she and Callum had sex, including the time when she was pregnant, Callum never heard her moan like this. She is like a bitch in heat. And she is sweaty, looking messy and totally sexy in Callum’s eyes. Once again Callum asks himself why he is getting turned on by this.

“Time for some fucking, baby. Did you miss my hard dick inside you?” Callum hears the bastard ask. The bastard pulls his head off Selena’s pussy and then positions his dick in her waiting orifice. Callum shivers at those words. His fury starts to boil from inside him but his hands moves to wrap around his own dick. He is angry but at the moment, he is very horny and turned on by all of this.

*Cellphone Ring* *Cellphone Ring* *Cellphone Ring*

“Oh God, this is Callum.” Selena declares as if she is put in the spot.

“Answer it.” Ryan responds simply. Selena looks at him, trying to assess if the guy is planning something horrible. She did not have much time though as the phone rings again.

“Hello, sweetie.” Selena announces after pressing the answer button on her phone. Callum remembers that night. He was at a bar with friends. He was so worried about the private investigator he hired at that time and he could not get himself to have fun. When the rest of his friends where busy putting ones on exotic dancers’ bikinis, Callum excused himself to call his wife and check on his son. He remembers being suspicious with her that night, but decided to trust her and give her the benefit of the doubt. Now he knows that he should have stuck to his gut feeling.

“We are… Aaahhh... God…” came his wife’s response and Ryan starts to slide himself inside her. Callum feels his anger boils even deeper now that he knows that she is cheating on him like he is some dumb stupid trophy husband.

“Tell me to fuck you more. Tell me you need me inside you.” Ryan declares. Callum remembers hearing those muffled voice from a man on the phone that night. But he shrugged it off as a voice from the bar. He should have known better.

“God… So good. Yeah, Ezzy is… aahhhh… AAAAAHHH.. ASLEEP.” She moans into the phone as her lovers starts to fuck her. She did not even seem one bit guilty at doing this while on the phone with his husband.

“Yeah, honey. I am enjoying my night alone too. God, yes… More… More... Of course, honey, I want more alone nights to do whatever I want.” She declares on the phone. Callum can see her hand clawing on his back. Callum watches as he jacks himself faster. ‘What am I doing? This is not how this is supposed to end.’ He scolds himself as he continues to jack off to his wife getting pounded by another man while on the phone with him.

“I am doing cardio. Yeah, heavy exercises. I heard it is good for my body, inside and out. Inside and out. Inside and out. God… I love cardio.” She exclaims as the man chuckles while fucking her even harder.

Callum remembers what he asked that night. He asked her why she seems to be breathless. He was suspicious why she sounded so enthusiastic about cardio. He figured it has something to do with feeling your blood flowing during exercise. But now he knows that it is a very intense cardio exercise after all.

‘God, I am close.’ Callum declares as he jacked himself even harder. ‘I am so twisted.’

“God night, honey. I am having a blast here. You have fun too okay? I love you.” Selena declares before she ended the call.

“God, your husband is so dumb.” Ryan declares. “Now I can go full strength.” He adds before he fucks her even harder. Selena moans even louder than before. All Callum could hear now is his wife moaning loud, the wet sound of her lover fucking her and the wet sound of Callum jacking himself off. He could not help it. He came hard, shooting his load straight towards the underside of his sturdy home office table. He pants and groans as his dick continues to squirt cum, each succeeding squirt lesser in volume than the last, until he finally stops cumming.

Callum quickly closed his laptop in anger. His anger is directed towards those men his wife fucked, how could they fool around with a married woman? His anger is also directed towards his wife, how could she just throw away their marriage just to fool around with other men? But majority of his anger is directed towards himself, how could he jack off to a video of his own wife’s infidelity? Does is get turned on by being cheated on?

Callum knows that he needs to think. He needs to talk to his wife about this. And he knows that he can do that if there is present. He had to have someone babysit Ezekiel while he sorts this out with his wife.

If only Ezekiel's babysitter did not catch the chicken pox then maybe Callum doesn't have to plead with his cheating wife's brother, Peter, to look after their son while he confronts his wife. Peter declined at first of course. His wife won't be home for the night and he also have to babysit his two boys. But Peter opts not to mention the fact that he feels uncomfortable around Ezekiel especially after that birthday party incident. But Callum manages to convince him somehow. Well, convince is a bit of a stretch. Actually, Callum reminded Peter how he used to babysit for Peter’s two sons whenever their babysitter is cannot come.

When Callum told Ezekiel about having to sleepover to his Uncle Peter’s house for the night, he is more than ecstatic. The demon knew this was going to happen. It saw the opportunity when Ezekiel saw that pile of photos that his father was looking at earlier. The demon conjured the microSD back from the pile of ashes it had become after his mother burned it. The demon knew that Ezekiel's babysitter is sick and the next best option for his Dad would be his Uncle Peter. And he has plans for the guy.

\--- A few hours later ---

Callum drops Ezekiel off at Peter’s house before sunset and makes him way back home. He is not sure what to do with what he just discovered. All he knows now is that he has to somehow deal with this. When he hired the private investigator, he was still unsure what to expect from all of this. But he knew that if his suspicions were proven true, then he will kick her out of his and his son’s life. But now, he is not quite sure. He already has the proof he needs but somehow, he is still not set on what to do. And there’s the fact that he just jacked off to the video of his wife cheating on him.

As Callum paces the floor of their living room waiting and thinking about what to do, Selena is heading home in her car with the grocery she just bought. She is thinking of cooking dinner for his husband. That night is the anniversary of the first time they met each other. She thinks that ribeye steak and a bottle of champagne in a candle-lit dinner setting is perfect. And then maybe, a bit of passionate lovemaking after Ezekiel is asleep. She is truly not ready for what is waiting for her.

At that same moment, Ezekiel is sharing a meal with his Uncle Peter and two cousins. Peter just reheated the casserole dish his wife left before heading out. It was a very peaceful dinner. Contrary to what Peter expected. In fact, Peter does not even know what to expect. He just doesn’t want a repeat of that incident at Ezekiel’s birthday. But it seems that the night is going smoothly.

That is until Peter notices a smudge of sauce in Ezekiel's right cheek. Peter tries telling Ezekiel to wipe it off but it seems Ezekiel couldn't quite locate it as he can't see it. So, seeing that Ezekiel is sitting right beside hit, Peter reaches out and wipes the smudge off with his thumb. He is just about to pull his hand back when his little nephew’s hands grab on his.

“Let me see.” Ezekiel declares curiously as he looks at Peter’s thumb. Then out of the blue, Ezekiel pulls his hand towards his mouth and licks his thumb. It was done seductively while Ezekiel is looking at Peter’s eyes. Maintaining eye contact as he slowly licks his Uncle's thumb. The demon chuckles as it had made this possible.

Peter watches the action unfold in slow motion. Not really satisfied still, Ezekiel holds his Uncle Peter's hand in place as he slowly envelops the thumb with his moist lips. Peter feels a jolt run through his spine as the three-year-old kid seductively sucks on his thumb, probably oblivious to the sensation it is giving him. Then as fast as it came it ended. Ezekiel just said: "Yummy." and stops. Peter feels both relieved and disappointed. To his relief, his sons did not notice what happened.

And just as Peter thought that the night will go downhill from there, it quickly goes back to normal. The dinner goes on without a hitch and after, the boys run towards the living room to pic a movie to watch. Peter sighs as he loads the dishwasher and then join the boys in the living room to watch whatever movie those kids picked. Apparently for that night it is some superhero show.

The show starts and everyone watches the movie. It was all nice and uneventful until somehow, Ezekiel ends up sitting in Peter’s lap once again. Peter isn't even aware how it happened. He was careful not to repeat what happened in that birthday party. But one minute his nephew is not around, then the next, he is sitting on his lap.

Luckily this time, Ezekiel did not reposition himself too much. Peter starts to relax a bit as Ezekiel seems to be focused on the movie. Just when Peter thought, he was out of the woods, his rascal nephew grabs his hand, lift the waistband of his pajamas and stuffed his Uncle Peter's hand inside with his. Without hesitation, Peter quickly pulls his hand out and looks at his sons. They were too focused on the TV to know what happened. Unknown to Peter, Ezekiel already took care of that. He used his demonic power so that the two boys will focus on the TV and will not even bother to check on him or their Dad.

“What are you doing, Ezzy?” Peter asks in a whisper. Instead of answering, the kid just did it again and so Peter has to pull his hand away again.

“Ezzy, behave. Watch the movie.” Peter declares. But hen again, his rascal nephew just did it again and again until Peter got tired of protesting. Peter did his best to stop this. He knows that. He already tried looking at his nephew's eyes sending a telepathic message to stop doing what his doing but it did not work. He tried holding Ezekiel's hand still, but the boy always manages to free himself and continue doing it. He wanted to tell the kid to stop but he's afraid it will just catch his sons' attention and questions might arise. So finally, he let Ezekiel put his hand inside his pajamas. To his surprise, his nephew is not wearing any underwear.

With both hands inside his pajamas, Ezekiel put his Uncle Peter's hand on his small pecker and guide his uncle’s hand to rub his small pecker, making it as hard and as big as a three-year-old penis can get. Peter freezes. He doesn't know what is happening or what to do. He just hopes his sons won't turn their heads towards them. Luckily, his seat is furthest from the TV and so the other two boys can't see them unless they turn their heads.

After a while, his nervousness starts to fade and that is when he notices how smooth Ezekiel's skin is. He hasn’t noticed this before with his sons but maybe kids’ skin is supposed to be this smooth. He notices that just like him, Ezekiel is uncut. Peter did not know why but he starts to pull the foreskin of Ezekiel's small penis back until the head is showing. Then he pulls the foreskin back up. He repeats the action like he was jacking off a miniature dick.

Once Ezekiel realizes that Peter is now into the action, he pulls his hands out. To the demon’s delight, his hands was quickly by his Uncle Peter's other hand. The other hand starts playing with Ezekiel's tiny balls while Peter jacks the kid off. The demon did not expect to feel the pleasure. Ezekiel squirms a bit in his sit and so his butt rubs on Peter's still soft monster. The more Peter jack the kid off, the more the kid squirms and Peter's daddy dick starts to wake up. He doesn’t know what came over him. Maybe his logic just got overwhelmed and shutdown. But he starts to really get on the action. Loving the feeling on the little kid’s bubble butt rub on his married Daddy dick.

Peter was surprised when Ezekiel's body convulsed. He did not expect that the kid would reach his very first dry orgasm at the age of three.  As the little kid’s body convulses on top of his lap, the kid’s back rubs faster on his manhood and he couldn’t help but moan as well. His dick now thirsts for more attention and leaks precum on his pants.

To Peter's dismay though, the superhero show ends just then. So, he resentfully pulls his hands out of his nephew's pajamas. Ezekiel then quickly jumps off his lap. Luckily, Peter was quick to grab a couch cushion to cover his wet tented crotch before his two sons turn their head towards him.

“That was awesome.” Peter’s younger son declares.

“Whatever.” The older one declares before he rolls his eyes.

Peter sighs at the sight. Lucky or not, nothing else happened that night. The kids went to bed after that and so did he. But not before busting a nut in the bathroom while reminiscing what happened in the living room couch less than a foot away from his two oblivious sons. The demon laughs at its triumph. The whole time manipulating its host to do and say things to tease the nervous man.

The next day, Callum picks Ezekiel up. Peter then wonders if Ezekiel is doing the same thing with his father Callum. Or if they were doing something more. That's when he mentally kicked himself in the nuts because he realized he felt a fang of envy instead of disgust and worry.


	4. The Aftermath and the Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Callum thinks about how he feels about his wife cheating on him, the more he feels like he should calm himself before he confronts her. He loves her. Maybe their marriage can still be saved. Maybe there is something that can be done. Maybe.
> 
> Or at least that is what he thought. Will he forgive Selena? Or is this the end of their love story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

“Honey, can you help me with the groceries. It’s in the back of the car.” Selena announces as he gets inside the house through the garage. She appears with a paperback of groceries in hand. She turns to Callum with a smile.

While Callum was waiting, he was afraid he can’t break up their marriage. His mind goes to how happy they were and how in-love, four years ago. He knows he loves Selena dearly like he never loved anyone before. Her betrayal felt like someone just stabbed him multiple times and squeezed lemon on his wounds to increase his pain. But he was willing to overlook that. Their marriage is strong. It can survive anything. They should at least try, for their love and their son.

But when he saw Selena entering the house, his anger starts to boil from inside him again. The feeling of betrayal claws at his heart as he remembers how casual she was when lying to him and cheating behind his bad.

“How dare you?” are the first words that came out of his mouth. Selena looked at him shocked. Her mind couldn’t fathom what Callum is mad about.

“I know Selena. I know what you have been doing this whole time. How long have you been doing this? A month? A year? Ever since we got married? Or even before that?” Callum growled.

Selena’s world turns upside down. Her mind goes to the only explanation she could this of. That the private investigator played her. Selena is dumbfounded. She hates that private investigator managed to get her to sleep with him. She even paid him double and in cash. But regrets are too late now. She wants to go back in time and change it all but she can't.

“This is you right.” Callum tosses the incriminating picture towards her. It landed on her feet. Selena looks down and was shocked to see the picture. She swore she already burned that to ashes. She made sure that all the pictures, videos and any evidences were burned to ashes.

“No, that is… That’s not me. It… It is photoshopped.” Selena tries to say, to Callum’s dismay. “Someone clearly hates me and wants to tear our marriage apart.”

“That someone would be you, Selena.” Callum declares as he shakes his head in disbelief. He did not think that Selena will still lie given the irrefutable evidence. “I know that is you.”

“No, Callum. Honey… I can explain. It’s photoshopped. Please believe me.” She pleads again.

“Well, explain this.” Callum announces as he turns his laptop towards her. He opens it. The video he last played of her cheating on him with that Ryan guy continues to play. Selena can see herself being lifted in the air and then laid flat on the living room coffee table, her head hanging and her eyes closed. Ryan then mounts her, thrusting his dick inside her while spewing those dirty words.

Selena’s words failed her. Her mouth opens and closes like she is a fish out of the water and trying to breathe. She could not think of anything to say to save herself now. All the guilt that she managed to put at the back of her mind starts to flood her mind and suddenly she feels like her world is about to end.

“Leave. I want you out of the house before the end of the night. And never show yourself again. To me or to our son.” Callum declares.

“What?!?! You can’t do that. He is our son. I have the right to see him. I understand that I hurt you Callum. But you can’t keep me away from our son.” Selena declares.

“Stay out of our lives forever.” Callum declares. “Unless you want this video to go public.” Callum declares.

“You can’t blackmail me with that Callum. I love my son. Yes, I have been a terrible, unfaithful wife. But I am a good mother. I was doing this for our son. Do you think I would just spread my legs open for those filthy clients just for the hell of it? I am doing it to get better commissions for our son’s future.” Selena explains. She doesn’t want to tell him the truth, but she realizes that he needs to learn the truth.

“Oh, so you are blaming our son for this. You are telling me that you are fucking with God knows how many men out there for own son’s future?” Callum says with a chuckle. “You think, he will love to hear how much trouble you have gone through for him. Do you think that Ezekiel would love to her about how his own mother lets strange men fuck her two at a time because of her motherly love?” Callum asks, his anger boiling even more as he speaks.

Selena looks at Callum. Stated like that, Selena can’t help but wonder if she was really doing this for his son. She has been telling herself that, but now she wonders if she is doing this just because she likes being used and not because of her son.

“Please Callum. You can’t take Ezekiel from me. He is all I have.” Selena pleads. She kneels down on the floor and crawls towards Callum.

“Stop right there. You should have seen this coming. And you still have those men in your life, don’t worry. Now leave.” Callum declares. Selena can feel her chest tightening. She feels like someone just ripped out her heart and stabbed a hundred needles on it. She knows what she did was wrong. And now she knows just what it costs her.

“Leave before I tear apart the remnant of your perfect life.” Callum declares. Selena cries. She knows that Callum rarely gets angry. But when he does, he is a monster. And she knows that Callum never says threats, it is always more like warnings. With her eyes flowing rivers of regrets all over her face, she got up and heads for the master bedroom.

Like they agreed, she left without saying goodbye to her son. It is better that way, she thinks. Well, way better than for her own son to hate her for sleeping around with men. She was good with convincing herself that it was all for her son's brighter future. But now she knows she was wrong. Especially because now she is forever out of her son's and Callum's life. And out of the demon's hair for good.

Good riddance! That's what Callum tells himself. He kicks himself for being so blind for too long. How could he not notice that her wife is sleeping around with other men? He can’t believe how oblivious he was. When he asks her if it was really her in the picture, she froze before she denied it. And then she made a lame excuse about the picture being photoshopped. And Callum hates that he knows he would have fallen for that. And he knows that he had fallen to her stupid alibis so many times before. No number of tears and begging can make Callum forgive her now. She is dead to him.

Callum watched Selena pack her things. She was still pleading and crying. But nothing can erase the feeling of anger he felt because of her betrayal. He even called her a cab. As Callum watches Selena's cab go further and further away, he feels peace. Good riddance, he told himself.

The first few weeks after Selena left is the hardest. Realizing that he just kicked the main source of income in the family, Callum needs to adjust. Selena offered financial for their kid but Callum declined. He would rather die than accept money from the cheating bitch.

This only means, he has to go back to fulltime teaching at the university. For the first few weeks back from working at the university, he has to resort to having his cheating wife’s brother babysit his son. But once his finances start to get better, he hired a full-time babysitter for his son. Everything in the house falls into a rhythm. By the second month, it was like things were always been like that.

Callum could not forget the time he told Ezekiel that his mother left them. Ezekiel sobbed like a baby. Callum felt so sorry for the kid. It was her infidelity that caused this but Callum couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for kicking the mother totally out of his life. But he knew that this is the best choice for his son. Eventually, as days went by, Ezekiel somehow got used to the fact that his mother is gone.

Everything may have resolved itself in the long run, but something didn’t quite work out for Callum. His sex life was turned from obliviously fucking a cheating wife to late nights alone. He goes back to his habit of a porn video, a bottle of lube and his trusty old friend Palm-ela. He tried his luck with dating, of course, but none seem to be interested in him. He knows he has the looks and he still have a good physique, he just had no luck with getting laid. He had some dates here and there but it always ends before he got into the lady's pants.

Luckily for him, Ezekiel is still three. This means he still had two more years before he does any serious damage to his son’s psyche. And he intends to make the most of the last two years. He sometimes thinks that he was cursed by the gods for all the sins he did. He was cursed all right, but by the demon living inside his child who uses his magic to repel women for his own advantage.

\--- More than One Year Later ---

It has been more than a year since Selena left. Everything has fall back into a routine now. Callum would go home before dinner. He’d be so stressed and physically drained after a whole day of dealing with unremarkable students who would rather go on frat parties than be in his class. To be fair, he doesn’t want to be in that class either.

He would park his car in the garage and enter the house. Ezekiel would be running towards him to give him a huge hug. He would put his work bag on the floor and give his son the biggest hug he can. He would even lift the kid up and spin him around. The babysitter would make an amazed remark about how sweet of a father he is or how lucky his son is to have a loving father like him. He would modestly smile and shrug it off. The babysitter would leave after getting paid and they would be left alone for the rest of the evening.

Then Callum would put little Ezekiel down and the kid would run to his backpack. Callum would sit back on the couch and relax. Ezekiel would come back and depending on which day it is, the kid would be bringing his perfect spelling quiz result, or a colored drawing, or maybe some arts and crafts he did in school. Callum would take it from his son and inspect the work.

He would compliment his son’s job will done as his son would relieve his stress. And by that it means, his son would be getting down on his knees and servicing his father's dick. Worshipping it. Gagging on it. Admiring it. Sucking on it like it was the only source of energy his kid is ever going to get. All the while Callum would pretend this is all normal activity and try his best to compliment his son’s work.

Other times, when Callum is really stressed out. He would have his own son lying on his back in the living room table, his legs raised up and his feet being held by his father's hands. All the while he is plowing his own son using the very same man dick that created him. Callum would plow his son's boy cunt as hard as his day was. Most of the time, it is not that hard but there are times when Callum fears he might have split the boy in two with his aggression.

He would fuck his own four-year-old son mercilessly and senselessly. Luckily, Ezekiel's boy cunt, though tight as an everlasting virgin hole, can take being rough fucked by his enormous equipment. If it was any other kid or even a grown woman for that matter, Callum knows he could tear the fuck hole apart. But to his surprise and delight, his son's boy cunt always remains intact, virgin tight and super willing to wrap around the girth of his almost 12 inch-long rock-hard babymaker. If his son is a woman, he'd no doubt be pregnant because Callum never wear condoms. He only used to use it with his wife because Selena demands it. But with his own son, it is not necessary.

Ezekiel is a professional father pleaser now. He can now take all of his father's hung babymaker like it was nothing. Though the kid would moan and cry out with every thrust, it only excites Callum even more. Like at that exact moment, Callum is sitting on the couch and his son kneeling in front of him between his spread legs. His son is choking on his cock, with his son’s  throat vibrating around his throbbing member.

But it wasn't always this way. Callum can’t remember the exact date when he first fucked his own son. Although, Callum remembers exactly when the thought of taking his own son's cherry crossed his mind.

\--- Seven Months Ago ---

It was a week after Ezekiel's fourth birthday. But even at four years old, Ezekiel still needs his father to bathe him which was fine with Callum. That particular morning though, as Callum was lathering soap on his son's body, his hand went to grab on his son's butt cheeks. His son is mumbling about how he fun at the party. And how great the magician was.

But Callum’s mind can only focuses on his son’s butt cheeks. Callum’s hands couldn’t believe how smooth and soft those butt cheeks are. He even notes how big they look in his four-year-old son's body. His son is truly blessed with a very voluptuous bum. He squeezes it with both hands which initially made his son stop talking. Callum did it again and Ezekiel giggles. Then the kid continues talking as Callum continues squeezing his son’s bum. He discovered that day that he enjoys squeezing his son's buttocks that perfectly fits his hand.

Ezekiel just giggles before he talks about how the magician manages to make a quarter appear from behind his ear.  Callum just chuckles at his son and assured his son that magic is real. They finish up with the bathe and before Callum could dry his son’s wet body, Ezekiel just giggles and run towards his bedroom.

“No, running. And you are making the floors wet.” Callum chuckles as he drains the tub. He chuckles as he picks up his son’s toy submarine. He smiles as he walks into his son’s bedroom. He smiles before putting the submarine back into his toy basket.

“Now, come here. We need to dry you up.” Callum chuckles as he sat on the edge of his son’s bed. Ezekiel giggles as he run towards his father.

“I want to wear my that pink bunny jammies tonight.” Ezekiel announces as he points to the said pink bunny pajamas that he prepared for himself.

“Okay. Whatever you want, sweetie.” Callum permits as he put the towel over his son’s his and start drying him up. He dries his son’s wet hair, then his body. When he was drying Ezekiel’s body, Callum’s hand slips off his towel and his hand moves to his son’s buttocks again. One of his fingers grazed the valley between his son's buttocks and he noticed his son shiver a little. He did it again and another shiver. He did it again one more time and this time his finger lingers. His son, to Callum’s delight, purrs like a cat.

That moment, he starts to wonder. He has turned his son into a cocksucker. Not because he wanted to but because he was sexually frustrated and his son is the only hole that is willing to satisfy him. He wonders if it was so devious of him to do what he did knowing that his son is too young to object or to even decide. On the other hand, it was Ezekiel who did it first, when he was just a baby. Milking his father’s fat dick like a baby bottle. It was his son who pit the thought into his mind, he would not have decided to do so otherwise. ‘It is not my fault. It is his.’ Callum told himself.

‘Making my sweet boy son suck his own father’s babymaker is one thing, but fucking him in the ass is another. Besides, I am certain that with the size of my dick, I will tear my Ezekiel a new hole, possibly splitting him in two.’ Callum tells himself as his finger continues to rub at his son’s hole.

‘But that was also what you said to yourself when you first willingly fed your son your throbbing dick. And you know how that sweet rascal can easily deepthroat your monster with no problem, now.’ He hears his inner voice say to himself. And he realized that it is true.

‘But I can’t hurt my son. He already did enough for me. He is four years old now.’ He argues.

‘Well, you still have a year. You can surely stop doing it once he turns five years old. Right?’ his inner voice responds with undeniable logical reasoning, or so Callum thought.

Callum really starts to reconsider his options. But he just feels so guilty. Although his cock is starting to lengthen inside his pants at the moment.

‘Well, you don’t really have to decide now. You can just prepare Ezekiel and see where it leads.’ Callum hears his inner thought again. And he is really starting to consider it. And he battles with himself, the demon was laughing to himself. It heard Callum's internal doubts and it influenced the father’s thought by masquerading as his inner voice to have that filthy dialogue.

As Callum reaches his decision he immediately goes down to business. He smiles at his son. Ezekiel just looked at him.

“Hey son, Daddy sorts of want to try something, okay?” Callum declares. Ezekiel just looks at his father curiously. The demon inside the child just lets the situation unfold on its own, curious how the father will get his son to let him. It turns out, Callum didn’t have to say or do anything.

“Oh. Okay.” Ezekiel readily agreed. He looks up at his father with a smile. The demon smirks but is a bit disappointed at the anticlimactic turn of event.

Callum looks at his son, feeling a bit guilty with how he is manipulating his own son for his own pleasure. Nonetheless, he guides Ezekiel up on his bed. Ezekiel smiles at his father and Callum feels his chest start to tighten with guilt but his pants tighten with his arousal.

“Daddy is going to take his clothes off too. He needs to be naked for this game.” Callum declares as he undresses. Ezekiel just sit there and watch his father remove every garment of his clothes. Callum would smile at him as he continues to undress and Ezekiel just smiles back. The demon chuckles at how Callum is still acting so casually about this. The demon can tell that Callum wants to make it seem that what he is doing or what he plans to do to his own son is something normal and ordinary.

Once done undressing, Callum notices how his son’s eyes are focused on his throbbing member and he almost chuckles. “Oh no sweetie. You are not going to help Daddy with his problem tonight.” Callum responds. At the back of his head he hears his inner voice ask if he is sure with what he said. For now, he just shrug it off. His son’s face even looks disappointed at his words.

“No, tonight Daddy wants to try something new.” Callum declares as he too climb his son’s bed. It is only a twin size bed so the space is pretty limited. But that actually works with what Callum had in mind. He comes up on his knees and grab Ezekiel by the ankles pulling his son toward him. Then he push Ezekiel's legs up over the kid’s head, essentially folding his four-year-old son in half.

“Such sweet little hole” Callum remarks as he stares at that exposed hole. He waste no time, diving in face first to his target. When his tongue first touches that tiny opening Callum hears a gasp from his young son that soon turns into moans of pleasure as his oral assault on his son's ass continues. He spends a great amount of time driving his tongue in and out of his boy's tight little hole, knowing that he has to really open the kid up to even remotely attempt what he's about to do. He silently thanks his cheating wife for teaching him the trick when they first started.

Callum take one more long swipe at his son’s sweet little hole, then pull back and examine his handiwork. With his son's legs spread wide, Callum have a clear view of his boy's pink hole, now shiny and slightly puckered. Callum grab his painfully hard dick and slaps it a few times on his young son's smooth white ass.

Callum rubs his now leaking head up and down Ezekiel's small crack, pausing when he reach the boy's tiny opening. ‘Jesus!’ Callum utters out loud. The demon laughs inwardly.

Callum gasps as he sees that his dick looks enormous right next to his own son's tiny anus. He can clearly see a copious amount of snot leaking from his hard dick and going right on to Ezekiel's tiny ass hole. He can see his pre-fuck juice run down his little boy's ass crack and it almost sends Callum over the edge. Callum feels dizzy with lust and feel like he's going to pass out.

"Nice pussy." Callum hears someone say but immediately realize it was him who uttered those words. Callum's outburst, causes Ezekiel to open his eyes which soon lock onto his father's.

Still looking his boy in the eye, Callum slides his finger down his son's inviting crevice, getting it slick with his own pre-fuck juice. When Callum reaches his four-year-old son's hole, he apply a firm pressure and slowly slides his finger into his little boy. This causes another gasp from Ezekiel who never looks away.

Callum can't believe how tight his son's small anus is. His wife's cunt was never this tight the first time and he knew he was her first time. He slides his finger further in, causing one more gasp from his boy who is splayed out before him. Without breaking eye contact with his son, Callum hears himself continue his vocal description.

"Tight pussy." Callum slowly slides his finger out a bit. He felt hornier now as he hears himself say his thoughts aloud.

He roughly jams his finger back in. "Tight fucking pussy." His son yelps not expecting his father to do that. Ezekiel looks at his father who seems to be looking at him in a very different way now. The demon laughs inside the young boy. He doesn’t want to get involved. This time, the demon plans to sit back, not lift a finger and absorb all the forbidden and ungodly sexual power from what is happening.

Callum withdraws his finger and rams it back in, harder this time. Not caring that he might be inflicting harm to his son. "Tight, fucking boy pussy!"

He continues roughly finger fucking his young boy, the whole time all manner of filth spews from my mouth. Every time Callum shoves his finger into the incredibly small boy pussy of his son, his son lets out a high squeal. To the demon’s delight, the father rams his finger in faster and harder while Ezekiel's cries becomes more frequent and louder.

But instead of hearing a boy crying in pain and asking his father to stop, Callum can only hear a filthy whore like those stupid bitches being fucked in a bad porn flick. Not wanting his neighbors or a passer by to become concerned about the cries of a young child coming from his house, Callum come up with an easy solution. He rips his finger from his little guy's hole and spin the kid around on the bed. Ezekiel is now on his back by his father's legs and his head is now between his father's knees.

Callum releases his son's ankles, takes his dick in his hand and gives his son's small stupid  face a few slaps using his hard daddy dick. Callum expects his son to be surprised. He expects him to cry or maybe even complain. But instead, Ezekiel giggles and laughs. Callum feels a bit pissed at that. As Ezekiel opens his little suck hole to laugh, his father opens it wide by shoving his dick past those red baby lips into Ezekiel’s waiting mouth.

A sickening, wet gagging sound alerts Callum that he must have hit the back of his boy's throat. He knew then that he caught the kid of guard. What the little slut did next though, fills his father’s heart with a perverted pride. With his father's dick still in his mouth, Ezekiel tilts his head back allowing his father a straight shot into his tight throat. Callum didn’t waste time as he push even forward. Growling loud as he feels the tight wet sleeve of his son's throat grip his dick. He can feel every muscle in his son’s throat massage his member as he continues to push in. Callum looks down and sees his son's usually pouty bottom lip is now thin and stretched as it hugs his veiny rod that slides past it. Callum has never seen it in this angle. It looks so erotic now. And the deepthroat he though he experienced before is really not as deep of a deepthroat as he is experiencing now.

"Oh my god, I can see it." Callum exclaims. He can actually see the outline of his dick as it slides into Ezekiel's throat, stretching that thin fleshy tube and making his son’s neck protrude.

"This can't be fucking real." Callum brings back his hips, which in turn, slides his dick out of his son's throat. And sure enough that tiny little exposed neck shrinks to it's normal size. Callum gasps as this discovery. He starts up a steady fucking rhythm as he watches in awed fascination at the sight before him. His own four-year-old boy's throat expanding and contracting in perfect synchrony with each of his thrusts. In all the times his kid gave him an outstanding deepthroat blowjob, he never tried this position. Now, it's his favorite.

The room is filled with a sickening wet, sloppy, suction noise as Callum's dick slides in and out of his son's esophagus. Callum’s pre-cum mixing with Ezekiel’s saliva greases the way deeper in Ezekiel’s throat.

"Fucking whore!" Callum wonders if Ezekiel's eyes are open or closed. 'Can my son see my low hanging, hairy daddy nuts as they're pulled back and then shoved forward, slapping him in the face, again and again.' The demon answers yes.

Callum is about to spew his load into his son's little face cunt when he remembers his real goal. Reaching out, Callum once again pulsl back and spreads his little guy's legs, folding him in half yet again to expose that little boy pussy that is still coated with slime his dick left moment ago. Callum once again sinks his index finger into that warm tight hole, sliding in a bit easier this time.

“So much quieter.” Callum remarks as he notices that Ezekiel is quieter this time around. Given that the poor kid’s mouth is still stuffed full of his father's dick, that much is expected. Without warning, Callum shoves a second finger in and he can feel his son screaming on his dick. His son's small anal ring is so fucking tight. He continues fucking his boy at both ends. His hard, adult dick slides in and out of his son's face hole and two fingers ramming in and out of his son’s boy cunt. He continues doing this until he floods his son's throat with his thick and creamy offering.

Callum decides not to take his son's cherry that night despite the pleading look the kid is giving him. The same pleading look that the kid is giving him now.

\--- Present ---

As Callum watches is son diligently taking as much of his thick throbbing inches as possible. He can see his son’s face turning red but he can see the determination in his face too.

“God, how am I so lucky?” he asks himself as his fingers comb through his son’s hair. He can almost see his son smile even with that thick tumescence already stretching his lips.

Callum’s mind recollects all the preparation he had to give his son. Every night, he is fucking his son’s boy cunt with two fingers to prepare him for the throbbing eager Daddy dick that Callum wants to offer. And he his minds wanders back to that one eventful night, maybe four months ago, when Callum adds the third finger.

Callum moans as he remembers it. He received the best hummer he has ever had that night. His son's attempts at screaming sent vibrations straight through his dick. That night, Callum just held the three fingers in his son's ass, giving that tight hole time to adjust to the invasion. Callum knew it's time to continue when he felt Ezekiel trying to raise his small upturned ass, attempting to swallow more of his father's fingers with his stretched boy pussy. That night, Callum was a devil. Even the demon thought so. He knew what his son expects, or maybe even wants, a rough finger fucking. So instead, he tortured the kid by slowly moving his fingers in and out of his boy, all the while, slow fucking his throat. To Callum’s and the demon’s delight, Ezekiel ends up squirming and begging for a hard fucking by the end of the night.

A week or so of repeats after that night, means Ezekiel got used to three fingers up his boy cunt. Callum was quite confident that his kid is now ready for him. Unfortunately though, work interfered and he has to go to a conference held out of town for few days. That means Callum has to wait few more days before he can take his son's cherry. But he just knew it will be worth the wait.

And now, Callum knows it was. The night he took his son’s virginity is the best night of his entire life.


	5. It Finally Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a long week of wait. Callum can barely wait to go home and be alone with his little boy. He wants to take what he deserves. He wants to take it until it can't give anything more.
> 
> But can he get himself to do it? Of course he can. He truly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

Callum is brought back to the present when he feels his son climb on his lap. His son aligns himself on Callum’s throbbing member. Callum groans as he feels his son’s boy pussy start to devour his monster. His son impaling himself on Callum’s daddy dick like it is the most natural thing in this world.

Callum can’t help but look back to the night when he actually took his son’s cherry and give his son the first fucking he ever had – the best night of Callum’s entire life.

\--- Approximately Three Months Ago ---

After a few days in that conference, Callum was truly spent. He is so stressed and tired from talking with old professors about lame theories and teaching techniques. But now, he is smiling in anticipation. The first thing he wants to do is to take his son's cherry in the same bed where the kid was conceived.

Straight from the airport, Callum picks his son up and goes straight to their house.  Ezekiel is very talkative from the moment Callum picked him up. The kid keeps blabbering on about how much fun he had with his cousins and his Aunt Cecile, but Callum couldn’t care less. No amount of “we went to this bazaar”, “we went to the movies and watched the latest Disney animation film” and “we went to the park and my uncle taught me how to ride a bike” can keep Callum’s mind off his target.

When they arrived at the house, Callum quickly starts undressing. His coat and long sleeves come off way before he manages to get out of his car. Turning to his son with a giant grin, he starts to take his pants off.

“What are you doing, Daddy?” Ezekiel asks as the kid turns to the garage door that is still halfway closing. His father is already standing inside the garage, half naked and undoing his pants. His young kind wonders why his father is doing this if this is supposed to be a secret from everyone.

“Daddy misses you sweetheart.” Callum declares. “Now take your clothes off too.” He adds as he pushes his pants down and kicks them off. His shoes are kicked off with it.

Ezekiel usually doesn’t need to be told twice. He in fact, also misses his father. More importantly, the demon misses his father fat member. Yet Ezekiel is hesitating a bit. Callum can see his son’s eyes and he can tell that his excitement is creeping the kid out. He does not care though. He is now just in his white boxers and socks, and his son needs to be as naked as the day he was born.

He gives his son a sweet smile as he approaches him. He crouches down as his hands quickly move to grab the bottom of his son’s shirt and is now lifting it off.

“Don’t worry, baby. Dad is just excited. I haven’t seen you for more than a week. I miss you.” Callum declares. His hand now works on his son’s shorts, tugging it down and exposing his son’s tighty whities. He quickly picks up his son and without warning he flips his upside down.

Ezekiel yelps at the sudden action. He can now feel his blood running to his head. His face reddening. But he is very much aware of his father pulling his tighty whities off and throws it away. Ezekiel sees his underwear lands on the hood of the car as he feels his father spread his legs apart.

“Have you been playing with yourself boy?” Callum asks excitedly. He can see that his son’s hole is glistening. The thought of his son, in bed and playing with his hole while thinking about his Daddy excites the living shit out of Callum. He can’t wait to taste his son’s waiting hole again. Ezekiel couldn’t even answer his question as Callum starts to eat his son’s boy cunt.

Carrying the boy and eating his fuck hole, Callum makes his way to the master bedroom. He heads for the bed and put his son down on it. Ezekiel turns to look at his father who is taking his boxers off. The kid smiles as he once again sees that monster cock that he has known too well. A sign of appreciation that the demon wants to show the wicked father. An appreciation that the father takes as a sign of encouragement.

Callum did not waste any time. He climbs into bed and quickly pulls his son’s legs up. With his glistening asshole exposed, Callum quickly slides his fingers inside his son. He moans as he marvels how easy it is to slide his fingers inside now. He can even feel some wetness in the insides of his boy pussy. Did his son put lube inside himself? Where did he get the lube? The demon chuckles at Callum’s thoughts, fully aware that this is its doing.

Callum loves the idea of his son preparing himself for his father’s return, lubing himself up so his Daddy can fuck him even easier. Callum can hear the wet squishy sound that his fingers are making as he finger-fucks his son.

“Such a slut.” Callum remarks. Ezekiel could only moan as his hands grip his father thighs, steadying himself as he whimpers in pleasure.

"Ezzy, I think you are ready. The time is now, son." Callum declares after he was done with preparing his son's virgin asshole. "Cherry pop'in time!" He declares as he almost chokes up on his words dur to excitement.

He slides his fingers out of his boy and amazingly his son's hole stays open for a moment before winking shut. Callum flips Ezekiel onto his stomach and spins him around, his head landing on his pillow. The little whore demon knows what's going to happen. So it makes its host raise his ass high into the air. The demon inside just chuckles at the the way the perverted father reacts to the display of eagerness. The demon even makes his host wiggle his smooth white ass at his own father.

"What a slut." Callum spits. He spreads open his little boy’s meaty white globes to be greeted once again by the now swollen and puffy prize. Callum sucks up a big wad of saliva and spits it onto the waiting boy cunt. The perverse act of spitting on his own little boy really turns Callum on. And he quickly brings his dick against his little boy's crack, letting loose a river of all natural, salty lube.

Callum rubs the huge head of his dick along that smooth crevice below him, stopping only at that puckered little hole. Finally, he pushes and he pushes hard.

Ezekiel's tight little sphincter holds firm though, denying his father access. But his father knows it's only a matter of time before his immature pussy muscles tire and give way. Never letting up on the pressure, his father lays his body down over Ezekiel's, burying his tiny frame under his father's big, muscular hairy body. His father lay his body down as much as possible without crushing the small child under him. Head down and eyes closed, the demon does his best to make its host relax and slow his breathing. The demon uses some of its magic to lessen the pain that its host is feeling at that moment. All of Callum's attention is now on the pressure being applied to the end of his dick.

"Let Daddy in, baby" Callum whispers. "You want Daddy's big dick in your tiny little boy cunt, don't you baby boy?"

From somewhere under his chest Callum hears the tiny, muffled voice of his boy, "Yes Daddy." Words that the demon made its host say.

They lay there for what seems like a long time, then Callum finally feels it. A little quiver, a spasm of that tight anal ring. And slowly it gives way. Callum feel the tip of his dick pass into his boy's ass.

"God you're tight... and hot." The father brings down his hand to roughly cover the son's mouth then steadily pushes his huge dick into his boy's pussy. Ezekiel screams loudly into his father's hand. The demon inside the child screaming with delight.

'I am in heaven.' Callum thinks at that very moment. Never has his dick received such a sensation. The pleasure of having his boy's tight anal walls grip his steel hard fuck meat is un-fucking-believable.

'You are mine.' the demon thinks at that same moment. It amplifies its host’s pleasure, making the child’s anal walls grip tighter around his father’s babymaker.

'How I could not have done this sooner confounds me. How all Dad's aren't doing this to their little boys is unbelievable, but maybe they are.' Callum thinks as his face breaks out a smile. The idea of Ezekiel's little friends secretly swinging on their middle-aged, hairy dad’s dicks is surprisingly a huge turn on.

Inch by inch, Callum drives his meaty fuck tube into his little boy's cunt. As he bottoms out, he notices that Ezekiel's screams have stopped, and now it is replaced by an unearthly low moaning. Callum's rough pubic bush is pressed firmly into Ezekiel's silky-smooth ass. Callum pauses for a moment, soaking up the most intense, incredible feeling his body has ever known.

‘This is remarkable.’ Callum tells himself as he slowly pulls out until just the head of his dick is buried in his boy. Then he takes what's his and drive his hard man dick fully into the small body buried under him. Callum repeats the action again and again and is now fully fucking his little boy.

Ezekiel's moaning is punctuated by high pitched squeals every time his father roughly punches his daddy dick into his tiny fucked hole. Callum continues fucking and fucking harder until the room is filled with the noise of his flesh slapping against boy ass and the high-pitched slutty squeaking of his newly deflowered fuck toy buried under him.

Feeling he's about to unload, Callum stops, fully buried in that fleshy hole. 'He has to see it.' Callum thinks to himself as he desires for his son to see himself. He removes his hand from his son's mouth and slide both his arms under his son's legs. He brings both of them up with him kneeling on his own bed, holding Ezekiel, his son's back against his hairy chest, essentially sitting on his dick.

Callum holds his son tight against him. With both arms under Ezekiel's knees, Callum scoots off the bed, his nasty daddy dick still fully encased in his little boy's flesh. Callum walks them over to the mirror above his dresser. His mind explodes!

Callum stands there in awe. He can see his big hairy muscular adult body towering behind the smooth pale tiny frame of his little boy. He barely notices his son's head, lolling slowly back and forth on his hairy chest. Or his poor kid’s eyes rolled back. Or his poor kid’s mouth agape with a thin thread of slime drooling out. What captivates Callum's attention is what's between his legs. Not his son's insignificant tiny boy dick, but the thing that is hanging out of his boy's ass - a hairy, low-hanging and large set of adult balls. Callum's balls.

He eyes couldn’t stop staring. He then lifts and spreads his son's skinny legs further apart revealing the root of his dick where it enters his son's tiny body. What Callum sees is difficult for him to comprehend, it's impossible. It looks like the kid is impaled on a tree trunk. The small tiny lips of his son's boy cunt are obscenely stretched thin to accommodate his engorged dick which looks so much huger in comparison to his son's tiny boy pussy. In relation to the kid impaled on his dick, Callum is a hulking giant. His poor fucked son probably can't close his legs even if he tries.

Looking at both of them in the mirror, Callum try and imagine where his dick is in his son's small body. How far into his son's torso does it go? Where does it end? When Callum follow the imagined line of his dick up his son's smooth white tummy, past his son's navel and up to his son's chest cavity. He knows that as a law-abiding citizen, as a man of moral conscience and as this kid’s father, he should be outraged and sick to his stomach at the violation his young boy is receiving. That anyone would perform such a perverse act of abuse on a such a young child, never mind that it is his own son should send Callum into a murderous blood thirsty rage against the perpetrator. But the sick pervert that has shoved his too large adult dick into his innocent child is himself, and he realized that he fucking love it! He knows at that moment that he will never stop, no matter the consequences. This belongs to him. He owns his son!

Callum bends down his head and gives Ezekiel a kiss on the top of his head. "Such a tight hole." He says to his son.

"Daddy loves you very much.” He adds with flaming passion. His gaze turns to the sight in the mirror.

“Daddy is going to fuck you with his fat Daddy cock."

The demon pulls Ezekiel out of his blissful or tortured state, which it is Callum don't care. Ezekiel turns his face up towards his father. His glassy eyes focus for a moment on his father's. His father gazes down at his tiny angelic face, pale and flushed from the trauma his body is going through. The slime from his father’s dick stained Ezekiel's cute face which distracted his father for a second.

Still gazing into those eyes Callum asks his little son. "You want that, don't you baby?"

Ezekiel did not answer. "You want Daddy to fuck your tiny boy cunt? You like sucking big nasty adult dicks, don't you? You little cum guzzling gutter whore." Callum continues.

The poor kid’s glassy stares stay at his father’s eyes. He stays as motionless and unresponsive as he was earlier. His mind probably trying to preserve itself away from the trauma his body is undergoing.

"You want grown men to use your little slutty holes and fill you up with their thick cum." Callum continues further. He continues his filthy, sick tirade, more for his pleasure than anything else. The kid probably doesn't understand half of what he's saying, Callum doesn't care.

But the kid does in fact understand. Or at least the demon living inside him does. What happens next makes Callum wonder how much does Ezekiel really understands.

Looking his father right in the eye, the demon makes Ezekiel utter one word. "Fuck!" And like a succubus from hell, the demon makes the little kid open those little red swollen lips and sticks his tongue out waving it lewdly in all directions. All the while, he is emitting a slutty "ahhhh" sound, like he is at the dentist office or something. If Callum had any lingering doubts about dicking his own four-year-old before, they certainly vanished right there and then.

Fixing his attention back into the mirror, Callum focuses on where his seemingly gargantuan rod is joined with his son's kiddie cunt. He slowly lifts up, sliding Ezekiel up his now shining rod, slick with juices from his son’s ass. As he pulls his son up, the boy's cunt is extended outwards refusing to let go of the tight grip it has on his dick. Eventually that too, lets go and Callum feel his boy's flesh sliding up his daddy dick. Callum relax his hold on his boy, letting the kid go a bit. Amazingly Ezekiel's small weight isn't enough to send his small body slamming down on his daddy's rod. Instead he slowly slides slowly down, until every inch of his father’s dick is engulfed.

Callum can't take it anymore. Once again pulling Ezekiel up until only the head is inside his son. He then jerks up his hips, forcibly driving into his son’s fragile body. Ezekiel retreats into semi-consciousness again, resting his head against his father's chest. Callum watches himself in the mirror as he molests his boy, repeatedly driving his dick deep into his own son.

For ten full minutes, Callum slams into Ezekiel, the kid's cunt never losing the vice like grip on his father's dick. Callum feels and sees his own balls tighten and pull up a bit and with one final thrust up into his boy, he let loose shot after shot of thick, ropey daddy jizz. Nothing in life can compare to the act of dumping a load into his little boy's pussy. In a delirious high his dick continues to pulse, coating the walls of Ezekiel's ass in his thick seed.

Callum drops to his knees, spent and exhausted. Putting Ezekiel on the ground in front of him, he pulls his deflated dick out of his son's used ass which immediately starts oozing cum. Collapsing on his son's back on the floor, Callum bask in the afterglow of the best sex he has ever had.

Callum can’t believe he felt so much pleasure from fucking his own underage son than he did with his wife. His worthless wife. Even at her finest, the sex-crazed pregnancy she had, being with her never felt this great. Callum feels like he just opened a whole new world of possibilities.

Finally, Callum scoops Ezekiel up in his arms and kiss his kid lovingly on the forehead. Callum hold his little boy tight for a few moments before carrying him off to the shower. Callum plans to clean both of them up. But as soon as he notices that his son’s hole is now red and swollen, surrounded by a bruised black and blue halo, he starts to get aroused again.

Instead of feeling guilty, Callum is overjoyed as he sees this. He now knows that he has brought his son so much joy for taking his cherry. He somehow feels proud that he was the first man in his son's life. The man who took his son's cherry. He knows that the few days he was out in that lame teacher’s conference, the days he spent waiting to take his son's cherry. Those days are very much worth it.

Callum could not help himself. He bends his son over the bathtub and starts to eat his tight boy cunt. His tongue digging deep and tasting the copious amount of his cum from inside his son's tiny cunt. Callum groans as he taste his own spunk. He starts to dig it all out and swallow as much as he can. And before he knows it, his fingers are once again inside his little boy's freshly used boy pussy.

"You want to have Daddy again, boy?" was all he asked. The demon inside his son chuckles as it makes its host moan in lustful pleasure. Callum did not waste any more second. He quickly gets up and then start to slide himself inside his boy's tiny tight cunt again. He moans as he starts to fuck his son again.

Callum deposits another load into his son a few minutes later. Withdrawing himself out, he watches as his own cum starts to leak out of his son's now gaping hole. Tom smirks as he leans down and starts to eat his son's ass again. Loving the taste of his cum in his son's ass.

Remembering that wonderful day sends Callum to his climax. His son still bouncing on his cock as he fills his bowels with his potent seed. He looks at his son with heart full of joy and contentment. Happy to know that after he stops shooting his cum inside his boy, he will be eating it out of Ezekiel later. Happy to know that he was the one who made his son addicted to getting fucked in the ass. He was the one who first fucked Ezekiel and made him the total cock hungry whore that he is now.

And in a way, that is true. But unfortunately, not all of it is true. Little Ezekiel did not lose his virginity that night and certainly not with his father. He lost it to another man.


	6. The Real First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just as Callum thought that he was the first, it turns out he was not. There was no cherry for him to pick that night. But if it wasn't Callum who took his son's virginity, then who was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

Callum contents himself with the knowledge that he was the one who took his son’s precious little cherry. He marvels at it and marks that night as the best day of his life. Oh, how sweet it would be to see the man’s heart break if he discovers this.

It was not him who took his son’s virginity. And it did not happen that night. It happened a few days before that and with his cheating ex-wife’s brother – Peter.

Sometimes, the demon even wonders if it should tell the father the truth. Tell him how it controlled his son. Tell him how Ezekiel came on to his Uncle Peter. Tell him that while he was eagerly waiting for the end of the teachers’ conference, his precious son is getting plowed like a perfect underage bitch that he was born to be. Tell him that when he ate out his son’s ass that night, he was actually tasting Peter's cum. Tell him that it was not lube that his fingers felt inside his son’s hole that night, it was his brother-in-law's thick cum that was deposited merely minutes before he picks up his son from Peter's residence.

Taking his nephew’s cherry is not part of Peter’s bucket list. He never even dreamed of it. Even the demon did not think that the Uncle would be its host’s first. But things just went Peter way.

\--- One week before that Night ---

After that night with Ezekiel, Peter couldn’t trust himself around the boy. When his sister and her husband filed for divorced, Ezekiel is almost always staying with them. Peter has to consciously avoid the kid for the fear of being tempted and then getting caught.

He was very successful. His sister’s ex-husband, Callum, got his job back and hired a babysitter for little Ezzy. That meant that babysitting Ezzy became less frequent. And it also means, Peter can relax a little. Peter is always stressed when little Ezzy is around. He should always be aware of where everybody is. And most importantly he has to make sure than he is not left alone with the kid. He wouldn’t know what he’d do in that situation.

The last time Peter babysat Ezzy, he didn’t have to wonder what he’d do. He already knows what he did. It happened a month ago. His wife and his sons were in the kitchen preparing for dinner. He was supposed to go downstairs and help his wife but when he passed by his son’s room he saw Ezekiel alone. His mind screams no but he walks into his son’s bedroom with a smile.

He and Ezekiel talked for a bit but then he doesn’t remember how or why it happened, but he then starts to unzip his pants and take his cock out. Then somehow a few seconds later, he found himself doing the most reckless thing in the world - having his throbbing cock inside the sweet warm confines of Ezzy's throat. He was soon face-fucking his four-year-old nephew in his own son's room not caring that his wife or one of his sons can go upstairs at any time and catch him. And somehow, it adds to thrill of the situation. It was the best and most explosive orgasm he ever had. His wife doesn't even compare.

That was the time that the demon was trying to test its powers. Testing if he is strong enough to manipulate another human being, an adult man at that, to bend in its own will without seduction. It was hard for the demon to do but somehow the demon succeeds. The demon felt drained of powers afterwards though. And somehow, just as the demon fears, the demon realized that its recovery is not going as fast as it wants.

It was Sunday when Callum called Peter and asked if he and his wife can babysit Ezekiel for a week. Wishing a repeat of what happened, Peter readily agrees. Peter’s mind could only think of the possibility of him face-fucking his nephew, yet again. His attitude towards Ezekiel making a complete 180.

Monday morning, Callum drops his son at Peter’s house. Peter is very much excited to have the kid around this time. Peter couldn’t wait to sneak out and have some private time with his nephew. Unfortunately though, his youngest son is very excited to have his cousin and friend around that they quickly became inseparable.

Peter is pissed. Before, when he wanted to avoid the kid, he often finds himself having to leave a room just to avoid being alone with him. Yet now that he wants to be alone with the kid, he can’t. He is starting to think that this week would be a disaster.

That afternoon his wife suggested that they go to a bazaar. Peter quickly says he has to mow the lawn. A lame excuse but he knows it will work. Turning to Ezekiel, he tries to tell the kid to say no too, using his stern look and suggestive smirk. Yet somehow the kid did not get the message. And so, he was left at home while the rest goes on a bazaar / flea market tour. Worse, Peter has to mow the lawn to justify his previous alibi while his wife and the kids watch some movie.

But his fate turns Tuesday morning. Peter's wife wakes up with sore eyes, so did his two sons. Not wanting to spread the disease, his wife suggests that Peter will have to babysit Ezzy alone in Callum's place. He is more than excited to comply. Peter loves how her wife basically begs him to be alone with his nephew. She even promises to make it up to him later as if she has to force him to agree. Of course, Peter takes advantage of it and really makes his wife feel sorry that she can’t help him babysit Ezekiel. But in reality, Peter is counting down the seconds.

That same morning, Peter drives Ezekiel back to Ezekiel’s home. Peter is very excited to tell Ezekiel that they will be left alone until his wife and sons get well. Ezekiel didn’t seem too excited though. And Peter knows that he can only wait for the kid to initiate things like usual. Excited as he was at the prospect of being enveloped inside his nephew’s throat yet again, the thought of him initiating anything just makes his stomach curl with guilt.

Just before lunch though, his nephew complains about sore throat, or maybe even tonsillitis. Peter knows that this would mean that his plan of putting his cock in his nephew's throat is out of the picture. This sends him into a bit of a mood. His was even more disappointed when Ezekiel shows little energy and seems to be having a fever.

'Just his luck.' he told himself. The last thing he wants is to babysit a sick kid. He knows how demanding sick kids can be. He curses the gods as lets his nephew have some rest. He is starting to wonder if this is how the gods want to punish him.

The next day, Wednesday, is no different. Ezekiel doesn't seem to have a throat infection when he checked. But the kid remains subdued and unenthusiastic. His fantasy of endless blowjobs from his nephew is shuttered. After tucking Ezekiel to sleep that night, he watches a porn flick and tries to jerk himself off. Despite his horniness though, it seems he is unable to even maintain a hard on. He gets even more frustrated. He finally gives up and decides to go to bed. On his way to the guest room, he checks up on Ezekiel and he is sleeping soundly. Peter sighs as he heads for his bed, crestfallen. When Peter’s head hits the pillow that night, he is fast asleep.

The demon inside Ezekiel, on the other hand, is not asleep. It has been anticipating the host's father to take his cherry but due to matters it can't control, it didn’t happen. Furthermore, the host body is sick which somehow, to the demon's disappointment, prevents the Uncle to molest the kid. The demon knows that the father is going home in a few more days but its hunger has not been fueled for almost three days now. It can no longer wait.

So, the demon wakes its host and instructs the body to go to his Uncle Peter's bed and initiate some action. The demon can feel the resistance its host is exerting. It curses the situation, getting sick during an inopportune moment is such a hassle.

Peter is in deep slumber. He is having this incredible dream. It is one of those weird dream where you dream that something is going on and it doesn't seem right. And then you wake up and quickly discover why you were having that particular dream.

Yeah, it happened to Peter that night. He wakes up because someone is giving him a blowjob. And that someone is his nephew. Ezekiel now has his completely fuckable lips on his Uncle Peter's cock!

Ezekiel actually has a pretty good bit of his Uncle's 7-inch cock in his mouth and is sucking it slowly. Ezekiel knows that his Uncle Peter's cock is way smaller compared with his Dad's but the girth is pretty close.

In his groggy state, Peter moves his hand under the blanket to his nephew's head and finds his fingers working the kid's fuzzy hair. Finally, Peter gets it together enough to say "Ezekiel?"

The kid's mouth moves off him. His cock immediately aches for more. "Yes?"

"Ezzy? Aren't you sick? You should..." Peter begins but is cut off when his nephew's mouth goes back down on his cock. This time his hand pushes his nephew's head down. Peter hears a slight gag or coughing sound, but the kid kept going and then even forces himself down deeper on his own. Peter throws the covers off because now Peter is burning up. His eyes are now adjusted to the dark room, and Peter can see his niece looking up at him while giving him a wonderful blowjob. The kid looks naked, so Peter puts his hand out to verify this and immediately finds his nephew's bare hip. His nephew’s head snaps up.

"You're not stopping, are you?" Peter hears myself say.

"No, but I can't get to your balls." The demon now in full control of its host did not even care what’s coming out of its mouth.

Peter smirks at his nephew’s almost nonchalant request. His mind starts to wonder why his nephew thinks of this so casually as he completely pushes his boxers down, finishing what his nephew did not finish doing. As his nephew moves to go down on him again, Peter stops him. Peter pulls the kid's face to look at his. "Not a single word. To ANYONE."

"I promise, Uncle Peter." Peter releases him. As Peter lays back, the kid's mouth is on his balls sucking. Peter has forgotten how good a blowjob feels when someone really enjoys doing their work. This kid clearly loves his cock and nuts! When the kid's mouth returns to his stiff rod, it is like heaven. Immediately, Ezekiel tries deep-throating it again.

"This is hard Uncle Peter.” Peter hears the kid declare after two failed attempt. This almost makes Peter chuckle in the irony of it. His nephew is trying to deep throat his throbbing hard cock and he is complaining about it being hard.

“I can get more of it if you're on your side." Peter hears the kid suggests. He has no idea how that would help but didn't really fucking care. Peter quickly rolls onto his side. He just adjusts his position, and immediately after, his cock is entering the kid's throat. Ezekiel still makes the same sounds, but he is now able to get more in and is eagerly working hard to swallow the whole pussy fucker.

Peter puts his hand out and finds his nephew's bare ass. It is small and invitingly formed. Peter begins humping the kid's mouth slowly as Peter continues rubbing his nephew's ass. His hand then wanders to his nephew's leg and eventually starts slowly jerking the kid's cock. Then just as suddenly as Ezekiel came in, the kid is off his cock.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks in fear. Peter is enjoying this way too much to just stop like this! The kid slides in his arms beside him, which Peter would have enjoyed if the kid had already finished giving him the blowjob. Ezekiel quickly moves onto his side in a spooning position and moves in close.

"But... I really liked how you were sucking my..." Peter begins to voice his protest. But it is cut off immediately when Peter feels his cock push past a tight entrance.

"Ezekiel! No, not a good idea!" Peter says when he realizes the kid is pushing his ass onto his adult cock.

Ezekiel would have agreed with his Uncle. Yet the demon is in control now. And the demon wants this so bad. What the demon says next shocked Peter and holds his attention. "But your dick is so nice and big, and I like it. I want you to fuck me. Please Uncle Peter."

Without second thoughts, Ezekiel pushes his ass backward more, causing more of his Uncle's meat to enter him. The demon is prepared, it has instructed the host to apply lube before waking his Uncle.

Peter is very near the point of no return and has to make one last ditch effort to assuage his conscience. "You WANT me to fuck you?"

"Yes! Please, yes!" Ezekiel pushes more of his Uncle's rod into him, and Peter no longer has a choice. Peter grabs his nephew and shoves the kid onto his stomach while keeping the few inches he had got into his ass still buried. Once the kid is on his tummy, Peter pushes his hips down forcing his adult dick into his nephew's tight hole.

"You're sure you can take it all?" Peter asks, his voice almost teasing.

"Give it to me, Uncle Peter! I want it bad!" The demon inside Ezekiel begs. Instead of shock, Peter is even more turned on. His nephew is begging after all. It will just be mean to withhold at this point. So, Peter shoves it in. Every single bit. Ignoring the sound his nephew makes, Peter pulls backward and thrusts back in. After a few times of this, Peter says "Damn that's a tight pussy!"

"Yes! Fuck me! FUCK ME!" he hears someone utter. It doesn't sound like his nephew but he doesn't care.

Peter drive his member in hard again, and this time Peter hears a distinct moan of pleasure. So, Peter picks up his effort and is now pounding his nephew's hot ass in a very fast and rough way. Peter easily forgets that he is fucking a boy or that he is fucking someone so young and vulnerable. All his focus is on the incredible feeling of his cock sliding back and forth in a super tight hole, the tightest hole he has ever been in. And in the moment, Peter doesn't think it will be a stretch to say that this is the hottest fuck he has ever had either.

"You sure about this Ezzy?" Peter asks. He is fucking the kid roughly, but he still wants to know if this is okay. He wants to make sure he is not forcing the kid or doing anything that the kid does not want.

"Yes! Oh yes! I want it hard. Fuck me hard!" the demon cries, taking full control now. It uses magic to remove all the pain its host is feeling and then amplify the pleasure. The demon is now losing its mind due to the intense pleasure of getting fucked for the first time. First time for its host and first time after a long time for the demon.

It doesn't care how strange it is for a four-year-old to beg to be fucked hard. It is in pure ecstasy and it is pretty sure the Uncle is oblivious how strange the kid's voice is or what filth the four-year-old is spewing. But the demon was wrong. Peter did notice the strange voice and the strange behavior. But at the moment, he just lets it pass.

Peter wants the kid to be happy, so Peter gives the kid what he wants. Well, Peter wants to fuck the shit out of the kid's tight goddamn ass just as badly as the demon wants him to do it. But Peter is sure that he will not do it if the kid hasn't begged for it.

They are bouncing off the bed, and it is creaking like crazy. For one second, Peter wonders if it will break. Peter hears his nephew yells "UNCLE PETER!", followed by a sound of pure ecstasy. And then Peter can feel his nephew's ass muscles clamping on his cock. Peter slows just a tad, out of necessity, and can feel his dick twitching from the inside.

Peter knows the kid is having a dry orgasm. Peter does not think kids his nephew's age could do that. Peter keeps plowing his nephew's sweet ass, though. He doesn’t know if the kid wants him to shoot inside. And Peter doesn't think it would be wise to do it either. But the tightness of his nephew’s boy cunt is just too much for him. Peter continues to plug his nephew’s hole forcefully until finally Peter is paralyzed by his own climax.

After the initial release, Peter collapses onto the kid's back as his cock continues unloading hefty doses of his jizz deep inside the young boy's ass. When it finally stops, Peter rolls off the kid and practically gasps for air.

"Holy fucking shit!" Peter says as his mind starts to clear after letting himself loose moments ago. But the demon is not done yet.

With the demon in control, Ezekiel gets on top of his Uncle in a flash. The kid's lips crush his uncle's. Peter turns his head not wanting to kiss the young kid like that. But his nephew's persistence, and the fact the young kid is grinding against his pelvis, overcomes his objections. Peter shoves his tongue into his nephew's mouth. Peter grabs the back of the boy's head and kisses him back passionately.

Ezekiel’s rubbing against Peter’s body has the uncle’s dick refusing to fully deflate. And even though Peter doesn't know it can still do that, his member comes back to life rapidly. Peter grabs Ezekiel's ass cheeks and squeezes them hard as Ezekiel continues stimulating his uncle’s dick. When the kid stops kissing Peter to catch his breath, Peter says "That was great Ezzy. Thank you."

"I want your big dick," Peter watches his nephew say almost innocently, if only his words weren't all filth. The demon clearly wanting more.

Where did this kid learn this shit? Does he know that he has me wrapped around his fingers now? Peter briefly wonders. And the demon smiles and it does know it.

Peter sees his nephew’s smile curl into a smirk. Peter smacks little Ezzy on the ass, harder than he has planned. The kid moans, to his surprise. Peter does it again and his nephew moans louder.

"Yeah, you like it rough, don't you bitch?" Peter may have said it jokingly but his rock-hard cock twitches in anticipation.

"Yes, oh yes!" Ezekiel kisses Peter again.

Peter grabs his nephew’s hair and uses it to pull the kid’s head back. "Time to get this fat cock back in that tight ass of yours, don't you think?" Peter says almost begging. Wanting to be inside his young nephew’s warm boy cunt.

"Yes! Yes, PLEASE!"

Peter lets go of the hair. "Go on. Sit on it like a good little bitch." Peter chuckles at his words. He can’t believe this is actually happening. He can’t believe what happened really happened. If this is just a dream, Peter wishes he won’t wake up ever. Peter haven't felt this much lust since he can remember! Even his wife can't compare, especially because with his wife he has to be so gentle.

Ezekiel smiles gleefully and immediately has his uncle's cock in his hand and is sitting backward. It pops out the first two tries, so Peter gets a grip on it. He then positions himself and feed it to the kid’s hole.

"God. Still so tight." As soon as more than just the tip was in, Peter’s hips begins pushing upward. The demon, in return, forces its host’s weight down making the uncle’s cock slide in more easily until he sits down all the way.

"Fuck yes!" Peter says. "That feel good in your tight pussy?"

"But I don't have a pussy." The demon responds, teasing the older man.

"Yes, you do boy. And I am inside it. You like that, Ezzy?" Peter corrects the kid.

"Fuck yes Uncle! Best thing ever! Your dick is so big!" The demon answers. Its host’s body tenses up as the demon realizes that he may have given himself away.

"Who fucked you before?" Peter asks instead. Completely ignoring how his four-year-old nephew just cursed like a sailor. He then starts to move his hips into a rhythm.

"You are my first and I love your cock!" The demon replies with honesty.

"Well, I fucking love that sweet ass of yours. And you know what? I want you to suck my dick until it shoots down your throat. I want to feel you swallowing my fucking cum." Peter spits back in complete honesty, too. His burning lust and desire are running his mouth now. He doesn't believe the kid even for one bit. With the way the kid is acting, so slutty and perverted, he knows that the kid has been fucked before. Besides, nobody ever took all of his seven inches the first time before. And he is supposed to believe that this four-year-old nephew of his, is a total virgin before taking his full length?

"Right now?" Peter hears his nephew ask so innocently. Which is contrary to how the kid is riding his cock more forcefully.

"Oh hell, no. Your ass ain't coming off his dick until it shoots, boy!" At that the demon child starts moving even faster. Peter reaches up and grips his nephew's shoulders. As the kid sits down, Peter drives his hips upward and pulls the boy down, ramming his cock in deeper.

"Ride that cock, Ezekiel!" Peter yells loving how their bodies slaps together punctuating his moaning. Peter cannot believe how good it felt. Or how he can go as rough as he wants with this poor fragile four-year-old’s body. Furthermore, his horny little nephew is bringing out a darker side of himself, Peter never knew existed.

'I'd kiss him, I'd fuck him, I'd even suck his dick. Yeah, that's right. I'd take that stiff meat of his and work it. I don't give a shit. I am so fucking horny and possessed by lust, I'd do ANYTHING with this kid.' Peter's mind screams.

'I mean twice in one night? That may not sound like much, but I don’t know many women who loves cock so much they couldn't get enough? And swallow? Yeah. I think my wife did it ONE time in like 15 years of marriage. And then there's Ezekiel. Not even a teenager yet, and he's crawling into my bed, all lubed up, working my cock, blowing it, and then begging for me to fuck the hell out of his 'cherry' hole. Yeah, this little fucker is going to be getting it from me every chance I get.' Peter's mind concludes.

Peter can feel the pressure building in his groin. Even with the demon’s help, Ezekiel can’t lift himself anymore, and so Peter’s hips are the only source of thrust. But it works! Ezekiel’s weight settles more onto his uncle's cock, and Peter can feel it slip in even more. Peter feels his nephew begin to lean backwards, the kid’s hands resting on his uncle's legs. Peter can feel that familiar clamping of ass muscles. Peter adjusts his nephew's legs so that he stays buried in his nephew's butt. Then they kiss vigorously as Peter starts releasing his seed.

Finally, Peter lets his nephew's legs slide down, and Peter feels his softening manhood slide out of the boy's butt.

Ezekiel is now laying on his stomach. Peter lays next to him and runs his hand over the boy's bare body.

"You're fucking hot, Ezekiel."

"Am I, really?" Ezekiel replies with a worried look, now in control and the demon soaks in the pleasure. Peter chuckles when he realizes what the kid thought he meant. Peter remembers that his nephew is sick.

That night Peter slept like a child. Very much contented and happy about where he is in his life. Unbeknownst to him, a red light blinks at the corner of the room. A video recorder that the demon child set up. A video recorder that recorded how he took advantage of his nephew. A video recorder that will record every naughty thing he will do to his nephew the next couple of days. The demon doesn't know what the video is for at the moment, but he keeps the memory card at the bottom of his underwear drawer just for safe keeping. In case he will need some leverage in the future.

Thursday rolls, Peter’s guilt starts to overtake him. So, to keep what happened the night before from happening again, he suggests teaching the kid to ride a bike. It worked, at least for a bit. That Thursday afternoon, he taught little Ezzy how to ride a bike. And the kid had so much fun. Peter almost forgot the devious and filthy things he did to his own young nephew.

Yet that night, Ezekiel ends up riding his cock again. Peter did not want to fuck his nephew. He was very careful, yet somehow the temptation of seeing his nephew in his pink jammies is too much for him to hold back. That night, he finally accepted that he loves fucking his nephew. He thought the week will be filled with blowjobs, yet somehow now it is all about anal sex.

Friday is filled with sex. Peter couldn’t get enough of his nephew. And Peter can’t help but appreciate how the kid always feel so virgin tight. That night, Peter received bad news though. His wife and kids are now feeling well and her wife wants him and Ezzy to go home the next day.

Saturday morning, Peter and Ezekiel goes back home. His wife was so adamant that they have breakfast together, so Peter and Ezekiel did not have much time to fuck before heading home.

During that day, Peter didn’t manage to sneak around with Ezekiel. That evening, he is so pent up horny. So, when his wife offers him a blowjob as a reward for taking care of Ezekiel alone. Peter eagerly accepts. Fucking his poor young nephew for those past days and calling it ‘babysitting’ is a far stretch. He feels guilty for accepting his wife’s offer but he is too horny to act on his guilt.

Unfortunately, that night, Peter learns another valuable lesson. He realizes that every blowjob he will ever have, will now be considered subpar compared to the expert blowjob and deepthroat of his four-year-old nephew. His wife can’t even handle taking more than half of his length. And not due to lack of trying.

The next day is Sunday. And his brother-in-law Callum will be home that day. That only means Peter only has that day to fuck his nephew again before his father picks him up. God knows when the next time Peter will be asked to babysit for Ezekiel again. So, he has to seize the day.

Peter’s hopes of fucking his nephew slowly dies as the hours tick by. His now teenage son, Markie is always keeping to himself, which Peter is happy about. His youngest son, Collin, is always around Ezzy though. And his wife is always checking up on the kids.

A few minutes before Callum’s arrival, Peter finally had an opportunity. His wife is going for the store and Collin wants to come with. Ezekiel can’t come because his Dad may arrive any minute. Markie is always in his room with his headphones on.

Peter knows it is very risky. But he has no choice. So as soon as he hears the engine of his wife’s car roars. He starts to unzip his pants. As her wife’s car drives away, he already has Ezekiel bend over the living room couch. He pulls the kid’s shorts and underwear just enough to exposed his already well-used hole. His hands move to cover the kid’s mouth to silence him. Then he fucks the poor kid raw and hard. Depositing his hefty load inside merely five minutes later. The demon very much appreciates the uncle’s brazen expression of lust.

Peter is just pulling his pants back up when he hears a car stop in front of their home. Ezekiel pulls his shorts back up, his Uncle’s cum slowly dripping out of him. Peter leans down to wipe the tear off Ezekiel’s cheeks and tells the boy to keep their secret. Of course, Ezekiel agrees.

When Peter opens the door, Callum is already standing outside with a huge excited grin. Ezekiel quickly runs to hug his father. Peter watches as Callum picks up his son and carries him to his car. But not before thanking Peter for taking care of his boy.

‘Yes, Callum. You divorce my sister. I take care of your son… your son’s cherry, that is.’ Peter wants to say. Luckily, he manages to contain himself.

“Oh, no worries. Anything for my nephew here.” Peter declares.

As Peter watches his brother-in-law take his nephew away, he wonders then if Callum is enjoying the services he was receiving from his nephew. His brother-in-law can take Ezekiel anytime he wants and anyway he wants. And for that, Peter is green with envy.


	7. The Trusted Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is supposed to be perfect. The demon is supposed to have all the sources of powers to recover his vigor. But luck is not on his side this time. And things are starting to get even worse.
> 
> Will the demon catch a break? Or are things going to be grimmer for the demon?
> 
> And who is this Trusted Pervert? Will he be able to help the demon, or little Ezzy, or both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------  
>   
> To my readers, kudos-givers and commenters:  
> Thank you for making me want to continue creating more chapters and stories for everyone to hopefully enjoy.  
> This a bit lengthy chapter is for you all.  
> I hope you guys will love it.  
>   
> Special shoutout to Ginseng_Tea420, MoonLord and Tarantinoxxx. I love you guys. :D  
>   
> \-------------------------  
>   
> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

Life is supposed to be perfect for the demon, now. The loving father of two, Peter, just fucked the demon’s host and has taken its host’s virginity. And based from how eager and excited the previously reluctant man was, the last time he fucked Ezekiel. The demon is confident that he has him wrapped around his fingers. The demon expects the naughty dirty Uncle to fuck Ezekiel any chance he gets. He is supposed to be so addicted to Ezekiel that he would want to see the kid every day.

The perverted father, Callum, is also supposed to fuck Ezekiel and make him choke on his thick fat cock, every opportunity he gets. He is supposed to be so enthralled with the amazing sex that his guilt and conscious is shoved out of the equation. That fucking his own son in his marital bed is not even a question of “why do it”, but more like “why not do it more often”.

But life is not full of rainbows, unicorns and butterflies. Not even for a once powerful demon like the one possessing little Ezekiel. Just as the demon thought his recovery will surely soar high, it plummets down.

In Peter’s case, what the demon expected is true. After the experience, the once faithful husband and loving father now sees a whole new world outside his own, and he now wants to explore it more than anything. He wants to babysit Ezekiel as often as he can. He wants to have the kid in their house any day possible.  And then when no one is watching, he wants to bury all his inches inside that tight warm moist hole again and again and again.

But life says no. The times where Peter is asked to babysit Ezekiel; those times are very rare. And the chance for the dirty Uncle to sneak behind his wife and kids to pound his nephew is even rarer. One time, after two months of not seeing Ezekiel, Peter even got so desperate that he asks Callum if he needs someone to babysit his son so the divorcee can go out on dates.

“It’s okay, Peter. I have a babysitter. And I don’t want to intrude. I know you and your wife are also busy with your own kids.” Was Callum’s response, to Peter’s dismay. Deep down Peter suspects that Callum is angry at him for what his sister, Selena did. And given the situation, Peter is starting to hate his own sister because of that.

Callum’s case however is different. After that first time, the perverted father did fuck his son and make him choke on his thick manhood every chance he gets. He would bend the poor little kid over anything and just go to town on him. Fuck his poor little boy until the kid breaks. But Ezekiel never breaks. The demon makes sure of that. Sometimes Callum would even intentionally call in sick just to fuck his son for one whole day in every corner of the house. Yet, the demon still wants more.

And just when the demon is starting to get used to being fucked in every waking hour of its day, things changed. Slowly, those lustful days of father fucking his son becomes less and less frequent. The demon didn’t notice it at first. At first, the demon just shrugs it off as the father being too busy for work. And so, the demon did not even bother conserving its magic. The demon uses its magic to make its life easier. Use magic to pour milk on Ezekiel’s cereal every morning. Use magic to get Ezekiel ready for school. And once in school, the demon also uses magic to silence any annoying kid who wants to be Ezekiel’s friend and that the demon does not approve of. The demon prodigally uses its conserved power, thinking that his days of famine is already gone and will never come again.

Callum, on the other hand, is very much aware of the fact that his son is getting older. And based on his research, kids at the age of five can remembers more childhood events and any abuse sexual or otherwise will really affect the child’s mental and emotional development. Besides, Callum figures that if he continues to use and abuse his son, he will surely get caught and be thrown in jail. So, being a loving father and logical man, he starts lessening the encounters he and his son has months before Ezekiel’s fifth birthday.

By the time the demon notices what Callum is doing, it is already late. It has squandered its power so much that it is becoming hard to even control its host’s mental state. It is around this time that Callum is trying his best to stop abusing his son all together. Only then did the demon remember the loving father’s mentality towards abusing his son. Until five years old, that was Callum’s plan. And the demon knows that. But the demon was too preoccupied with its little victory that it didn’t see the trouble heading its way.

And the fact that Callum is now dating a beautiful sexy lady named Nia doesn’t really help the demon’s cause. When Ezekiel discovered this, the demon was very furious. The demon curses the bitch for taking his joystick away. Yet it can’t do anything about it. The demon has a more pressing concern - his powers.

The older Ezekiel gets, the harder it is for the demon to take full control of Ezekiel. And that makes the whole situation more infuriating for the demon. And with his now mostly unreliable and limited powers, the demon can’t do anything about the budding relationship of his father. And as if that is not enough, the demon’s power starts to fluctuate to its lowest low. The demon can’t really explain why its power is weakening.

The demon curses the witch that trapped him in that magical urn prison. That cursed urn somehow made his powers unstable. Which in turn makes it hard for the demon to take manage and predict its power fluctuations. The demon's recovery is now a lot slower and harder to maintain, with Callum out of the demon’s reach. Most of the time, the demon is just sleeping and lying dormant inside Ezekiel's body, waiting for a chance to recharge. A mere passenger as the innocent kid takes the wheel.

And that is never a good thing. With Ezekiel in full control of his body, the demon knows that the kid is clueless about sex. The kid may have given more blowjobs and been fucked more times than a slutty cheerleader in high school, but he is still clueless.

For all the time that the little kid is engaged in sex, Ezekiel is always in the background. The poor little kid is watching himself getting fucked and choked his father’s giant cock, yet it is unable to react nor protest. The demon is making its host feel good during these times, which makes Ezekiel easier to manipulate and control. Yet whenever the act is done, the demon just erases Ezekiel’s memory of the whole event.

The demon just doesn’t want the kid to question his father or Uncle about what just happened because the demon knows that doing so might scare the father and the uncle away. And the demon also knows that Ezekiel will do just that if it doesn’t do anything. Based on the floods of questions in Ezekiel’s mind alone, whenever the demon takes control and engages in forbidden sex, chasing his father or Uncle away from committing that lovely sin again is highly likely possibility. And there is always the chance of the kid ‘s mental health getting damaged, which will make it harder for the demon to take control in the future.

At that time, erasing Ezekiel’s memories is the best option. Yet now, given the current situation, the demon regrets wasting his powers on that. He would have just Ezekiel be curious. Maybe things would have turned out differently. And if not, at least the demon would still have a bit of power left to use during emergency.

The last time the demon recharged a bit of power was a week before Ezekiel’s fifth birthday. The lust driven father fucks his son after coming home from his date. The demon figures that his Dad’s date, Nia, did not put out. And so, the older man resorts to fucking his son that night. But it never happened again after that.

The demon tried persuading the loving father, a day after Ezekiel’s fifth birthday. That day, the demon uses all the power it can scrape from the bottom of its being to tempt the loving yet perverted father. But it was pointless, either the demon’s magic is failing or the father's will is truly stronger. In the end, the demon failed.

That was almost six months ago. Ezekiel’s father, Callum, is now going steady with that lady named Nia. And the man had never even initiated anything with the kid since the kid’s fifth birthday. The demon is more than furious, yet totally helpless. At his point, the demon is afraid that its power will dwindle so low that its existence may get erased. What a horrible and dishonorable way to go. But instead on dwelling on its self-pity, the demon decides that he needs to think outside the box and be more creative. Find someone else to invite into its trap – a web of deviant behavior. But at that moment, the demon is clueless where to begin. All the demon knows is it has to conserve its power until the opportunity comes.

He doesn't need to look wait long though and it doesn’t even need to look far for it. As the opportunity the demon seeks, comes in the form of Ezekiel’s 53-year-old kindergarten teacher - Mr. Gunderson.

Mr. Gunderson is not your typical kindergarten teacher, and not in a good way. If you picture a bald alcoholic man with huge beer belly, that would be Mr. Gunderson. If he was asked to stand in a police line-up, Mr. Gunderson would most likely be pointed by the witness as the culprit. That is how his physical appearance does not match with his job. Although his personality is the complete opposite. He is so friendly and cheerful. He always smiles in class and his voice is always calm. He is also so good with dealing with kids that parents trust him to take care of their children. The demon does not want anything to do with Mr. Gunderson though. That is why the demon used to use its power to cloak Ezekiel and make him almost invisible to Mr. Gunderson’s eyes.

But now with the demon’s power being so limited, the 53-year-old man is noticing Ezekiel. Mr. Gunderson is shocked when he first noticed Ezekiel. At first, he thought that the kid is a new student but based on his class record, Ezekiel is not. And the old man could not comprehend why he could have overlooked this very gorgeous little boy. The little kid is just so angelic and innocent. The dirty mop of brown hair on the kid’s head. The clear bright blue eyes. The cute button nose. Those red luscious lips, Mr. Gunderson can see those lips around his fat member. And that underage giant bubble butt that barely fits Ezekiel's school uniform, the perverted teacher can see himself balls deep inside. Ezekiel is perfect. And the old teacher can’t believe he did not notice the kid before. But today, he will get to know him.

Mr. Gunderson is a very friendly and sociable man. During the first day of school, he was quick to establish great relations between his students and their respective parents. During his self-introduction, he manages to win himself to the good side of the parents through his naturally cheerful attitude. His jokes make every parent laugh and makes them trust him to take care of their children. With his students, he used candies. That first day, after the last parent has left, he gave his students one full sized candy of their choice, and he has a big selection for the kids to choose from.

Mr. Gunderson has a weird way to connect to his kids. Or at least that is what the kids thought at first. On the first day of school, he quickly introduces his “innovative” way of teaching to his students. He told his students that throughout the school year, he will invite one of them to eat with him in his office. His alibi was that he wants to connect to his students. He said that he will choose a kid at random but in reality, from the moment he saw his entire class, he already made a mental note of the kids that he wants to “know” better during lunch time.

So as not to arouse suspicion, Mr. Gunderson did not do this every day. And certainly not when a parent or a school staff is there for the day for whatever reason. And although the class is fairly well divided between boys and girls, Mr. Gunderson had to admit that he has preferences. And so, it is the boys that are predominantly found to be sharing lunch time with him.

During this time though, the demon was not paying much attention to this occurrence. It was too busy looking for more attractive alternate source of power to ever see Mr. Gunderson as an option. Besides, the demon already dismissed the teacher's actions as that of someone who just loves children.

“Ezekiel.” Mr. Gunderson announces as he fakes checking the class record as if he is randomly selecting a student. The demon just sighs at this. It suspects that the man would smell weird or something, given his unattractive physique and appearance. “It seems I somehow forgot to know you better. This lunch time it will be all about you. Okay?” the eager man announces.

The whole class turns to Ezekiel and the little boy blushes at being the center of attention. Ezekiel just nods at his teacher.

“Great, now let’s continue with our lesson.” Mr. Gunderson announces as he quickly turns back to the chalk board. But his mind is really looking forward to lunch time with Ezekiel.

The demon sighs in annoyance as it can feel its host’s excitement.  The demon remembers how its host feel whenever his teacher picks up that class record. The demon can hear Ezekiel’s thoughts, wishing to hear his name being announce. The demon heard that same thought earlier and it just sighs and wonders why Ezekiel wants to spend time with his loser teacher. As if all the weeks he used his powers to cloak Ezekiel from this old ugly fat teacher is pointless. Maybe it is because of the fact that Nia, even after less than a year of dating with Ezekiel’s father, is already living with them. And that Callum is paying more attention to his new lover than to his own son.

When the school bell rings to signal lunch time, Ezekiel excitedly springs forward with his lunch box in hand. Mr. Gunderson looks at the cute little cherub and his palm itches in anticipation. Ezekiel walks towards him and quickly grabs the teacher’s hand. Mr. Gunderson smirks with delight as he leads the kid into his office.

It was a hot day and Ezekiel is wearing shorts to school and a Captain America T-shirt that his father’s girlfriend tucks into the waist band of his tight looking shorts. The demon hates the fact that his father’s girlfriend, Nia, is living with them now. And even if Ezekiel loves having a new Mom around, the demon can’t wait to have his powers back so it can chase Nia away, just like it did to Ezekiel’s mother, Selena. 

Once the two of them are already inside his office, Mr. Gunderson quickly closes the door and pulls down the shade over the small window. Mr. Gunderson smiles as the little kid smiles at him while clutching his lunch box waiting for him at his office desk.

"Oh. I forgot my milk.” Ezekiel exclaims as he puts his lunch box on his teacher’s desk. He quickly turns to the teacher that is blocking the door.

"Don't worry about that Ezekiel. I have 2 cans of coke, one for you and one for me. You do like coke, don't you?" Mr. Gunderson replies quickly, not wanting to waste any time to get the milk from the classroom.

'What is going on?' the demon remarks unsure why it can feel a certain vibe coming from the supposed-to-be friendly teacher who loves kids. 'Maybe he loves kids in more ways than one.’ The demon wonders.

Ezekiel just gives the teacher an expression that simply screams "It's soda. Of course, I like it. DUH!"

Mr. Gunderson sits down on his chair. Ezekiel looks at him confused because he can’t see any other chair in the room. The demon watches attentively at the events that is unfolding, wishing that this is what it thinks it is.

“Come on, Ezekiel. You can sit on my lap.” Mr. Gunderson. “Sorry, the other chair I have broke last week.” The teacher adds. Knowing that he has been using the same alibi to all the other kids before Ezekiel.

Ezekiel smiles at his teacher before he climbs to his perch. Thinking nothing much of it, Ezekiel digs right into his lunch with loud gulps of the soda between bites. And somehow Mr. Gunderson is thankful that he has perfected the art of eating a sandwich with one hand. That gives him one free hand to achieve his objective. He puts his free hand down on to Ezekiel's lap to help hold him in place as the kid continues to eat his lunch. As the two of them eat their lunch and chat about Ezekiel's favorite sport, soccer, Mr. Gunderson is gently stroking the smooth bare skin of Ezekiel's exposed leg. He is running his hand from the kid’s knee slowly on up to the hem of the shorts and back down again. The demon inside the kid suddenly becomes more alert at the sudden turn of events.

‘I think he really is what I think he is. How did I miss all the signs?' the demon mentally remarks in shock. Although it is not much of a good news for him because he really doesn’t like the teacher. Mr. Gunderson is just so unattractive and super below the demon’s standards. And the demon is still unsure if it is on board with the idea of the ugly fat teacher laying his hands on Ezekiel. But it seems beggars can’t really be choosers.

Ezekiel, on the other hand, to the demon’s dismay, leans back into his teacher's chest, content to let the man rub his legs. The demon was certainly intrigued, the demon decides to let things run its natural course without its intervention.

Ezekiel gets excited while talking about soccer and he wiggles around on his teacher’s lap. Mr. Gunderson uses this chance to slip his hand under the hem of the boy's shorts. He rubs the boy's inner thigh, high up under the short and casually slips his fingers under the leg opening of Ezekiel's underwear. All the while Ezekiel continues his animated discussion of his last game, not commenting on his teacher’s hand.

Both the teacher and the demon watch carefully for any reaction as the teacher slowly rubs and gently squeezes his way up to the top of the leg. Mr. Gunderson sighs as his fingers comes in contact with the goal he sought for, Ezekiel's tiny scrotum sack. He lets his hand rest there, with his fingers against the boy's balls waiting for the inevitable reaction.

The demon wants to take over from this point on. The demon knows that its host might freak out and fuck things up. Before it can do anything, its host, Ezekiel stops his talking and looks up at his teacher's face, "Why did you stop rubbing?" he asks innocently.

That was the last thing Mr. Gunderson has expected to hear. The demon, though it has lived for five years within its host, is also dumbfounded. The demon never really though much of its host. It just treats Ezekiel like a nuisance that it has to overcome.

Ezekiel isn't the first boy Mr. Gunderson has stroked on his lap but all the other boys has either asked him to stop or asked what he was doing. They will then either let him continue or tell him they didn't want to be touched there. But none of them just calmly asked why he stopped the rubbing. Not even commenting about or being bothered with where he was rubbing or what he was touching.

"Would you like me to continue rubbing there, Ezekiel?" he finally asks, his heart pounding in his chest. The demon is also anxiously waiting for the boy's honest response, not even knowing what to expect anymore. After five years of being in this body, the demon did not even bother to think about what Ezekiel might think about all of this. The demon is more focused on getting into it and then erasing its host’s memories.

"Uh huh" Ezekiel nods. "I got a stiffy. Do you want to see?" The demon laughs inside hysterically. With everything the demon could think of, this never came to its mind.

Mr. Gunderson is both surprised and eager at the same time. With his words failing him, he simply nods to the boy. Ezekiel hops down and in one quick motion pulls down his pants and underwear to his knees. He then turns to show his teacher his little accomplishment.

"See! It sticks right out." Ezekiel accentuates that with his hip thrusting forward a little. Mr. Gunderson's can’t help but direct all of his attention to the gorgeous two inches of young underage meat sticking out from the most beautiful boy in his class. A boy that somehow slipped through the crack for the past few months. But alas, not anymore.

He swallows a couple of times, to get his mouth working again. His words failing him at the moment. Both he and the demon inside the kid couldn't believe how lucky they are for having been with this boy. Both could tell right then that this school year was truly going to be a fun one.

Ezekiel seems to have no qualms about pulling down his pants and exposing himself right here in his teacher’s office. Right there in front of the old fat ugly man but the demon would rather say No to if there are other options. "My... my Ezekiel that is a stiffy, isn't it? May I touch it?"

"Of course, silly. You already were, so why stop to ask now?" Ezekiel replies innocently which made the demon chuckle yet again. The demon realizes that worrying that Ezekiel might break was totally pointless. The kid clearly loves this. And the demon realizes that if it had not erased the boy’s memory, nothing bad would have happened.

Mr. Gunderson cannot refute the little boy's logic, not that he has any intentions of doing so. He reaches out and takes the cocklet between his thumb and forefinger and gives it a gentle pull. His other hand moves to cup Ezekiel’s tiny balls. Mr. Gunderson starts to stroke Ezekiel's little dick and pull on the scrotum at the same time.

"I have an idea Ezekiel. Why don't you step out of your shorts and sit back on my lap? That way I can give you a good rubbing and you won’t have to just stand there."

'Brilliant idea.' the demon chuckles at the teacher’s suggestion. It may not approve of the teacher based on his appearance but the teacher is smart. And he seems to be the type of pervert that the demon needs – a very experience one.

"Ok." Ezekiel wastes no time taking his shorts and underwear fully off and leaving them on the floor. Ezekiel smiles before climbing back in to Mr. Gunderson's lap. This time his teacher moves him from straddling just one leg and has him straddle both legs. The teacher moves Ezekiel to sit right in the middle of his lap with clueless and trusting boy’s legs spread wide open. Ezekiel fidgets in place for a bit, trying to get comfortable before eventually giving up.

"There's something in your pocket, Mr. Gunderson. Can you move it?"

The demon laughs at its host’s innocence. So did Mr. Gunderson. "I can try to move it, but it's kind of attached to me." the teacher replies unfazed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's my penis, Ezekiel. That's what I mean." The teacher replies nonchalantly.

"Oh," Ezekiel looks sadly. The demon and the teacher almost panicked at that response. The two are relieved when the kid continues. "I guess I can sit on it then."

"Here, let me try something." Mr. Gunderson replies after quickly recovering. He makes Ezekiel stand up before him and quickly drops his own pants down to his ankles. Sitting back down, he pulls Ezekiel back onto his lap an on top of his pulsating cock. Ezekiel just looks at his teacher, silent and no visible reaction. Even the demon becomes weary that its host mind seems to be blank at the moment. No matter how hard the demon tries to read the kid’s mind, it can’t get anything.

"Now let’s settle you in quickly before lunch is over" Once again, Mr. Gunderson lifts Ezekiel up. This time though, he grabs each of Ezekiel’s butt cheeks in one hand. He then gently pulls the warm globes apart and sits the boy down once again with his cock nestled warmly along the crack off Ezekiel's bubble butt. Mr. Gunderson lets out a soft sigh of content. Deep down he can’t believe he got so lucky. He had done this with many kids before both never on the first day. Ezekiel is just too easy and too willing. And the kid is so gorgeous and precious. The old pervert teacher could not believe his luck.

The demon, on the other hand, likes what he sees. The old perverted man may be fat, and so is his adult dick. The man’s cock is fat, circumcised and around 7 inches long. It also bends upwards and the shaft is so smooth. The demon expects such and ugly cock from the teacher but what the demon sees is anything but.

"How's that now, Ezekiel?" The demon is impressed with the turns of event. Without the demon's aid, Ezekiel rocks his body voluntarily back and forth and side to side, adjusting his position on his teacher's hard cock. Unintentionally sending Mr. Gunderson into a spinning orbit of ecstasy. His adult cock getting stroked and pulled in the tight embrace of Ezekiel's ass crack.

"That's better, I think. It feels kind of funny, but not too bad."

"Ok now just sit back and lean into me, and I'll make you feel really good.” Ezekiel smiles as he did just that. The demon can feel the lust laced words from the older man making him excited.

Mr. Gunderson reaches one hand up and under Ezekiel's shirt and starts to gently rub the boy's belly on up to the kid’s perky little nipples. His other hand goes into Ezekiel's lap, his thumb and fingers wrapping around the base of the tiny cock as his fingers stretching down between the boy’s crack until he touches his own cock. He holds Ezekiel to him and rocks slowly in his seat letting his cock slide back and forth between the boy’s milky white furrow.

The demon sits back and relaxed, fully contented with the turn of events. Not its dream scenario of course but certainly not bad at all. Ezekiel moans and leans his head back into his teacher's shoulder, lost in the sweet nice feelings assaulting his tiny body. Mr. Gunderson keeps up the steady rocking in his chair, letting his cock feel every centimeter of the Ezekiel's velvety soft crack. He moves his fingers to play with Ezekiel's soft hairless scrotum, playing with the tiny balls between his fingers, pulling them gently in perfect synchrony to his pelvic thrusts. His left hand lightly pinches on Ezekiel’s nipple, eliciting a loud moan from the boy on his lap.

"You like that huh, Ezekiel," he whispers into the little boy’s ear. The demon did not notice it before but the man’s voice is erotic yet calming at the same time. Even the demon can feel itself getting a shiver at the man’s voice.

"Yeah," Ezekiel pants, seemingly breathless. His lunch still unfinished yet it’s no longer part of his current priority. "I like that. It makes my stiffy all weird and tingly." The demon gets ecstatic.

Ezekiel looks up at his teacher, a dreamy look on his face, and finds the teacher’s face right next to his. Mr. Gunderson can’t help himself as he closes the gap. His lips coming into contact with Ezekiel's open mouth. He darts his tongue out and licks across the lips of the darling boy riding along his cock, tasting of the sweetness contained in them. The demon is shocked when Ezekiel opens his mouth a little more, letting Mr. Gunderson push his hungry tongue into the boy's hot, wet mouth. Mr. Gunderson can taste the ham and cheese sandwich that Ezekiel has left unfinished still on his desk and the coke he has gulped down with it.

To both the demon’s and the teacher’s surprise, Ezekiel moves his tongue up to meet his teacher’s, licking across the underside of the large fleshy object in his mouth. Maybe the kid is just mimicking his teacher, or maybe somehow the kid can still remember the countless of times that he had made out with his own father just like this.

Mr. Gunderson moans, the vibrations dancing across his tongue and into his child lover's eagerly waiting mouth. The two tongues battle in a dance of tender love and lustful need taking the child's breath away in heavy pants only to be replaced by the steamy breath of his older lover.

Mr. Gunderson begins to really stroke the boy’s erect little prick. His fingers slide the skin of the uncircumcised cock down to the base, exposing that pink bulbous tip. His fingers then rub the tip across the boy’s piss slit causing the boy to whimper and purr like he is petting a cat. Then he pulls the skin back up until the skin nearly closes over the tiny bulbous tip. The teacher loves how his now favorite students shivers in pleasure in his lap. Mr. Gunderson continues doing this with building passion, his own pulsating member now sliding easily through the boy’s sweat slicked crack.

The musky scent of boy sweat and ass fills the air, driving the teacher into a lust-filled frenzy. His mouth latches on the boy’s lips and his hands continues their mission. One hand across Ezekiel's belly pulling the kid close while the other hand madly stroking the little kid’s little cock. During his time, his dick continues thrusting between the boy's wet cheeks.

To the teacher’s further delight, Ezekiel didn’t just sit still in his lap. With one hand, Ezekiel reaches up to hold his teacher's face to his, not wanting the teacher to stop kissing him. With one hand, Ezekiel pushes against the desk, effectively pushing himself more towards his teacher’s body. His back lying flat against his teacher’s bulging belly. And with this, the kid is now meeting the teacher’s sliding thrust with his own wanton gyrating. The demon is shocked when Ezekiel squeezes his ass, causing his cheeks to grab unto the cock that continue to slide between his crack. This forces a moan from Mr. Gunderson. "Ooooooooh Ezzyyyyy. Keep that up. Mmmmmmmm…"

Encouraged by his teacher’s moaning and words, Ezekiel clamps his ass cheeks as tight as he could while pushing against the desk even harder. Mr. Gunderson's cock now slides across Ezekiel's pink little pucker.

"Mmmmmmmmm, that feels soooooo gooooooood," the man says and Ezekiel moans with him.

Mr. Gunderson keeps thrusting into the tight little tunnel between the 5-year-old’s cheeks. Ezekiel keeps pushing back into his teacher and squeezing the dick rubbing across his now tender asshole when a strange feeling comes across him. His whole body begins to quiver starting from his tiny two-inch dick and flowing outward. His ass squeezes his teacher’s hard as his little body convulses in the glow of his first ever orgasm. At least the first orgasm Ezekiel felt himself. The other times, it was the demon in control and it was only the demon who felt the intensity of it. He merely felt a small jolt.

Mr. Gunderson too can't hold back any longer. His cock erupts in a spurt of hot and sticky thick cum, coating Ezekiel's ass crack with his man juice. He pulls Ezekiel up and lets his cock pop free of the boy’s ass crack. The next several spurts covers Ezekiel's still hard cock and balls and even up to the kid’s smooth flat tummy.

Mr. Gunderson leans back into his chair. His chest heaves with every labored breath as his smiles at his favorite student. He can’t belief how hot this boy Is. He doesn't get anything like this until a boy has been primed with several sessions on his lap. Yet here is this boy, sucking in his tongue and nearly pulling his cock off with his tight buns.

Panting, Mr. Gunderson glances at the clock on the wall. ‘Oh SHIT, lunch was almost over.’ He says in disappointment. He still has so many things in mind that he wants to do with this perfect boy, but he is running out of time. It will just have to wait for another time. And there will definitely be many more times.

“We should clean up and get dressed, Ezekiel. Before the other kids get back from their lunch. Okay?” Mr. Gunderson announces.

“Oh… Okay.” Ezekiel replies in a disappointed tone. He looks down at the older man’s sticky juices dripping down his tummy and ass. He turns around to look for something to wipe it with. The first thing he sees is his underwear. Luckily, Mr. Gunderson manages to stop him before he could use it to clean himself.

“No, not that. Use this.” The teacher offers as he pulls out some Kleenex from his desk drawer. Ezekiel hurriedly cleans up his tummy, leaving sticky streaks as he goes. Helping the little kid, Mr. Gunderson runs a handful of tissue up the boy's ass and throws the wad into the trash bin. The demon merely got a pinch of power from this incident but it rejoices at this little discovery. Its host is far from clueless, innocent boy it thought he is.

Contented that Ezekiel is now clean and without a trace of his sinful act, Mr. Gunderson pulls on his own clothing. He turns to Ezekiel as the kid pulls up his Captain America briefs and then his pants.

"Ezekiel, you can’t tell anyone about this, okay? This is just our little secret.” The teacher declares. “No one will understand and they will take me away, if you say anything. Then, you will be…” Before the teacher could even finish, Ezekiel is already looking at him with an understanding smile.

"I won't tell anyone, Mr. Gunderson. Cross my heart! I want to do this again." The kid smiles at him. The perverted teacher can’t comprehend how such kid exist. A perfect gorgeous kid with a bubble butt to die for, and super willing to play around with him.

"Your fat cock felt really nice on my bum. It makes me all tingly inside. I want to do it more." The kid adds with a calm and innocent demeanor. Very much contrary to the almost risqué words that came out of his mouth. “Maybe next time, you can put your fat cock inside my ass, Mr. Gunderson. I would love that.” Ezekiel adds.

To say that Mr. Gunderson and the demon are dumbfounded would be an understatement. The older man can’t wrap his mind around the idea of how the kid knew about cocks and anal sex. It makes the man wonder if someone else has gotten to the kid before him. He feels a sting of jealousy for whoever popped this gorgeous angel’s cherry. Yet he also feels relief that he won’t be damaging the kid more than the kid already is.

The demon on the other hand, can’t comprehend how its host knows about this thing. It starts to wonder if the memory erase spell did not work. Or maybe it did but not too well. Somehow, its host knows about anal sex. And the demon almost laughed out loud when the very innocent host called the man’s penis a fat cock. The demon is indeed very happy with this discovery. If the demon is lucky enough, maybe it won't have to exert much power to gain back its vigor.

"What do you mean, Ezekiel? You want me to put my… my fat adult cock deep inside your underage hole?” the perverted teacher says in the lewdest voice he could muster. Hearing himself talk dirty to this supposed-to-be innocent little angel, causes a stirring inside his pants yet again.

“Yes.” The boy responds simply. The teacher couldn’t help but laugh out loud. He turns to the clock on the wall. Five minutes, they only have five minutes before lunch tie is done. After that, his students will be back from class and in less than five minutes, someone will be looking for him in his office. Mr. Gunderson knows that he doesn’t have much time for anything else. Yet somehow, he wants to risk it all.

“Well, do you want to do it now, Ezekiel?” the man finally decides. Even with the chance of someone catching him seven inches deep inside this little angel’s bowels, he plans to do it. He just can’t wait for the next time he gets to spent time with this perfect gorgeous boy.

“Really, Mr. Gunderson? We can do it today?” Ezekiel asks in excitement. The demon inside him laughs and it never expected something like this to happen. How much can the kid remember? The demon is not quite sure. But the demon knows based on the kid’s excitement that Ezekiel is more than happy to have this ugly fat teacher’s smooth circumcised cock deep inside him.

“Yes, really. Now we should do it quick. Lunch time is almost done.” Mr. Gunderson announces as he puts his hands on Ezekiel’s waist before picking the kid up. He put the kid on his desk, bending him over with his legs hanging off the edge. Instead of fear and protest, Ezekiel just giggles. The demon inside the child is really intrigued. Up to what extent does the kid remembers about the demon’s previous sex escapades? And how much does the kid love it? Based on the kid’s reaction now, it seems that the kid loves it very much. And the demon wants to make sure of that. So, with the little power it recovered from earlier, it performs pain relieving magic on its host and amplify the pleasure that the kid will feel. This way, the demon can be sure that the kid will get addicted to this forbidden sex and will seek for it even without its convincing.

Mr. Gunderson once again pulls him pants down to his knees, his cock standing at attention. The man can’t believe this is going to happen. When he noticed Ezekiel earlier, he got so excited. He knew that he has to have the kid. He knew that a little “getting-to-know-you” lunch with the kid will tell him everything he needs to know to get what he wants. He plans to groom the kid, mold him based on his desires and then take what he wants. But it seems he doesn’t need to do much. This kid is more corrupted than he plans the kid to become, and he is glad. The irony of the situation is, the demon doesn’t even need to do anything now.

The perverted teacher hands move around the Ezekiel’s waist and unzips the little kid’s pants. His hand then grabs the waistband at the back of Ezekiel’s pants and pulls it down, along with the kid’s underwear, exposing Ezekiel’s smooth and hairless bubble butt. Mr. Gunderson can feel his mouth water at the sight. He would have loved to just eat the kid’s ass for hours, but he knows how limited his time is. And he would really love to be inside the kid soon. He spits on his hand and quickly coats his throbbing member with it. He turns to Ezekiel who has his head turned so he can see almost half of the kid’s face. The kid’s eyes gazing towards him and then his throbbing member.

“Are you ready Ezekiel? Do you want me to slide this fat man cock inside your underage hole?” Mr. Gunderson asks. He shudders upon hearing his own dirty words. He had never done this before - talk dirty to an underage student.

The demon expected its host to talk dirty too. But instead the boy just looks at the man. Not moving and not saying anything. Just waiting for something. The demon does not understand what it was but it can feel something deep inside the little boy. The demon never thought of it being possible before, but it can feel the boy’s feelings. Pain, longing and desperation.

“Here it goes, boy.” Mr. Gunderson says while shaking his head. He was so confident that the kid would somehow responds to his dirty talk. Maybe even taunt him to do it. But nothing. He doesn’t really care now. He grabs the base of his cock and aligns it with the boy’s asshole. Then he unceremoniously pushes forward.

Ezekiel whimpers in pain. His hands extend outwards, forming a tight fist as he feels pain. So did the demon. The demon does not understand what is happening. It was sure that the pain-relieving magic it performed on the kid will surely work.

“Aaaaaahhh… Let me in, boy. Relax. You want this.” Mr. Gunderson groans as he pushes the boy to his desk, keeping Ezekiel in place as he pushes himself inside.

‘Remember. Please remember.’ The demon hears the boy say in his head. The boy then wonders what is really happening.

“Almost there. Just a little more. Just relax. Okay. The pain will be gone soon.” Mr. Gunderson groans as he pushes with all of his might. He can feel it; the kid’s boy cunt is going to give in soon. He thought that it would be so easy. He thought that the kid is no longer a virgin and that fucking him would be so much easier. But as it turns out, the kid is as tight as it can be, and somehow, he loves that. Maybe whoever it was that is grooming the little boy hasn’t gone all the way yet. If only the teacher knew just how many times the boy has been fucked in his young life.

‘Remember. Please, let this make me remember.’ The demon hears the kid plead in his head. The demon can feel it. The pain, the sorrow, the desperation. Then it finally hit him. His previous attempts at erasing the kid’s memory must have been faulty. It must have left the child with remnants of the memory. Not the whole picture but fragments of it. The kid must have known that he was getting fucked by someone, and maybe he can’t remember who. And this must be the kid’s way of trying to remember.

“AAAAHHHHH… I am in. God, you are so tight boy.” Mr. Gunderson screams as he feels himself slide inside his student’s underage fuck hole. He has done this to a few of his students before, old and new, but none was as tight as this boy is. He can’t hold back anymore. He starts to build a slow steady rhythm of sliding in and out of the kid. Each time going deeper than the last. Increasing his pace as he goes until he pushes his cock to the hilt deep inside the whimpering boy.

“God, your boy cunt is so tight Ezekiel. I never knew a boy pussy could be this tight. AAAHHH…” Mr. Gunderson fucks the boy with force. His previous fast fucking changes to long dicking. He plows into the boy with forceful thrusts with each thrust he pants and heaves. His forehead sweating as his face turns red. He has never felt this good because. Maybe it was the boy’s tightness. Or maybe it is the knowledge that Ezekiel is the most gorgeous boy he has ever met in his life and now he is fucking him.

“Has anyone fucked you before boy?” Mr. Gunderson asks. Each thrust sends the boy into the hard-wooden desk, making the kid whimper in pain again. Ezekiel can feel the pain. Being fucked like this with a fat 7-inch adult cock with spit as lubrication is bound to hurt so bad and Ezekiel can feel every ounce of pain. But behind that pain the child also felt pleasure. A pleasure that the kid knew before, a pleasure that he wants to feel again. Deep down the demon can feel the little boy’s hopes that maybe this will help him remember.

“So tight boy…” Mr. Gunderson moans as he plows into the kid. Ezekiel squirms and moans as he feels the mix of pain and pleasure. The kid is not familiar with the pain, but the pleasure feels like it has been there all his life. He grips on the edge of the teacher’s desk as the man fucks him with all he got. Moaning ang groaning like a mad man.

*** Bell Ring * * Bell Ring * * Bell Ring ***

“Lunch time is over baby boy. And I am getting close. Now, beg me to cum inside you. I want to hear you beg.” Mr. Gunderson demands. His lust-filled mind driving his actions. Demanding for this probably still innocent boy to beg for his potent seed. The image of his wife flashes in his head; his wife who is also a teacher in the same school. He wonders how the woman would react if he sees him now.

“Please. Cum inside me, sir. Put it deep inside me.” Ezekiel readily pleads. In his mind an image is being displayed. A man in a business suit, fucking him just like this in the living room sofa of his home. He still cannot see the man’s face though and even the image in his head is still blurry. Just a man with undistinguishable dark colored suit fucking him in the living room couch. Ezekiel suspects it was his father but he is not quite sure about it.

Mr. Gunderson is nearing his climax. He can feel his balls tense up. The pressure inside him building and ready to explode.

“Harder. Fuck me harder, Sir. Cum deep inside me.” Ezekiel begs. The harder the teacher fucks him, the clearer the image in his head becomes. And Ezekiel knows that he needs more.

Unfortunately, his pleading words sends the respectable and beloved teacher over the edge as the man slows his thrusts and the pressure inside him erupts into the little boy’s waiting cunt. Mr. Gunderson’s cum floods the little boy’s inside. His groan echoing in the room as he pants. His face sweaty but wearing a giant smile.

“More, Mr. Gunderson. Fuck me more.” Ezekiel begs. As the image in his head starts to fade. The boy tries hard to turn his head to look at his teacher and he can see the man wearing a smirk.

“Oh, Ezekiel. You are just so perfect. We will have to get to know each other every lunch time from now on, okay?” the older man announces as he pulls his softening cock out of Ezekiel. The teacher can see the boy’s asshole slowly closing as his own cum starts to leak out of the kid’s hole. He moans at the sight.

Before Ezekiel could protest. They heard a knock on the door. That quickly gets the teacher’s attention. He realized that he forgot to lock the door when they came in earlier. He was just so excited to remember and besides he never expected to go all the way with Ezekiel on the first day. He quickly picks Ezekiel up from bending over his desk and put him down on the floor. That is when they heard the sound of the doorknob turning.

“Mr. Gunderson.” Comes the sweet little voice of Collin – Ezekiel’s cousin. Mr. Gunderson quickly sits down on his chair just before the door swings open and the little kid comes into view.

“It’s class time, Mr. Gunderson.” Collin announces before turning to his cousin. By this time, Ezekiel has already pulled his pants up.

“We will be there in a minute.” The still flushed teacher replies as he stuffs his still slimy cock into his pants.

“Come on, Ezzy.” Collin announces as he offers his hand. Ezekiel turns to his teacher with a disappointed look before he run towards his cousin and classmate. Mr. Gunderson watches as the two kids run outside. He smirks as he tidied himself up before heading to the classroom. The whole time that afternoon, he keeps seeing little Ezekiel squirm and fidget in his seat. And all the perverted guy could think about is how the cum that he deposited inside the little boy during lunch time is now dripping out of his hole at the moment. He has a permanent semi hard cock the whole time.

The man knows that this is just a start of something new for him. While the demon, on the other hand, is cursing whatever go is making fun of him at the moment. After its host got fucked earlier that lunch, the demon expected a surge of power going his way. But the power he collected from that encounter was minimal. Almost as if something is interfering with his powers. And the fact that his pain-relieving magic did not even work is just impossible.

That day, the demon knows that something is not right. And somehow it has to find a way to solve his issues. Or it will risk disappearing into nothingness. A demon is nothing if it does not have any powers. And if things continue as they were, the demon fears that disappearing might just be its fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I will post a one shot story this coming Friday.  
> If you guys are enjoying this story, I think you will enjoy this new one, too.  
> I hope you all will check it out. :)
> 
> Have a nice day. :D


	8. The Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things are just going so well, that is when you know that shit is about to hit the fan. And when that day comes, do you even know what to do?
> 
> Unfortunately for Peter, that day is now. How will he handle it? And can he survive it unscathed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

“I know your secret.” A four-word message from an unregistered number that shakes Peter’s whole life. Peter is a regular guy, with a regular life. A plain boring family, a regular wife and two regular kids. So, with that email, Peter can only think of one secret – Ezekiel. But how would anyone know of this though? How could anyone know what he is doing with his nephew?

That day, Peter can’t help but always look over his shoulder in the office. His eyes always observing who is looking at him differently, who among his colleagues looks odd, who looks suspicious and who looks like they know something. It is like receiving a threatening letter, warning him for his assassination. But somehow this is worse, because if his secret is exposed, he will be dragging so many people with him. His ever-loving wife who loves him and their family so much. His teenage son, Markie, who will surely hate him and will be labeled the son of the perverted father. And his youngest son, Collin, who will surely be questioned about these things. Then Ezekiel will be dragged with this as well and Callum his brother-in-law will surely hate him. As well as his own sister Selena. And that’s just to name a few.

Peter is tensed ever since that day. Every time someone calls his name, he turns and expects that cops are looking for him. And every time his phone rings, he expects that it will be from that anonymous sender, asking for payment of some sort. But when Ezekiel came for a sleepover that night, he couldn’t help himself. The kid is just too good to be true and saying no, feels like he is saying no to a God sent blessing. He is soon buried inside his nephew in his own bedroom while the wife and the kids are downstairs.

After a week and no message from that anonymous sender, Peter starts to relax. Only to receive another message that afternoon while he is enjoying a cup of coffee with his friends. The email has an attachment – a short video clip. The email reads: “Why didn’t you stop? You are a twisted disgusting man.” Peter almost collapsed in fear. He quickly excused himself and sprinted to his own office. There, with shaking hands, he opens the video.

The video shows him in the master’s bedroom of Callum’s house fucking his own nephew, or more like his nephew bouncing on his cock.

"Go on. Sit on it like a good little bitch." He hears himself say from the video. He sees his nephew position himself on his cock, struggling. He watches as he helps the kid grabbing on his member as his nephew lowers himself on it.

"God. Still so tight." Peter’s hands shake as he sees this. He can clearly see himself thrusting upwards into his nephew. "Fuck yes!" Peter says. "That feel good in your tight pussy?" The video ends at that. Peter know when this happened. It was the first time he ever fucked Ezekiel. Well, the video shows the second time he fucked the boy, but the first and second time happened on the same night, one after the other.

Peter can almost see his future behind bars. His wife and kids not visiting him. And most probably he will be the most hated guy in the prison where he will be kept in. A child molester who molested his own nephew, that will be his brand for the rest of his life.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Peter replies to the message. His hand is shaking still.

“Lay a finger on that boy again and you will regret it.” Comes the simple reply.

Peter reads the message still scared. And he doesn’t know what to expect now. He expected that whoever it is that is blackmailing him will make him pay or something but there is no demand. Just a threat, a warning. He is once again trembling with fear.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you want?”

“Who is this?”

“Answer me.”

Peter sent many messages. But he never got a reply. That somehow makes it worse for him. Every morning since then Peter wakes up scared. Not knowing what to expect or when the shit will hit the fan – this uncertainty is what makes it worse for him.

As days went by, Peter becomes more anxious. Ever since that message though, he stayed the hell away from his nephew. Staying away from his nephew using any alibi he can. He stayed away from his nephew – something he never thought that he can do. After one month of staying away, Peter feels a bit good about himself. It’s as if he was an addict and he stopped using drugs. He even experienced some sort of a withdrawal experience. Watching his nephew without doing anything with him is not an easy task. But somehow, he is proud that he has self-control. Unfortunately, it apparently is not enough because Peter receives another message.

“We need to talk.” The message says. The next message from that unknown number is the time and location of their meeting. At that moment, Peter is clueless who it might be. But he is happy that finally, he is going to see whoever it is that is blackmailing him.

At 3 PM on the next day, Peter sits in the corner of the coffee shop that the unknown number told him to go to. He is very nervous. He has a few suspicions on who it could. First guess would be his workmate Todd, who is just acting so work around him lately. The guy is certainly suspicious right? Then there’s his own wife, maybe she knew somehow and is too shaken to even confront him, so she uses this unknown number? Or it is his son Markie? Or his former brother-in-law, Callum? Or Ezekiel’s stepmom, Nia? Then there’s a chance that this is all a set-up. Maybe whoever it is may have called the cops on him and now he is just sitting duck before the cops arrive?

Peter looks at his watch again, and it reads 3:02 PM, which means that the blackmailer is late. He jumps when he hears the wind chime from the door. He looks up and his fear came true. He is getting set-up. Two police officers enter the coffee shop. Peter moves to wipe the sweat off his forehead that is now constantly streaming downwards and into his eyes, stinging like his guilt at that moment. He swallows as the two officers turns to him. He freezes. It seems forever before the police officers’ gaze moves away, scanning the room before they spot a vacant table on the other side of the room.

Peter swallows again. His heart is now in his throat. He is shaking. It is 3:03 now. The wind chime sound makes him turn towards the door again. And the person he sees next makes him wish that the cops were here for him. His worst fear is coming true. In the entrance of the coffee shop stands the worst person who can know about his secret – the father of the boy he is molesting, his former brother-in-law – Callum.

\--- Few Months Ago ---

“Ezzy, Stop playing with your submarine and start drying yourself up, okay?” Callum shouts from inside his son’s bedroom. He is going through his son’s underwear drawer to get one for his son to wear. He just finished giving his son a bath and the kid really loves playing with his toy submarine in the bathtub. Callum smiles as he can hear his son complaining from inside the bathroom.

“Faster, Ezekiel. Nia is already heading for the restaurant and we don’t want her to wait for us too long like last time.” Callum adds as he finally picks a black underwear. He remembers the last time they had a dinner out like this, they came almost an hour late because Ezekiel wants to spend more time in the bath. Nia was pissed at Callum for that, she just doesn’t like waiting.

When Callum picks the black underwear up though, Callum sees something fall to the floor. His eyes naturally follows the falling object, and sees that it is a memory card now lying on the bedroom floor. Callum asks himself why his son would hide a memory card in his underwear drawer. Then a thought comes in his head. _Is this the same memory card that contains my wife’s cheating video?_ Callum asks himself. He is quite sure that he put that microSD in his vault in his office at home. Just for safe keeping, in case his wife tries to get back in their son’s life again.

“I’m here.” Ezekiel announces as he enters the room from the bathroom. Callum quickly picks up the memory card and put it in his pocket. He smiles turning to his son, then hands his son the black briefs that he picked.

“Okay, then let’s get dressed now. I will call Nia and ask where she is now.” Callum declares.

That night, they arrived 15 minutes late at the restaurant. Nia just shakes her head at him before smiling at Ezekiel. Her mood lightens up a bit during the duration of their dinner, but not enough. When they got home, Nia goes straight to bed, mostly because she is really tired after a long day at work but also because she is still pissed at Callum for being late yet again. Callum ends up tucking his son to bed, which only reminds Callum about the memory card he discovered earlier.

Once everyone else is asleep, Callum goes straight to his office to check his vault. He discovers then that the microSD with his wife’s videos of infidelity is still there, which means that the microSD he found in his son’s underwear drawer contains something else. Callum retrieves the microSD from his pocket and starts to wonder what could be inside, and why would his son hide it in his underwear drawer.

Callum loads the memory card into his PC. As Callum watches his laptop loads the contents of the memory card, his hearts starts to pound hard in his chest. He remembers the last time he loaded a microSD in his laptop. That microSD contains videos too. And those videos ended his previous marriage. Callum smiles to himself.

 _This microSD could not contain anything as life-changing as that, right? Maybe these videos are just old home videos. Ones where Selena is still in the picture and Ezekiel is hiding it because he is still secretly missing his mother._ That is what Callum thought.

The file explorer opens, displaying around 20 videos. The video thumbnails do not give away much. In some thumbnails, Callum can see backgrounds – a bedroom, a living room or sometimes just pitch blackness. There is one thumbnail that shows his son facing the camera though. And another one that shows Peter’s face, his ex-wife’s brother. But that really doesn’t give away much. Callum notices that the filenames of the videos are dates, presumably the dates when the video was taken. The latest of those dates is dated almost half a year ago. And the earliest one is more than a year ago. This information does not give away much but is interesting in Callum’s eyes. 

That earliest video in particular, catches Callum’s attention. The date strikes a chord. It is dated a few days before the night that Callum declares as his best day ever – the night he took his own son’s virginity. But what really catches Callum’s attention is the thumbnail. Where other thumbnails are pretty non-descriptive and innocent, this one seems a bit too telling. The thumbnail gives away a bit of clue on what the video is all about. It shows a man on a bed, his back on the headboard and then a boy sitting on his lap. Both the boy and the man are naked, and Callum is pretty sure what those two are doing. He can’t see the faces because the boy has his back on the camera and the boy’s body is covering the man’s face. But that doesn’t stop Callum’s mind from going wild with assumptions and conclusions. His mind keeps shouting to him that this might contain something that he doesn’t want to see, something about his own son and the so-called Uncle Peter. Callum tries to rationalize it as something else, but that is all he can do – try to deny.

When he finally gathers enough courage to open the video, his heart breaks. He could not believe what he is watching. The screen showing Ezekiel, crawling under Peter’s bed covers and then Callum can tell what is happening. Based on the bobbing of his son’s head from under the covers, there is nothing left to conclude.

His anger intensifies as he recognizes the place – his own bedroom. And then his mind clicked. It happened before he took his son’s cherry. And watching the video further, he can see that it was not him who took his son’s precious cherry. It was the Uncle. The perverted Uncle. And it was when he is miserably waiting while in that teacher’s conference. His anger boils inside him. This is not what he expects to see, even the idea of his son hiding a home video to remember his cheating wife is so much better than this.

But just like when he watched the video of his own wife cheating on him, Callum could not help. The video turned him on and try as he might, he can’t help but jack off while watching his son’s cherry getting popped. Feeling hate and anger towards his former brother-in-law and maybe even towardshis son. He feels cheated. He feels betrayed. Yet, he still came three times in a row that night, after watching only two videos.

Even with this discovery, Callum kept quiet. Although, when Nia is too tired to have sex, Callum uses these videos to jack off to. Making him feel like a hypocrite for being angry at Peter. Hypocrite because he himself also did the same thing to his own son. And getting angry while still continuing to watch it and jack off is more than just being hypocrite – it is absurd. But, Callum also realized that he may have fallen to the temptation of his son, he managed to stop. He managed to see what is right for himself and his son. He chose his son over his own needs, just like a good father would do. Given that the last video in the microSD is dated just a few months ago, Callum can safely conclude that maybe Peter also stopped doing it. Maybe Peter realized the same thing he did and that the man chose Ezekiel’s well-being over the strong lustful desire.

His assumption shatters a few days after that, when he discovers his son’s underwear with dried semen on it after his son comes home from a sleepover in Peter’s house. Callum is angry. Not only did his former brother-in-law take his son’s virginity before he could, the man is also fucking his son still. Peter is probably not even thinking about Ezekiel’s well-being. The wicked twisted man is probably laughing at him for not realizing what is happening behind his back.

That is when everything clicked is Callum’s head; he realized it. The latest video is dated months ago, not because it is the last time that Peter took advantage of his son but because his video camera broke a few weeks after that last video’s date. He realizes then that Peter was using the video camera to record himself take advantage of Ezekiel. Callum is furious now.

The next day, he bought a disposable cellphone and used it to send the blackmail message to Peter. He wants to give the guy a chance to make this go away without a huge scandal. He doesn’t want to rock the boat. He doesn’t want to make this a huge thing. He knows that doing so will only drag him into the mess and his son’s life would be so much worse. And for a bit, the blackmail message worked.

That is until one day, Callum sees his son’s underwear soaked in cum, again. He knew that this is not working. That is when he sent the message to meet up. He wants this to end, one way or another.

\--- Present ---

“Hey man. Ummm... What brings you here? Want to drink... ummmm… coffee?” Peter asks stuttering.

“Shut up, Peter. You know why I am here.” Callum responds, wanting to go straight to the point.

“What… Callum… I… I swear… I didn’t mean to… It… It was Ezekiel, he…” Peter is sweating even more furiously now. Even his palms are streaming with sweat. He can almost see his life as a freeman flash in his eyes.

“So, you are saying that a five-year-old… NO, he was just four years old then. So, you are saying that a four-year-old kid forced you to take advantage of him?” Callum asks in a normal voice, making Peter look around to make sure that no one heard him. Even Callum swallows nervously after he realized what he did.

“That is not... Callum please. I… Please don’t do this. My family… they…” Peter starts to beg.

“And now you think about your family. But what were you thinking then? When you were balls deep inside my son?” Callum asks angrily now, but in a hushed voice.

Silence follows. Peter could not say anything. He knows he was not thinking. He only wanted what his flesh wanted those times. The idea of what will happen to his family if he gets caught never occurred to him.

“I trusted you, Peter. My wife… your sister… she cheated on me with multiple men. But I said to myself, No, Peter is different. He is not Selena.” Callum declares.

“I… I know.” Peter affirms regretfully.

“I trusted you with the most precious person in my life... and look what you did.” Callum adds. Silence again follows.

“I have around 20 videos of you taking advantage of my... It did not happen just once. It happened 20 times. And I am sure even more times than that, after that, you… you stopped recording it on camera.” Callum declares. Peter is shocked at this accusation.

“I didn’t…” Peter objects quickly.

“You didn’t fuck my son?” Callum asks his voice louder, making the man from the next table turn towards them. The two of them sits there in silence. Not saying a word, letting the emotion settle until the man from the next table returns to his donut and coffee.

“I didn’t videotape it.” Peter adds after a bit of silence.

“Then who did? Are you saying that my son did it? You are still denying this, huh…? Lying to me. And I gave you a chance Peter. I told you to stay away. Yet you blew it. You just can’t keep your hands to yourself, huh?” Callum responds.

“What? I did. I-I stopped. When you told me to stop, I stopped. I did laid a hand on your kid again. Not after your threat.” Peter responds defensively and honestly. But this only makes Callum even angrier.

“I can’t believe I came here thinking we could resolve this. But you are still lying to me.” Callum declares. Shaking his head in disappointment.

“I am telling the truth, Callum. Please believe me.” Peter adds, desperate now. Callum is shaking his head and Peter can see his chance to get out of this mess through a civilized talk is slipping away.

“Then explain why my son is coming home from school with his underwear soaked in cum?” Callum asks with anger.

Peter looks at the man confused. He does not understand the accusation directed at him. He is completely clueless on what is happening to Ezekiel in school. How could Peter even know that his nephew is getting fucked by his friendly caring teacher, Mr. Gunderson, every lunch time?

“Just like I thought. So, what was it? You can’t help yourself? Fucking my son during sleepovers at your house is no longer enough? So, you have to come to his school and fuck him before I pick him up? Is that it?” Callum directs this sharp accusation at Peter. Peter could not even process what is going on.

“You had your chance Peter. You screwed it. This is on you now.” Callum declares with a smirk. A smirk that makes Peter shiver in fear.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Peter asks, scared to hear the answer.

“Three weeks from now, there will be a teacher’s conference. I already told Nia that I will be attending. But I will not attend that conference, instead, you will be meeting up with me. And bring your son with you.” Callum declares with an almost maniacal grin.

“What?!?! No… I…” Peter declares.

“I will give you the freedom to choose which son.” Callum adds, ignoring Peter’s protest. “You take my son’s cherry. Well, I will take a cherry, too.” Callum smirks before he gets up.

Peter quickly grabs Callum’s hand. “Please Callum, don’t do this to me. My kids they have nothing to do with this. Please…” He begs.

“Begging, huh? That look in your face right now, that suits you well. But it won’t work. Do what I say, or these videos may end up in the hands of the authority. That would be a shame, right?” Callum smirks, mercilessly. “I already sent you a small clip last time. You know these videos are real.” Callum warns as he pulls his hand off Peter’s grip.

“Please Callum. They are my son – your nephews.” Peter begs.

“Well, Ezekiel is my son too and your nephew. That didn’t stop you.” Callum spits back with a smirk. Peter freezes in guilt. “Tell you what, I will pop a cherry three weeks from now, but I don’t care whose cherry it is. It can be either of your son’s or if you want, it could be your cherry. You pick.” Callum walks away laughing, leaving Peter in his own misery.

Mopping and crying over spilled milk is not Peter’s forte. But he makes an exception for this situation. Peter could not even remember driving himself home. His mind is too preoccupied with thinking of ways to get himself out of this predicament. But even then, he has nothing. He knew that fucking his own nephew is an abomination. He knew that it will bring nothing but shame and misfortune to him and his family, yet he still went with it. He let himself get tempted. And when he did, he made himself think that maybe it is a blessing from the gods. He made himself believe that fucking his own nephew is a gift from the Almighty, to reward him for being such a faithful follower. He has been fooling himself for too long that he started believing it. And now that Callum knows, he knows he is screwed. That the chance to fuck his own nephew is not q blessing but a curse. A trap. A test… and he failed. Now, this is his consequence.

He has a choice – a tiny silver lining on this very gloomy cloud. He can actually take the fall for his own action. Or let someone else take the fall. Owning up to his mistake and letting Callum do whatever the man wants with him – that is clearly the most moral and logical solution. Let his former brother-in-law fuck him… in the ass. But just hearing those words in his head makes him want to vomit in fear. He hasn’t put anything in his ass before, the thought never occurred to him. But he can tell that it would hurt like hell. And he once heard his sister talk about how ‘well-equipped’ Callum is. Peter shivers in fear at the thought of letting Callum take his own… cherry. Peter wants to take the fall, he wants to own up to his mistake, but he really doesn’t think that he can take it.

So, against his better judgment, he approaches his older son, Markie. Under the pretense of visiting his sick father, Peter tries to convince Markie to go with him. But the teenage kid doesn’t really want to, Markie is really not that close to his grandfather. Markie actually finds his grandfather a bit weird. So after a few days of trying to convince Markie, Peter finally gives up. Markie could have been the perfect candidate. He is a teenager, he can take it, right? And Markie has a girlfriend, so he can’t be affected by it, right? Peter can get his teenage son drunk and then, let Callum do what he wants. Then everything will be over. And after that, things can go back to normal. Peter knows that it is the soundest decision.

But no, life doesn’t want this to be easy for him. And so, three weeks after their first meeting, Peter is now driving to that address. The address that Callum gave him days after their coffee shop encounter. Peter is sweating furiously, his hands especially. With the AC in the car up, he is freezing but still sweating. Human body indeed is weird especially under extreme stress and duress.

 _Can I really do this? I don’t think Callum will be gentle. What will he do? And what is he capable of doing? I do not know._ Peter ‘s mind is working double time now, thinking of all the possibilities that lie ahead. Thinking about the remote possibility that Callum will forgive him, but mostly thinking about tall the possible ways that Callum will make him suffer. Peter does not know what to expect from the father of the boy he took advantage of. He can’t really expect forgiveness. He knows what he did. Now all he asks for is a little bit of mercy.

Callum, on the other hand, is thinking differently. A week ago, when Peter called him to beg again, he knew what is going on. He knew that the man must have tried and failed to convince his teenage kid to come. That much Peter confesses later on in that same phone call. Peter only has two options left, take his youngest son with him or to take on Callum’s wrath alone. And as a father, Callum is pretty sure that Peter is going to pick the later. And even if that is not what he initially wanted, the idea of fucking the guy who took his son’s cherry does sound pretty appealing.

He sits in the hotel room that he booked for the entire weekend, just for this opportunity – the chance to get back at the man who stained the best fucking day of his life. Peter will surely pay for it – with his cherry. Callum can’t help but smile. He has a gym bag full of sex toys that he wants to use on the married man. Callum may not be gay but he can be kinky, some of these toys are too bizarre that even Nia is too timid to even try to explore. At this point, Callum knows he holds all the cards and nothing will surprise him now.

He is wrong though.

When the knock came, Callum knew it is Peter. He opens the door expecting to see a broken crestfallen man that is so close to tears and ready to beg for reconsideration and mercy. A man truly aware of the weight of his sins, ready to ask for forgiveness and ready to face the consequence. Callum is half right. What stands before him is a truly crestfallen and broken man, scared to face him and ready to beg for mercy. But it seems that the man, Peter, still remains clueless on how grave his sins were and now he is willing to go beyond that and be in a much deeper shit for it.

Callum is truly surprised to see that Peter is not alone. Standing beside him is a smiling little boy, Callum’s little nephew – Collin. Callum is both excited at this turn of events and mortified as well. The idea of a father sacrificing his own son to save himself is something that Callum did not consider Peter will do. But here they are. Callum may have felt remorse with molesting his own son but it seems that Peter is not like that.

“Uncle Callum. Dad told me we will be staying with you this weekend.” Collin declares with a smile, an innocent clueless smile that makes Callum almost want to back out. But not now. He is more furious than before. And he wants Peter, this worthless father, to pay for what he did and what he is willing to do.

“Yes, Collin. Just the three of us. We will be having so much fun.” Callum says with a smirk directed at the still silent man, Peter.

“Will there be games?” Collin’s eyes moves upwards at the towering figure of his six footer Uncle. He is beaming with excitement now, wanting his Uncle to confirm. After all, he was promised a weekend full of fun by his father.

“And plenty of toys.” Callum responds with beaming excitement of his own. “Right Daddy?”

“Y-Yes. Yes son.” Peter adds. Turning to his son as his eyes can’t meet Callum’s. Scared and ashamed for his decision but more afraid to take on the weight of his own sin and face Callum head on. Bringing his son with him means that Callum will be gentler, right?

“Come in guys.” Callum declares as he moves out of the way. Collin excitedly run inside and immediately starts climbing on the bed.

“No shoes.” Peter declares, which is followed quickly by Collin’s sighs of complain. Callum just shakes his head letting this sinful married man inside the room.

“Good to see you Peter. I must say, I expected that you will be alone. But this is a surprise. A pleasant one.” Callum grins as he hangs a “Do not disturb sign” outside the hotel room door before closing it behind him. Peter swallows in fear as he sees this. He thought that Callum would be more forgiving, more lenient and may even back out but it seems he is not even bothered by Collin’s presence.

“Oh, I… I thought Collin would want to join. Maybe you’d… ummm… reconsider?” Peter voice cracks as he watches Callum lock the door. The silence that follows his words allow the sound of the metal lock to echo in Peter’s ear. A reminder that the fates of his son and his are now sealed.

“Reconsider? Why would I Peter?” Callum asks with a chuckle. “We will all have fun. Look at Collin, he is having so much fun already.” Callum declares gesturing to his nephew that is now giggling as he jumps up and down the bed.

“Come on, Daddy, join in.” Collin offers.

“I am too big baby. I don’t think the bed can take it.” Peter declares. Callum just smirks as he sees Peter’s guilt start to surface.

“Please Callum… I am really sorry. I already stopped.” Peter tries again.

“Oh, please Peter. You may have fooled me before but not now. Not again.” Callum declares. “Do you know what I saw in Ezekiel’s underwear yesterday, after he came home from school?” Callum asks while shaking his head.

“No?” Peter answers honestly, completely clueless.

“Come on, man. Think. Think about what you did yesterday.” Callum asks with a smirk.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, man.” Peter responds exasperated.

“I found fresh cum in my son’s underwear.” Callum declares angrily. “But you know that already right? You came to Ezekiel’s school after all.” Callum adds.

“I… I was just picking up my son.” Peter answers defensively. “Maybe it was someone else. Not me. I wouldn’t do it again. I will not do that.” Peter answer. Collin is now looking at the two of them curiously listening yet not totally understanding what is going on.

“You are not fooling me. What was it? Did you snap and think that maybe you can have one final fuck before your life as a freeman ends?” Callum asks but Peter just looks at him shocked and offended at the accusation.

“Let’s ask Collin, then.” Callum declares. “Collin, tiger, did Daddy pick you up from school yesterday?” Callum asks.

“Yes, Uncle Callum.” Collin answers immediately.

“See, I was there to pick him up. Nothing else.” Peter declares almost relieved but also looking a bit tensed.

“Well, Tiger, did Daddy and Ezzy talk yesterday?” Callum asks.

“Yes, in the bathroom.” Collin responds calmly.

“It-It’s not what you think. I just want to talk to him in private. I… I want him to ask you to forgive me. I was hoping…” Peter is quick to defend himself, stopping when Callum raised his hand to signal for him to stop talking.

“Stop. Stop lying, Peter. You are just hurting yourself.” Callum announces simply.

“Daddy is not lying.” Collin defends his father. “He said he wants to talk to Ezzy in private so they went to the bathroom. They had a loooooong talk. It seems very important.” Collin may hhave wanted to help defend his father but he only ends up solidifying Callum’s suspicion. Poor Peter has to fall for what Mr. Gunderson is doing to Ezekiel. Or maybe the other way around.

“Loooonnnng time, huh?” Callum asks. Collin just nods his head, smiling sweetly. Peter swallows in fear. He did not do anything. He is being honest. But still he is going to get persecuted for something he already stopped doing for a while now.

“Then maybe you and I, Tiger, maybe we will spend a looooonnng time talking in private too.” Callum responds with a smirk.

“I don’t really like talking.” Collin responds simply, clueless on what Callum is really insinuating. Peter understands it full well though.

“Please Callum, no. You can’t.” Peter starts to beg.

“Well, Peter, I have 20 videos in my possession that tells me that I can do whatever I want. And you bringing your son along means you want me to do it to him.” Callum responds with a cocky grin. Peter falls silent. Unable to respond to such declaration of facts. Callum is, in fact, holding Peter’s balls in his hands. Metaphorically of course, and he could crush it any time he wants. And it would hurt like hell.

“Or maybe you change your mind and you want to take on the role instead. I am good either way.” Callum asks.

“I…” Peter says but stops. He wants to do it. Save his son from whatever Callum has in-store for him. Peter can easily drop Collin off to his father who lives nearby. The man has a nurse and would love to see Collin again. But something is stopping Peter. His fear. The pain of Callum taking his cherry would surely be excruciating and Peter is angry at himself because he can’t take it.

“Collin is just a little boy, Callum. He can’t.” Peter tries again, grasping at his last glimmer of hope.

“What is it, Daddy?” Collin stops jumping now, turning to his father to pay more attention. After hearing his own name, Collin is now focused on the conversation his father and Uncle is having.

“Nothing baby.” Peter replies dismissively.

“Come on, Daddy. I want to know. What is it?” Collin asks. Peter turns to Callum wanting the guy to answer. But Callum just smirk at him, letting him try to get his way out of this mess on his own.

“Well, ummm… Uncle Callum wants to… play a game with you, baby. But I don’t think you are old enough for it.” Peter answers, turning to Callum, pleading with his eyes.

“But I am old enough. I am a big boy now, Daddy.” Collin responds defensive. He is now curious of what game this is about.

“No… baby it is not that. This game, it might… hurt you. Uncle Callum wouldn’t want that, right Uncle Callum?” Peter tries. Hoping that Callum would agree, and then maybe the man will back out.

“Oh, it won’t hurt that much. I think Collin can take it. He is a big boy now. Besides I will, of course, try to be gentle… at first.” Callum responds.

“Does it hurt so bad?” Collin asks, a bit scared. But still trying to maintain a strong look just to seem more like a big boy that he promised he was.

“Yes.” Peter says at the same time that Callum replies “No.” Collin looks at the two men curiously.

“Well, it will hurt at first but not for too long. Then it will feel so, so good. Right Daddy?” Callum explains. Peter just looks at his son. Collin seems to like the sound of it and turns to his father for confirmation.

Peter looks at Callum. He is put in the spot. He can say no but then Callum might get angry and he knows that he won’t like the guy angry. He could say yes but it will just ensure that his son will be taken advantage of. But he already knows that when he brought the kid here.

“Yes, Collin. It will be fun.” Peter confirms with a fake smile. Collin just giggles, excited to try this… game.

“How about we try it for a bit? What do you think Tiger?” Callum asks. Collin jumps off the bed with joy. Peter could only watch in shame and guilt. He knows he let this happen. He did this. He feels guilt and remorse. But also, the idea of it is undoubtedly making him horny.

“But Collin, you have to promise to keep this a secret from everyone. You can’t tell anyone anything about this game, okay? If you do, then… then bad things will happen to Dad and Uncle Callum. Would you want that?” Callum asks. Toying with the kid’s emotion to get him to his side.

“No. I don’t want that. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Not even Mom, or Markie, or Ezzy.” Collin responds.

“Very good boy.” Callum says as he pats the little kid’s head. Collin smiles proudly, turning to his father. Peter just look at his son, his face with blank expression and his body not moving.

“Now, Collin this week you will be our pet. What kind of pet do you want to be? A cat? A dog?” Callum asks with a smile. A plan starting to form in his head.

“I want to be a tiger. I want to be Uncle Callum’s and Dad’s pet tiger.” Collin declares with a giggle. Callum chuckles, not expecting the answer but really loving it.

“A tiger. Is it because I call you my little tiger?” Callum asks. Collin nods eagerly. “Well, then little tiger you should start acting like a pet tiger now.” Callum suggests.

Collin eagerly moves on the floor in all floors. Crawling around fast like he thinks a tiger would. Callum chuckles at this. But he needs something more from him.

“Well, what a good little tiger. But there is just something else, what does tigers wear Collin?” Callum asks. Collin looks at him confused thinking deep before he answers.

“Fur. Tigers wear fur. Lots of fur.”

“And what else?” Callum asks. Now Collin is more confused.

“Only fur. They only wear fur.” The kid answers confused why his Uncle asked him that.

“Yes. They only wear fur. They don’t wear clothes, they only wear their fur. But why are you still wearing your clothes, baby Tiger?”

“Oh, I should be nakey-nakey?” Collin asks giggling and blushing.

“Of course.” Callum responds. “Daddy, why don’t you help Collin get ready for the tiger pet game.”

Peter looks at Callum with disdain, before he crouches down. His heart is beating in crazy speed, as he helps his son undress. Peter is more nervous now. He doesn’t like this. As he helps his son pull off his shirt and pull down his pants, Peter’s hands would accidentally touch Collin’s smooth hairless young body and it makes him remember Ezekiel and the fun they did together. Now, the same feeling of lust he has towards Ezekiel is starting to grow inside him, and this time it is directed towards his own son.

Peter has never looked at his son differently before. Even when the way he sees his nephew changed, he still looks at his son as his little angel. Even as he watches Ezekiel with lust while Ezekiel and Collin are playing in the living room, Collin is still Collin, Peter’s son. But now as he helps his son pull down his blue striped briefs, he is seeing his son in the same light as Ezekiel and he hates it.

“Yay. I am nakey-nakey already. I can be a real tiger now.” Collin declares as he starts to crawl back on the floor fully naked now. Peter gasps as he sees his own son’s ass. It is not as plump and juicy as Ezekiel’s but it looks just as enticing to Peter at that moment. His cock is betraying him, twitching in his pants at the sight before him. Maybe even making a wet patch on his crotch as he can certainly feel his member leaking. Peter tries his best to hide this fact but the sound of Callum laughing while looking at him confirms that he failed. He closes his eyes waiting for mean accusing words from Callum but nothing came.

“Look Uncle Callum, I am moving faster because I am nakey.” Collin declares giggling as he crawls around the carpeted floor of the hotel room. Callum walks towards his bag of toys. He brought plenty but he doubts he will be using them all. He does have something in mind for Collin though. He planned to use it on Peter but now, Callum knows that it would look great on Collin. He picks it up from the bag and smiles.

“Collin, do you know what tiger pets wear?” Callum announces. Peter turns to see that Callum is holding out a leather dog collar. The look of horror paints over Peter’s face as he realizes that Callum is toying with his son – his sweet little playful Collin. Before he could say anything, he sees his son crawl towards Callum. And Peter is silenced by the view of his son’s ass swinging from left to right as the kid crawls on the floor. With each step Collin makes, Peter can see his little boy’s butt cheeks spread and he can see his son’s pink cherry peeking just for less than a split second. But that is all his cock needs to pump out another load of precum.

“Let me put this on you.” Callum declares as he opens up the collars. Collin eagerly moves closer letting his Uncle put the collar on his neck. He giggles as the collar is tightened around his neck. The black leather contrasts with Collin’s pale skin, the silvery metallic spikes looking mean and great on him.

“The collar even say #1 Good Boy.” Callum adds. “Do you like it tiger?” Collin nods enthusiastically. Happy and excited with this new collar. Completely clueless how degrading or humiliating this should be, making his own father feel all the shame.

“Do I look good Daddy?” Collin turns to his father who is still crouching on the floor, frozen.

“Aaa… Ummmm… Yeah baby. Yo-You look like a true good boy. #1.” Peter responds shamefully. Hating what is happening but also feeling that tingle of pleasure from all of this.

“Aaaahhhh baby tiger. I think Daddy wants to be a tiger like you. He won’t get up from the floor.” Callum adds teasingly, not meaning his words. Collin turns to his father with a delighted look. Grinning excitedly, undoubtedly loving the idea of his father joining him in this made-up pet tiger game.

“No… I wasn’t I just…” Peter quickly answers before he quickly gets up. His hand moves quickly over his crotch, covering himself. But not before Callum could see it, the wet patch on his crotch from his flaccid yet leaking cock. Callum smirks as he turns to Collin who looks very disappointed from his father’s reaction.

“That is too bad. It would have been so much more fun. And Little Tiger here won’t be alone.” Callum declares, intentionally teasing Peter and encouraging the idea. Collin hears this, making him yearn for it even more.

“Come on Daddy. Please. We will be like… like Mufasa and Simba.” Collin responds, pleading to his father. Callum just chuckles, letting go of the fact that Mufasa and Simba are lions not tigers.

“No, baby. I can’t.” Peter responds. He doesn’t want to do it. But he also doesn’t want to disappoint his son so he knows he has to make up an excuse. “I can’t because… because Uncle Callum only needs one tiger for this weekend. And… there is no more collars for me.” Peter responds, contented with his alibi. But he is wrong to use it.

“Well, I do need two tigers this weekend. And I may not have a collar for your Daddy, baby Tiger, but I have something better.” Callum responds with a smirk. Collin perks up at that. He grins expectantly, turning to his father for his father’s reaction. Peter is put on the spot. His mind panicking on what to do or say to escape this predicament. But his desperation is clouding his mind and not giving him anything to use as an alibi. Callum chuckles.

“Why don’t you help Daddy take his clothes off, Baby Tiger.” Callum declares. And to Peter’s horror, his son is crawling towards him. He steps back but he soon bumps into the wall. Collin giggles as he reaches to his belt. Peter helplessly turns to Callum, making his torturer chuckle.

“Collin… D…” was all Peter could say as his son unbuckles his belt. Peter’s view on his son kneeling on the floor and unbuckling his belt looks so naughty and filthy. Peter wants to hate it but his body is reacting differently. His heart is beating faster and faster as his son is unzipping him, unbuttoning his pants and soon, is pulling it down. He whimpers as he realizes that he did not wear any underwear today. _It is not because I expected something like this to happen, but mainly because I forgot. Right? I forgot. That is why I am not wearing any underwear. Not to make it easier for my son to see me naked but because I forgot to wear one._ Peter reasons out to himself.

“Take your shirt off, Daddy Tiger.” Callum teases. Peter turns to Callum with anger. But he is shocked to see the man fully naked now. He did not even notice that Callum undressing. And he couldn’t help but move his eyes south. His jaw almost dropped at the sight. _No. No I can’t do this. He can’t have my son. He is so big. Too big. Collin can’t…_ Peter’s mind is screaming in despair but his hand is following Callum’s command, lifting his shirt up and over his head, before tossing it to the side.

“Perfect. Now, we don’t want Daddy to be very naughty, so I have the perfect restraint for him.” Callum declares. Collin turns to Callum and sees what he is holding in his hands, he doesn’t recognize it though. But it sure does matches with the design of his collar.

“We will be matchey-matchey, Daddy.” Collin remarks.

“NO… You can’t make me do that. You just... can’t” Peter exclaims in anger and fear. He recognizes what Callum is holding. It is a chastity belt and he is not going to wear it. He knows he won’t.

“Well, that is too bad Daddy. But I guess you won’t mind if my police friend gets a certain video from an anonymous source, right?” Peter’s gaze snaps back to Callum, gauging if the man is serious with his threat. He is. Peter is sweating everywhere in his body. Even as he is fully naked in an air-conditioned room, he is still sweating. Maybe it is because he does not know what to do now. He brought his son with him because he thought that it will get him out of the mud. But it seems that he just ended up dragging his son along with him.

“Come on, Peter. We don’t have all weekend.” Callum chuckles, knowing that the contrary is true. They do have the whole weekend to themselves.

Reluctantly, Peter obeys. Against his will, he puts on the chastity belt, trapping his leaking limp cock inside that metal cage that feels so cold to the touch. He reluctantly locks the chastity belt in place while praying to the gods that his life be taken at that moment. Shame washes over him as he feels himself get more aroused with such restriction. Peter holds the key, looking around to where he should put it. Wanting it to be nearby and readily available for him.

“Let me keep that for you.” Callum smirks as he extends his hands. Peter reluctantly gives the key to Callum. Not sure if it was a good idea to do so but also knowing that he has no other choice.

“There you go, now you look better. Why don’t you start acting like a real tiger? On the floor.” Callum commands. Peter looks at him horrified. This is not what he signed up for. But with his son and his former brother-in-law looking at him, he complies. Blushing as he feels the shame of his action, the reality of how low he has stooped is sinking in. Yet, he remains silent, not wanting to anger or offend Callum.

“Well, I have a question for the two of you. Whoever answers it correctly will get a reward.” Callum says with a smirk as he pulls a chair to take a seat. “Now who among you two knows what tigers eat?” Callum asks with a mischievous grin, turning to Peter and hoping that the man knows where he is going with this.

Peter knows exactly what this is all about. He knows the answer to the question – meat. And he knows what the ‘reward’ will be. But he doesn’t know what to do. His son is thinking deep beside him, competitive and wanting to win the reward even if he is clueless what it is. Peter knows if he answers it that he will be rewarded with ‘meat’ and he doesn’t want that. But if he lets his son answer then he is letting his son get the ‘reward’ which is something horrible for him to let happen. Or at least he is supposed to think that.

His mind is screaming for him to say the answer, take the fall. But he remains silent. Partly because he is scared to take the fall. Partly because the idea of watching his son do it is turning him on. But mostly because he knows that Callum prefers that Collin will answer it. Or at least that is what he is telling himself.

“Meat.” Collin answers cheerfully. Excited that he beats his father to the punch. Peter sighs with relief before he realizes what is going to happen next. Peter turns to Callum and sees a Cheshire grin creep on Callum’s face.

“Very good, baby tiger. It seems that you are smarter than Daddy tiger.” Callum declares. Peter turns to his son and then to Callum. He begs Callum to stop with his eyes. “Please No.” Peter mouths. But it only makes Callum chuckle, obviously loving the look on Peter’s face and the desperation in his actions.

“Well, tigers are one of those animals that are always hungry. Luckily, I have a meat just for you baby tiger.” Callum declares as his hands more to his flaccid yet heavy cock. His fingers lazily lift it up and starts to move it around for Collin and Peter to gawk on. “Are you hungry for some meat baby tiger?” Callum chuckles.

Colors starts to drain from Peter’s face. He is horrified that he let this go this far, even if he knew he could stop it, to his own expense of course. What’s more is that the blood draining from his face is now visiting a place south, engorging something that is caged at that moment. Peter whimpers as he can feel the metal tight confined place is now getting even tighter.

Collin looks at his Uncle Callum curiously. He is confused. He is not sure if his Uncle really wants him to eat his thingy? But it is too big. And if he eats it, then it would hurt his uncle, right? And it’s dirty.

“Come here, baby tiger. Your Master has something for you, to fill your mouth with my meat.” Callum says as he gestures for the boy to come closer. Collin obeys but still confused. When he is closer, he finally asks.

“Do you want me to eat it Uncle? Wouldn’t it hurt you?” Collin asks concern. Callum chuckles.

“Oh, no. Don’t bite it. Just put my meat in your mouth and suck on it.” Callum confirms. “Can you do that my sweet little tiger pet?” Callum asks as his hands lightly pats Collin’s head. His finger combing through the boy’s hair.

“But that is where you pee comes out.” Collin objects.

“Oh, don’t worry baby tiger. It is not dirty. I promise you.” Callum responds. Collin’s face is still cringing at his suggestion so his filthy mind has an idea. Why make the effort to convince Collin when Peter can do that for him? “Well, would you want your Daddy to show you how tigers eat their meat?” Callum almost laughed out loud at the mortified look in Peter’s face.

“No. I… Collin can do it. It is clean son. Believe me.” Peter declares immediately. His mind in high alert as he stays there in all fours on the hotel room floor naked with only a chastity belt on, a few feet away from his son and his blackmailer.

But despite Peter’s encouragement, Collin still did not look convinced. He turns to his father still unsure. “But. It is dirty. I don’t wanna.” Collin declares, pouting. Peter turns to Callum with an expression that says: he doesn’t want to; what else can we do, right? Callum did not like that.

“Well, I guess I will have to call that police friend of mine, after all. That is too…”

“NO... Ummm... sweetie come on. Uncle Callum showers every day. His… ummm… his thingy is clean.” Peter suggests.

“COCK.” Callum corrects Peter. Peter wants to shout at Callum, to shut him up, but he knows that his fate is in Callum’s hand. He really can’t take the risk of upsetting the guy.

“His… his cock is clean. Just do it, baby. For Daddy?” Peter pleads to his son. But his son stays firm.

“Then show me. I want you to do it. Then… then I will do it.” Collin objects. His arms now crossed as he sits on the floor. Peter can almost feel the walls closing in and the ceiling collapsing. He wants to slap himself so he will wake up. But he is not dreaming. This is more like a nightmare. And there is no waking up.

“Come on baby. Uncle Callum is waiting. Just… just do it. Please…” Peter can’t believe what he is doing. He is currently begging his son to suck his former brother-in-law so he doesn’t have to. How twisted is that? Unfortunately, Collin chooses this time to be stubborn.

“No.” Collin responds pouting, breaking Peter’s heart and hopes. Peter turns to Callum looking for his suggestion on what to do next.

“Well, what are you waiting for Daddy tiger? My meat is waiting.” Callum remarks with a giant grin. Loving all of this turn of events. His words reverberating in Peter’s head and making him more afraid. Collin is now looking at him and all he wants is for the ground to open up and eat him. Or maybe for bomb to set off somewhere in this building and take his life. But nothing. He reluctantly crawls towards Callum, hating how he is now positioning himself between Callum’s spread thighs. He hates where he is now, kneeling before Callum and his hands on the floor. Looking up, he can see the twisted man’s face smirking at him. This is what he feared, something he doesn’t want for himself that is why he was willing to sacrifice his own son, his youngest and most precious son, just to escape this fate. If he had known that his fate was sealed as soon as Callum discovered those videos, he would have decided to leave Collin behind and came alone. But hindsight is no use for him now.

“What are you waiting for Daddy Tiger? Baby Tiger is waiting…” Callum remarks as he gestures towards Collin who is now sitting on the floor beside Callum, staring at his own father and observing Peter curiously. Peter swallows as he looks at that thick flaccid cock before him. He has no choice now, he hates how his son is looking at him. He hates that he knows that he has to do it. He hates that even if he knows he should not like this, something inside him likes it for some twisted reason. He moves his right hand, inching closer to Callum’s cock, shaking with nervousness. His face blushing as he is incredibly aware of his son’s staring. But just before his hands touches Callum’s cock, Callum slaps his hands away.

“Oh, no, no, no. Baby tiger, does tigers have hands?” Callum asks. Collin simply shakes his head. “Right, tigers don’t use their hands to handle their meat. They use their mouth ONLY.” Callum remarks to Peter’s horror. He can’t believe his fate. Not only does he have to do something that he would rather not do, but he has to humiliate himself even more while doing it.

His eyes are throwing sharp daggers at Callum but the wicked man is just smirking at him. His son, Collin, still waiting. He closes his eyes and take a deep breath. But being this close to Callum crotch only makes it so that all the air he takes in is tainted by Callum’s musky manly scent. And to Peter’s shame, his cock twitches at this, slowly taking up what little space the chastity cage allows him. Finally, he leans in. Callum’s already thick big cock gets even bigger as he leans in closer. His eyes closing as the musky scent of Callum’s crotch intensifies. He extends his tongue out and yelps as it finally makes contact with Callum’s limp cock.

“Don’t be afraid Daddy tiger. It is meat. You need it to stay strong. And baby tiger here needs it to grow big and strong. Be a big boy.” Callum says as Peter starts to lick the cock before him. Tasting it and feeling weird. He has not tasted anything like it. He never dreamed of putting a cock in his mouth. But this doesn’t taste as bad as he thought.

Callum smirks as he watches the married man before him. The married man, the perverted Uncle who took Ezekiel’s cherry. A man who Callum is so angry with but also envious for taking his son’s cherry. He expects more anger and resistance from the man. But it turns out that the guy is meeker and more easily pressured than he initially anticipated. And watching the married man licking his cock with eyes closed, he can tell that the man is loving this more than he admits. The married man is licking his cock from the base to the tip with long wet swipes of his tongue. And he can even hear Peter moaning just a little bit, making him curious what the man is thinking at the moment.

“Look at this baby tiger. It seems like your Daddy loves my meat.” Callum declares, taking Peter out of his stance. He opens his eyes and realizes that he has been licking Callum’s cock so much that Callum’s fat cock is now hard and slick with his saliva. He looks at Callum blushing.

“Now, do you want to watch your Daddy try to take my meat in his mouth, baby tiger?” Callum asks. Peter looks at him shocked. But his cock jerks at those words. Then he feels a bit of discomfort and then stinging from his cock. He doesn’t have to look down to know that he is starting to get hard but the chastity belt is not allowing him. He grits his teeth as he whimpers.

Callum smirks as he sees the situation. He can see Peter’s cock is trying to break out of his cage and leaking so much. Peter may not admit it to himself but he is loving this. His leaking and hardening cock is a testament to that. He looks at Peter with a stern look, as if directing him to do what he asked the man to do seconds ago. Callum can see the mental anguish in Peter’s head through the poor man’s eyes. And so far, he is loving it.

Peter shakes his head. His mind is a mess with many troubled and conflicting thoughts popping in and out. But he chooses to focus on what is on hand. He opens his mouth and licks Callum’s cock from his balls to the shaft until the tip, just before he slides his mouth and latch on the peeking purple head. He gulps nervously as he feels just how much this is turning him on, apparently. Is it because he is gay? Or is this because he loves being forced to do something that he would otherwise not do? Peter doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t want to think about it now.

Callum moans as he watches the married man start to slide more inside his mouth. Peter is not Ezekiel. He is no expert. But just the sight of such a grown man being forced to give Callum a blowjob is such a turn on for Callum. He flinches as Peter’s teeth scratches on his shaft. Callum’s hand automatically moves to slap Peter so hard that the man freezes in shock.

“Watch your teeth.” Was all Callum could say. But when he realizes that Collin is watching, he knew immediately that he has to explain himself. “Oh, sorry about that baby tiger. But your Daddy deserves it. He should know better and watch his teeth.” Callum says as he shuffles Collin’s hair. Collin giggles at that.

Callum moves his hands on Peter’s head. Peter looks at him with a questioning gaze. Callum just smirks at him. “Baby Tiger, Collin, I will now guide your Daddy. He still doesn’t know how to take my meat. And it is important that my meat is handled perfectly, so my milk factory will make that perfect milk that I want to feed my baby tiger.” Callum declares. He can feel Peter tense up around his cock, probably realizing what is about to happen. Collin, on the other hand, just nods at this understandingly.

Without any more warning, Callum starts to guide Peter’s head, up and down his shaft. Pushing his hips upwards, not caring even as he hears Peter start to gag. Peter’s hand moves to the chair trying to hold himself as far away from Callum as possible. But Callum is thrusting himself into Peter’s mouth and Peter can just feel Callum’s cock head at the back of his mouth, making him choke and gag, face red in shame.

“You see, Collin. I have to make a tiger choke on my meat. I just have to. It will make my milk factory produce more.” Callum explains. His words breathy as he pants while he continues to fuck into Peter’s face hole. Peter’s tongue getting pushed back as he tries to use it to defend his throat somehow. Callum is moaning like a wild beast.

Collin watches with fascination. He can see his Uncle Callum thrusting hard into his father’s mouth and he is a bit worried because his Uncle Callum is breathing heavily as if he is running or something. But he is mostly worried about his father. Uncle Callum is making his daddy choke and gag. His father’s face is red and eyes are watering. He can tell that his Daddy is trying to push away. Or maybe not, because his father is strong right? He can pull away if he really wants to. So, Collin is starting to think that maybe his Daddy is not as hurt as he thinks his father is.

Then just out of the blue, Callum stops. He pulls off Peter’s mouth with a smirk. Panting as he chuckles. “Woah, that felt good. So, do you want to try it now, baby tiger?” Callum asks with a smile. Collin is still unsure though. He looks at Callum debating if he should. He is now sure that his Uncle’s meat is not dirty because his father put it in his mouth, but Collin does not want to choke like his father did. Collin thinks it will really hurt.

Callum can see this in Collin’s eyes and so he turns to the coughing Peter to say something to convince Collin. Peter looks at Callum menacingly. But knowing he has no other choice, with deep regrets and shame, he turns to Collin.

“Don’t worry, baby. It doesn’t really hurt that much. It is actually fun.” Peter tries to say. He can still taste Callum’s cock and precum in his mouth.

“Really?” Collin asks unconvinced. “Did… Did you like it, Daddy?” Collin asks. Callum almost chuckles at the little kid’s question. He turns to Peter, intrigued on how the man will answer.

“I… I do… I did.” Peter replies. Callum’s eyes catches his and Peter could not help but blush. Peter quickly averts Callum’s prying eyes and turn to Collin. “It was really fun kiddo. You should really try it.” Peter declares as he crawls back, his hands extending towards Collin. Collin smiles and nods, taking his father’s hand and letting his father guide him towards where his father was earlier. And now Collin is kneeling in between his Uncle Callum’s legs, his eyes dazzled by the glistening slick cock of his Uncle Callum.

“Why don’t you guide your baby tiger’s head, Daddy.” Callum announces, turning to Peter. Making the man suffer and realize his mistake. Making him regret his selfish decision to bring his son to take his place. And it is working.

“Let me guide you, baby.” Peter says as he guides his son’s head towards Callum’s erect cock. Collin is still unsure but is giggling, finding it funny that his father is moving his head around. Callum moans as he sees this, finding this so erotic – a father guiding his son’s head to suck a cock is not something you see every day. Another moan escapes his mouth the moment when Collin’s lips finally touches his erect and waiting cock.

Peter looks at the man when he hears the moan. Anger starts to boil inside him. For some reason he hates that Callum is moaning loud while he son’s lips replaces his own. Is it jealousy because he wants to be his son’s first? Or jealousy because he wants to be in his son’s place? Or pure anger because this is happening to his son and he is powerless to stop it?

In Peter’s anger he guides his son’s head down, giving the kid no choice but to open wide as Callum’s cock slides inside. Callum grunts in pleasure making Peter angrier. Even as he panics, Collin remembers to watch his teeth, he just doesn’t want to be slapped just like his father. Peter hates this. He hates that he is doing this. He hates Callum for making him do this. His hand goes in autopilot at he continues to watch Callum in anger. Glaring at the man who seems to be ignoring him, grunting and groaning ever so deeply.

Peter is unaware that he is hurting his son. In his anger, his hands push his son down, taking more of Callum’s cock inside – more cock than an inexperienced kid like Collin can handle. And Peter did not stop there, he pushes his son’s head more, making his son choke on Callum’s cock. Then without warning, he starts bobbing his own son’s head on Callum’s cock. He is too focused on how Callum is reacting that he remains unaware that Collin is choking and gagging. The poor kid’s hand moves to the chair trying to push himself away but to no avail. The clueless father is raping his son’s throat on Callum’s cock and all Peter could think of at that time is how much he hates that Callum is enjoying this. He is even ignoring that searing pain from his contained cock, that is desperately trying to be freed out of the chastity cage, drooling precum on the floor below him. Unaware that he himself is in pain as his cock tries to expand even more.

Callum looks Peter in the eye, aware of what the married man is doing to his own son. As much as he wants to point this out, he is enjoying this too much. And he is getting closer to his orgasm. Peter is now mercilessly shoving Collin’s head on Callum’s cock, going lower with each bob, taking more of that fat uncle meat that is inevitably snaking down the little kid’s throat. Collin is crying now, but the kid couldn’t make any sound because his mouth is currently occupied with Callum’s fat member.

“AAAAHHHH... Good little tiger.” Callum declares teasing the married man. His climax closer and closer. Having his own little kid on his cock is one thing, but having someone else’s little boy do it is another. And what really makes this really hot is the fact that the boy’s father is making the boy do it, guiding the kid roughly. “AAAAAAAHHHHHHH…” He finally screams, thrusting upwards before his climax explodes in Collin’s throat.

Peter is so enthralled by the expression in Callum’s face, loving the deep groaning and the bone chilling scream that the man made. His hand continues to push his son down on Callum’s cock, not caring that Collin is choking even more. Callum’s cum is too much. The boy is unprepared and clueless on how to handle the situation. Unable to time his breathing, Collin starts to drown in Callum’s thick cum. The married man’s cum starts to come out of Collin’s nose.

“AAAAAHHHH…” Peter suddenly exclaims as he suddenly becomes aware of the stinging pain from his caged cock. Peter realizes then that it is not only a cage but a spiked one at that. And the spikes are stabbing his cock as it tries to expand more. The pain is so intense that he freezes in place unable to move a muscle. His teeth grind together as his hands tenses up, unintentionally keeping his son’s head down and impaled with Callum’s still spewing cock.

Callum collapses back on the chair. Contented and happy. Loving that Peter is in so much pain right now. His gaze turns to Collin, and the sight before him sets so many alarms in his head ringing. Collin’s face is now starting to turn blue, his eyes red and his face a mess with Callum’s cum still leaking out of the kid’s nose and mouth. Callum quickly moves his hand to push Peter’s hand away. Pulling Collin off his cock.

Collin starts coughing and gasping for air. He is already close to passing out. The inside of his nose is stinging with pain, burning because of Callum’s cum that used his nose as an escape route. The kid drops to the floor coughing out cum and gasping desperately for air. Air that he was deprived of just seconds ago.

Peter is not aware of this. He remains focused on his own pain. Peter knows he has to try to think of something else just to keep himself from getting more turned on. He first thinks about what he did earlier, sucking Callum’s cock, but his cock is not responding the way he expects it to. It hurts even more now. His hands move to his caged crotch as his body falls on the floor and assuming the fetal position. He is whimpering in pain now. His mind trying to think of anything to keep him calm and not horny. He thinks about Ezekiel… then his son Collin. None of it worked. Even thinking about his teenage son, Markie, is not helping. When he thinks about his wife though, Peter is shocked to see that it worked. Weird enough the idea of fucking his son Collin or even getting fucked by his teenage son Markie is not turning him off. But thinking about fucking his own wife seems to do the trick. Is he too twisted to be disgusted and turned off by the mere thought of fucking his own wife?

Peter did not have much time to answer that though. As his ears are flooded with the sound of his son crying and sobbing. Concerned he quickly gets up and moves towards the still coughing Collin. He tries to reach out and hug his son but Collin doesn’t want to be near him now. Collin pushes him away crying still. Peter turns to Callum with anger.

“You did that to yourself. You were the one guiding his head, remember?” Peter’s guilt washes over him as his realization floods back in, his memory of ignoring his son and focusing on Callum and that deep mental anguish inside him. Callum did not let Peter have much time to process this.

“Don’t cry little boy, you are a big boy now. And big boys don’t cry.” Callum states. His hands move towards Collin’s face, wiping away the kid’s tears. He makes the kid look at him being adding. “Daddy was just doing that for you. That is how tigers eat their meat. Don’t cry. Next time, Daddy will not guide you but you will have to do it yourself okay?” Callum declares making Collin turn to his Dad before nodding.

“Now, your Master Callum, me, is ready for more fun. This time, I want to put my meat in a different hole. Do you think we can do that sweetie?” Callum asks. Collin did not respond, looking undecided still. “You are a big boy now, right? So, you can do this.” Callum adds, catching Collin’s attention. Callum knows that little kids like Collin really wants to be treated like a big boy, so he will use it against the kid. As sorry as he is with the kid’s bad luck of having such a spineless father, he wants to pop the boy’s cherry now.

“What do you mean Uncle?” Collin asks curiously.

“Well, tigers also take meat in a different way. Not everyone knows this but tigers also take meat in their bums.” Callum says in a hushed tone, making it seem that it is a secret. Wanting to pique Collin’s interest in trying it out.

“You mean like putting your…thingy.”

“COCK.” Callum corrects.

“Oh. Okay. So, like putting your cock inside my bum?” Collin asks.

“Yes. Sweetie. Like that.” Callum responds pleased with his progress.

“So, like, fucking?” Collin asks to both Peter and Callum’s surprise.

“How did you? Who told you?” Peter asks but unable to make himself complete his question. His mind is unable to process what is going on.

“Mr. Gunderson. He told me about those things during lunch time.” Collin answers with a confused look.

“That fat ugly bastard. How dare he… I trusted him.” Peter spits in anger. He turns to Callum expecting sympathy but all he sees is the man raising his eyebrows at him. Then it sinks in that he too was a man that Callum trusted with Ezekiel. And he did betray that trust. But it isn’t about that now.

“What did he do to you baby?” Peter asks concerned. “Did he… Did he make you put his meat in your mouth… or… umm... Did he fuck you?” Peter asks. His words making him feel the bitter taste of betrayal.

“No. He didn’t make me put his… his cock in my mouth. He put mine in his mouth though. It gave me tingles. And he… he put his finger in my ass. He said he is preparing me for fucking or something. He said I am amazing because I can now take three fingers in my bum.” Collin responds with pride. Peter is both relieved at this and disgusted at what that ugly fat bastard is trying to do. And deep down he is also aroused at the thought. He has to think deep about his wife again to stop himself from getting hard.

“How about Ezzy? Is he doing the same to my son?” Callum asks finally when Peter did not even bother to ask.

“Maybe. I am not sure. But Mr. Gunderson is mostly eating lunch with him. But sometimes, Mr. Gunderson picks me to be his lunch buddy so we can continue with the preparation.” Collin responds with enthusiasm. Peter listens in horror. Callum is angry at the man. His mind now realizes that it may not be Peter who took advantage of his son in school. But his anger is soon replaced with intrigue as he hears Collin’s later statements.

“So, you want to be fucked, Collin?” Callum asks. Peter turns to Callum in disbelief. The man just discovered that the kindergarten teacher might be taking advantage of Ezekiel but Callum doesn’t even seem to care.

“Maybe. It sounded fun when Mr. Gunderson described it.” Collin responds.

“Son, you can’t spend time with Mr. Gunderson anymore okay?” Peter states. “I will call the police and…” Peter start to say before he gets slapped by Callum.

“Shut up, Peter. I will deal with that bastard. If you expose him, our kids will be in scrutiny. Police will ask around. Your son will be questioned. And my son too. What do you think will happen then?” Callum asks. Peter’s face pales in fear. He failed to see this. He did not realize that he might get in trouble if he exposed that man. Ezekiel might tell the police how his uncle abused him.

“Now, why don’t we return to our previous topic, okay? So, Collin, do you want to get fucked today?” Callum asks with a smirk. Collin quickly cheers up at that.

“Really Uncle?” Collin asks. Peter is frozen in shock. His cock slowly growing again at this.

“Yes, really.” Callum turns to Peter and an idea came to him. “Well, why don’t you ask Daddy to help you. To offer up your cherry to me… like a secret ritual.” Callum chuckles. Collin also giggles. He did not understand what Callum means but he just wants to laugh along just to feel like he belongs.

“Daddy, please. Can you help me? I want Uncle Callum to fuck me. I swear I am ready.” Collin asks, almost begging. And Peter cock is twitching at that, enlarging inside his spiked cage.

Callum smirks before handing Peter a bottle of lube. Against Peter’s judgment, he takes it. He pours a generous amount of it in his son’s ass, making Collin giggle. His son’s giggles send jolts of pleasure down Peter’s spine and as his lube-coated fingers tries to sink inside his own son, his cock jumps. He can’t help it. His son’s hole feels so warm and slick now, his fingers generously coating the kid’s insides with lube. He has to pull out before he could get too aroused.

He then stands up and then hooks his hands under his little boy’s knees. Callum sees this and moans in joy. This is so surreal. Never in a million years did he think something like this will happen. Alas, he is going to pop a little boy’s cherry. Before Ezekiel, the idea never even occurred to Callum. And because he loves his son too much, he stopped doing anything about his desires with his kid. But Collin is his nephew and the father seems to approve to this. So Collin is fair game, right?

Callum’s hand moves to his still throbbing cock. Even with all that is happening and cumming just minutes before, he remains hard and ready to go. He watches Peter move near him. Positioning Collin directly above Callum’s throbbing cock. The tip of his cock is now aligned with Collin’s hole. He looks at the kid with a smile. Then finally, Peter starts to lower his son’s body on Callum’s cock – impaling the boy. As his uncle slides inside his well-lubed ass, whimpers of pain escapes Collin’s mouth, and it somehow makes Peter hornier. His cock is trying to break free again. The spikes starting to poke him yet again – torturing him and reminding him that this thoughts are evil ones, and he should not be thinking about it. But a human mind is fallible.

Callum moans as he feels Collin’s moist warm boy pussy start to devour his cock. Taking it in, inch by inch. Collin whimpers in pain. Eyes wide open with his mouth agape, seemingly screaming but without any noise. Peter, the father, stand behind Collin, the one in control of lowering the kid on the impaling pillar of lust. Callum can see the man’s eyes burning in lust as well and though Callum can tell that the man is in pain due to the spiked chastity belt the man continues on as if impaling his own son on an adult cock is more important than relieving his own pain. The man even looks as though lust has overruled all of his senses and that is all that matters to him now, consuming his entire being.

Callum whimpers even more as Collin starts to make a sound. The little kid is starting to scream in pain. But upon hearing this, Peter just leans forward and covered his son’s mouth with his own. Making out with his own son, silencing him while continuing to lower the kid. Peter is so overwhelmed with his own lust. He is now grinding himself on his son as he continues to lower the kid. Callum is almost all the way in, when Peter suddenly collapses on the floor. Luckily, Callum was able to catch the kid before the kid’s father lets go and falls to the floor. Peter’s body writhes in pain as the spikes pierce through the skin of his hardening cock. Peter is wincing in pain on the floor.

Callum did not even pity the guy. Instead, he gets up with Collin in hand and then leans down to lay the little kid on top of Peter’s writhing body. The boy’s head lays on his father’s chest. Through all this Callum made sure that his cock is still buried inside the boy.

Peter is whimpering and writhing in pains still when Callum starts to fuck Collin. The boy starts to moan as well. Callum’s body weighs over the father and son, as he starts to make a steady fucking rhythm.

“Callum help. It hurts.” Peter protests while Collin remains panting and speechless. Peter’s cock is straining against the spiked cage and he can really feel so much pain. But the pain is not enough to drown his horniness knowing that his son is getting fucked just above him. “Please take this off. Ahhhh...” Peter protests.

Callum moans with a smirk as he continues to fuck Collin. Collin is so tight. His fat granite cock barely fits inside the boy’s tight love chute. Callum moans in pleasure as he finally takes his revenge. Taking Collin’s cherry. Taking a young boy’s virginity. Breaking the kid in. To be honest, Callum can’t feel the difference between how tight Ezekiel was that night and how tight Collin is now. Maybe virgin or not, young boy’s cunts are always so tight.

Callum is fucking with earnest now. Grinding his body on the little kid below him which makes the little kid’s body grind against the father under them. Peter winces in pain as his cock continues to strain against that spiked cage. He can almost feel his flesh being pierce with dozens of spikes and he fears that he is bleeding from down there. But he can’t help but stay aroused especially when he has no choice but to listen to his own son, moaning and groaning while getting fucked by Callum’s fat cock.

Callum’s ability to hold his cum is astonishing. He can fuck Nia for hours, making the woman cum multiple times but without cumming himself. But the taboo nature of the situation is just too much for him. In less than 5 minutes, he is already cumming inside the boy – and it is a toe-curling orgasm like he never felt before. Even the first time with his own son is no match to how filthy and aroused he is at that moment. Depositing his pedophilic cum inside a young little boy while the father is right under them, whimpering and moaning in pain and pleasure.

After Callum finishes depositing a plethora of his cum inside the boy, Callum collapses at the floor beside Peter. Callum's cum quickly starts to leak out of Collin's hole and into the navel of the young boy's father. Peter continues to whimper in pain, unable to control himself.

”Take this off. Please.” Peter whimpers in pain. His son panting on top of him. Callum smiles to himself. He knows that this weekend will be the best weekend of his life. And this is just the first of many times he will be fucking his nephew. And he can't wait for more of this action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my readers (or at least to you who is reading this): Thank you for reading my work. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> (If you were reading my other work - The Ghost Beauty, you already know what this note is about.)
> 
> When I posted this work, I am just trying to test my writing skills. And hoping a little, that someone else will like reading it. And I think some of you did like it. Thank you.
> 
> I made a target for myself: one chapter update per week. Unfortunately, I realize now that this schedule I set for myself is too ambitious. I am but a noob writer and I did not know what I was doing. I still don't know what I am doing.
> 
> I am currently writing 3 WIPs, one of which I already put on-hold indefinitely for now. With two chapters per week, it is draining out my creative juice, and writer's block is causing me trouble. And I don't want to end up posting junk chapters just to keep my schedule. I don't want to post a half-assed chapter which will ultimately end up disappointing you and me. And lately, I am only coming up with shitty chapter attempts and I don't want to post it. I will just hate myself if I do that. I have two options, sacrifice the quality of my work or take time for myself. I choose the latter.
> 
> So I decided to have a bit of hiatus. A month of rest to recollect my thoughts and let my creative juices flowing again. I hope you guys will understand. And I hope you will still be here when I come back. I am sorry for this inconvenience. But I assure you, this is not the end. :D
> 
> Maybe subscribe to the story or bookmark it so you will be notified when I post the new chapter. Or at least that is what I think subscribe and bookmark feature of AO3 are for.
> 
> Have a nice day and I hope you will be here to read the next chapter when I post it.
> 
> P.S. To be honest, this chapter is partly (mostly?) shitty, but it is the best I could come up with. I may modify it for the better when I have time. I apologize for posting a half-assed chapter like this.


	9. The Transference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon is desperate. Things are not going its way. And the demon knows that things are about to get worse. It's just fortunate that the demon knows a way out.
> 
>  _There must be something wrong with my host. Maybe because I possessed this host as a fetus which results to some complication that affects my recovery? Or maybe there is the mismatch between me and my host? Or the fact that this body is too young? Either way, I only have one option - Possession Transference. And I know the perfect candidate. And the perfect opportunity is tonight._ The demon maniacally laughs at how brilliant its plan is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.
> 
> NOTE:  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me. I am back with a new chapter. Sorry for being away for so long. But I am back now and I will try to stick to my "every other week" update schedule.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Mr. Gunderson is a lucky man; he knows that now. Never in his whole perverted life has he seen a kid more gorgeous than Ezekiel. Ezekiel is someone that Mr. Gunderson sees in magazines and jacks off to. Someone he fantasizes but knows he can’t have. But it seems that the Heavens, or Hell depending on how you see it, has given him this great blessing. And he doesn’t want to waste it. 

Ever since that day, Ezekiel has become Mr. Gunderson’s permanent lunchtime buddy. And the ugly teacher’s gorgeous manhood has become a regular resident in Ezekiel’s boy pussy. Being inside a very willing, gorgeous and tight hole, for a change, is something Mr. Gunderson never knew he could have. But now that he is inside Ezekiel’s willing hole every lunch time, the older man can’t wish for more. The rest of his pupils fade into the background, now that Ezekiel is in his life.

Mr. Gunderson loves watching innocent little Ezekiel in class. He would watch Ezekiel make drawings of his family with their house in the background, trees in the yard and birds flying in the sky, or sometimes Mr. Gunderson would watch Ezekiel run around, playing with other kids in the playground. He loves knowing that during lunchtime, Ezekiel will bend over his desk and be plowed by him. And the kid is more than willing to let him do it. He also loves watching the kid fidget in his seat after lunch as his cum is leaking out, soaking and staining whatever superhero underwear Ezekiel is wearing that day. He marvels at the knowledge that despite the inconvenience and discomfort, maybe even pain, Ezekiel will be back riding his cock the very next day.

It also amazes the perverted teacher how the boy seems so innocent and clueless outside his office but once he is alone with the kid, the kid’s mouth is full of filth. Telling him to fuck harder, go deeper and cum inside. He has never met a kid who knows those things. Which makes him wonder if someone else is grooming the kid or maybe the kid is just curious and innately perverted like him. Whichever is the case, Mr. Gunderson is more than thankful.

Ezekiel, on the other hand, grows more frustrated and desperate. He can still feel that he is forgetting something important. Yet no matter how many times he lets Mr. Gunderson fuck him, it is not helping him remember. He had come close to remembering though, just enough times to make him hope that maybe the next time he will remember more things. If only he knows how the demon inside him wants him to stay this way, desperate to remember and wanting to get fucked.

He remembers dirty words clearly though. He remembers himself saying it to a different faceless guy in his faded memory and he tries to repeatedly say these filthy words to Mr. Gunderson just to trigger the memory. Yet he is not remembering anything else, nothing more. Even at a very young age, not remembering is making him frustrated and sometimes agitated.

One time, he even lashed out to his father’s girlfriend Nia. It happened a month after Mr. Gunderson started fucking him regularly. Callum and Nia just came back from a date night. Nia is smiling and blooming as usual but that night something was different. It is confirmed later when Callum calls Ezekiel for a serious talk. Callum knows that Ezekiel loves having Nia around. The two are often found on the same side of a disagreement between Nia and Callum. Mostly, it is because Nia loves the same food that Ezekiel does – same flavor of pizza, same choice of soft drinks and so on. That night, Callum and Nia sits opposite Ezekiel on the couch. Callum smiles before he tells his son the good news. He tells Ezekiel that he just proposed to his girlfriend – Nia, and that she said Yes. The two are going to get married soon. But instead of expressions of joy that Callum expects, Ezekiel gets angry.

“You are not my Mom.” Ezekiel screams at Nia that night before he storms out and into his bedroom. Callum is too shocked to even say anything. Nia almost cries at Ezekiel negative reaction, not really expecting such an outburst. The very next day, Ezekiel immediately asks for Nia’s forgiveness. Nia understands the kid, and she explains to him that she is not trying to replace his Mom. It was weird for a couple of days but their relationship quickly returned to normal.

The demon’s life is much grimmer though. The demon is not happy with the father’s engagement. The demon was hoping that it can recover its power and break the two off before it gets serious. But now it seems that it is too late. Callum is a lost opportunity for the demon now. And despite the surge of power that the demon gets when the father used to fuck its host, the demon knows he has to let the guy go and cut its losses.

But what’s worse is that two weeks later, Peter, the Uncle, starts avoiding Ezekiel. At first the perverted uncle used reasonable alibis like being busy with work when asked to babysit Ezekiel. But at some point, Peter is deliberately trying to avoid the kid. The demon is clueless on what would have pushed the uncle away. Unsure if it is guilt for fucking his own nephew, or fear that he will be caught or something else entirely.

Then another two weeks after that, Nia declares that she is pregnant. Which only makes the father, Callum, want to marry her sooner. The demon realizes that things aren’t going its way. The demon only has Mr. Gunderson as the source of his power and that is not working so well. His recovery is slower than ever and he decides that something needs to be done – something drastic that will change its fate.

For the following month, the demon preserves its power, wanting to have enough power for his plan to work. And so, the demon uses Ezekiel’s need to remember. Making sure to use minimal power to push the kid towards Mr. Gunderson and then make sure that the kid’s memory never returns. With this, the demon can save its power for its plan.

 _There must be something wrong with my host. Maybe because I possessed this host as a fetus which results to some complication that affects my recovery? Or maybe there is the mismatch between me and my host? Or the fact that this body is too young? Either way, I only have one option - Possession Transference. And I know the perfect candidate. And the perfect opportunity is tonight._ The demon maniacally laughs at how brilliant its plan is.

It is a Saturday night, a month since the demon hatched its plan, and things are perfectly falling into place. The demon sits in the living room of the Pritchard residence, smiling to itself waiting for that perfect opportunity to pounce.

“I’m home.” Markie announces as he enters his house. He turns to the living room where he sees his cousin Ezekiel. His eyebrows narrow, surprised as he did not expect the kid to be there. Ezekiel is busy watching TV though, seemingly unaware of his arrival.

Markie hasn’t really been close with his younger cousin. His younger brother and Ezekiel are inseparable though, which is so annoying for him sometimes. Having two annoying little kids hovering over him when he only wants space and peace, just irritates him at times. But he understands that they merely are curious. But what he doesn’t understand though is what he heard from his room almost two months ago. Well, he did understand what he heard, he just can’t wrap his mind around it.

**\--- Two Months Ago ---**

Markie is in his room listening to his loud music through his headphones, as he usually does. But that afternoon, his headphone stopped working while he is listening to music. Pissed, he scours his drawers to find a working headphone. He remembers he still has a working one, but with a lower quality audio. That is when he hears muffled voice from the next room – his younger brother’s bedroom. Usually, he would just ignore it, shrugging it off as two kids playing video games or other boring childish games. But that afternoon, Markie hears a word – “Fuck”. It is nothing unusual, kids sometimes say that without even knowing what the word means but his younger brother knows that his mother doesn’t like cursing. Thinking he can use it to scare the kid into leaving him alone for even just a day, Markie decides to eavesdrop. If only he knew then what is happening on the other side of the wall, maybe he should have let it go.

“God, you are so tight.” Markie hears it clearly. His body tenses at those words and what those words may mean. Especially when he knows that it is his father’s voice from the other side of the room.

 _Ewww… Am I about to hear my parents fucking in my younger brother’s bedroom? That is gross and sick._ Markie cringes is disgust. But before he could pull away and leave the matter alone, he hears another voice. And to his surprise, it is not his mother’s.

“You are just so big, Uncle Peter.” Comes the response. Markie shivers at that. He is almost sure that he knows what the two are talking about. His own father and his younger cousin – Ezekiel, the idea never even occurred to him before. Even the idea of his own father cheating on his mother seems impossible. And with his younger cousin who is 5 years old and younger than his younger brother, how could his father do it?

Markie moves closer to the wall, listening in. He can clearly hear panting and moaning from the other side. His chest pounds as he feels anger burning inside him directed to his own father. _My father is one of those perverted psychos who fucks kids._ That is the first thought that came into Markie’s mind. _How can a little boy like Ezekiel take an adult cock?_ That is the second thought.

“Beg for it again boy. More begging than before.” Markie shivers as he hears his father’s voice. Confirming his suspicion that this is not a one-time thing.

“Please, Uncle Peter. Fuck me harder. Go deep inside me and make me whole again. Please, Uncle Peter. My boy cunt misses you. I need you now.” Ezekiel responds.

“Goddamn, you are so much tighter than Cecile.” Comes the perverted Uncle’s response. Markie flinches at those words. Hearing his own father announce that he prefers Ezekiel’s hole over his mother’s, is something Markie never thought he’d hear. He starts hearing panting sounds from the other room. And he is sure that his father is fucking his 5-year-old cousin now.

Despite hating his discovery, Markie finds himself taking his cock out. The sound of sex from the other room is just too much for a constantly horny teenager’s self-control. Markie starts jacking off as he hears his own father fucking his cousin. Knowing that his mother is just downstairs doing the laundry. His younger brother probably downstairs too, doing something else.

_How could Dad do this to Mom? How could he do this while I am in the next room? How could Ezekiel love getting fucked like this? It must hurt so bad. Oh God, my father’s fat adult cock fucking my five-year-old cousin’s ass hole. And my cousin is loving it. I can hear by the sound of his moaning. He is begging my Dad, too. My cousin is a slut. He is a full-pledged underage slut. How is this even possible?_

“Aaaaahhmmmmm…” That sends Markie to his own climax. He feels guilty for eavesdropping, for jacking off to such perverted act and for silently wishing to see the two doing it right in front of him. Markie curses that this somehow makes him feel so much worse than his own father.

He never said a word about what he heard that afternoon. Not to anyone. But the next time Ezekiel comes to have a sleepover, Markie is on the lookout for any suspicious activity between his father and his cousin. But somehow, it never happened again. And Markie is starting to think that maybe that afternoon, he was just hearing things and it was all part a perverted illusion his horny hormone-driven teenage mind made up.

**\--- Present ---**

“Markie? Is that you?” his mother’s voice asks coming from the kitchen. His cousin is here again, if only his father is around, then maybe he gets to listen in again, or maybe get a little peek this time. Markie shakes the lewd thought out of his head.

“Mom, where’s Dad?” Markie asks as he heads for the kitchen. He sees his mother busy with preparing for dinner. His mom looks at him with a confused look on her face.

“He is going to visit your grandpa, remember?” His mother responds. Markie remembers now. His grandfather on his father-side was diagnosed with cancer and is now on a terminal stage. His father asked him two weeks ago if he wants to go and visit his grandpa. He was really not close with his grandfather, he only sees the guy during holidays. And the guy is a bit weird. He performs rituals every day and has these “enchanted protection trinkets” and other weird stuff. He also does other weird activities like lighting incenses and hanging weird things in windows for luck or for wards and protection. Whatever it is, it freaks Markie out.

So, Markie declines. His father is almost begging him to come with him but he is really not in the mood to see his grandfather. And last week, Markie remembers his father telling his Mom that he and Collin is going to see grandpa. Markie is just thankful that his father is no longer nagging him to come and join him.

“Oh, with Collin, right?” Markie asks. His mother just nods. “That is today?”

“Yes. This weekend actually.” His mother responds as she continues to prepare the lasagna she is cooking for dinner. His mother’s lasagna is Markie’s favorite food.

“But why is Ezekiel here?” Markie is truly confused. His father is always home when Ezekiel is around, and if what he heard from his room that day was real, then he knows why. Although, lately, his father is always finding an excuse not to be around when Ezekiel is sleeping over. Markie wonders if his father knows that he knows about what is going on that is why the man is avoiding Ezekiel.

“Well, your Uncle Callum is attending a teacher’s conference for the weekend and his fiancée – Nia, is pregnant so I offered to babysit Ezekiel for her.” Markie’s mother declares. Markie sighs.

“Oh, Okay.” Markie declares before he turns around, intending to go to his room and change his clothes.

“Wait…” His mother declares. “I kind of have to go to a friend’s house for a bit. Can you babysit Ezekiel for me?” Markie turns to see his mother’s pleading look. Markie does not like babysitting. He is not good with kids. He is not even ‘friends’ with his own younger brother. And his mother knows all of this.

“WHAT?!?!” Markie exclaims. “Then why did you even offer to babysit Ezekiel if you are not going to be around?” Markie exclaims in frustration.

“It’s just for a few hours. It won’t take long. I just have a prior commitment and I forgot. You’ll be fine. I will pay you…” His mother offers. Markie sighs. He knows he needs the cash. He promised his girlfriend that they will watch the latest Marvel movie on the opening night next week and he is broke as fuck at the moment. Mostly due to him paying every time he and his girlfriend go out on a date which is at least once a week.

“Okay. But only for a few hours. How much are you going to pay me?” Markie asks with a displeased sigh. He knows he has no other choice and he hates it. He knows he will have to cancel on a date with his girlfriend tonight but it will be worth it if he gets to earn the money for two movie tickets on a premiere night.

Babysitting turns out to be a much easier task that Markie thought. Mostly because he just locks the door, tell Ezekiel to stay indoors and go to bed before bedtime. And during that time, he just stays in his room, listening to music and playing XBOX. It was going so perfectly, until he hears a loud bang from outside his room.

Markie sighs as he gets up, hating that he has to deal with whatever trouble his younger cousin has gotten himself into. He grabs his phone and turns to look at the time but a message notification caught his attention. As he opens the message, he heads out of his room to find where Ezekiel is.

“Ezekiel, where are you?” he asks as the message loads. It is a video message from his girlfriend.

“Here.” Ezekiel shouts back. The kid’s voice coming from the master bedroom.

“Oh, you are screwed now.” Markie declares as he shakes him head. He knows that his parents don’t want anyone in their room. Even Markie and his brother are not allowed there. Markie walks down the hallway and heads for the master bedroom. Before he reaches the bedroom door though, the video message finally loads. And it is something that Markie did not expect.

“Hey baby. How are you?” Markie’s girlfriend says to the camera. But it is not this that caught Markie’s attention. What catches his attention is what his girlfriend is wearing – nothing. She is on her bed, completely nude, taking a video of herself through her cellphone camera. She is a senior in his school, which just makes her even hotter in Markie’s eyes. But Markie has never seen her naked before. Mostly because she is a bit shy and she said that she wants to take things slow. They have been dating for almost six months now and the most that Markie has done to her is slip his fingers in her pants as they watch a movie. The very reason why he wants to get that movie ticket so desperately. It is a Marvel movie; the theater will definitely be packed but everyone will be too focused on the movie. Markie is hoping that he might get to slip a finger or two inside her pants and touch her there again.

“I miss you. Do you miss me?” she asks as the camera pans down her naked body, down to her pussy. And it is already dripping wet. She puts the camera down on the bed, taking a video of herself in a great angle. Markie can clearly see her hands sliding down her belly to her pussy and he can also see her face as she moans.

“Did you miss this baby?” she asks again. Markie’s still flaccid cock jumps inside his pants at those words. He sees her fingers rub her pussy lips before a finger slips inside.

“Come and get it baby. I miss you inside me already.” Markie is confused at these next words though. _What does she mean by miss me inside her? I have never been inside her._ Markie exclaims in his head.

“Fuck me hard like you did before. My stupid boyfriend, your friend, cancelled our date. So, I am free tonight. How about you fuck me again?” She adds. Colors fade in Markie’s face as his hand balls into a fist.

“Come on over, Kyle, baby. Before I change my mind and call someone else. I will be waiting.” She says finally before the video ends. Markie is frozen is shock. His girlfriend is cheating on him. She is not the girl she said she was. And she is a slut who is fucking around with guys like Markie’s own friend, Kyle. And based on the video, she is fucking around with even more guys.

Markie’s phone buzzes. A new message appearing below the video message. It reads: “Kyle baby, please delete that video. I sent that to the wrong number. Please baby, don’t watch it. It is not what it looks like.”

Markie’s anger is boiling even more. His phones buzzes and a new message appears. “Markie. I meant to type Markie. My phone is acting up. I meant to type your name, not Kyle’s.”

“That’s it.” Markie exclaims. He is really angry now. He is ready to charge into his girlfriend’s house and demand an explanation but then his cousin’s voice brings him back to reality.

“Markie..?” Ezekiel calls out from inside the master bedroom.

“WHAT IS IT?” Markie exclaims in anger. He angrily opens the bedroom door and his anger intensifies when he sees his cousin, sitting in front of his mother’s vanity table. The little rascal is wearing his mother’s black lingerie. And because Ezekiel is still a little kid, the lingerie goes down his body to his mid thighs. But instead of looking like a weird kid in an adult’s lingerie, Ezekiel looks great. The lingerie top looks like a lacey see through dress on the little kid’s body. It is as if the lingerie was made for kids too. And Markie can see that Ezekiel is wearing his mother’s skimpy black thong. And somehow it fits the kid, maybe because of the little boy’s big ass that Markie is only now noticing. Ezekiel’s face is also in a full set of make-up. His lips with slutty red lipstick and his eyes complete with eye shadow, fake lashes, and other stuff that Markie could not even identify. Ezekiel looks like a little drag queen, or more like a little drag slut in Markie’s eyes. It looks as if this is not the first time that his younger cousin has used make-up on himself. It was, but the demon made sure that Markie gets a different conclusion, using a bit of its power.

Ezekiel’s eyes focus on the make-up bag on the floor. All of the cosmetic products of Markie’s mother are scattered everywhere. Markie can see a couple of them open up on the floor and the contents scattered everywhere and making a huge mess.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Markie exclaims in anger. Ezekiel looks at him with a terrified look on his face. But all Ezekiel can see is how slutty his little cousin looks. Slutty – like his girlfriend. That pushes Markie to a new height of anger. Markie is quick to sprint towards Ezekiel in anger.

“Do you know what you did?” Markie asks as he grabs Ezekiel’s arm. Ezekiel flinches at the tight grip on his arm.

“I am sorry. I was just trying it on. I didn’t mean to. Please Markie… I didn’t mean to.” Ezekiel exclaims as he cries. Markie can hear what Ezekiel is saying but his voice changes to his girlfriend’s. And Markie can almost see his girlfriend in Ezekiel place, begging him for forgiveness.

“It’s too late now. You can’t just mess things up and say sorry.” Markie responds through gritted teeth. He pulls on Ezekiel’s arm, catching the kid off guard. Ezekiel stumbles forward and into Markie’s body. Markie just looks at his cousin and all he could feel is anger. The demon inside Ezekiel is now in the background, letting the scenario play out as it is. Knowing that this is how the transference ritual should go. The intense emotion aura that is being spewed into the air around them will be used to fuel the ritual.

“Markie it hurts.” Ezekiel complains as Markie’s grip on his arm tightens.

“Ezekiel, I will need to teach you a lesson. I already told you not to go in here before. Mom even told you that. And why are you even wearing my Mom’s clothes and her make-up?” Markie asks with a chuckle.

“I… I don’t know. I just… I don’t remember.” Ezekiel responds, truly not remembering why he is in the room. He just remembers seeing the bag falling to the floor and everything scattering.

“Well, I bet you don’t remember getting fucked by my father either.” Markie declares with a chuckle. His tone sarcastic, not believing that his cousin does not remember why he is in the bedroom.

“What? Uncle Peter?” Ezekiel asks in confusion. He doesn’t remember. The man in his faded memory is his Uncle Peter?

“Oh, come on. What is it that you really want Ezzy?” Markie asks.

“I… I don’t…” Ezekiel is confused. He doesn’t remember anything. The memory flashes in his head but he can’t put his Uncle Peter’s face on it. He is not sure if that is true. Did his Uncle Peter really do that?

“Is it not enough that you got my father to cheat on my mother?” Markie asks. Ezekiel looks at him, silent. His young mind unable to process all of this. “You are just like my cheating girlfriend. You let men fuck you like the slut that you are. What is it? Does it feel good to have a married man’s cock up your tiny little boy chute?” Every uttered word makes Markie angrier than before, the demon inside Ezekiel cackles at this.

“What is it that you want now? Why are you here? And why are you…? Oh…” Markie smirks at his realization. In his mind, Ezekiel’s recent action makes sense now. He chuckles while shaking his head. Ezekiel looks at him curiously, the little kid’s mind still unable to wrap around Markie’s accusation.

“So, you want to make yourself look like a girl, huh? You want to seduce me too? You want to get me to fuck you too. Is that it? Is that what you want, faggot? I am no faggot like you, Ezzy. I am not into gay shit like that.” Markie declares with a chuckle. His fist balling in anger.

“Now get your ass to your room and take a shower for fuck’s sake.” Markie remarks, taking deep breaths to control his anger. But to no avail.

“You said a bad word.” Ezekiel declares simply, making Markie angrier.

“Stop pissing me off, or you will regret it.” Markie declares as he tightens his grip on his cousin’s arm, before pulling the kid towards the door.

“I don’t understand Markie. No.” Ezekiel responds as he is being dragged. Somehow, he manages to pry his hand off his cousin’s grip. He tries to run away but Markie manages to grab him and then drag him towards the large bed inside the master’s bedroom.

And in a normal situation, Markie would have just let things go. Let the kid do what he wants and let his mother deal with this later. But that night, things are different; he just discovered that his girlfriend is cheating on him and he wants revenge. If it has to be Ezekiel who will take that, then so be it, the demon knows this full well. Having planned all of these events, the demon chuckles, almost tasting the sweet taste of freedom from its defective host and into another body. A much able body of a teenage boy like Markie.

“Oh, so you really want to be fucked here. You want me to fuck you too, Ezzy? Being fucked by my father is not enough for you? You want me to take you too? Then, tonight is your lucky night.” Markie remarks as he pushes Ezekiel towards the bed. Ezekiel’s small body runs into the side of the bed before he stumbles back into the floor. When Ezekiel turns to Markie, he can see his older cousin undressing, pulling down his pants. The demon’s moan escaped its host’s mouth. Markie smirks upon hearing it. The demon is pleased. The demon is please that the new target host is more hung than it expected – more hung that teenager’s own father, Peter. This would only mean that the demon would get to enjoy fucking as well as getting fucked once the possession transference ritual is done.

“You like what you see?” Markie asks with a teasing tone as he pulls his shirt off. Ezekiel is frozen in place. He just looks up at his cousin in terror, his eyes run down his older cousin’s body, from the well-defined pecs to the flat rock-hard abs down to that V that points straight to the teenager’s hanging massive cock. Ezekiel whimpers as he realized that his older cousin – Markie’s cock is much fatter and longer than Mr. Gunderson’s. And that scares him a bit. The demon inside the kid starts the incantation. The process of possession transference that will ensure its survival.

“Now open up whore. You know you want this. I know how filthy you are.” Markie declares as he moves in closer. Ezekiel moves back until his back is pressed on the side of the bed.

“Please, Markie. I don’t want to.” Ezekiel states, scared.

“What? You prefer older men? You prefer my father’s cock over mine?” Markie asks in anger. “I thought you want this. You went through so much trouble to look pretty for me.” Markie declares before his hand grabs his cousin’s neck and pushes the kid forward.

“All whores are the same. Open up slut.” He declares but Ezekiel stays defiant. His cock touches his little cousin’s closed lips – smearing red lipstick on his cock head. “OPEN UP!” He commands again forcing his cock in his cousin’s mouth. But Ezekiel keeps his mouth closed. Markie’s cockhead pushes passed the poor kid’s lips but the kid’s teeth meet his cock.

*** SLAP ***

Ezekiel flinches in shock. Even Markie is shocked at what happened. His cousin cheeks redden to form the shape of his palm. Markie can feel the sting on his own hand, reminding him how hard that slap was. Ezekiel looks up at him, the little kid’s eye starts to well with tears. And Markie can see the terror behind Ezekiel’s eyes, somehow, he can only see his cheating girlfriend.

*** SLAP ***

“OPEN UP OR I WILL SLAP YOU AGAIN.” Markie declares after giving Ezekiel another slap, his guilt is ignored as his anger intensifies. Ezekiel looks up at his older cousin, a blurry memory flashes in his head. Ezekiel can remember it, a man towering over him in the same place as Markie at that moment. Ezekiel can see that the memory happened in the same bedroom but he is not sure if it was really his Uncle who did it like Markie tries to tell him or someone else entirely.

Ezekiel likes Markie, he looks up to his cousin. As a five-year-old kid, his teenage cousin is like an idol to him. A cool guy who always prefers staying in his room or out with his friends. The same cousin that taught him how to play chess. The same cousin who hugged him to sleep that one night when he woke up scared of the storm. But that cousin is not here now. And somehow the urge to remember more about that faded memory encourages Ezekiel to comply – along with the fear of getting slapped hard again.

“Okay.” Ezekiel responds, shakiness and whimpers from the pain in his voice. Markie did not care for an approval though. When his cousin’s mouth opens, he thrusts his hips forward, pushing his throbbing, leaking member inside Ezekiel’s mouth. Ezekiel starts to gag immediately, but Markie doesn’t care. He moves both hands to his cousin’s head and pushes more in, Ezekiel’s hand moves to his cousin’s arms. Gripping it as he feels that familiar feeling of a cock trying to invade his throat.

Markie expects more resistance. He expects that pushing his cock into his cousin’s mouth would be harder. But his throbbing cock slides easily inside Ezekiel’s throat, the resistance is minimal. Even Ezekiel is shocked. He can only remember being with Mr. Gunderson and the man loves fucking him or sucking on his tiny underage cocklet. But never the other way around.

“God, is this what a blowjob feels like.” Markie asks to no one in particular. He is in Heaven, this is his first time receiving a blowjob and Ezekiel is already deep throating him. The teenager may not know it but not everyone can do that, he moans again as he feels his hands shake. The intense pleasure he feels is too much for him, he can already feel his orgasm building.

He pushes his cousin’s head to the side of the bed. And then he leans his body forward, moving his hand on the bed to support his weight. His body in an elevated push-up position, where his cock is buried inside his little cousin’s throat. Markie never liked exercising, but as he starts to do push-ups, his cock slides in and out of his cousin’s tight throat and he truly believes that he can do a hundred push-ups if only in this position. He is fucking Ezekiel’s face, using the bed to bounce his body up and down, in and out of the wet warm confines of his cousin’s throat.

Ezekiel is confused. He can remember glimpses of the past and what happened in this room but he can’t remember the face. And the man in his vision was not as rough as Markie is going now. Which just makes it harder for him to remember anything more.

“Jesus Fucking Christ. Take it, bitch. I know you want this.” He exclaims. “Am I good enough now, whore? Am I as big as my father?” Markie asks as he pants, thrusting his cock into his poor little cousin’s gullet and blocking the little kid’s windpipes.

The demon inside Ezekiel is cackling. It is halfway through the ritual now, and all he needs is for the teenager to fuck and seed its host to complete the ritual. The demon uses its power to influence the teenager’s mind, making him think that he wants to fuck Ezekiel now. But Markie has other ideas. As that dirty thought invades the teenager’s mind, he is too distracted to even care. Having his first blowjob means that holding out his orgasm is next to impossible. Markie can feel it now. His balls are tensing up.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH……” Ezekiel exclaims as he floods the little boy’s throat with his teenage cum. He can feel his entire body shuddering in pleasure as he collapses on the bed. His body slumps on his cousin’s face, continuing to block the little kid’s breathing.

“NOOOOOO…...” the demon tries to scream. Feeling the teenage target host’s cum in its current host’s throat means that the teenager might not want to fuck Ezekiel now. Which just spoils the demon’s plan. And the demon can’t afford to lose this chance. The demon already used most of its power and it will take forever to store that amount of power to even make another attempt at this ritual. Besides, the demon knows it can’t manufacture another situation like this where Ezekiel is alone with Markie and the teen is in a heightened emotion of anger, hunger for revenge and feeling of betrayal. The intense emotional energy radiating to the air around them would easily power the transference spell. Success rate is easily 100%. The demon cannot afford to waste this opportunity.

Markie finally pulls out of Ezekiel’s throat, making the little kid gasp for air. Ezekiel coughs as Markie’s cum drools out of his mouth. He looks at his cousin deeply hoping that it is the end of this. But a small part of him yearns for more – a hunger that even the demon inside did not expect from its current host. The demon rejoices as it sees Markie’s cock throbbing still. The wonders of being a teenager.

Before Ezekiel can fully recover his body is easily lifted off the ground and thrown into the master bed. Ezekiel yelps with surprise, Markie is looking at him hungrily. And Ezekiel immediately knows what is coming up next. And somehow, Ezekiel can feel his asshole twitch in anticipation. His heart beating fast as he feels himself wanting this.

“You want to look like my mother? You want to look like a girl for me?” Markie asks as he joins Ezekiel in bed. The teenager kneels on the bed before he lowers himself on it. He pulls his cousin towards him. Ezekiel’s ass is positioned between the teenager’s legs.

“For you, Markie. Please fuck me.” Ezekiel responds. Every time he says dirty words to Mr. Gunderson, he never meant it. Ezekiel just wants to use the teacher to help him remember his memory more clearly. But this time he really wants Markie to do it to him. When Mr. Gunderson is fucking him, Ezekiel likes it, he loves it. Having the older man moan and groan makes Ezekiel tingly inside. And the feeling of the older man’s cock inside him makes him squirm with delight. But he really doesn’t like Mr. Gunderson. The man looks a bit creepy even for him. But Markie, Ezekiel likes Markie. He thinks that his cousin is cute and charming. And when he heard Markie moan and groan earlier, he started loving it. And he wants to hear it again. And Ezekiel knows that Markie will groan just like that if he lets his teenage cousin fuck him.

“Such a slut. You are such a slut.” Markie remarks, angry still. He pulls his mother’s lingerie up exposing the black thongs that Ezekiel is wearing. “You look like a slut,” Markie adds. Ezekiel just smiles at him. Markie admires his little cousin’s smooth pale body. The black lingerie making Ezekiel’s skin look paler than usual. Markie can see Ezekiel’s small kiddie nipples through the material of the lingerie. Markie smirks as he slides his hands under the lingerie to find Ezekiel’s nipples. Markie gropes the little kid’s non-existent breasts before he pinches the erect nipples in his fingers.

“Do you like this?” Markie asks with a smirk. He is imagining that this is his girlfriend and not his cousin. Imagining her in that video, her pussy waiting for him. Ezekiel moans. His nipples are very sensitive and only now did he discover that. Even the demon is surprised at this discovery.

“Do you want me to fuck you baby? Or do you prefer those other men.” Markie asks as he bit on his lower lip. His anger boiling still as he remembers that his girlfriend is cheating on him with multiple men.

“I prefer you, Markie.” Ezekiel responds between moans. Thinking that Markie is referring to Mr. Gunderson.

“I don’t believe you. Why would you send me that video then?” Markie spits back angrily. His hand pinches on Ezekiel nipples harder, making the kid yelp in pain. Markie is seeing his girlfriend now, the demon uses his magic to create such vision for Markie, wanting the man to exude intense energy into the room for the ritual.

“Awwhhh... Markie.”

“You are just a whore who doesn’t know who you belong to.” Markie exclaims as his hand pinches even harder.

“AAAAWWWWHHHH…”

“I will make you remember.” Markie declares, making Ezekiel pause for a second. Markie’s hand moves to the thongs. His eyes can see through the thongs and he can see his cousin’s two-inch cocklet throbbing, erect, reminding him that this is not his girlfriend. But it did not lessen his anger, not one bit.

“You like this, don’t you?” Markie asks as his hand moves to the sexy string of the thong that connects the small fabric at the front to the back. He moves the string to the side exposing the little kid’s asshole for his planned invasion. His other hand moves to Ezekiel’s shoulders, he then guides his cock to the waiting entrance. Other than Ezekiel’s drool that is still coating the teenager’s cock, Markie did not think that additional lubrication is needed. Maybe because this is his first time. And so, Markie starts to push.

Ezekiel whimpers in pain. His body thrashes around and tries to move away, but Ezekiel’s hand keeps him in place. Markie pushes harder. His cockhead slipping inside. Ezekiel can feel it. It almost burns inside him. It hurts, but all he can do is scream and cry.

“Shut up, Bitch.” Markie exclaims as he tries to push more inside. It is hard without added lubrication but still Markie is making progress. “You are so tight. Bitch, so tight.” He moans. Ezekiel screams louder as he feels like a spear is being thrusted inside him.

*** SLAP ***

“Shut up.” Markie exclaims as he pushes deeper, he is halfway in right now. But he can’t push any more. His hard slap did not even stop Ezekiel from screaming in pain. Markie moves his hands on his cousin’s neck, wrapping around the poor little boy’s throat, choking him to keep him quiet; the screams lessens, until it stops.

“That’s more like it.” Markie smirks as he starts to fuck his cousin. Not caring about the kid’s well-being now. His anger towards his cheating girlfriend is fueling him. He starts fucking into his cousin hard. This may be his first-time but it doesn’t mean he has to be gentle. Ezekiel already had his father’s cock inside him, so Markie figures his cock would go easier. Markie is clueless that he is much bigger than his own father in that department.

Ezekiel is choking. His face starts to turn red as the air flow is cut. He can hear his cousin moaning. He can feel his body feeling the pain. His mind tries to wrap around what is happening to him. But it is hard to do so.

_It never hurt this bad with Mr. Gunderson. Is it because Markie is bigger than Mr. Gunderson? I am not sure. It hurts… So bad… And I can’t breathe. But it feels good too. I can hear Markie moaning and I can tell he likes this. And it makes me feel good too. And his cock inside me, it feels bumpier and it fits so much tighter. And it is starting to feel really good. Is this how it should feel? It never felt this good with Mr. Gunderson. I like this better then. I like getting fucked by my cousin, Markie._

The demon rejoices at its host’s realization. But at that moment, it doesn’t really care. It is more focused on the ritual. The ritual is almost done. A dark aura starts to radiate from Ezekiel body, the demon can feel it. Markie is going to cum soon. He is going to seed Ezekiel which will complete the ritual. And once that is done, the demon can easily transfer to its new host. And life will be perfect once again.

Markie is getting closer, his grip around Ezekiel’s neck tightens even more. He can see his cousin’s face turning redder as the boy’s eyes roll back. Markie wants to let go but he is close and his body’s need to cum is a much more pressing matter to be fulfilled. He fucks the kid even harder, his pace slower as he nears the edge.

“I am close, baby. I am going to breed you now.” Markie exclaims, and those words trigger Ezekiel’s memory. The memory of his Uncle Peter fucking him in this very same bed, and Ezekiel feels relief that he can remember now. And at that moment, Ezekiel’s senses are already numb after his supply of oxygen has been cut for a while now. His senses can only focus on how good it feels to have his older cousin fuck him in the ass. All his awareness is focused on that sensation and it was like heaven for him.

“YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS….” Markie, Ezekiel and the demon screams in unison. Markie starts to cum inside his cousin, depositing his teenage seed deep inside Ezekiel. He can almost feel his breathing stop at that moment, even his heart skips a beat at the intensity of his own climax. It is as if his world just opened up to a whole array of possibilities. His entire being lifted into the clouds as he soars through waves of pleasure from raping his younger cousin.

Ezekiel, too, is experiencing his climax. Not his first dry orgasm but the most intense one he ever had. And with his senses only focusing on his lower half, the intensity of his orgasm is intensified to seven folds. It is as if all he could feel is how stretched-out he is inside with his cousin’s cock thrusted deep in him. And he could feel his orgasm, vibrating through his body like he is being electrocuted in slow-motion. Every jolt of electric bliss travel through his body and he can feel every nanosecond of it. And it goes on for what feels like forever.

The demon is screaming in triumph as the ritual culminates. The demon rejoices as it can feel its essence being projected outside of its current host’s body. The demon closes its eyes enjoying the powerful sensation. The demon is ready to have a new host body as it opens its eyes once again.

The demon can feel its essence being sucked into one whole being. It chuckles in devilish glory at the success of its plan. The demon opens its eyes ready to see the world in a new light. Every host is a new experience after all and being in a teenager’s body is something the demon has not experienced for centuries.

But instead of seeing its previous host, the demon sees Markie, panting over him before the teenager lets go of Ezekiel’s neck. The demon can feel the rush of sensation as air flows back into its host. The demon can feel the relief in Ezekiel’s mind. And the sheer happiness that the kid felt after feeling the most intense orgasm of his life, based on his memory.

 _What happened? What is wrong? How did? What is going on?_  The demon curses. _I am sure I did the ritual right. I did everything right. The emotions in the air is more than enough to supply for the ritual to be successful. I even felt my existence being projected outside this damn defective host. Why did it not work?_

Markie lays in bed panting. His mind clearing up after the demon’s power is now depleted. The magic that intensifies his emotions like lust and anger is now gone and with a clear mind, Markie remembers what he did.

“NOOOOO…” Markie exclaims horrified. He turns to his cousin and quickly checks on Ezekiel. Markie sighs with relief when he sees that his younger cousin is still breathing.

“Ezekiel, are you okay? I am really, really sorry. I did not mean do it. Please…” Markie begs. He is mortified by his own deeds – something that he thought he is not capable of doing. And in reality, he is not. It was the demon’s power that amplifies his anger, bypassing his logic and inhibitions to make this all possible. In his own accord, Markie knows he couldn’t have raped his own younger cousin.

“Markie?” Ezekiel looks up at his cousin with a smile. “That was fun.” Markie is shocked at this.

“What do you mean, Ezekiel? That was wrong. What I did was wrong. I should be punished, jailed… God, I will be…” Streams of tears starts to pour out of the teenager’s eyes. His realization that he just raped his cousin makes him want to curl up and die.

“No, Markie. I liked it. It was fun. I loved it. Uncle Peter and I are doing it too. I remember now.” Ezekiel declares in a gleeful manner. Relief and joy are beaming through the kid’s innocent face. Finally, Ezekiel remembers that it was his Uncle in his memory. He knows that there is another man but Ezekiel is still happy that he managed to remember the second guy.

Even if Markie already knows about his own father and his cousin, hearing it from Ezekiel’s mouth is still different. A confirmation that will certainly change how he will look at his father from now on. “It is not okay. I raped you. I forced myself on you.” Markie declares.

“No, you didn’t. I want it. I want it to happen. I wanted you to fuck me.” Ezekiel declares.

“No, No. You can’t like it. It is an abomination. I am an abomination. God, if mom discovers this, then I am screwed.” Markie declares.

“No, Markie. No one will know. I won’t tell anyone. Will you?” Ezekiel asks.

For a five-year-old, Ezekiel acts more mature than anyone his age. But maybe that is because he has a demon inside him and with everything that happened in his life, maybe he has to grow up way earlier.

“Thank you, Ezekiel.” Markie declares before he hugs his cousin tight. Thankful that his younger cousin wants to keep this as a secret. He doesn’t know what will happen if Ezekiel feels otherwise.

“No problem, Markie. You are the best cousin ever. I do want to do this again.” Ezekiel declares shamelessly.

“What?” Markie asks as he pushes his cousin away. He looks at his younger cousin and he knows that Ezekiel is serious. “No, this can never happen again.” Markie declares with finality. Ezekiel flinches, pained at his teenage cousin’s blunt reaction.

“You should clean up now. I will clean up this mess.” Markie declares, guiding Ezekiel out the door. Ezekiel could not even process what just happened. He remembers feeling the best he has ever felt in his life. And he remembers that Markie must have felt the same way. But why doesn’t Markie want to do it again? His younger mind could not even process this logic. Before Ezekiel could say anything else, the master bedroom closes. He sighs as he heads for Collin’s room, defeated.

The demon, on the other hand, is still dumbfounded. It is completely clueless why the ritual did not work. The demon is sure that it performed the ritual perfectly as planned. And to be fair, the demon did everything right. The possession transference ritual should have worked.

Markie cries as he picks up the littered makeup products on the master bedroom floor. His mind still feeling the guilt of raping his younger cousin. As he picks up the clutter on the floor, his eyes focus on a ring on his finger. The skull design on the ring glistens as Markie’s eyes well up with tears. His mind goes to the person who gave him this ring – his grandfather.

 _I should have gone with Dad to see my grandfather. If I did that, I wouldn’t have done something so horrible. I wouldn’t have raped my own cousin and scarred him for life. My life is over now. I am a rapist. My father may have fucked my cousin but I know Ezekiel wanted it. But what I did – that was rape. I should have gone to my grandfather._ Markie’s regrets drown his mind as he continues to clean-up the mess his unspeakable act left behind.

And perhaps, if Markie had gone with his father, things would have turned out differently. Collin would have remained a virgin. Callum and Peter wouldn’t have known about Mr. Gunderson. And most importantly for the teen, he wouldn’t have raped Ezekiel. Even though technically, Ezekiel loved it.


	10. Spiralling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We are in the house of the Lord and I am going to let something so inconceivably filthy happen. This is no longer just being risky. This is a stupid idea. This is a terrible decision. This is just asking for the wrath of God. Can I really do this? Should I really let this happen? Do I really want this to happen?_
> 
> Peter is understandably nervous. He is incredibly scared. But most of all, he is totally horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

_ God. This is too risky. I can’t believe I am actually going to let this happen. Any time now, someone might come here and catch us. This was not a good idea. _ Peter turns from left to right, scared as hell. Making sure that no one is coming their way.

_ We are in the house of the Lord and I am going to let something so inconceivably filthy happen. This is no longer just being risky. This is a stupid idea. This is a terrible decision. This is just asking for the wrath of God. Can I really do this? Should I really let this happen? Do I really want this to happen?  _ Peter is understandably nervous. He is incredibly scared. But most of all, he is totally horny.

It has been two weeks. Two weeks since the last time he had an orgasm. Two long weeks since the last time he touched himself. Two painfully excruciating weeks ever since he is free from the restrictions of the spiked chastity belt that he is currently wearing. The past two weeks were not easy. Making lame excuses to avoid sex with his wife is not a problem. Staying soft even as his wife teases him at night, that was also not an issue. At least it is no longer an issue, ever since that weekend. But being around his young boy – Collin is hard. Especially when he knows first-hand what he could do to the boy. Even being around his older son – Markie, is hard as well. Somehow, something snapped inside him that weekend. Something broke and it remains broken.

That weekend, Peter became the worst person the in the world. But he also became the happiest. Peter was a man before he became a father. And that weekend, he reverts back to being a man – a man who has sexual needs that his own son can satisfy. A man whose world just becomes bigger when he opened that forbidden door. A man forever changed, temptations from the forbidden door always on display for his eyes to see.

**\--- Two Weeks Ago ---**

“God, Collin… Baby Tiger, you are so tight.” Peter whimpers as he looks into his son’s pained face. Tears continues to stream out of the little boy’s eyes. Tears of pain and maybe pleasure coursing down his son’s face as that cute tiny mouth opens wide, despite the gritted teeth. Collin is in pain, and Peter knows that. But at that moment, as Callum lowers Collin on both of their cocks, Peter is in heaven. Lying in bed, opposite Callum and his throbbing cock alongside Callum’s much more impressive member.

“Fuck. So tight. God, son… Take Daddy’s meat.” Peter whimpers again.

“Daddy, it hurts…” Collin protests through gnashed teeth. The boy’s body thrashes and twists in pain. But Callum continues to guide the boy down while Peter holds the boy’s hand for support. He can almost feel his son’s pain through the expression on the poor little boy’s face. But Peter can also feel his own pleasure. And at this moment, he cares more about that than his own son.

“You can take it son. Good baby tigers can do this. And you are a very good baby tiger, right?” Peter declares. He can hear Callum snickering even if he can’t see him. But Peter chooses to ignore the man. He is in ecstasy now and he doesn’t want Callum’s reaction to dampen his perfect mood.

But Peter knows what the man is thinking. He knows that Callum is laughing to himself because Peter has been resisting all Saturday, objecting to this exact thing and even choosing to stay and suffer inside the spiked chastity belt just to avoid this from happening. But now, Peter is slowly sliding himself inside his own son, wanting nothing else but to be buried balls deep inside his own boy.

“Daddy, it hurts. I feel like… like... AAAHHHH… Like I am splitting… in two.” Collin protests.

“Just a little more, baby boy.” Peter says panting, encouraging his son as he tries to push his hips upwards and his cock inside his son’s already occupied boy cunt. His son’s boy cunt is already stretch so wide by Callum’s cock and it almost seems impossible to have another cock pushing alongside it. But Peter knows that what separates the winners and losers is determination, and he has an abundance of that. He wants to be inside his son for the first time.

“God…” Peter shivers as a new sensation flows through his body. His can feel it now. His son is sitting on his cock. His son’s weight on him. His pubic hairs tickling the boy’s perfect round butt. Collin’s boy cunt is so much tighter and warmer than the boy’s mouth. And it is more taboo to do this, which only makes it hotter for Peter. He is really spiraling down but if it means being this happy, Peter would gladly fall from grace and drag his own son with him.

“Daddy. I am so full. And it hurts still.” Collin declares as he grips his father’s hand tighter. He can feel his father’s and Uncle’s cock throbbing inside him, stretching his ass hole further than a young boy’s pussy is meant to. Peter can’t believe how far he has fallen. He is a very good man. He obeys every law and does his best to stay away from any complication. But ever since Ezekiel, everything is thrown to the fire – his principles, his honor, his moral and now, even his value as a father.

Peter has changed from a father being forced to let something so repulsive happen to his own young underage son to a completely different man. And Peter admits that it is because he is too cowardly to face the consequence of his action. At first, this is all he is – a cowardly father who lets his young, underage and innocent son fall from grace just so he can escape his fate.

But it did not end there. As he watched his son get molested, his cock continues to strain against the spiked cage of his chastity belt. He despised himself for feeling this way. That Saturday, Callum tries to offer him freedom from the constraint of the spiked cage, but it would mean he will be dragging his son deeper into the pits of eternal hell on earth. And naturally as a father, Peter said no.

He doesn’t want to take advantage of his own son. He can’t bring himself to molest his own son. He knows that he can barely watch his own son get molested, raped and fucked in front of him. But Peter also knows that as much as he hates it – he loves watching his own son get molested. He hates how horny it is making him. He hates that he loves watching another man use his own son. And deep down, he hates that after getting a taste of Callum’s cock, he wants more of it. Or at least he misses it in his mouth.

But Peter is nothing but a man. He is a father. He is a husband. But first of all, he is a man. A man who is fallible. A man who has his own flaws. A man who has desires. And Peter may hate it, but his desire is to join Callum in taking advantage of his son. And so finally he did give in. And now Peter knows that this is where he belongs. Buried deep inside his young son’s boy pussy alongside a much more superior cock.

“Now, bounce on our meat, son. That is what baby tigers do. They bounce on their father’s and uncle’s meat.” Peter suggest as he leans back more, thrusting his hips further upward. And despite Collin’s pain, he wants to please his Uncle and his father. And he knows he likes what his Uncle did to him the day before.

With Callum’s help, Collin starts bouncing on their lap. And Peter marvels on this feeling. His son’s boy pussy feels like Heaven. But to be fair, anything that is not a spiked cage is Heaven for him at this moment. But his son’s boy pussy is somehow moist, wet even, then tight and warm. And Peter can’t believe that his son’s asshole feels so much better than his wife’s pussy. The mere idea that he is sliding his cock into the boy pussy of a human being that he helped create is such a turn on. Knowing that his son would not exist if not for him. Knowing that he made his own son and having that boy take his cock anally is Heaven. And knowing that his son is willingly bouncing on his cock is more than just an added bonus.

“Go on, bitch. Fuck yourself on me.” Callum utters as he guides the boy to bounce harder and faster on their cock.

“Ahhh….” Collin whimpers. He turns to his father then to his Uncle. But both men have a certain look on their faces. A look that makes Collin think that his protests won’t be heard. A look that makes him think that these men want something and nothing can get in their way. And he is right. Callum does not care. He just wants to fuck the boy hard and cum inside the boy for the hundredth time that weekend. And Peter wants to breed his own son. And the sight of pain on his son’s face is turning him even more.

Collin takes every last bit of his father within him, as well as his Uncle. And before long, he starts to feel pleasure. Collin starts to ride his father and Uncle hard, going along with Callum’s guiding hands. Ricocheting all over on the two meat that is currently cramped up inside him. Both Callum and Peter starts to take control. Humping upwards, fucking the young boy in a quick and profound manner whilst the boy groans, left with no other option. Peter and Callum hammers into the boy again and again. Hints of their skin slapping together and their pleasured groans fill the room. Collin feels great, having both his father’s and Uncle’s meat inside him. Even as the pain never really went away, he can focus on the pleasure now and try to ignore the pain.

Before long Peter nuts hard inside his son, depositing his load as deep as his cock can go, deep inside his son’s bowels. Callum continues to fuck the boy. Using the father’s cum as lube. His wet flesh smacked against the boy’s raw bottom in an echo of bliss, head falling backwards before Callum finally explodes inside him with a raspy moan.

Soon, the three of them lay in bed, cuddled up together. Peter spooning his son’s sleeping form as he feels Callum spooning him. And in that moment, Peter feels even more disgusted with the dirty thought in his head.

That day, the fun continues. Peter gets fuck his own son while Callum watches. The two of them even tag team and use Collin together. This time, Callum is fucking the boy while Peter silences his own son using his cock. Collin is like a table tennis ball bouncing from one man’s cock to another. Collin cries as this happened. But later, he admits that he liked it. 

Before going home, Callum gives Peter the memory card. And Peter is then free from Callum’s blackmailing. But when Callum makes Peter wear the chastity belt again. Peter still agreed, although reluctantly.

“You are not going to free yourself. You are going to wear this chastity belt for as long as I want you to. Understood?” Callum declares as the lock clicks. Peter nods his head obediently. To Peter’s shock, Callum puts the key in a necklace and makes Peter wear it.

“You can’t use this key. I am the only one allowed to unlock you from your case. If you disobey me, I will know. And you will certainly regret it.” Callum announces with a cocky grin.

Peter nods his head. But he knows that being obedient to this man is illogical. He knows that he can unlock himself free from the chastity belt any time he wants. But he does not want to do it. And for the past two weeks he did not do that. Even in dire situations where his wife almost catches him wearing it, he remains obedient to Callum. Peter also knows that Callum won’t know if he disobeys Callum’s order. But Peter is scared. Callum no longer has the memory card, the man can no longer blackmail him. But Peter is afraid. Even if he knows that Collin is his son and he can do things to the boy without Callum’s permission, Peter knows that he can’t do it. Not on his own. That would mean that he is a bad father if he molest his son alone right? But if Callum force him and makes him do it then it is all right. Right? Unfortunately, that did not happen within that two weeks.

Peter keeps telling himself that he needs to obey Callum because the guy probably made a copy of the memory card and can still screw up his life. Even if Peter already know that Callum is a man of his words. Peter even tells himself that he is obeying Callum because it is the only way to mess around with his own son – Collin. 

But something else is compiling Peter. Something clearer and more apparent. Something that he can’t accept. Peter just can’t admit to himself that he is obeying Callum’s order because he wants Callum to treat him like how he is supposed to be treated. Like a filthy cowardly human being that only serves one purpose – to please a dominant male however way needed. That he wants nothing else but to please this man – the man who forced his hands. The man who blackmailed him into giving up his own son. The man who took his son – Collin’s cherry. The same man who he gave a blowjob to. The same man he tag-teamed his youngest son with. The same man that is been popping up in his head for the past two weeks.

**\--- Present ---**

_ This is not a good idea.  _ Peter takes in a deep breathe. He is understandably nervous as he walks closer to the bathroom stall. With his shaking hands he knocks on the door – three soft knocks, just like what they talked about. Peter feels a tingle run down his spine as he hears the sound of the bathroom cubicle lock being opened. He turns to his left and right, checking that no one sees him enter the cubicle. He turns back inside the cubicle and he sees Callum. Peter is nervous again.

“H-Hello.” Peter announces stuttering. His hands are visibly shaking as he enters the cubicle and closes the door behind him. He makes sure to lock the door before he turns around to face Callum.

“So… Mr. Gunderson?” Peter asks in a hushed voice, afraid that someone else can hear them.

“What about that pervert?” Callum simply responds.

“Well, you said that you will handle him. So… did you?” Peter asks before swallowing.

“I did. I already sent the guy a threatening email last week.” Callum declares.

“Did it work?”

“It did.” Callum declares with a chuckle. He smirks as he remembers how quickly the perverted understands his place. The very next day after Callum sent the email, Ezekiel’s underwear is without a trace of cum.

“Oh… Good.” Peter declares in a soft voice, as if he is unsure what else to say.

“I know you didn’t waste my time just to talk to me about the perverted teacher, right?” Callum asks, his tone rising. He looks straight to Peter, making the man shrink in fear and shame.

“Well… I-I-I also want to talk about my chastity… chastity belt.” Peter starts to say but Callum just looks at him with a raised eyebrow, as if asking him to continue talking. “I want… to t-take it o-o-off.” Peter says. His voice is only a little louder than a whisper, and it is quickly drowned by Callum’s roaring laughter.

Callum looks at Peter. This is a grown man who managed to take his son – Ezekiel’s cherry, after all the preparations that Callum to do it himself. This is the same man who promised him retribution if he ever decides to cheat on Selena – Peter’s sister and Callum’s previous wife, the day he was introduced as Selena’s boyfriend and husband-to-be. Callum just can’t believe how cowardly this man turns out to be. This man sacrificed his own son just to get away from Callum’s wrath. And now with Peter’s words, Callum couldn’t help but chuckle because he knows just what it means.

“Are you sure Peter? You do remember what this means, right?” Callum asks, almost teasingly. Peter knows full well what this means. And to be fair, he has spent the last week imagining what will happen, pondering about how much the prospect of it doesn’t scare him as much as excite him.

“Yes. I know.” Peter responds in a low voice. His gaze naturally moves downwards to hide his eyes. Callum chuckles even more, before he hooks his index finger under Peter’s chin, pulling the man’s face upwards to face his.

“And what does it mean, Peter? Remind me again.” Callum remarks. Peter swallows. He can feel the dryness in his throat, a big lump of shame blocking his windpipe.

“It… It means that… I am ready.” Peter responds. His throat closing up, stopping him to say anything more. His mind silently wishing the Callum will not make him say those next words.

“Ready for what?”

“Ready for… you… to take… me.” Peter responds. His eyes tearing up as he hears his own voice saying those words. He wants to cry. He wants to die. But in the midst of all these emotions, he is also very much excited for this.

“And are you ready to take all of me?” Callum asks.

“I have to be. It’s hard being inside this chasti–…” Peter’s words stop mid-sentence. A sharp echoing sound of a loud slap cuts through everything, silencing Peter as his hand moves to his stinging cheek.

“Wrong answer.” Callum responds simply. From the cubicle they are in, they can hear the sound of the choir singing in the background just before they hear the crowd of worshippers sings along. The sound of godly men and women singing the praise of the Almighty reminds them just where they really are – in a bathroom cubicle of a church. Peter feels shame with the knowledge that his wife and sons are inside the church and singing along with this worship song at the moment. And here he is, ready to be taken advantage of, more excited than afraid of what’s to come.

“Sorry, Sir.” Peter responds, quickly understanding his position now. “I am ready, Sir.” A large smirk creeps in Callum’s face, seeing his victory over this guy.

“Of course, you are… slut.” Callum declares before he pushes Peter towards the toilet bowl, forcefully making Peter sit down on it. Callum smirks at Peter, wiggling his eyes suggestively and making Peter wince in fear.

“What are you waiting for? Take it out. I know you want to.” Callum responds with a chuckle. Peter looks at Callum and he feels so small and worthless at that moment. But he is also excited and anxious. After getting forced to give Callum a blowjob two weeks ago, Peter couldn’t help but think about it and even start fantasizing about doing it again. This will, of course, result to pain due to the spiked chastity belt he has on. And now that he is given the chance to do it for real, his cock starts to chub up inside that spiked chastity cage.

With unsteady hands, Peter reaches out to unzip Callum’s pants. Peter’s mind keeps remembering how risky this place is, regretting why he decided to do this here and now. After unbuttoning Callum’s pants, he pulls it down along with Callum’s boxers. Exposing the cock that he has seen before but still manages to bewilder him. He gulps as he tries to remember how this one tastes, knowing that it won’t be long before he tastes it again. His hand moves to touch Callum’s cock but it is swiftly slapped away.

“No hands. Daddy Tigers don’t use their paws. They just use their mouth to feed.” Callum remarks with a soft chuckle. Peter looks up at Callum with disdain, angry that the man is making this more humiliating than it already is. Not waiting for Callum’s impatient remark, Peter opens up his mouth and starts to lean in. But just as the tip of Callum’s leaking cock touches Peter’s lower lip, Callum moves it away.

“Come on. You have to catch your meat, Daddy Tiger.” Callum teases when Peter looks up at him with a questioning look. When Peter leans in towards Callum’s cock, Callum moves it to the other side again, making the tip swipe on Peter’s cheek and leaving a trail of sticky precum on its wake.

“What’s wrong, Daddy Tiger? Can’t catch a break?” Callum chuckles again. Peter is getting frustrated now. He feels so ashamed sitting in the toilet while another man towers over him. The fact that he wants to put this cock inside his mouth is embarrassing enough. But being forced to try and catch it with only his mouth is even more humiliating. Peter can almost feel the last drop of his masculinity evaporate into nothingness as he feels that tingle of need inside him.

Peter moves in to try and catch Callum’s cock in his mouth again. This time he did it in a swifter pace, trying to catch Callum off guard. But Callum just stays in place. When Peter opens up his mouth, Callum’s cock head slides inside and straight into his throat, making him gag and pull away fast.

“Too big for you, Daddy Tiger.” Callum teases as he looks down at poor Peter who is currently coughing. Peter looks up at Callum with a menacing glare, showing the man his anger.

“Shut up, Callum.” Peter declares just before he leans in again. This time he takes Callum’s cock inch by inch, slowly and surely, not wanting to choke and gag once again. Callum just chuckles at Peter’s futile attempt in getting his masculinity back.

“Does it taste good, slut?” Callum asks as Peter starts to suck on his cock. He can see the man start to bob up and down his cock. Callum smirks as he remembers his wife. His former wife who is no expert in blowjobs but she is good. Or at least, Callum used to think so. But having his cheating wife’s brother suck on his thick babymaker is so arousing. The taboo nature of this act, especially if he thinks about where they are now, is so appealing to him. It makes Callum want more. As if something is awakened inside him. The urge to get back at this man for betraying him and for being the brother of his cheating wife. Once again, the images of his wife and her men flashes in Callum head. Once again the memory of watching the video of his former wife’s adultery flashes in his mind. And that only angers him even more.

Peter wasn’t able to answer Callum’s question. Not long after the question was spoken, he feels a hand on the back of his head. He knows what this means, he has seen Callum take advantage of his son’s throat. But this knowledge is not enough to prepare Peter for what’s to come.

“Take it all, Bitch. You know you want it all.” Peter hears the man grunt just as he feels the hand on the back of his head push him deeper into the man’s throbbing thick meat. Peter naturally gags. He is not ready for this. But Callum doesn’t seem to care. Peter feels like a human fleshlight, being pulled up and down that thick married cock. He can feel every ridge of the thick cock’s shaft massage his throat, making him gag and produce more drool. His hands move to the cubicle walls and as he gags, he uses his strength to push the cubicle walls apart. This is his only way to cope up with the pain and the gagging that Callum is causing him.

“Such a very good bitch. Take it all. I know you love this. I know you have been thinking of how much you want to taste this thick cock again.” Callum mumbles as he quickened his pace, using Peter’s throat recklessly. He doesn’t even care how Peter feels at the moment. He just wants to express all the bottled-up emotions he has over the years – his anger towards his former wife’s cheating, his frustration after stopping himself from taking advantage of his son, and now his sexual frustration after his new wife Nia has gotten pregnant. Even his recent more arduous struggle to keep his hands to himself around his own son is resurfacing urging him to go harder and rougher on this married man who is servicing his cock.

As Peter hears Callum’s words, he can’t help himself. His heart expands in his chest as he feels the unmistakable feeling of pride. Despite his shame and pain, he feels pride that Callum thinks that he is a very good bitch. Somehow, he finds pride in knowing that this man who is most likely using him as just a sexual outlet thinks that he is a very good slut.

Peter knows why this is. He has always had a terrible relationship with his own father. His father is weird. The man performs weird rituals and incantations which makes it hard for him to know how to please his own father. Despite being a varsity football player in high school with higher than average grades, he never once felt that his father was proud of him. And he craves for his father’s approval but somehow all he gets are indifference and disappointed looks. And now that Callum, another commanding father figure, is giving him a ‘compliment’, Peter can’t help but feel pride. Despite this knowledge, Peter hates that he can’t stop himself from wanting to please the man.

“God, such a great mouth.” Callum remarks again. Peter looks up at the man only to find that Callum is pointing a phone on his face. The man is unmistakably taking a video of Peter as he is getting used like a human fleshlight. Peter quickly moves his hand on Callum’s thighs and pull himself off. This sudden action takes Callum by surprise that is why Peter manages to pry himself away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Peter asks in shock. His drool is still dripping out his mouth and down his chin. He looks at Callum with shock, unable to believe that Callum is taking a video of this. But instead of an answer, Peter is met with a hard slap across his face.

“I do what I want to do, slut. Or would you rather we stop now?” Callum remarks with a smirk. Peter’s mouth drops in shock, unable to answer Callum’s question. His mind screams Yes. But his body doesn’t want this to stop. His cock now strains against the spiky walls of the chastity cage and all he could think about is how good this cock tastes in his mouth.

“That’s right slut. You want this. You want me to do this.” Peter winces as he hears this words. His minds screams no but he decides to ignore it. He then feels Callum’s hand on the back of his head again and Peter braces himself – expecting that Callum will want to continue the blowjob. Instead, Peter feels the man grab his hair and make him stand up. He is then pushed against the cubicle door.

“Wha-?” Peter manages to ask just before he feels his pants being unbuttoned and unzipped. Peter knows he wants this. It was him who texted Callum that he wants to take the chastity belt away even knowing that he would have to give his virginity to the man while doing so. But he expected that Callum would want to do it in a hotel room just like how Callum took Collin’s cherry. But no. Callum’s text message told Peter to come to church that Sunday and meet his fate.

“Callum, this is so risky.” Peter remarks as he feels his pants and underwear being pulled down. He can feel Callum’s warm breath on the back of his neck and the heat radiating from Callum’s body behind him. “Please Callum.” He adds. His voice radiates shame and doubt but his body remains still in submission.

“It’s funny how you didn’t even mention any of this doubt on your text.” Callum remarks as he swipes his drooling cockhead on Peter’s virgin entrance. “If I remembered correctly, you only asked me who will bring the condom.” Callum declares. Peter’s face reddens upon hearing these words.

“And to answer your question, we don’t need condoms.” Callum responds as he starts to push his cock in. His cockhead is quickly met with Peter’s resistance. The man’s body quickly tenses up when he feels the start of the intrusion.

“Relax, Daddy Tiger. You need your meat now.” Callum chuckles, reminding Peter about the game they played so Callum can trick Peter son into giving up that sweet boy cherry, two weeks ago.

“God, Callum. You are so big.” Peter remarks as his hands moves over the cubicle door and grips on top. “It hurts.” Peter whimpers.

“No pain. No gain.” Callum whispers back as he pushes even harder. He wants nothing else but to take this man in the same church where he and Selena got married. “Take it like a man.” Callum adds as he starts to feel himself sink inside his former wife’s brother.

“Ahhhh…” Peter is breathing heavily through his mouth. This is so much painful than he expected. But despite the pain, his cock remains erect and throbbing inside the spiked cage of the chastity belt. He whimpers as he feels Callum’s monster dig inside him.

It takes time. But little by little, Callum’s monster digs deeper inside Peter. Peter wants to give up halfway but Callum wouldn’t take it. But now that Peter can feel Callum’s pubes tickling his ass cheeks, his heart swells in his chest and his cock swells even more inside his chastity belt. Peter can almost feel his cock bursting out of the chastity belt with the sheer force of his arousal.

“Please, Callum. Can I take the chastity belt off now?” Peter begs.

“Why?”

“Bec-because, it hurts.” Peter admits. And Callum laughs.

“You mean, you are hard even with my cock buried deep inside you?” Callum asks curiously. All this time he thought that he is torturing the man. The degrading names and the accusation of the man liking it, are all part of his plan to humiliate and belittle Peter. He wants to get back at Selena by forcing Peter into doing things that he wouldn’t want to do. All this time, Callum thought that he is really forcing the guy. But now, he is no longer sure. He never really thought that the guy would like it. But it does seem that way now.

“Y-Yes. But… only because… ummmm...” Peter is stuttering. His face red with shame as he realized that Callum will soon discover his secret. A secret that he himself hasn’t accepted yet.

“Because you really do love this. Don’t you?” Callum asks but is met with silence. “You want to be used by a dominant man. You love being submissive. You love getting used. Are you gay, Peter?” Callum asks.

“No… I… I don’t know.” Peter answers honestly.

“Well, tell me. Do you want me to fuck you?” Callum asks.

“No.” Peter answers simply. He can hear a tiny voice in his head scream at him, begging him to say yes but he just silenced it.

“Then why are you letting me fuck you?” Callum asks. 

“Because you… you will free me from the chastity belt if I let you do that.” Peter explains. In his mind, he feels that he is really telling the truth. He then feels Callum’s hand slide upwards and into the necklace on his neck. Not long after, he hears the sound of the chastity belt being unlocked. And Peter gulps.

“Maybe we should just stop now, then.” Callum announces as he slides himself off Peter. Peter falls silent as he feels a hole appear inside of him, emptiness replacing the feeling of fullness he felt when he was stuffed full of Callum’s cock. The silence is soon broken by the sound of the chastity belt falling on the cubicle floor.

“Let’s get dressed.” Callum announces.

“NO.” Peter snaps back quickly. His mouth saying the word before his mind could do anything. His eyes are close as he hears himself say that word. He gulps in nervousness and clarity comes to him. He wants this.

“What do you mean – NO? You are free now. You don’t have to get fucked. We can get dressed and go.” Callum remarks. He knows what Peter means but he wants to hear those words from Peter’s mouth.

“I mean, no. Callum, I… please… I know you know what I mean. Please, just… Just this once. I… I need to know.” Peter’s voice is soft. But Callum can sense the pleading in those words. Callum can almost hear the screaming voices in Peter’s head, fighting over control.

“You want to know what?” Callum asks, not giving the man the much-needed getaway pass.

“I-I need to know… I need to know if I really want this.” Peter responds, feeling the knots in his belly twist and turn, but at the same time he feels a bit of relief. Something about saying those words out loud feels like a burden has been lifted off him.

“I need to know if I really… if I really want to get fucked by a man. I need to know if I am really gay. I need to know how my son felt with you inside him. I need to know how my sister felt every day of your marriage. I need to know.” Peter admits. Surprisingly, he is not crying. He expects tears from his eyes. He expects to be flooded with shame with this admission. But he feels relief, happiness and a need inside him that wants this to happen.

“Oh, Peter. You don’t need to get fucked to know for sure.” Callum remarks as he moves closer to the begging man. His hand moves to Peter’s front and his fingers wraps around Peter’s less impressive cock. “If you are this hard and leaking, just from admitting that, you know that those things are true.” Callum whispers in Peter’s ear.

Peter knows that Callum is telling the truth. The fact that he is leaking and throbbing hard is proof enough. The fact that he is imagining his sons with him in many sexual acts, that is proof enough. And Peter asks himself if he really needs this.

“Now, do you still need this?” Callum asks. He has never thought of being with another man. He has never dreamed of it nor will he ever. But the idea of having this man – his former wife’s brother, as a hole to take whenever he wants is just too appealing. Especially now that Nia is out of commission for a few more months of pregnancy and he is getting more frustrated trying to keep his hands away from his own son.

“Yes, please.” Peter responds. Before he could even finish saying this, he already felt Callum start to slide that thick cock back inside. “AAHHH…” he whimpers as Callum seems a bit rougher this time. The cock slides inside him in a much quicker pace than before. And before it could bury fully inside him, he feels it slide out again. Peter’s hand grips the cubicle door once again, as he feels Callum start a steady rhythm of fucking into him.

Peter’s stops mid-moan when he hears the bathroom door open. He freezes and so did Callum. All of a sudden, shame washes over Peter as he remembers how risky this is – getting fucked in a public bathroom of the church while the mass is going on. He slowly moves his hands off the cubicle door, so whoever it is that came in will not see his hands and be suspicious. His mind remembers his wife and sons who are probably sitting in the church pew, listening to the priest’s sermon about how to better serve the Lord. And instead of that, here he is, in the church bathroom, wanting to serve a mortal man in the form of his former brother-in-law.

They hear a whistle as footstep draws closer to towards the urinal. Callum smirks before he resumes fucking Peter again. Peter gasps for a second before he could move his hand towards his mouth to silence himself. His heart pounds his chest as he feels Callum fuck him again. Despite the riskiness of the situation, Peter is surprised to realize that he indeed loves getting fucked by this thick meat. The feeling of his insides grabbing tightly around that thick meat as it drills in and out of him is a sensation that he never knew he would love.

As Peter hears the man outside continue to whistle while peeing, he feels Callum increase the pace. And Peter can feel his knees starts to wobble with the pleasure inside him intensifying.  _ God, why does this feel so good? I never thought I would turn out to be gay. Is it too late to come out as gay now? I never felt this good while fucking my wife. I never felt this good since I fucked my own son Collin together with Callum. I am afraid that I will never feel this good with anyone else again. _

Even as Callum increases his speed. He is still cautious not to make any suspicious sound. But when he hears the bathroom door open and close again, he knew that they are now safe from being caught. And he did not waste anymore time. He starts fucking harder into Peter. Slamming the man into the cubicle door with the intense force of his thrust. Every thrust makes that loud noise as Peter’s head bangs into the cubicle door. But Peter does not care and Callum couldn’t care less.

Callum’s hands move to the top of each cubicle partitions and grip on it. Using it as leverage as he fucks into Peter even harder. Every thrust buries his cock deeper into Peter. Even as Peter bites into his hand, he still couldn’t help but moan like a ten-dollar whore. Peter grunts loud like a real slut, just before he sprays his cum into the cubicle door. His face reddens at the knowledge that he just came without touching himself. He came just from getting fucked. Peter knew right then that he will never experience an orgasm as intense as this.

As Peter’s ass clinches around Callum’s cock tighter, Callum too starts cumming. Flooding the adult man’s inside with his thick married cum. Callum smirks as he knows that this won’t be the last time, he will be fucking this man. He may not be gay but he won’t turn down an offer to fuck a tight hole. Especially when this adult’s tight hole has a son and Callum gets to fuck that too.

The mass is already about to end when the two men returned from the bathroom. Callum still reeks of sex when he sits down beside his son. Nia remains clueless. She did not even realize how long Callum is gone. Ezekiel noticed that his father is gone for awhile but he did not recognize the smell of sex. But the demon did. This only angers the demon, knowing the failure of its attempt two weeks ago and the fact that this married father has already stopped fooling around with its host. The demon is curious who this married father is fooling around with now and if it can use this to get what it wants.

The demon’s question is answered a few minutes later when they bumped into Peter and his family. Ezekiel’s Aunt is talking to Nia and Callum about Nia’s pregnancy. The others are also listening in. Markie is still actively avoiding Ezekiel after what happened two weeks ago.

Ezekiel looks at his Uncle then his older cousin. He blushes as he realizes that he had been fucked by both men. Although he can remember his time with Markie with more details than those times with his Uncle. He blushes as he thinks about how it would be nice to be with his Uncle once again. He smiles to himself before he turns back to his stepmom once again.

The demon however has more keen observation. It notices something odd about Peter. The man is walking a bit funny and judging from the wet patch on the man’s pants behind him, the demon is sure that something is going on between the two fathers. Yet, somehow, the demon doesn’t know what to do with this information.

**\--- In the other side of town ---**

“God, please go harder. Please… God.” A loud slutty pleading echoes across the one-bedroom apartment. The bed squeaks as two sweaty bodies share a blissful moment. The woman lays on her back, her body folded in two as the man towers over her body and drills her down into the old squeaky bed.

“Take it bitch. Take all of it.” The man grunts in an angered voice. He is sweating furiously. He is wearing a mask but it is not hard to tell that the man is not even a man yet. He looks to be in his mid-teens based on how smooth, lean and young his body is.

A few feet from the bed is a video camera mounted on a stand and recording every action. Next to it is a laptop that is broadcasting the live feed into a private streaming site known only to a limited few of the deep dark web. And behind the laptop is a man – a very familiar man.

“I know you love this. Take it all, bitch. Gaahhhh… God, Daddy, I am close.” The teenage boy remarks before he looks up towards the man behind the laptop.

“You know what to do next, son.” The man answers with a chuckle. He stands up and picks up the video camera, moving closer to the bed for a close-up shot of what’s to come.

The teenage boy pulls himself out of that well-used puffy pussy. He pants as he jerks himself off while the woman positions herself right in front of the teenage boy’s throbbing cock. Just in time for the teen to start spraying his cum all over her face. Every single spurt that lands on her face is recorded and being broadcast real time. The father behind the camera makes sure of that. The woman only has a strip of black cloth that covers her eye area – a futile attempt at hiding her identity. The teenager’s cum is not much but the teen still manages to give her face a good facial.

“AAAHHHHH….” The teen exclaims.

“Mmmmmm…” the woman remarks, with a contented grin. She turns to the camera and giggles. “Wow. That was a very thick load. I love it.” She adds as she scoops some and shovel it towards her mouth. “Mmmmm…” she moans again.

“I am afraid that is all we have for you, today. You better watch out for our next session for steamier contents. Good bye for now.” She declares in a seductive tone. Winking into the camera before she giggles. The father records her naked form as she crawls towards the laptop to end the live feed. The teen pants and collapses on the bed with a giant grin plastered on his face.

“Wow. That really is something.” The teen remarks with a giant grin.

“Isn’t it amazing, son?” the man affirms with a chuckle. He moves to put the video camera down on the bedside table.

“God, I didn’t think it would be that great. I should have believed what my brother told me two years ago.” The admits. The father chuckles before he turns to the woman.

“Are you okay, Selena?” the man asks. She seems to be in shock.

_ I have done it again. When will I stop? God, Ian is just 14. Ian’s brother is much older, two years ago, yet I also tried saying no. And I tried saying no now. But it is all futile. I don’t even know how many times I have done this. And I don’t even know when to stop or how to stop. God, Ryan is really twisted. He is one twisted man. But am I not as twisted as he is for letting this happen? _

“Selena?” Ryan asks again.

“Oh… Yeah. Sorry… I am fine.” Selena remarks.

“God, you really are the best, Selena. The best.” Ian remarks in youthful enthusiasm.

“Ian, go and clean yourself up in the shower. Okay?” Ryan remarks.

“Okay.” The teen responds with an almost permanent grin on his face now. Losing his virginity at age 14 to his father’s mistress is really an awesome thing to experience.

“Selena, what is wrong?” Ryan asks again when they are finally alone.

“I… I don’t know Ryan. I don’t know if what we are doing is okay.” Selena admits aloud.

“God, Selena. Do not worry. It is not like you are raping my sons. They want it and it seems that you do too.” Ryan remarks. Selena flinches as she hears these words. No matter how much she denies this in her mind, she knows that this is true.

“You know, I am rock hard while watching you and my son together.” Ryan remarks as he grabs her hands and guides it towards his throbbing bulge. He smirks at her suggestively. She smiles back, her mind dismissing her doubts for now as she directs her attention to the throbbing cock that is calling her name.

After the divorce, Selena’s life drastically changed. She no longer has her husband that she loves so much. And she can’t even see her own son that she would die for. Her life changed in a single day and she can barely cope with it. She tried turning to her work. And for a while, it worked. But only for a while. Until one day, her secret comes out. Somehow a video of her getting fucked by a group of men in a private open house she organized came out. She got fired from her job and gets blacklisted from other agencies. That is when her life really turned to shit – real shit this time.

And so, she turns to the only semblance of her former perfect life – Ryan, her lover. Even if she knows that the man is still married with kids, she did not care. She decides to cling to him even more. Whenever she is with him, she feels like she can still feel the glory of her once perfect life. And so, even as she is kept as Ryan’s secret lover from the wife, she doesn’t even care. She becomes dependent on him and ends up going along with things that he wants her to do. And that apparently means that she has to become a star in the dark deep web of underage incest porn videos. And despite her hesitation, this has become her main source of income – streaming and selling this kinds of videos in the deep dark webs.


	11. Blindsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum had sent his threatening email. And it worked. Or did he?
> 
>  _Fuck. This feels so good. Too good. I still can’t believe I hit the jackpot with this kid._ Mr. Gunderson thinks to himself. He smirks as he remembers the events of the past days. He still can’t believe that he survived unscathed through the dangerous events these past few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

“Fuck, so good.” Mr. Gunderson whimpers as he grips the arms of his chair tighter. He moans and leans his head back as he enjoys the feeling of the young boy’s mouth wrapped around his child-molesting cock.

_ Fuck. This feels so good. Too good. I still can’t believe I hit the jackpot with this kid.  _ Mr. Gunderson thinks to himself. He smirks as he remembers the events of the past days.  _ I still can’t believe that I survived these past few days without an unfortunate incident happening to me. _

**\--- Two Weeks Ago ---**

Two weeks ago, Mr. Gunderson received an anonymous email. The sender threatened to end his teaching career if he won’t stop molesting his students. This email scared the living hell out of Mr. Gunderson. Knowing that someone else knew about his secret is not a good thing. That night, he could barely fall asleep. His wife even got worried. He managed to convince her that it is just his insomnia coming back.

The next day, Mr. Gunderson is still jumpy. He can barely concentrate enough to teach a class. So, that day, he declares that it is an arts and crafts day for his pupils. It worked just fine. But that lunch, he chooses to be alone in his thoughts. He knows that it is best to follow what the threatening email said. And for that week, he did. Well, until Mr. Gunderson had an epiphany.

_ Wait. How did that anonymous sender know? I was very careful. I it was a former pupil of mine, I am sure that they have either moved on or had realize that an accusation is not gonna end well if they can’t really prove it.  _ Mr. Gunderson realizes while sipping his Saturday morning coffee.

_ Then who could it be. It has to be someone who can prove it. In that case, someone related to my current pupils. But I have never really gone passed giving a blowjob to my current pupils. So that only leaves one possibility. It is someone related to Ezekiel. Ezekiel is the only boy I had fucked lately and he had been my special buddy for months now, so it can’t be anyone else. And there can only be one person that could be my blackmailer – the man who trained Ezekiel. And in that case, he has as much to lose as I do, if this does get out.  _ Mr. Gunderson chuckles at this realization.

Monday comes and Mr. Gunderson is more than joyful to tell Ezekiel to meet him in his office at lunch break. The boy smiles at him. The kid has not been as enthusiastic lately as he used to. But Mr. Gunderson has been starved for almost a week and he doesn’t even care if the boy is begging him or just unenthusiastically agreeing. He knows that he will be depositing his seed inside the boy before the end of day. And he did.

His theory is correct, of course. And Mr. Gunderson’s theory is proven true when the teacher receives an email that Tuesday evening.

“You did not stop. I will end you.” The email said. Instead of cowering in fear, Mr. Gunderson is laughing out loud. He smirks as he types up his response.

_ I was right. If he is an innocent man who wants to defend the kids from a predator like me, he would have reported me to the authorities as soon as he knew. But he sent me these threatening notes. That just proves that he will be in the same boiling water as me if my secrets come out. _

“I am just ripping the seeds that you sow. If you really want to protect your property, then just report me to the authorities. I dare you.” Mr. Gunderson is cocky because he knows that he is right.

“I see that you are a smart man. We need to talk. Let’s meet tomorrow at this café.” The message reads. Mr. Gunderson chuckles.

_ I knew it. God, if I am really not curious who trained the little god-sent angel – Ezekiel, I wouldn’t take this bait. But I am really curious. And this person, whoever it is, knows better than to get the police involved. _

Callum couldn’t believe it. Two days ago, he is on the top of the world. His son is coming home with no cum stains on his underwear. He is going to be a father soon with his fiancée pregnant. And then he acquires two fuck toys for him to play with while his fiancée is out of commission – his very young nephew and his former brother-in-law. He couldn’t be anymore blessed. Callum knows now that he should have known that things are going downhill from there. And he is right.

The day next day, the two men meets. Mr. Gunderson arrives first and Callum arrives less than five minutes later. To say that Mr. Gunderson is shocked to see Ezekiel’s own father is an understatement. His shock fades only after Callum goes straight to business.

“Stop taking advantage of my son and I will give you a better offer – a father and a son.” Callum declares.

“Wha-?” Mr. Gunderson is dumbfounded even more. This man is truly full of surprises. “And how will you acquire this father and son for me?” he asks.

“Don’t worry about that. Worry about what I will do to you if I discover that you are still molesting my son. I may not be able to report you to the authorities, but I can still snap your neck like a twig.” Callum threatens. Mr. Gunderson expects the hostility. And given how the father physically looks, he has no doubt that the man can snap his neck in a second.

“Well, I will stay away from Ezekiel then.” Mr. Gunderson remarks, raising his hands in the air as if showing that he is surrendering. “But I have to say, I did not expect that it is his father who trained the kid. You trained him well.” Mr. Gunderson remarks, showing his admiration and respect of the man. Callum took it as an insult though.

“It’s not like that. And not anymore. But if you continue to pry, I guess your end will come sooner.” Callum responds. His voice is stern and full of honesty.

“Well, the father and the son that you mentioned, when?” Mr. Gunderson responds instead.

“This weekend.” Callum remarks. Mr. Gunderson smirks. And that is how the night ended. The two men go home.

Callum arrives home and sends the text to Peter, telling the man to meet him in a hotel room and bring Collin along. The clueless Peter enthusiastically says yes to the arrangement, unknowingly agreeing to having his son and himself be an offering to appease a perverted kindergarten teacher.

Mr. Gunderson, unfortunately, is not a man of his words. He never intends to do what he promised.

_ Well, now that I know that the anonymous blackmailer is Ezekiel’s father, I know how he is checking if I am doing my part of the deal. I know he is no longer doing these things with his own son so he is probably checking the boy’s underwear for proof. So, I know that as long as I don’t leave any trace of my cum inside the boy, I am free to do anything. _ Mr. Gunderson chuckles at his master plan. And despite the simplicity of his plan, it worked.

The next day, Wednesday, Mr. Gunderson goes through the same routine as he usually does. But this time he uses a condom. Despite his preference for barebacking, wearing a condom is so much better than not getting any at all. That day, he shoots his load into the condom. When he pulled out, he removes the condom from his cock, ties it in a knot, throw it in the toilet and flushed the evidence away. A clogged toilet is easier to explain than a used condom in his bin. A few paper towels to wipe the lube away, then Ezekiel is good as new again. The kid didn’t even ask any question about the change. And when Ezekiel came home that day, Callum did not even notice anything.

The same thing happened on Thursday. But when Friday rolled in, Ezekiel’s request shocks the old perverted teacher.

“Can I please suck your cock, Mr. Gunderson. Just this once. Please.” The cute little kid begged. The old perverted man smirked. For all the times he had molested the kid, he had only fucked the boy or given the boy a blowjob. The idea of taking a little boy’s underage wiener in his mouth is so exciting to him. And fucking the boy until he marks the kid as his is something that sends him to the moon. But the idea of getting sucked just doesn’t do anything for Mr. Gunderson. But today, that is what his little perfect angel boy wants. And he can’t really deny the boy’s need.

And so here he is now. This very young and seemingly innocent little angel is kneeling in front of him and taking his entire member like it was nothing. His girth and length don’t even seem to matter to the kid. The kid takes all of it like a real champ.

_ Fuck. Your father really trained you well. I never knew a blowjob can feel this good. I wonder what your clueless little father will say if he discovers this. Maybe he would flip and kill me. Too bad, I am so much wiser than he is. He will never catch me. _ Mr. Gunderson snickers at the thought. Moaning as the little boy’s tongue darts to his cock head, teasing him and hitting his sensitive areas like the boy has a map of his erogenous zones.

“Fuck. You are so good, boy.” Mr. Gunderson whimpers as he grips the arms of his chair tighter. His eyes move past the untouched lunch on his office table down to the kneeling boy in front of him, worshipping him and giving his cock the attention he didn’t know it deserved.

*** Knock * * Knock * * Knock ***

“You-wgg… taste-thgkk.... so-gkgh... goo-wd-wgkkk…” Ezekiel whimpers as he looks up at the man. He did not hear the knock of the teacher’s office door. Even the demon is distracted, thinking about the silence it got from asking Collin regarding what it noticed from its host’s father and Uncle last Sunday.

Mr. Gunderson hears the knock clearly though. And it jolts him back to the reality of the risk of getting caught. “FUCK!” He quickly mutters as he regretfully pulls the little kid’s head off his cock, abruptly ending the blowjob that he has come to love. His sweat glands jolts into high gear as his adrenaline kicks in.

He looks at the boy and sighs with relief that the boy is dressed and looks decent aside from the messy hair. “Comb your hair.” He whispers before he gets up.

“Who is it?” Mr. Gunderson announces as he stuffs his cock back into his work pants before zipping himself up. His can feel the little boy drool that is coating his cock transfer to his underwear.

“It’s your wife, honey.” Mrs. Gunderson’s voice responds. Mr. Gunderson is sweating furiously now. He heads for the door after checking that his little pupil looks presentable to his wife. Confident that the evidences that point to the unspeakable deed that occurred seconds ago is now gone, he opens the door.

“Oh, sorry honey. I think Ezzy mistakenly locked the door again.” Mr. Gunderson answers with a fake innocent smile. The first thing that Mrs. Gunderson notices is how sweaty her husband is.

“You forgot to turn the fan on again, didn’t you?” Mrs. Gunderson notes with a knowing smile. She had seen this scene before, and by now he knows why his husband is sweating furiously.

“Why do you boys hate the fan so much? Look at you, you are sweating like a pig now.” Mrs. Gunderson remarks. Ezekiel almost snickers at the lady’s remark. Somehow picturing his fat perverted teacher as a dirty sweaty pig is not hard to do. It even seems so appropriate and accurate.

“Sorry honey. I think we just forgot. You want to eat with us again today? Come. Join us.” Mr. Gunderson remarks. It is already Friday and he would have loved to fuck his young little pupil’s boy cunt before the weekend but it seems the world does not want it. Mr. Gunderson is just thankful that he still has the promised father and son offer that Callum gave him. And he is really looking forward to that.

“Oh, sure sweetie. I have some sweetened apple candy for your favorite little pupil. Would you like that, Ezzy?” Mrs. Gunderson asks teasingly. After having lunch with the kid, a couple times now, she is now used to calling the kid by his nickname.

_ Go away. _ Ezekiel screams in his head. “Oh. Thank you, Mrs. Gunderson. I would love that indeed.” He answers instead. But in his mind, he wants the older lady to go away. The last time Mr. Gunderson fucked him, the man kissed him while fucking. And with that Mr. Gunderson triggers a new memory. It is of the elusive man of his faded blurry memory. And Ezekiel knows that if they do that again, he will remember the man’s face this time. He was so close to seeing it last time.

“Well, this is quaint. I am eating lunch with my favorite man in the world and his favorite pupil.” Mrs. Gunderson remarks as the three of them starts eating. “Do you know that he always talks about you with me? He always tells me how smart you are in class and how perfect you are.” She adds.

Ezekiel blushes at this revelation. He did not expect that the man would think of him as anything more than one of his special pupils. He smiles at her but remains silent. His mind can only think about the missed opportunity of seeing the man in his memory. The demon chuckles at the boy’s fixation with remembering. The demon wants to jump in and tempt the two to do something naughty now. But the demon also know that it is still week from its possession transference attempt two weeks ago. So, it can’t do anything. But it seems that the demon doesn’t really need to do anything. The boy’s fixation to remember makes it happen.

“Oh, come on. It is not always. And it is not like you don’t have any fAVOR…. FU-AAAH-DGE.” Mr. Gunderson remarks. His well though argument against his wife’s revelation fades away as he feels the little boy’s hand creep on his thighs.

Mrs. Gunderson looks at the man menacingly. She is pissed that he almost said a bad word in front of an innocent little boy like Ezekiel. If only she knew how filthy the boy talks and how un-innocent the little angel really is.

“I do have my favorites but I don’t talk about them every day.” Mrs. Gunderson answers back. Wanting to distract the little boy from the almost uttered curse word that his husband said.

_ What is he doing? This is… fuck. I need to concentrate. _ Mr.

Gunderson feels a new wave of nervous sweat form on his forehead. Despite the cool breeze of the fan that is pointed at them, he is sweating again.

“You do, honey. I know little Lizzy’s favorite Disney princess. And I know why she hates that annoying kid in your class.” Mr. Gunderson reasons. His words blurted out because he is afraid that his words will give way for an escaped moan from how the young boy’s hand is creeping to his inner thighs and then finally to his bulge. His still pulsating cock jolts back to life, straining against his work pants and screaming for freedom.

“Oh. I do?” Mrs. Gunderson asks blushing. She feels ashamed that somehow, she ends up being a hypocrite for calling his husband out when she is also guilty with the same crime. Mr. Gunderson is busy with an entirely different crime however. His hands move towards his crotch wanting to stop the boy’s hand. But somehow, when his hand lays on top of the boy’s, his urge to make the boy stop dissipates into nothingness. He silently moans though. His eyes close slowly as he savors the felling of the boy’s hand squeezing his contained sinful meat. He looks at his wife’s clueless face and then to the boy’s innocent face, and he knows then that this is perfect – just perfect for him.

The three of them continued eating. Mrs. Gunderson is leading the conversation. After the topic of her favorite pupil Lizzy is opened up, she can’t help but want to talk about how brilliant she is. And her husband lets her. He nods along and responds with minimal remarks when needed. He is mostly focused on not letting the moans of pleasure bubble out of his mouth.

Ezekiel nods along too. He looks so innocent and seems to be listening intently. But his innocent angelic façade hides a dirty interior. His hand is now slipped inside the married man’s work pants. And despite the fact that his teacher’s wife is right there in front of them, Ezekiel manages to stroke the man inside the confines of the restrictive work pants while maintaining a straight face. Ezekiel doesn’t know it but he is good at this. And Mr. Gunderson is thankful. Very much thankful, until the problem arises.

Ezekiel’s hand is expertly teasing the man. He is leaking copious amount of precum and the boy is using these sticky pre-fuck juice as best as one could. This in turn, inevitably makes the perverted man want more. Even knowing that his wife is there in front of him he wants more… NOW.

Mr. Gunderson smirks in his head as he intentionally pushes the boy’s fork over and off his office table that they are using as a dining table. He turns to the boy and gives him a sideway smirk. His wife barely notices it.

“Oh sorry.” Ezekiel catches on quickly though. He leans down into the floor and out of Mrs. Gunderson’s sight, acting like he is going to pick up his fork. Mr. Gunderson steps on the fork and grabs on his crotch so the boy can see and understand what he wants. The demon cackles at the sudden turn of events, and it naturally approves of this risky behavior.

“Oh, Lizzy is not that brilliant. You told me that her friend – Sarah was it, got higher grades in Science.” Mr. Gunderson remarks, intentionally distracting his wife. He plans to take her attention away from the boy under the table and into a topic that she is very much passionate about – defending her favorite pupil.

“Well, it’s Ciara. And she is almost two years older.” Mrs. Gunderson reasons out in defense of her favorite pupil. Her focus is successfully shifted away from the ungodly and unspeakable act that is happening right under her nose.

Under the table, Ezekiel crawls between his married teacher’s legs. His hands move to the man’s zipper. Mr. Gunderson times his cough along with the sound of his zipper being unzipped. Mrs. Gunderson remains oblivious as she goes on defending her little Lizzy.

“She is good with Science too. And she is leagues away from Ciara in Mathematics.” She remarks. She somehow unintentionally ignores the yelp and the moan that left her husband’s mouth when the boy under the table fishes that married cock out and slide it between those tight red little boy lips.

“How about…. Aahhh…. That Math boy?” Mr. Gunderson responds as one hand slides under the table and behind his favorite pupil’s head. The pleasure he is feeling now is enough to make him disregard how pissed his wife will be at him for contradicting her this much.

“Well…. He…” Mrs. Gunderson blabbers on. But Mr. Gunderson lets those meaningless words pass through his ears unprocessed and ignored. His being is focusing only to the feeling of his throbbing cock sliding inside that warm forbidden chambers of the boy’s mouth and throat.

_ Fuck, he is good. So good. Too good. I want to fuck him. This is too much for me. Sneaking behind my wife is something. But doing it right under her nose has a huge exciting appeal to it. I have to make it happen. _ Mr. Gunderson remarks as he grabs Ezekiel’s hair.

Without any warning he shoves the boy’s face down his cock, inevitably making the boy audibly gag and choke on his member.

_ Fuck, we are going to get caught. _ The demon screams in the boy’s head. Ezekiel panics but only ends up making himself choke more around his teacher’s cock.

“What is wrong, Ezzy?” Mr. Gunderson asks, faking concern. His hand loosens its grip on Ezekiel’s head and the kid pulls his head away. Mrs. Gunderson can hear the boy cough and gag now, making her worry even more.

“Are you okay, Ezzy?” she asks as she gets up. Ezekiel hears the woman’s chair being pushed back as she stands and he struggles to answer. His gaze turns to the cock that once occupies his mouth, and sees it being stuffed back into his teacher’s pants.

“I… I just…” Ezekiel tries to answer. But before he could make up an alibi, Mr. Gunderson is there to finish his sentence.

“Is it your stomach, Ezzy? Does it hurt like last time?” Mr. Gunderson asks, like this has already happened before. He is chuckling in his head as he marvels at how quick his mind made up a logical excuse for them to do more under his wife’s nose.

“Yes… It is that… again... Mr. Gunderson.” Ezekiel is no longer coughing and gagging now. He starts to crawl out from under the office desk. Showing his teacher’s worried wife his messy appearance. It is hot under the table, so it is just natural for him to be sweaty. His hair is messy from Mr. Gunderson’s hair grabbing and pulling. And his mouth is still drooling down his chin from giving his perverted teacher a deepthroat blowjob from under the table. Yet despite the obvious, Mrs. Gunderson takes all of this as a result of whatever pain Ezekiel is going through.

“I think Ezzy wants to vomit again.” Mr. Gunderson notes, making an excuse to have the boy alone in his office bathroom. “Come on, kiddo let me help you.” Mr. Gunderson declares as he escorts the boy to his office bathroom. Quickly catching on, Ezekiel acts all sick in front of the older woman, wanting to show and justify the 'sick boy lie' that his teacher made.

“Will he be okay?” Mrs. Gunderson remarks right before the other two close the bathroom door behind them. She looks at the closed door worried.

“Don’t come in.” She hears Ezekiel say through the closed door. And despite her urge to help the kid, she stands outside and listens.  _ My husband will help him. _ She calms herself with these words. If only she knew what her husband has in mind for the boy.

Once inside the closed bathroom, Mr. Gunderson quickly guides the boy on his knees and on the floor. He smirks as he studies Ezekiel’s innocent face.

“Open up.” He whispers. His voice is loud enough for Ezekiel to hear but hushed enough that Mrs. Gunderson can’t hear from the other side of the door. Ezekiel opens his mouth and quickly his teacher’s perfect child-molesting cock fills his mouth up. The married man’s hands move on the little kid’s head, and without regards for the noise he is going to make, he starts fucking the little kid’s skull mercilessly.

_ Fuck. Never in my life had I imagined myself enjoying a blowjob. And never had I imagined myself doing something this risky. My wife is just outdoor. And knowing that she can hear all of this is almost enough to push me over the edge. _ Mr. Gunderson is in ecstasy. Being this risky is making him feel so naughty and it turns him on more than anything else.

“Just let it all out.” Mr. Gunderson announces, faking concern in his voice while he enjoys a premium deepthroat blowjob from his extremely underage pupil.

“What is going on?” Mrs. Gunderson asks. She steps closer to the door. Her hands move towards the door knob but stops midway as he remembers the little kid’s request to her.

“Ezzy is just throwing up.” Mr. Gunderson lies as he bites his lower lip, muffling his deep manly moans as the little kid expertly services his cock.

“Is he really? It sounds more like gagging.” Mrs. Gunderson responds, voicing the doubt in her mind. The boy does sound more like he is gagging on something big than throwing up.

“You are not helping.” Mr. Gunderson remarks, not wanting to deal with his wife’s doubt. Focusing more on how good this feels. The wet sloppy sound of his throbbing member sliding in and out of the boy’s wet tight boy mouth passes through the closed bathroom door. The gagging sounds that Ezekiel makes are obvious signs that the married man is not telling the truth. But Mrs. Gunderson chooses to ignore the signs and trusts her husband’s words instead.

“Are you feeling better, Ezzy?” Mr. Gunderson asks as he thrust harder into the little kid’s skull. His nerves turn to uncontrollable excitement and drives him to go harder on the kid. The sounds of his husband molesting a little boy’s mouth are turned into worrisome sounds of the boy vomiting so much in Mrs. Gunderson’s mind. And this worries her even more.

“I think you need more, Ezzy. I think you need something else.” The man declares as he slows his face fucking of the boy, until he finally stops and pulls out. The sound of Ezekiel coughing and gagging soon follows and it makes Mrs. Gunderson worry even more.

“I will get some compress and stomach medicine from the clinic. I will be back.” She remarks before she runs outside her husband’s office.

“Too bad she can’t hear this.” Mr. Gunderson declares as he lifts the tiny frame of little Ezekiel and put the kid down on the toilet bowl. Ezekiel is standing up on the toilet bowl. His dirty school shoes leave marks on fake porcelain toilet seat as his teacher bends him over. His hands lean on the toilet tank as he raises his ass in the air.

“Aweee…” Ezekiel yelps after Mr. Gunderson slaps his ass.

“Lower. And spread it.” Mr. Gunderson instructs. Ezekiel whimpers at his teacher’s commanding voice. He lays his head on the toilet tank and his hands move on his ass cheeks, spreading them open for his teacher. His slowly lowers himself by kneeling on top of the toilet seat.

“Better.” Mr. Gunderson declares his approval while moving closer and aligning his cock to the boy’s waiting entrance.

“I left my condoms in the office. And I am too lazy to get it. We’ll have to deal with this later after the afternoon classes, okay?” Mr. Gunderson says before he starts to push himself in.

“Ah…” Ezekiel moans softly as he feels the man’s cock start to push into him. Ezekiel realized that it does feel different with and without the rubber. He never noticed it until then.

“Fuck. I don’t really understand how you stay so tight despite having been fucked multiple times already?” Mr. Gunderson remarks in bewilderment. Every time he slides into the little boy’s boy cunt, it feels like the very first time and he doesn’t understand it. After the first time he fucked his wife, the succeeding times were never the same. As usual, it took some time before he manages to slide fully inside the boy. But once inside, it is like heaven – a piece of heaven that he can tap any time.

“Still so tight.” He remarks as he grips the boy’s waist. He smirks as he remembers his clueless wife who run out to get towels and stomach medicine. He starts to recall how arousing it was to have his wife standing outside while he fucks the mouth of the very same little boy that he is fucking now. And as his grip on the poor little angel’s waist tightens even more, and as he thrusts deeper into the boy’s warm insides, Mr. Gunderson’s mind starts to wonder about how much better his already-perfect life could be if his wife was the perfect wife.

_ “Honey, the dinner is ready. And oh, I invited the neighbor’s young son to come over for dinner so you can play with him afterwards.”  _ Mr. Gunderson imagines his wife saying as soon as he enters the house after a long day of work in school.

And once he’d enter the kitchen, he’d see the young boy sitting there, still in that cute school uniform that makes the boy look even younger and so much more appealing. He’d see that the boy is smiling at him and is ushering him closer. The boy would give him that sweet innocent smile and he’d feel his heart swell as he gazes into the boy’s sleepy looking eyes. Mr. Gunderson will feel something else swell. And then his wife would smile at him too, knowing full well what is going on.

_ “Do you want me to bring the lube and your toys now? It seems you want to go straight for dessert.” _ His perfect wife would offer. And he’d see the young little boy blush at the implication of those words, fully understanding what those words mean and yet blushing because the little innocent boy wants it too.

“Fuck… Ezekiel…AAAAGHHH….” Mr. Gunderson exclaims as his own imagination overwhelms him. He suddenly becomes aware that he is now fucking the boy with earnest. He looks down and whimpers as he sees the almost magical sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing out of the little boy’s now gaping love hole.

“Fuck Ezekiel. I love you very much. I am going to fuck you with my fat throbbing cock.” The perverted man remarks in the heat of the moment. He is nearing his climax and he is going full speed to reach it. The thought of his wife is long gone from his mind. “You want that, don’t you?” he adds as he thrusts harder into the boy, demanding an answer.

Ezekiel feels his body shiver as his teacher’s words triggers a memory. He is brought back to a memory in his head. A memory of himself being lifted, his legs spread open and a big fat cock impaling his pale tiny fragile body. He remembers that he was facing a mirror and he can see all of this happening. And the man behind him is towering over his much smaller frame while he vaguely remembers the feeling of being so full with the man’s member inside him. And then Ezekiel hears the man say those words.

_ "Daddy loves you very much.” _ Ezekiel hears the man’s deep voice thick with passion. Ezekiel can clearly hear that voice. It sounds so familiar yet still Ezekiel can’t remember. The man’s face still covered with that dark mist, making him want to remember more.

_ “Daddy is going to fuck you with his fat Daddy cock. You want that, don't you baby?” _ Ezekiel moans as he hears those words from the man in his faded memory. Hearing those words makes him feel proud and happy, even if he can’t remember who it was.

“Please kiss me, Sir.” Ezekiel begs as he looks into his teacher’s lustful eyes. Ezekiel wants to remember. And the last time Mr. Gunderson kissed him while fucking him, Ezekiel got close to seeing the man’s face in his faded memory.

Mr. Gunderson chuckles at his pupil’s strange request. But he leans in, nonetheless. When their lips meet, the older man savors the taste of pure sweet innocence of the young boy’s lips. He suckles on the boy’s lower lip, moaning into the boy’s mouth and thrusting faster into the boy.

Ezekiel whimpers as he feels the man break the kiss. The boy feels so frustrated when the kiss did not trigger any flashes of memory in his head. He turns to the man and sees that familiar look on the man’s phase. Ezekiel clenches his ass muscles around his teacher’s cock in time for the man to slow his pace. Ezekiel moans as he anticipates his teacher’s waves of cum flooding inside him.

“Did I fuck you as good as your father?” Mr. Gunderson whispers on the boy’s ear just before his final thrust into the boy. His cock shoots the biggest load of his life, hearing his own filthy question sends his over the edge. He didn't even notice the boy’s bewildered expression afterwards.

Before anyone could say anything though, the blissful culmination of the forbidden sexual encounter gets abruptly halted when they heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, quickly followed by a loud screeching scream of a woman.

**\--- Minutes before ---**

Mrs. Gunderson is hastily running back to her husband’s office. With the warm wet towel in one hand and the bottle of stomach medicine in the other, she enters the office. She quickly notes that her husband and the boy are still in the bathroom, which means that the situation is as dire as she thought. She quickly heads for the bathroom door as the office door slowly swings close behind her.

“Honey, I am back. I have the medicine with me.” She declares. But there is no response. Instead, she hears panting, moaning and groaning – not the sounds that she expects to hear. She hears something else too – the sound of flesh slamming into each other. Her hands shiver as dirty thoughts come to her mind.

“Honey…?” She says again. But even her voice reflects her horrified expression. Her mind tries its best to justify these sounds that is ringing in her ears but she can only think of one explanation for it all.

When she receives no response, she decides that she has to know. She hangs the warm wet towel on her other arm and with shaky hand, she opens the bathroom door. Her world collapses around her as the sight before her shock her core. She squeals loudly. She steps back involuntarily, and in her shock, she throws the stomach medicine bottle into the air.

Mr. Gunderson turns and sees her wife. The horrified look on her face tells the man that his fate is sealed. His body freezes in place and his cock shrinks down in fear even as it continues to shoot the last drops of his load. His eyes move to the bottle of stomach medicine that lands on the tiled bathroom floor and roll towards his feet.

“I-I… I can…” Mr. Gunderson stutters.

“What… What is wrong with you?” She declares with a low defeated tone, sounding like she had already given up on her husband. She turns as tears stream down her face, quickly heading for the door.

“Wait…” Mr. Gunderson remarks, as he is spurred into action. He quickly pulls out the boy and stuff his shrunken cock back into his pants. When he finished zipping up, his wife is no longer in the office. He sprints outside to catch up to her.

Ezekiel remains frozen, not really sure what to do now. He knows that they are not supposed to get caught while doing this. He knows that getting fucked by his teacher is something that should be kept as a secret. But he is really not sure why. Although he remembers hearing his cousin Markie talking about it that night two weeks ago, but he didn’t really fully understand what the teenager meant.

It was the demon who makes Ezekiel move. As its host dresses himself back up, the demon ponders on how much trouble it is in. And knowing that it barely managed to scrape up enough power to survive, it knows that it can’t do anything about Ezekiel’s fate. Or Mr. Gunderson’s for that matter. The demon can tell that shit is going to hit the fan, but it did not anticipate just how much shittier things are going to become.

Mr. Gunderson runs to the school halls and he sees his wife running away. He chooses to be hopeful and optimistic, because that is his only choice at the moment. The other option is panic-and-run and he is afraid he’d end up killing himself if he goes that route.

He runs after his wife, and when he finally caught up to her, he quickly realized that he should have taken the panic-and-run route. She is crying as she talks to the person on the phone.

“Yes… Yes… He... raped the boy.” He hears his wife say. And in that moment, Mr. Gunderson sees his life as a free man flash before his eyes.

**\--- A Few Hours Later ---**

Callum looks up as his office door opens. Two police officers enter his office and instantly Callum’s heart jumps in his chest.

“Can I help you, officers?” Callum asks as he gets up from his chair. The two officers look at him with serious look in their faces.

“Are you Mr. Callum Fitzgerald?” one of the officers asks. Callum looks at the man before he answers.

“Yes?” Callum answers hesitantly. Somehow, he can read from the dense tension in the air that admitting this will mean trouble for him.

“We would like to invite you to the precinct for some questioning.” the officer answers plainly.

“Questioning? Wha- Wait… What is this about?” Callum asks in confusion.

“It’s your son, Sir. He… I think it would be better to hear it from the leads on this case, Sir.” the officer replies.

“Wha- My son? What about my son?” Callum asks as he feels his heart beat even faster.

“Well, sir. Earlier this afternoon, we received a call about a child abuse that happened in the kindergarten school ground. And your son… He is the victim.” the officer responds.

“Who…? What?” Callum is shocked. His mind quickly understanding the situation, and knowing exactly who is caught molesting his son. His anger boils inside him as he realizes that the old fart plans to double cross him. “Where is my son?” he asks quickly.

“He is safe, Sir.”

“Bring me to him.” Callum quickly responds.

“Sir, that is not why we are here, Sir. We are here to invite you to our precinct for questioning.”

“Questioning?” Callum asks, confused. “Where is my son?” He repeats.

“Well Sir, you are accused of being an accomplice.” the officer responds. Callum is shocked at this revelation. His mind trying to make sense of what is happening.  _ Did that backstabbing old fart just drag me along with him? _ Callum couldn’t believe his luck.

“What!?!? That is absurd. Who…? Who would do such thing to their own son?” Callum remarks. He can feel his guilty conscience squeezing his heart as he continues to lie. “Who told you about this? Why would you even believe such… nonsense?” He exclaims in frustration.

“I need to call my lawyer.” He demands quickly.

“You can call him from the precinct, Sir.” the officer answers. Callum looks at the two law enforcers, and he knows that the door to his freedom is slowly closing. He can almost see himself spending the rest of his life in prison.

**\--- In the opposite side of town ---**

“Ahhhh… God… This is so… FUCK.” A young teen’s voice echoes in the room. His hand grabs on the lady’s golden hair as she bobs up and down that hard throbbing teenage cock.

“Mmmmm…” This is all the woman could say as he continue to service the teen.

“Take it all. God, Selena. I should have done this a long time ago.” the teen says. Selena looks up at her lover’s son and she feels so embarrassed. The teen is still wearing his school uniform and she is on her knees sucking on the high schooler’s cock through the open fly of his school slacks.

She had never felt like she had stooped so low. The school logo stamped on the Ian’s white polo reminds her that this kid is still so young. His older brother is almost 18 when Ryan introduced him to Selena. But Ian is still 14.

Yet, here they are. With Selena kneeling on the floor of her apartment. Ian is too eager to get a blowjob that the teen didn’t even get to put down his backpack. They didn’t even get to go the bedroom. He just pushed her shoulders down on the living room floor before he takes his teenage cock out. Selena is more than willing to give the boy what he wants, of course. Mainly because she knows that she need to do it to keep Ryan around. And also, deep down, she likes doing this.

“Fuck… So good…” Ian remarks again as he thrusts his hips into her face, going as rough as a teenager can go.

*** Knock * * Knock * * Knock ***

_ Who could that be? _ Selena asks herself as she pulls off the teenager’s cock. The teen moans in protest and tries to grab her head again. But Selena is quick to move her head away.

“Zip up. I need to answer the door.” She remarks before she wipes the drool leaking out of her mouth. She gets up from the floor and quickly straightened her clothes. Ian is protesting as he begrudgingly stuffs his cock back into his school slacks and zips up.

*** Knock * * Knock * * Knock ***

“Who is it?” Selena asks, annoyance in her voice remains unmasked. The apartment door swings open as she appears in the doorway.

“Oh, Officer. I am really sorry. Is it another noise disturbance complaint?” Selena sighs. In her mind, she curses her nosy neighbors who always reports her to the police whenever her loud moaning pierces through the thin walls of her apartment. Selena knows that it is not her fault that the apartment building is made of thin, substandard materials.

She looks at the two officers before her. It is a bit weird to have two officers coming to her because of noise disturbance complaint. But then again, maybe her reputation once again precedes her. She eyes the two men and almost audibly sighs as she thinks about what she needs to do to make these police officers go away – the same thing that she has done to all the previous officers who knocked on her door. And with Ian around, Selena just knows how much work that would be in her part.

“Oh. No ma’am. That is not why we are here.” The officer politely responds. She looks at him curiously, unable to understand what is going on.

“What do you-?” Her question stops in her throat as she sees the little boy that peeks behind one of the officers.

“Ezekiel? Son?” She asks. Her voice quivering as tears quickly pours out her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JannKenneth's Life Updates  
> \----------------------------  
> Life and work has been very hectic lately.
> 
> I am expecting a great change in my personal life soon and I am preparing for that.  
> Also, work has not been very kind to me.  
> So most of the time, I am too busy or too tired to write for the next chapters. FML.
> 
> I have plenty of ideas on how I want my stories (WIPs in AO3) to go, but I really don't have much time for writing.  
> So please, bear with me as I try to keep my life and work stable whilst trying my best to write the next chapters of my stories.  
> I am sorry but my chapter updates won't come every other week as I planned. But I will try to release one as often as I can.  
> I hope you guys and gals understand.
> 
> Have a nice day and I hope you will be here to read the next chapter when I post it.


	12. The Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum's world just capsized. And now, he has to learn how to swim. Knowing that his son is with his ex-wife is just adding insult to injury.
> 
> Selena's world is turning up though. But how will she cope up with the unexpected good turn in her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

“... Earlier today, Gunther Gunderson, a local kindergarten teacher in his early fifties, was arrested for allegedly sexually abusing his own pupil in his own office during lunch hours. Sources say that it was his own wife who caught him doing this unspeakable act and she reported him to the authorities.” The breaking news report flashes the image of Mr. Gunderson handcuffed and getting into a police vehicle.

“Information regarding the child was not released to the public but the father was…” The news reporter adds. Peter quickly picks up the remote and presses the mute button, not wanting to hear anything more about this story.

“God, Peter. Why didn’t we see this coming?” Cecile, Peter’s wife, declares as she shakes her head. She turns to his husband wanting the man to say something. But Peter is too distracted. She didn’t seem to care though as she goes on talking.

“It’s already the late night news, and I can’t believe I am still hearing about that perverted guy. I just knew there was something wrong with that fat creep. He is too friendly and he doesn’t look like a typical kindergarten teacher.” She adds, waving her hand in an overly dramatic fashion. 

_ Fuck. This is terrible news. This is what I am afraid of. If that perverted teacher got caught, this means that it is only a matter of time before everyone gets questioned. And god, I don’t know if I can trust my own son and nephew to not say anything to the police. Fuck! This can’t be happening now. Damnit. Fucking Callum. I told him to deal with this. And he said he did. Now what do I do? _ Peter mumbles in his head as he starts to panic.

“Peter?” Cecile asks.

“Huh? What?” Peter asks, clearly distracted.

“Are you even listening?” Cecile says with a loud sigh of exasperation.

“WHAT?” Peter declares in annoyance. Cecile flinches at the sudden rise of her husband’s voice, especially when it is directed at her.

“I asked what should we do? Ezekiel… he…” Cecile tries to say but she can’t bring herself to talk about what she heard from rumors. The name of the victim was never mentioned in the news but people talk.

“I told you already Cecile. Leave it alone. The police told us already, Ezekiel will be living with Selena.” Peter declares with finality.

“But… she… you know your sister. She is not the…”

“I said, leave it alone. We are not Ezekiel’s guardians. And if the police think that Ezekiel is safe with his mother, then he will be there.” Peter declares. “And my sister is a good person. Her infidelity does not change that. It doesn't define her. She is only human.” Peter adds, defending his sister, but at the same time, also projecting a bit of his guilty conscience unto his sister. And deep down, he knows that he is letting this happen for a completely different reason.

“Didn't you hear Nia's voice? That woman is really worried. She doesn't believe the accusation against Callum. I don't, either. He is too good of a father to do anything so… so… disgus-..." Cecile can barely get herself to say it. But then her words are quickly interrupted by Peter's guilty and defensive words.

"Even good fathers are capable of that, Cecile." Peter declares as if he is confessing his own sins. "But no. Callum wouldn’t do that." Peter quickly lies before his wife can react to his indirect confession.

"Exactly. That is why I want to help. I know that Callum would want us to take care of Ezekiel. He wouldn’t want us to let your sister be near the kid. That poor boy thinks of us more as his family. He barely knows his mother. And he needs family now more than ever.” Cecile responds. Her motherly instinct is kicking in. The boy has been in their home often and she has come to see the boy as her own. And hearing what had happened to the kid makes her want to comfort and protect Ezekiel.

“And what about our son, Collin?” Peter asks with anger in his voice. “Do you think it would be wise to bring Ezekiel into our home and bring the media’s attention to us? Our son is also a student of that perverted teacher. And that monster may not have laid his hand on our son but bringing Ezekiel in will only bring the media’s attention to us. The police might start investigating our son. And I don’t want that for our boy. I don’t want him to go through unnecessary trauma.” Peter’s words silence his wife.

“I love Ezekiel like my own. But I love my son more. I want to protect him at all cost.” Peter declares and Cecile looks at him with a sad yet understanding look. She fully understands what her husband means. She knows how much his husband adores the kid. Every time he comes over for a sleepover with Collin, his husband will always make time to give Ezekiel some attention and she finds it adorable - his husband trying to be a second father to Ezekiel is just a sight to behold. If only she knew the truth.

“God, I know that. I just… want to help.” Cecile says. “Why would the police even think that Callum would do that to his own son? This is so messed up.”

“I know, honey. But this is the best thing that we can do, for now.”

_ This is good. This is the best scenario, right? If Ezekiel will live with my sister, maybe the police will not investigate the other pupils. Maybe if we distance ourselves from the situation enough, the police and the media won’t turn their eyes on us. We just have to keep a low profile in this scandal until the situation boils over and settles. We just have to avoid catching anyone’s attention and I will be safe. I will be safe. Safe. _

**\--- At the police station ---**

"Where's Ezekiel?" Callum demands.

"He is safe, Mr. Fitzgerald." One of the officers declares. "Now back to our question, Mr. Gunderson told us that you are invol...” the officer continues before Callum interrupts him again.

“Where is he? I need to know or I will lawyer up.” Callum threatens. He is truly worried and he wants to be there for his son after the trauma the boy is going through. Deep down, he feels guilty for indirectly being a contributing factor to his son’s dreadful fate. He also wants to know what his son has told the police so he knows how much trouble he is in.

“He is safe, sir. He is with your wife… Ex-wife. Now, answer...” the officer answers, correcting himself quickly. But Callum’s face turns angrier at the information.

“WHAT?! My ex-wife?! Didn’t you even read our divorce papers? I have full custody of our son. I would rather let my son be put into the custody of the state than with that woman.” Callum declares.

“Sir, calm down.” the other officer calmly says.

“No, I won’t calm down. You can’t tell me to calm down.” Callum declares, outraged. He can’t fathom how this would affect his son. “This is…” Callum starts to say before he stops, still gritting his teeth in anger.

_ Fuck. I can’t think of a good outcome from my son meeting his mother again, he barely remembers how she looks or who she is. All Ezekiel knows is that his mother left him without a word. The meeting will surely end badly. _ Callum thinks.

“I want my phone call. I won’t say anything until I have my lawyer with me.” Callum declares after a deep breath, trying hard to calm himself. Even the thought of the criminal case that the police think they have against him, is no match for the anger that is now coursing through his veins. And he knows that if he lets it control him, he might do something or say something that will further drag him further down the deep mud. 

“Are you sure, Mr. Fitzgerald? This is just for questi…” the first officer manages to blurt out before he is once again interrupted.

“Officer, I am going to stop you there. I want my lawyer, here, now. Until then, I won’t say anything else.” Callum declares.

The two officers look at each other, unsure what to do next. The stern and eerily calm tone of Callum’s voice makes the two officers of law cautious.

“Okay. Ummmm... We will do that, then.” the second officer finally declares.

**\--- At the other side of town ---**

“Ryan, my son is sleeping.” Selena declares in protest. But her words are barely audible, muffled by the thick fluffy couch cushion that her head is being pushed down unto.

“Ryan, my son is here. We can’t.” Selena repeats, hoping that Ryan just didn’t hear her the first time.

“Oh, you mean Ezekiel.” Ryan recalls his son, Ian, texting him about meeting Selena’s son.  “I guess you finally have what you’ve always wanted.” Ryan declares in the most emotionless way as his hand moves from his head to the middle of her back. He then pushes it down, so her body will arch and her ass stick out in the air.

“Yes. My son is finally home. God, he has grown so much.” Selena declares as she feels her eyes start to tear up again. Despite her position, the mere mention of her son makes her momentarily ignore what is happening.

_ I miss my son. It has been ages since the last time we saw each other and he has grown so much. I can barely recognize the innocent angel who used to suckle on my breasts or the cheerful ball of joy that doesn’t seem run out of energy. Now, Ezekiel, my son is shyer around me as if he doesn’t even remember me anymore. As if I am a stranger to him. I am his mother. The look of unfamiliarity and confusion on his face just breaks my heart... But my son is home now and I won’t let anything or anyone take him away from me. _

“Well, this calls for celebration, then.” Ryan smirks at her as his other hand squeezes on his bulge, completely ignoring the joy that she is feeling. He is more focused on his own desires and satisfaction. And tonight he needs to fuck someone. His wife was never an option when it comes to sex. In fact, he only married her for the money. So here he is now, in his mistress’ house, bending her down the couch and taking what is his.

“Ryan, my son is… We shouldn’t.” She repeats again. But her protests were not heard. And if she is being honest with herself, she hasn’t been heard for so long now. As she feels the cold air peppering cold kisses on her exposed skin, she remembers that night that marked the start of her fall from grace.

**\--- Around Two Years Ago ---**

It has been just a few weeks since Ryan and Selena got back together. She is still trying to get back on her feet after her life got turned upside down because of that scandalous video of her and her clients that got leaked in the office. She is living in an apartment that Ryan got for her.

That night, she is waiting for Ryan in her sexy lingerie. He had called earlier that day to tell her that he will be coming over. And she is more than excited to have him over. He rarely has time for her because of his wife and sons, and so every moment Selena gets with him is precious. After losing everything in her life - money, honor, family and friends, Ryan is all she got. And she desperately needs to latch onto him and never let go. Her sanity depends on it.

But when he finally comes , Ryan is not alone. He is with two other men and a lanky awkward teenager standing beside him. Selena remembers quickly covering herself up with her hands at the unexpected company. She can tell by the teenager’s face that he is young, probably maybe even a minor. Then the two other men look to be around her age and they are broad and sturdily built. She doesn’t know any of them.

“Come on, guys. Come in. Son, set up the camera, okay?” Ryan declares as if this is all planned and Selena is in on it.

“Yes, Dad.” The awkward teenager answers as he puts the tripod down, setting it up so that it is facing the living room couch.

“Ryan…?” It is all Selena can say in her confusion.

“Is she the one?” The first guy asks with a smirk. In his eyes, Selena can see the familiar look. A crooked nervous smile appears on her face as she turns to Ryan for an explanation.

“Oh, yeah. These are my friends - Renan and Dirk. They are here to help with your problem.” Ryan declares simply.

“Prob-?” Selena stops talking as her mind scours for a plausible explanation.

“Nice to meet you. Selena was it?” It is Dirk who says that. He extends his hand but Selena just looks at it.

“Wha-?” Selena can only think of one reason for all of this. But she refuses to believe that this is what it looks like. Certainly, Ryan won’t do this to her. He won’t make her do this.

“I know this is not what you want in life, Selena. But this is-” A hard slap on his face cuts Ryan’s sentence abruptly. He turns to look at Selena and he can see tears start to fall from her eyes.

“How could you? I… I can’t believe you’d think that I would do such…” Tears stream down her face as she says this. But Ryan only chuckles.

“You are kidding, right?” Ryan says simply. But it feels like a dagger being stabbed into her chest, straight into her heart. “You wouldn’t do such a thing?” Ryan chuckles again.

“Y-” Selena starts to say but quickly, Ryan continues.

“Do you remember how we met?” Ryan asks and that silences Selena. “You were willing to spread your legs for a commission on a house sale. And now what? You are suddenly acting like a saint?”

Selena can’t answer the question. Mainly because she knows that Ryan is right. So a ringing silence echoes in the room. You could use a knife to cut the thick awkward tension in the air.

“I love your pussy, Selena. Not only can your pussy take how rough I can get, but you are also begging me for more. You crave rough sex as much as I want to give it. But I am not going to pay for your rent forever.” Selena looks at Ryan as she feels like the knife that was stabbed in her chest is now being twisted to inflict more pain. And the truth hurts like hell.

“If I wanted a whore, I would rent one. No strings attached. But no, Selena. I want a great fucking mistress. So if you’d rather go back and suck all of your bosses’ dicks to beg for your job back, you’d better open your eyes and see that this is your only option. And you are lucky I am helping you make it happen.” Ryan declares. As twisted as it may be, it makes sense to Selena.

When she was called to her boss’ office after her scandalous video leaked, she was given an indecent proposal - she can keep her job, if she let those old trolls have a go at her whenever they want. She slammed that indecent proposal right into her boss’ face and walked out of that office. She thought that she could just try her luck with a different firm. But those old troll scumbags threw more mud on her already tarnished image. Finding a different firm to hire her was impossible, after that. And going freelancing didn’t work. But Selena knew even then that she would rather die of hunger rather than come running back to those old troll scumbags.

She looks at Ryan. She still feels betrayed and humiliated that he thinks this is the only way for her to survive. But deep down, she realized that Ryan is right.  _ I know I suck at physically demanding jobs. I have tried plenty when I was in university but I always end up getting fired or quitting. I am only good at two things now - real-estate and sex. But I can no longer work in real-estate now. Those old farts made sure of it. But I love sex now, and I am good at it. So why not get money out of it, right? _

“Sorry, Ryan. I was… I was too naive. I shou- I’m sorry. But… I understand now. You are just trying to help.” Selena declares. Ryan may only love her for her pussy, but she knows that she loves him. She loves him. He is all that she has. The only link she has with her old life.

So that night, she ended up being fucked by three men on camera, while Ryan’s awkward teenage son - Eric, videotapes it. Selena felt self-conscious, then. But as three men simultaneously rape and abuse her holes, she feels empowered. She feels like she could do anything then.

The paycheck was great when it came back. And the shoot happened again. And again. When Ryan told her that making videos for the darkweb would make more money, she is hesitant, especially when Ryan told her she will be having the scene with Eric, the underage teen. She tried saying she doesn’t need that much money and that it would be awkward and illegal. But somehow Ryan manages to convince her otherwise. And it worked well then, and it makes her trust Ryan even more.

**\--- Present ---**

"You want this, don't you?" Ryan whispers in her ears before he unzips himself. "I want to take you here and now." He declares as he fishes his cock out of his fly.

“Aaaahh...” A moan leaves her mouth as Ryan’s hands slide down her curves and towards her ample bosoms. His body lowers down to press against her and even through two layers of fabric, she can still feel the heat of lust radiating from his body.

“We shouldn’t.” She says once again as Ryan’s lips move down the nape of her neck, sensually kissing her. She feels like she is talking more to herself than to Ryan. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands and as he squeezes them like two juicy cantaloupes that he wants to ravage, she desperately moans again. She can feel his thick tumescent pressing against her propped up ass.

__

“Do you remember that night? The night when your husband was out with his friends and I sneaked into your home?” Ryan declares and Selena knows exactly what Ryan is talking about. Selena remembers it in vivid details - not only the night that Ryan was talking about, but also the night that Callum confronted her. She remembers clearly the video that her husband showed her - the video that ended her marriage.

“Your son was also sleeping that night. But that didn’t stop you from wanting my cock. It only spurred you on. Tell me, Selena. Will it stop you now?” Ryan adds as he grabs the base of his cock and guides it towards her already wet entrance.

“Ryan, we shouldn’t.” Selena repeats her words, not really answering his question. Her body vibrates with need as she feels the urge to ‘celebrate’ like Ryan suggested. Even as her logical mind screams at her to stop and not jeopardize her custody of her son, she still chooses to ignore it.

“I know we shouldn’t. But doesn’t that make this so much more arousing?” He teases as he starts to push inside her.

“RYAN…” She pleads as her hands stretch out and grab the top edge of the couch. She moans in pleasure. Ryan is no horse-hung bloke, he is just a little above average in size. He is no Callum in that department, but he knows how to press Selena’s buttons, physically and mentally. And right now, Selena knows that Ryan is playing with her love for naughty risky sex - the sleeping around with her clients, the little risky sexscapade on her son’s third birthday, and many other. And she is really falling for it.

_ If only Callum was a little more adventurous with sex, things might have turned out differently. _ Selena thinks to herself. If only she knew just how adventurous his former husband really is.

“What? You know you want this. You know you want the thrill of being naughty.” Ryan declares as he starts to fuck her.

“Aaah… Ryan, my son.” She repeats. She is not sure why though. Is it because she really wants Ryan to stop? Or maybe she just wants to hear how risky and naughty this is?

“Yes, Selena. Your son is here. But I don’t care about your son. He can watch if he wants. I want you. NOW.” Ryan declares as he fucks her harder. Slamming into her in varied angles, hitting her in places that make her whimper and moan.

“A slut like you has no say on things.” Ryan declares as he pushes her head back unto the fluffy couch cushion, muffling her moans.

“Take it like the bitch that you are. You know you want this.” Ryan remarks with a chuckle. He is hammering her down into the couch now and he was honest when he said that he doesn’t care about Selena’s son watching them.

And Ezekiel is watching. Peeping through the small crack in the slightly opened door. Ezekiel is in a house that he has never been to before. So it was very hard for him to fall asleep and very easy to wake him up. The sound of people talking from outside the room woke Ezekiel earlier. His curiosity got the best of him, and with the demon’s tiny suggestion, he got out of bed, tiptoed to the bedroom door and cautiously crack the door open.

The sight before him is intriguing for Ezekiel. He doesn’t remember being manhandled like that. As he watches this man going so rough on his mom, he can’t explain why it looks and feels weirdly familiar. The demon knows though - Ezekiel is vaguely remembering how rough his own father was with him.

_ Why does it look so familiar? Mr. Gunderson hasn’t done that to me. Although Markie was really rough, but I don’t think that’s it. I think it is someone else? Was it Uncle Peter? Or was it Dad? Did Dad really do it to me? I can’t remember. I am… _ Ezekiel’s mental monologue abruptly halts as he feels a pair of eyes staring into his own. He jumps back in shock as he realizes that the man has seen him spying through the door. Ezekiel expects the man to scream and shout at him with anger. But instead, the man just smiles at him - a devilish smile.

“Tell me, Selena. Tell me to fuck you more. Tell me you need me inside you.” Ryan declares as he pushes her head harsher down unto the cushion. Wanting her to remain oblivious that her son is watching. He fucks her even  harder wanting to squeeze out those pleading words from her.

“Ryan, please. Fuck me more.” She pleads. “FUCK ME HARDER. I WANT YOU INSIDE ME.” Selena declares. She shouts into the cushion so even when muffled, her words can still be heard. Ryan smirks at the peeping boy. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as he rides his mistress with renewed gusto.

Ryan has felt this exhilarating feeling before. He had the same fiery lust when he brought his son, Eric, with him to film Selena amateur porn debut. He felt the same way, when he first saw Selena and Eric together. And when he and Eric take turns at her. And again recently, when he first saw his youngest son, Ian, fuck his mistress. It is the best feeling he ever had. That alone sent him to frenzy and then over the edge.

“Fuck me, Please…” Selena begs as he tightens her pussy grip around Ryan’s cock knowing what is about to happen. Ryan’s fast thrusts quicken and just as his pleasure peaks, his thrusts slow while he deposits his loud inside Selena.

“FUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA…” Ryan roars as his fingers sink deeper into Selena’s waist. She whimpers in pleasure as she feels that familiar feeling of cum rushing inside her.

Ryan collapses on top of his mistress, panting and still throbbing deep inside her. He peeks back into the bedroom room and he didn’t find the young boy there.  _ He must have run back to his bed when I roared during my climax. _ Ryan chuckles at the thought of scaring a little boy with his roar of pleasure. The look on the boy’s face as he watches his mom getting fucked like the whore that she is, is now imprinted in Ryan’s head. And he uses this memory to fuel his lust then fucked his mistress again on the carpeted floor of the living room.

“So your son is home now. I am happy for you.” Ryan declared as he lays flat of the living room carpet, Selena’s head rising with his chest with every breath he takes.

“Thank you. I am the happiest I have ever been in my life.” Selena declares as he looks up at Ryan’s face with a smile.

“How old is he, by the way?” Ryan asks.

“He is five. He will be six soon.” Selena declares, not thinking much about the sudden interest of Ryan on her son. He used to just ignore her whenever she talks about Ezekiel before. But she doesn’t mind the interest now.

“Damn. Do you know how much people in the dark web are willing to pay for videos with a five-year-old?” Ryan lets slip, wanting to gauge the woman’s reaction. As he expected, Selena quickly flinches back in shock.

“What do you mean by that, Ryan? You can’t be talking about-?” Selena quickly quips in shock. Horrified at the inappropriate insinuation of Ryan’s statement.

“Of course not.” Ryan manages to say. “I am just saying. They say it is worth millions. Although personally, I don’t think that’s true. But those videos are certainly pricey - a lot pricier than a video of a woman being pounded by a teenage kid...” Ryan declares quickly, wanting to plant the seed in Selena’s mind. Although the disgusted reaction on her face makes him doubt that his idea is even working.

“I don’t even want to know, Ryan.” Selena declares as her face cringes in disgust. “The thought just… Especially after what happened to him. GOD. NO.” she adds shaking her head to push the disgusting thought out of her mind.

“I know. I wouldn’t do anything like that. You know me.” Ryan declares. “Although what will you do with the shoot tomorrow? You know you can’t afford to cancel. And we can’t do that with your son around, right?” Ryan asks, hoping that Selena will ask him to babysit Ezekiel. Unfortunately for him, Selena already has a plan.

“Oh, of course not. Ezzy will be staying with my Dad for the weekend. I will drop him off tomorrow morning before the shoot, then I will be picking him up Sunday afternoon.” Selena declares.

“Oh. Perfect.” Ryan declares, faking a chuckle to mask his disappointment. But he is not someone that gives up easily. That night, Ryan left the apartment of his mistress with a giant grin on his face - sexually contented and with a wicked thought about his mistress’ estranged five-year-old son.

**\--- Saturday Morning ---**

“Are you ready, baby?” Selena asks as she turns to her son in the back seat of the car. She felt so bad when Ezekiel chooses to sit at the back rather than the passenger seat. She can tell that her son doesn’t even recognize her now. But she is going to win him back.

Ezekiel just nods before he grabs his toy submarine and hugs it. Selena looks at her son. She recognizes that toy. That’s the toy submarine that she gave him on his second birthday. He loved it and he always played with it while she gives him a bath. It feels so ironic to her how a gift she gave her son is more important to him now that she is.

“Let’s go, then. I will get your backpack.” She declares as she grabs it from the passenger’s seat of the car. The two of them step out of the car and Selena smiles at Ezekiel.

_ What is this? This house. There’s something weird about it. _ The demon mutters in alarmed panic as it senses that eerie aura coming from the house.  _ This can’t be good. _ The house looks average from the outside. It looks the same as the other houses in the neighborhood, although the paint job and the outside landscape are different.

_ I know that despite the appearance, this house is different from the rest. This house is special. Or maybe it is not the house alone, maybe the resident is the special one. _ The demon does not like the sound of that thought.

“Don’t be scared, Ezekiel. Your Grandpa Jerry is kind and friendly.” Selena declares as she ushered her reluctant son towards the front door. Ezekiel stands beside her as she knocks the door.

_ What is this feeling? _ The demon asks, confused.  _ Just standing this close to the house is giving me this weird feeling. And I don’t know what to do. I am too weak to fight. And I am sure someone in this house can detect me. And that would be disastrous. Should I just urge this host to run away and take my chances on the streets? Or should I wait and see what will happen? _

The time ran out for the demon to make the decision when the door swings open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally managed to finish this chapter. Next chapter is in progress.
> 
> This chapter is more about plot advancement, so I hope it's okay.
> 
> Thank you for reading. And watch out for the next chapter, hopefully coming soon. :D


	13. The Pritchards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If I cloak myself and hide inside this host, this old man will not notice my existence._ The demon decides in a heartbeat.
> 
>  _The moment I saw him, I knew he was different. If he discover my existence, even in his weak state, he would certainly try to banish me. And in my weakened state right now, he might actually succeed._ The demon concludes in fear.
> 
>  
> 
> _I need to stay hidden. I need to survive. I need to win. I need to... regain the glory of my name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

“So how is he?” Selena asks Rosa - her father’s private nurse.

“Oh, Mr. Pritchard is doing really well. It is expected for him to experience some side effects of the therapy like nausea, loss of strength, and loss of appetite. But I make sure that he eats healthy foods and takes his medicine regularly.” Rosa responds.

“That sounds great. I did hear from the doctor that he is responding well with the therapy.” Selena sighs as he turns to the living room where her son and her father currently sit, talking.

“Yes, he is. His recovery is remarkable, I have to say. It’s like he has a secret cure that he… Ummm… Miss Selena, can I tell you something?” Rosa declares hesitantly.

“What is it, Rosa? Is something wrong?” Selena asks concerned at the hesitant tone of Rosa’s words.

“Oh, nothing deeply concerning. It’s just that, well, I have noticed something about your father. Every night, when he thinks that I am already asleep, he’d… He’d start some weird… ritual or something… I am not even sure.” Rosa reluctantly narrates. Selena only chuckles in response.

“Oh… That. He always does that. Every night, he would do those rituals to ward the bad spirits away. Or so he says. I never really believed it. My mother tolerated it though. So whenever me or either of my brothers gets sick, we would drink Dad’s herbal potions while also taking the doctor prescribed medication. I don’t know if his herbal potions really work but he believes it works.” Selena explains.

“Oh, that makes sense. Alternative medicine is not bad especially if it makes the patient feel better. It is like a placebo medicine, it doesn’t do any harm and sometimes it helps. So why not, right?” Rosa explains.

“Exactly. That is what my mom told us, too. She is the only one who tolerates our father’s stubbornness. She knows that a compromise is the only way. Fighting about it never got them anywhere.” Selena responds before chuckling. Rosa joins her, knowing that Selena is telling the truth.

“You have grown so much. You were just a tiny baby when I last saw you. And now you have grown up.” Grandpa Jerry declares as he tosses the little boy’s hair. Ezekiel giggles. Even if he feels like a fish out of water in this strange new environment, this old man’s words somehow makes him comfortable.

“There you go. You are smiling, that is more like it.” Grandpa Jerry declares with a giggle. “You have grown into a very good-looking kid. You really took after your father. You are lucky.” he adds with a smile.

“Why is that, Gr-... Grandpa?” Ezekiel asks curiously. He hesitates calling this old man that, but once he did, it sounded right. 

Grandpa Jerry chuckles at the question. “Come on, Ezekiel. You have seen your Uncle Peter, right? He is no looker and I can say that as a father who loves his son.” he says with a soft chuckle.

The old man is not wrong, of course. Ezekiel may not see it but his Uncle Peter is really not much of a looker. He is average at best. And so is his Grandpa Jerry. His father however is a very good-looking man. Match with a great physique and well-endowment, Callum is the total package. That is why girls flocked towards him, even when he was still married.

The demon knows it too well. Callum’s looks demands attention and the demon is very much aware of the attention Callum is getting from women. That is why when the wife, Selena, left the picture, the demon did its best to get all of the father’s attention - satisfy his good fatherly side and his lustful male nature. And the demon did good, until it lost focus, dropped the ball and let the man find a woman to satisfy him - Nia. Too bad that Ezekiel seems to be blind to all of it. Although, he now that he thinks about it. He really misses his father, even just after a day of not seeing the guy.

“Don’t be sad, Ezekiel. Your Dad will be okay.” Grandpa Jerry declares with a calm smile.

_ It is working. If I cloak myself and hide inside this host, this man will not notice my existence.  _ The demon cheers triumphantly inside its host.  _ The moment I saw him, I knew he was different. He has this magical aura around him. And the house is radiating with magic. It might not be much, not as powerful as the bitch witch that trapped me inside the urn, but he certainly knows magic. If he discover my existence, even in his weak state, he would certainly try to banish me. And in my weakened state right now, he might actually succeed. _ The demon concludes in fear.

“I am not sad. Daddy will be back soon. He did not do anything bad.” Ezekiel declares with pride and his grandfather chuckles at him.

“Of course, Ezzy. Your father is a good man.” Grandpa Jerry declares. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to visit you more. I should have been there for you, too.” he adds. Ezekiel just looks at him confused.

_ Is he talking-? Did he-? _ The demon shakes in fear at the old man’s words.

“I am heading out now, Dad. I will be back to pick Ezekiel up tomorrow. Okay?” Selena declares as she heads for the door.

“Okay. And you should visit more often. And don’t worry. I will be taking care of Ezekiel here.” Grandpa Jerry declares as he once again toss his son’s hair around. The boy giggles once again. Selena looks at this with envy. The whole time she was with her son yesterday, she has never seen him laugh or even smile.

“Thanks, Dad. See you.” She declares with a forced smile. “See you tomorrow, Ezzy. I love you.” Selena says, hopeful that her son would say it back. But Ezekiel just looks at her awkwardly.

“Hey, Ezzy. Your mom is going now. Give her a kiss. Come on.” Grandpa Jerry declares. Ezzy looks at him, confused before turning to his mother.

“There’s no need for that. I am heading out now.” Selena says after a long awkward silence. She heads for the door and quickly closes it. As she starts the engine of her car, a tear roll down her face.

_ I can’t cry now. I can’t give up. I have lost my son once because I was a terrible Mom. I won’t let that happen again. _ Selena declares before she drives away.

“Rosa, can you prepare some snacks for the kid?” Grandpa Jerry says with a smile.

“Yes, sir. Of course.” Rosa quickly responds before disappearing to the kitchen.

“Okay, now that we are alone, why don’t you show yourself.” Grandpa Jerry declares. His soft spoken friendly voice is now a thing of the past. What replaced it is a deep, stern, and ominous voice. Ezekiel quickly jumps back at the sudden change.

_ Is he-? No, it can’t be. I cloaked myself. How could-? _

“Wha- What do you mean, Gr-Grandpa.” Ezekiel asks. He can still feel the shiver running down his back.

“Show yourself, I know you are there.” the man sternly demands.

_ He can’t.  _

“Gr-Grandpa, who are you talking to?” Ezekiel asks, afraid now.

“Come out now. Or I will-” The old man’s words stops abruptly as he sees his grandson’s eyes flash red for a second. “I knew it. So, you decided to join in.”

“ _ Yes I did. Now what do you want, old fart? _ ” The demon declares. Its real voice eerie and chilling.

“You’re a… lust demon - a damned one, an… an incubus.” Grandpa Jerry responds in shock. For the first time, his stern voice cracks, showing his hesitation.

_“Maybe.”_ The demon responds. The red in its eyes glow brighter with its pride. Hearing the old man’s resolve crack with his voice, the demon knows that its plan of intimidating the old man might work. _“You know what lust demons are capable of, right?”_ the demon smirks at Jerry.

“Yes. But that doesn’t mean that I will let you continue freeloading on my grandson’s body. My grandson won’t end up being a mere vessel for a lust demon.” Jerry declares, standing his ground. The demon was taken aback for a moment, before it noticed the slight crack in the old man’s voice.

_ He may have had strong magic before and I would have been screwed if we met then. But his voice. His statement seems unsure. His old age and his illness may have weakened him. Maybe, I can still fight him off. At our weakened state, him and I are on the same ground. But when it comes to manipulation, I know I am better. _ The demon smirks at this realization.

_“You can try. But it doesn’t mean you will succeed.”_ The demon remarks. Their eyes meet and a silent staring contest ensues. None of them shows sight of backing down. When Rosa came back with a plate of cookies and a pitcher of orange juice, she could clearly feel the thick tension in the air.

“Did I… interrupt something?” Rosa asks hesitantly. Her words spoken slowly and calculated.

“No. It’s okay?” Grandpa Jerry responds with a smile. “Right, Ezzy?” he says, turning back to the demon.

“Huh?” Ezekiel responds. The boy’s head turns from left to right in confusion. “What ju-”

“Oh, the snack is here. Eat up.” Grandpa Jerry remarks, realizing that the demon went back to hiding behind his grandson’s consciousness. He sighs.

_ I am going to win. _ The demon and the grandfather declares in their head at the same time.

**\--- On the other side of town ---**

“Is everything okay, Daddy?” Collin asks as he turns to his father who is now driving the car. It is so unlike his father to pick him up from school too early. His father always tell him not to skip classes but now his father is picking him up before the school bell rings.

“Is something wrong?” he asks, concerned even more. 

“Oh, everything is fine, baby.” Peter replies. He anxiously grips on the steering wheel  so hard that his knuckles turn white. “I… A… It’s nothing, son. I just miss you so much.” Peter remarks as he turns the corner to their home.

Collin just looks at his father without saying anything. He can tell by the look on his father’s face that the man is anxious and nervous about something. But he is not sure what it could be. His father quickly parks the car in the garage and lead him into the house.

“Anyone home? HONEY…? MARKIE...?” Peter shouts into the empty house. Collin giggles at his father’s strange behavior.

“You look like Jerry hiding something from Tom.” Collin giggles at his own comparison.

Peter couldn’t help but smile smiles at the sight of his young son giggling. It should have been enough to lift his anxiety but it also has another effect on him, it makes his cock strain hard against the confines of his tight work pants. Looking down, he can see a wet patch starting to form, right there.

_ God, I am a twisted father. I am really doing this. With Callum around to command me, I feel less guilty with doing things to my own son. I can just put all the blame and guilt on him. But now, I know I want to do it. I want to fuck my own son. And Callum is not around to make me do it. _

“What is wrong, Dad?” Collin asks. In Peter’s deep thought, he did not realize that his son is no longer giggling and is now looking at him curiously. Their eyes meet briefly, just before Peter notices his son’s gaze move south.  His follows his son’s gaze down his body until it stops, right where his son can clearly see the prominent bulge on his pants, especially the wet patch of precum. Peter’s hand instinctively moves to cover himself.

“I-I jus-... It’s…” Peter starts to say defensively, stuttering with nervousness. But he soon realizes that this is what he wants. It is too late to back down and hide now. He has to do it now.

“Do you remember the game we played with your Uncle Callum?” Peter asks. Collin looks at his curiously before nodding.

“Well, I want to play that game with you.. If that is okay with you.” Peter’s hesitation shows in his voice. But as those words left his mouth, he feels a great weight being lifted from his shoulders. As if he just confessed his sins to a priest.

“Of course, Daddy. I want that, too.” Collin eagerly responds. An enthusiastic grin spreads on his son’s innocent face and Peter feels a warm sensation washed over his body. His cock throbs and pumps another bead of precum out to the tip of his cock, seeping through his pants.

**\--- A few moments later ---**

_ I really hate that smug-faced idiot teacher. I know that I’m bad in Algebra, but that doesn’t mean he has to always point me out in class. _ Markie mumbles to himself as he enters the house. He is dragging his steps on the floor as his frustration grows heavy. The music that is blasting in his ear seem to synchronize with his mood. His face still blushing red in humiliation and deep contempt towards his Algebra teacher - Mr. Brandt, and how the man seems to love embarrassing him in class.

_ Why do they even add letters in Mathematics? I mean it is hard enough as it is, why make it even harder? _ He adds in frustration. His heavy steps pounds on the stairs as he makes his way to his room. His eyes quickly darts to his playstation while his mind goes straight to the idea of taking out his frustration on a game or two.

_ I won’t even need this Algebra stuff in life. I don’t have to know how to find X or Y or Z or whatever it is. Why do I need to know that anyway? Fuck that dumb-face Mr. Brandt. _ Markie declares as he tosses his backpack on top of his bed, almost falling over the edge as it tumbles a little. The music that is blaring in his ears slows at it approaches the end of the song.

_ “I love you, Markie” _

_ “Markie, please… Believe me. It was… It’s not what you think. That video… it was old. I just sent the wrong one. I had a different video for you.” _

_ “You know me Markie. I won’t lie to you. You know I love you. And I know you love me, so stop doing this to us.” _

_ “Don’t let this break us apart.” _

_ “Come on, Markie. Me and Kyle are history.” _

_ “Whatever. It is not my loss. You are a loser anyway. I CAN DEFINITELY DO BETTER.” _

His now ex-girlfriend’s voice echoes in his head, adding to his frustration. He balls his fist as anger mixes with his frustration. His body turns as he swings his fist towards his bedroom door. But just before his fist lands the blow, the song stops and once again he hears it - the same words that has piqued his interest once before.

“God, you are so tight… son.” Markie freezes at those words. The last word rings in his head drowning the new song that starts to blast in his ear.

Markie can’t remember what really happened next. He remembers feeling his chest tighten until he couldn’t breathe. His vision, then starts to dim as darkness creeps from the corners of his eyes until finally it all turns to black. After that, he can’t remember what he did. He blacked out somehow.

“IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?” A deep raspy voice breaks through Markie’s blacked-out consciousness, bringing him back to reality. The deep raspy voice sounds like it was produced from low in the throat. He immediately realizes that it was his own voice that is now slicing through the deafening silence in the room.

Then his vision clears and soon his mind is quickly bombarded with every detail of the scene before him. He sees his younger brother first - naked, sweaty and sitting on top of the bed. His little brother, Collin, is looking at him with fear in those eyes, and he can actually see Collin’s lower lips sticking out and quivering while those eyebrows meet with concern. From the corner of his eye, a broken study table. The broken wooden planks are on the floor and his little brother’s works and drawing materials are now in a messy pile on the bedroom floor.

_What is going on?_ _Wha-?_

Markie’s eyes soon drops lower - to the messy bed and then to his naked father kneeling before him. Markie is mortified at the scene before his eyes. He sees his hand grabbing the back of his father’s head, keeping it in place. While his other hand is wrapped around the base of his throbbing teenage cock, guiding it to straight ahead towards its target - his father’s mouth.

_ What am I doing? _ Markie asks himself before the memory of what just happened starts to register in his brain all at once.

**\--- During Markie’s Black-out ---**

"Fuck son. You are so… fucking tight." Peter declares. His words barely coming out through gritted teeth. Beads of sweat trickles down his forehead, stopping at his eyebrows and then collecting at the tip before continuing its path down the side of his face. Sometimes those beads of sweat would make its way down and sting his eyes. And it would sting like hell, but Peter would just let it. From time to time, he’d move his hand to wipe it away but it would inevitably return to his son’s waist.

With a pillow, Peter had his little six-year-old angel’s perky round ass propped-up in the air with the boy’s head turned to the side and laying flat on the soft mattress. Collin’s fists are closed and his face wrinkles in pain. Peter is kneeling and perfectly positioned behind the little kid. With every gentle and slow-paced thrust of Peter’s depraved member into his own son, Collin’s cheek would rub against the soft smooth material of the mattress. One can see that Peter is still not fully committed into it. Sexual frustration mixed with guilt and fear are showing in his face. His grip on his son’s waist lacks strength, so with every thrust his son’s body would move forward and then back.

“Daddy, I want meat.” Collin responds like this is still a game to him. He is completely clueless about the hidden turmoil in his Dad’s head.

_ God. What am I doing? This is so wrong. _ Peter’s fear continues to grow as he thrusts into his son’s tight hole one more time. His son’s perky ass cheeks now flat against his upper thighs as he sees all of his inches buried inside his underage son.  _ Fuck! This is too good to stop. Someone will have to stop me. This is too good. I can’t stop my-. _

Collin’s bedroom door bursts open. Peter’s eyes bulges out in shock and in a split second he feels his adrenaline shoots through his body, urging him to move and defend himself for what is to come. But before he could even do anything, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Then the world slows before him as he feels his body being effortlessly pulled and then thrown to his little boy’s bedroom wall. As he feels his body flying towards his son’s study table, the identity of the unknown intruder is revealed - his teenage son, Markie. He quickly recognizes who it is, but that grim expression on the teenage boy’s face is something he had never seen before. Not on his sons face. Not on anyone’s face. And that frightens him.

Markie’s angry steps pounds on the floor. And with each step, the teenage boy draws closer to Peter. From the corner of his eye, Peter sees his little boy start to sit back up on the narrow kiddie bed and then turn to look at him. Peter can vaguely see the confused expression of Collin’s face from his peripheral view. But he can’t afford to deal with Collin at the moment as his older son’s scornful look grows grimmer by the second. His teenage son’s hands clenched into a tight fist and Peter jolts into action.

“No. It’s not what-” Peter manages to utter as he tries to get up from the pile of broken wooden planks from the completely damaged study table in the room. But before he could say anymore, a punch lands on stomach and takes his breath away. His body bends as he staggers backward. He lifts his head to see his son and this time he recognizes the expression on his older son’s face - hatred, disgust and disdain. He wishes he hadn’t recognized it.

“Depraved Pervert.” Peter’s world stops with those words. The stern look on Markie’s face confirms to Peter that his son is saying those words, fully believing that it is true. And maybe it is.

_ Certainly it is. What have I done? _ Peter asks himself. Two single words uttered with conviction by someone he loves - that is all it takes to drain his will to do anything. He looks at his teenage son and all of a sudden, he feels so small. Before he heard those words, he wanted to fight back, to calm his teenage son down, to explain himself, and to try to escape this situation. But now, after hearing those words, he knows he can’t do anything. He did the worst thing a father can do to his own son. And in doing so, he had relinquished his right to explain himself and try to get his role as a father back. Now he is nothing but a depraved pervert who took advantage of a seven year old boy.

“How coULD YOU?” Markie utters. His words starts calm but his volume climbs with each word until his father could feel the anger in his words.

“I-” Peter start to say before he realizes his place. He couldn’t believe the weight of his teenage son’s arm on his shoulder, it seems heavier than he expected - heavier than he remembered. Then those teenage hands forms a claw and latches on the back of his neck and Peter freezes in fear. For the first time in his life he is afraid of his own son.

“Are you that perverted that you DON’T even RECOGNIZE your OWN SON?” Peter hears his son exclaim in anger. Those teenage hands grips tighter on his nape and then the teenager uses it to move him around. Peter’s weak legs have no choice but to follow his teenage son’s guidance to a position near the bed, with his back turned against the bed, away from his younger son.

_ Maybe it’s for the best. I don’t want to face Collin, my son, like this. Can I still call Collin - my son, after all I did? Am I just a perverted loser now? Am I more like an anima-? _

Peter’s train of thought abruptly stops as he feels his teenage son’s hands on both of his shoulders. Then suddenly, he feels himself being pushed down to the floor. His already jelly legs easily gives in and his knees falls on the floor along with the rest of him.

_ When did Markie become so strong? When did he become a man - a grown man? He is just in his tee-  _ Peter’s knees ache as he feels his weight and his son’s force pushing him down to the polished wooden floor of Collin’s bedroom.

“How perverted can you be to ever think of doing that to Collin?” Peter flinches again as Markie just describes how terrible of a father he is. Peter couldn’t say anything else. And even if Markie has stopped pushing forcing him down on his knees, he can still feel that massive weight on his shoulders. It’s as if all the weight of his sins is keeping him in place, and pushing him down into the deep shit that he has brought unto himself.

“Isn’t Ezzy enough?” Markie’s words astounds Peter, making the older man’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“H-” Peter couldn’t even to ask the question, before Markie shuts him up again with hurtful truth.

“You should have been arrested with that perverted teacher.” Peter couldn’t help it. His eyes wells up as he couldn’t believe his own son would say that. He can’t believe that he had disappointed and angered his own son so much that the teenager wishes him to be arrested and locked up in jail.

As a single tear start to roll down from each of Peter’s eyes, their eyes met and he could tell his son’s anger is exponentially increased. His son’s eyes burns with anger that Peter is no longer sure if his son is still there.

“Why are you acting like the victim here? You just raped my brother. A seven year old BOY. YOUR OWN SON.” Markie fumes.

“That’s not it. You don’t… I didn’t want this to happen.” Peter finally declares as his ass drops down to sit on the heels of his feet. His hand moving to cover his face as more tears threatening to pour out of his closed eyes.

“Then what is it that you want?” Peter can tell that his son does not believe him. And he knows that his might never believe him ever again after all of this. 

“TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, YOUR PERVERTED SCUM.” The teen exclaims in frustration. Peter wants to answer, but he can’t think of anything to say. No words can make his son understand something that he himself does not and can not comprehend.

_ This is my lowest low. Whatever is the consequence of my stupid action is, I know I deserve it. _ Peter proclaims in defeat.

But then he hears the unmistakable sound of zipper unzipping. He could not understand why he is hearing this, but his already shrunken cock now starts to chub up, yet again. His eyes opens as he lifts his head up, then he sees something it - his son’s teenage cock.

Ever since that sinful weekend with Callum and Collin, Peter’s mind had been beset by dirty thoughts of his sons. Peter imagines himself fucking his own son again. Then another thought, a bizarre one at that moment, is his teenage son fucking him. Peter just ignored the second thought until it goes away. But it never did. After getting fucked by Callum in that church public bathroom, Peter couldn’t ignore the imagery of his teenage son fucking him, anymore. But not even once did Peter thought that it’s a possibility.

He looks up into his son’s still grim eyes. He lets his son’s hand move to the back of his head while watching the other hand wrap around that fat teenage cock.

_ When did Markie become a real man? That is one hefty teenage cock. _ Peter finds himself admitting. His eyes now glued to his son’s bobbing and erect manhood right in front of him. And peter can clearly see that his own son surpasses him in the cock department by a few inches.

“IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?” Markie roars like a loud thunder after a lightning brightens the entire night sky.

**\--- Present ---**

Peter is mesmerized by his son’s cock. But he is aware enough to tear his gaze away. He looks up and their eyes once again meet. Peter notices quickly that his son’s eyes seem more present. Those pair of eyes are no longer brimming with anger and disgust. And for a second, Peter really believed that his son may listen to him now.

“No. It’s not wha-” Peter’s words abruptly stops. With his mouth opened while pronouncing his words, Markie takes this chance to thrust his hips forward while using his hand to pull his Dad’s head towards him. Peter did not stand a chance. The remaining of his sentence quickly turns into gibberish while his eyes reflects his terror and shock.

_ What just happened? _ Peter’s mind screams.

_ What did I-? _ Markie asks himself at that same moment.

One second ago, he is looking down at his father kneeling in front of him. Markie remembers seeing his ‘average’ teenage 9-incher between the two of them. Then he feels a surge of anger before he feels his body move. Then now, he couldn’t believe his eyes because instead of seeing the leaking tip of his teenage dick, he sees something else. He sees his father’s lips wrapped around his shaft, with the rest of his cock disappearing into his father’s mouth. The feeling of that wet and warm orifice wrapped around his almost inexperienced manhood is too much for his brain to handle at once. He gawks at the remarkable sight before him.

_ Why am I doing this? Fuck, it feels good. _ Markie couldn’t believe it. In his head, he remembers his six-year-old cousin’s lips wrapped around his cock, the same way his father’s lips are, at the moment.  _ That was a different thing. This is about what my father did to my brother. It has nothing to do with Ezekiel. _ Markie tries to explain to himself to justify his action.

As he looks at his father’s face to distract himself from what he did to his little cousin, it finally hit him. His father’s face is red and the man is clearly choking based on the wet gagging sounds that the man is making. Markie soon realizes that the pressure he is feeling at the tip of his cock is from the resistance that his father’s throat is putting up, trying its best not to let him in.

“Is this what you want? TO SUCK YOUR SON’S DICK?” Markie fumes as he stares him father down.

_ There is no more love. No more respect. No more trust. _ Peter admits to himself as he sees that burning disgust in his son’s eyes.  _ I flew too close to the sun. And like Icarus, I am bound to fall. _

_ Is it because he is gagging? Or is he really sad?  _ Markie asks himself as he sees his father’s eyes water again.  _ He is not the victim here. He needs to be taught a lesson. _ Markie declares to himself as his left hand joins the right hand at the back of his father’s head. Then without any regard for his father’s pain, he thrusts his hips harder, driving his throbbing teenage cock deeper into his father’s mouth.

Peter’s throat trying to fight back and deny his teenage son’s cock access. But with two hands behind his head and pulling him towards the teenager’s thrusting cock, his throat is no match. A new wave of tears pours out of Peter’s eyes as he feels his son’s bulbous cockhead slide deep into his mouth past the tight ring of his throat’s entrance.

“FUCK… fuck… FUCK… This is what you want. If you are going to act like a MINDLESS ANIMAL that only wants SEX. Then that is HOW I’M GOING TO TREAT YOU.” Markie declares as he pull his father’s head towards him, wanting to bury all of his length inside the safety of his father’s warm and wet throat. But it is not to be. His father’s hand now grip on his thighs so tight that he can feel those nail digging into his flesh.

_ No, please Markie. I can’t let you do this. This is will only corrupt you. I don’t want you to be like me. _ Peter screams in his head as he tries to push his son away.

_ When did my son become so strong? _ Peter asks himself as he struggles to pull himself away. 

Markie is no buffed-up teen who plays football and gives away a ‘You don’t want to mess with me’ vibe. He is anything but that. His scrawny body is no much to his father’s beefier build, and he is at least 4 inches shorter than his father. In that alone, Markie could have not been able to dominate his father. But his resolve is mightier than Peter’s. And so everytime Peter manages to pull himself a few inches off the teenager’s throbbing smooth cock, Markie always manages to pull him back again. Inadvertently causing Markie’s cock to slide  in and out of his father’s throat.

_ What am I doing? This is not what I want. _ Peter declares to himself as he gags and chokes on his son’s teenage cock.  _ I don’t want this.  _ Peter declares as he remembers how Callum forced him just like this. But this time it’s his own flesh and blood, and he is unable to fully pull himself away. Nor can his son push him all the way down.

_ Why can’t I pull myself away? _ Peter starts to wonder.  _ Do I want this so much that I am willing to let my son descend to my level of filth? I love my son. I want… I want to… I want… I WANT THIS. FUCK, I WANT THIS. _

“Aaaaahhh… AAAAhhhhh… AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Markie exclaims as he shudders. That wet warm feeling is now taking more of his inches. He leans his head back as he feels the world of pleasure take him. Inch by inch, his cock descend into his father’s throat until it can’t go anymore with only an inch of Markie’s cock to spare.

“FUCK… FUCKING FUCK… FUCK…” In his disbelief of the intense remarkable pleasure he is feeling, his vocabulary is failing him now.

_ This feels so good. This feels too good. _ Markie remarks as he starts to thrust his hips back and forth, repeatedly burying his inches inside the wet, warm confines of his own father’s throat.  _ This feels as good as it was with Ezekiel. If not better. _

“JESUS FUKING CHRIST…” Markie adds as he fucks himself into his father’s face hole with sincere and intense conviction. His mind is clear unlike when he was with Ezekiel. And it feels so much more intense, especially with the knowledge that this is his own father that he is forcing to give him a proper blowjob.

_ This is my second blowjob. First one is with my five-year-old cousin. Now it’s my own father. This is so wrong, immoral and illegal but it’s the best thing that has ever happened to me. Is it because it’s incest? Is it because I am loving the feeling of being in control? _

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?! AAAAHHHH…” Markie curses as he feels his father’s tongue snake and swirl around his cock as he thrusts it in and out. The slimy tongue is amplifying the pleasure that his father’s mouth is giving him. And Markie is nearing the edge of his own climax. His mind unable to process and notice the oddity of the new information. “FUCK.”

“Stop it, you are hurting Daddy?” Collin remarks. His worry is seeping out of his words and his face is conveying the same emotion. He is truly concerned about his father. But as Markie looks at his brother, it only garnered pity. He looks down at his father and it only invoked more anger.

“FUCK…. FUCK… DRINK UP, BITCH…” Markie howls seconds before he floods his father’s mouth with his own cum. Peter, who is not used to giving blowjobs, inevitably starts gagging on his son’s massive teenage load. His mouth is very much occupied and in his panic, his throat tensed up and closed. With nowhere to go, Markie’s thick teenage cum starts spurting out of his father’s nose like two merlion statues spewing cum everywhere.

“Look what you did?” Collin exclaims in anger directed towards his older brother. “You hurt Daddy.” the young kid adds.

Markie looks at his brother. His knees weak and wobbly from his intense climax. His grip on his father’s head loosens as he tries to walk towards Collin.

“No. It’s not like that. What Daddy did to you is bad. It’s wrong. A father should not be doing that to his own son.” Markie says in a soft tone, but one can clearly feel the hidden anger intensifying with each uttered word.

“No. No. NO. It was not wrong. It was just a game that we play. It was fun. And now you messed it up.” Collin tries to explain. His lower lips sticks out in a pout and the first bead of tears breaks free while the rest threatens to follow.

“It is not like that Collin. Our father is a very bad man. He is a wicked monster that is preying on you.” Markie tries to explain. His anger towards his father continue to build.

“No. No. NO. That is not what Uncle Callum said. Daddy is not a bad man.” Collin remarks as before he covers his ears with his hand. “La la la la la la la…” The young boy declares in a sing sang tone, intending to drown any more argument from his teenage brother. Markie just looks at his brother, dumbfounded.

_ Uncle Callum is part of this. _ Markie asks himself. His Uncle Callum is the coolest man he has ever met in his entire life. He rarely sees the guy but every single time they interact, Markie just knows that his Uncle Callum is the best. While other adults always find his reclusive nature weird, his Uncle Callum always understands. Others treat him like a teenager going through a phase, but his Uncle Callum always treat him like an adult. But now the perfect image of his Uncle Callum shatters before him and he can’t accept it.

“No. Stop lying, Collin. You are lying.” Markie remarks. As he grabs his younger brother hand and yanks it. His younger looks at him with anger and he is really to reflect it back.

“STOP LYING. UNCLE CALLUM DID NOT DO THAT.” Markie roars in anger.

“He did so. He taught me and Dad the game.” Collin adds before he recognizes his brother’s extreme anger. He quickly cowers into a shell.

“Stop lying. Uncle Callum is not like that. It’s our father that is the wicked monster. Don’t drag Uncle Callum into this.” Markie declares, not accepting the reality.

“But-” Collin starts to say but Markie did not let him finish.

“You are such a liar. You never tell the truth. Get out.” Markie yanks his brother arm, pulling him off the bed and lead him out the little boy’s bedroom door.

“But…” Collin yelps and cries but Markie didn’t listen to any of it. He shoves his younger brother out the door and slams it close quickly.

“Hey, let me in. Let me in.” Collin pleads as his tiny little boy hands pounds on his bedroom door. But Markie chooses to ignore it. Markie turns to his father as he sees the most repulsive sight in his entire life. He has never seen nor dreamt of seeing his own father in such a way.

His father is remains in the kneeling position where Markie left him. The older man’s face is glistening with Markie’s teenage cum. But shocks Markie is where the older man’s hands are. Peter’s hand is pinching one of his nipples. Based on the blissful look on his father’s face and the constant moaning, Markie can tell that his father is enjoying this. And it is unmistakable that the father is fingering himself with his other hand.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Markie nose is flares as he glares at the monster father in front of him. “ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?” Markie asks in disgust.

Peter snaps out of his trance. His faces flashes red with embarrassment. He couldn’t react when his son sprints towards him and within a single moment, picked him up from the floor and bent him over the tiny kiddie bed.

“Please Markie, no. You don’t have to do this.” Peter pleads, voicing out what little fatherly spirit he has left in him. But his body is responding differently. With half of his body, hanging off the bed, he arches his back and presents his ass towards his son. He moves his lifts his knees up so his ass sticks out in the air. His two hands more under him in an almost praying position. “Don’t do this son.” he pleads again, a completely 180 degree from what his body position is screaming.

“Pathetic.” Markie declares simply. His voice seems calmer than earlier, expressing what his words are trying to say. It sounded like Markie only sees his father as nothing but a pathetic child molesting monster now. And that he no longer cares enough to even get angry. But in reality, Markie is just distracted by the glistening pink rose bud winking at him. His father’s asshole looks pink and tight. Markie has never seen an asshole this way. Assholes are just the shit hole used for pooping, it hadn’t been anything else for him. But now with his father asshole winking at him almost seductively, Markie knows he wants it.

“Markie, you DON’T…” Peter starts to plead, for everybody’s sake. He can still hear his younger son banging at the door. But his voice jumps as soon as he feels his son’s bulbous cockhead touch his hole. Peter moans like the pathetic slut that he has become. His mind flashes back to hearing his two sons debating if what he did was evil or not. And he remembers himself still kneeling on the floor, wiping off his teenage son’s load from his face and using it as lube as he fingers his hole. Peter really understood how fucked up he has become, at that moment.

“...have to DO THIS.” He continues as he feels his son’s leaking cock tip rub on your waiting entrance. His mission at that moment is to stop himself from moaning like the whore that he is. He doesn’t want his son to know this side of him. But Peter is nothing but a human. In his conviction to stop himself from moaning aloud, he did not notice that he is arching his back even more and driving his hips towards his teenage boy.

_ Fuck, what have I become? This is my fifteen-year-old son. My own flesh and blood. Why do I want this now more than respect, more than love, more than life itself? _

“Shut up, scum. This is your PUNISHMENT.” Markie spits back, baring his teeth like a mountain lion ready to pounce on its prey. His left hand grabs the base of his cock and teases his father’s puckering hole with his swollen teenage dick. He smirks as he notices his father’s body shiver as tingles run through it. His right hand slaps his father’s ass, making the man jump in surprise. As Markie sees the red palm print on his father’s ass, he lets his hand stay there, rubbing his father's ass like a fake clairvoyant doing his trick on his crystal ball.

"You like that don't you, you dirty little pig?" Markie remarks, wanting to humiliate his father even more. But his father only shivers more at the sound of his teenage son talking dirty to him.

"You know you want this raw teenage cock inside you more than being inside that little brat's ass, don't you, you dirty little cumslut?" Markie announces, declaring it as a fact so as to make his father feel even smaller. But at that moment, he did not know how true his words are.

Peter bites into the mattress, burying his moans deep inside him and locking it all up. One escaped moan and it will be over.

_ What has my life become? This is my son. A life that I have created. A human being that I made, an extension of my existence. And now, the idea of it giving me pleasure by mounting me like a tavern whore overshadows everything that I have ever desire in my life. I have become a terrible excuse of a human being. But… somehow I want this even more because of that. _ Peter feels so small not because his son is saying all those demeaning lies but because his son's words are disgusting truths.

Peter quickly bites harder into the mattress knowing what is to come. He feels his asshole burn like acid and by reflex his ass retracts from it's arched-up state. His son's hand slide to his waist pulling him back to his original position as the scrawny well-endowed teen struggles to push his cock inside.

"Aaaahhmmm…" Peter whimpers are silenced by the soft thick mattress of his younger son's bed. His eyes focuses on the batman logo print on the pillow case as his hands move to his back.

_ I know I want this. But it hurts so bad. I know my son is still smaller than Callum but I have only had one cock before this, and my as it is still recovering from the previous one. _ Peter hand moves to his teenage son's thighs trying to keep his distance from his boy. But the teenager already manages to push his cock head in.

"Fuck…" Markie moans as he feels his father's anal orifice start to take him. It is as tight as the previous hole he had - Ezekiel's. And now, this feels so much more arousing and intimate, maybe because Markie knows this is his own father. A man that he is supposed to look up to and respect. Not the man that he is supposed to bend over and fuck. His teenage hands bury on his father's waist as he pulls the grown man towards his thrusting hips. His teenage cock forcefully drills itself into the full grown man's man pussy. And Markie had never been happier. For the second time in his life, he is experiencing the pleasure of sex. Both cases with a male family member. And both cases has brought him extreme pleasure.

"This is what you get for acting like a pig. This is justice." Markie declares as his anger slowly turns to passion. His teenage cock continues to bury inside his father's body, slowly being enveloped by his father's warmth. From an outsider's point of you, it is really weird to see a scrawny little teenager fucking and dominating a grown adult man. But for Markie, everything seems right.

_ My son is now a man. He is no longer than the little boy who cried the first day of school. Markie is no longer than little bashful kid that doesn't know how to make friends on his own. This is no longer the prepubescent boy that I caught masturbating in his room with a dirty magazine that he stole from me. This is a man. A man with a more than average cock that is going to wreck my hole. And… and I want that.  _ Peter's hands holds his teenage son's thighs as he realizes what he really wants - his son's cock.

Peter's arms relaxes, allowing his son to bury more of that thick inches deep inside him. His body arches even more as he feels his son's cock press on his prostate. And as the inches continue to come in, his prostate continues to be pressed harder. Peter head snaps back in pleasure and the moan he is holding escapes into a long high-pitched squeal.

"AaaaaaaAaaAAAAaaaaAAAAhhhHHHHH"

"Does it hurt, Daddy?" Markie remarks. And Peter can hear the mockery in his son's tone when the word Daddy was uttered. Peter bites into his lip, trying his best not to answer his son. He is breathing heavy, sweating furiously, and silently thanking the gods that his son decided to stop the anal invasion.

"Do you want me to stop?" Markie asks and without a pause, the teenager slams the rest of his inches into his father. Peter naked body rises from the bed and slams into his son's clothed torso. His hands slides off his son's thighs and into the air. His eyes widens into the size of a saucer as pleasure and pain shoots through his body. However, in all of this, it is Peter's prostate that receives the blunt of this anal assault. And Peter feels his tiny love button being squished into a blissful pulp causing a giant blob of precum rising up his shaft and squirting into the air. Ultimately landing on the batman logo that he was focusing on earlier.

"FUCK…" Peter exclaims cutting the echoing sound of his loud wail from earlier. He feels aftershocks of tingles, running through his body is endless succession. His hands moves over his shoulders and latches on his son's head. His body arches like the slut that he is, wanting to bury as much of his son inside him. "ME…" he continues shamelessly now.

_ I am no longer a man. No longer a father. I am nothing but a hole for my son. And I love it. _ Peter finally understands his place. And he feels no shame in that.

"WHAT THE-" Markie exclaim, unnerved by his own father's reaction.  _ This is not what I wanted. This is NOT EVEN CLOSE to what I wanted. _ Markie freezes in place. His cock still throbbing and balls-deep buried inside his father. And now he doesn't know what to do next.

"You are NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE THIS." Markie moans into his father as he feels his father's insides start to massage and squeeze his throbbing member.

"Then punish me. Please son. Punish your own father." Peter moans like a terrible slut. He knows that he sounds like the most stereotypical slutty girl now and it would have disgusted him any other day. But now, being his son's cock hungry whore is sounding more like a dream goal for him.

Markie feels his entire body tingle with disgust towards his own father. This is the same man that Markie has looked up to and aspired to be his entire life. The same man that makes him feel so small for not being able to follow his father's footsteps. He is not the football player that his father was. He is not the popular kid that his father once was. He is not the beloved and well-respected man that his father is. But now he knows better, the thought only disgusts him.

"You are sick." Markie declares in anger. But the more anger he feels the hornier he gets and he feels himself getting close to the state of anger that he was when he raped his own younger cousin. But now, this is different. This is his own father. Furthermore, this man also wants it and can take what Markie is capable of serving.

"You little pig." Markie remarks for lack of a better curse word. He withdraws his cock more than halfway and slam it back in within a split second. Peter arches his back and his hand clings tighter around his son's neck. Pulling the teenager's head towards him. He then uses this position to move his waiting ass backwards, meeting his son's slamming hips.

"God…" Peter whimpers in ecstasy. Never in his life had he foreseen himself in this position. If he is to tell himself a year ago that he'd end up wanting his own teenage son to fuck him in the ass, his past self would have laughed at his face and never believe him. But here he is now. And he had never felt so happy. As his own son fucks him with long forceful slamming of that wonderfully endowed yeenage cock, Peter feels the more blissful moment in his life. He knows that his son is inexperienced and will mosy likely lack the sexual prowess to hit all his trigger button deep inside him like Callum did. But he knows that the taboo aspect of the act is the more than enough to compensate what his teenage son is lacking.

"Fuck. God, it hurts… so good." Peter admits.

"Take your punishment, old man. This is what happens to shitty fathers who take advantage of their little boys." Markie declares, trying his best to ignore his father's approval of his actions. His father is not supposed to like this. And Markie's mind is already set on making this as unpleasurable of an experience for his father. Even if his father's actions does not coincide with what Markie expects.

"Fuck… Punish me son... Awh…" Peter yelps as he feels his son's hand slide around his waist. One hand crawls upwards and latches around his neck. "I'm a-... te-terri-... ble f-f-father." Peter manages to say as Markie's finger wrap tighter around his neck. Peter had felt this before with Callum - the wonderful helpless oblivion. It is so addicting to him, Peter has found the power of being the total submissive participant in crazy debaucherous sex.

Despite his initial disgust, hearing his own father beg for him is making Markie hornier than he has ever been. And he hates to admit that slamming hard into his father is arousing him so much more than fingering his ex-girlfriend in the darkness of a cinema. His hand claws on his father's neck as he nestles his nose on his father's nape. His lips barely touching his father's skin. He feels his father's body shiver in response to his warm exhales on the older man's back. Markie couldn't help but kiss his father's neck, trailing gently down his father's naked back as he ravages the older man's pussy. And in that instance, Markie's need to satisfy his lust wins over his need to punish his own father. In his mind he managed to convince himself that this is the only way to punish his father.

"Take it ALL LITTLE PIG SLUT." Markie announces as he plows his father's hole. His mind set on satisfying his thirst of sexual release.

"Aaaahhh… FUCK… AAAAhhhh.." The father and son, moans in unison. Both of them ignoring the pounding of the bedroom door and the pleading words of Collin from outside the door.

Being a teenager, it didn't take long before Markie starts shooting into his father's bowels, marking his territory and latest conquest. Their heavy sighs of pleasure and release simultaneously fills the pregnant silence. Both Pritchard men panting and spent from the unexpected rough debaucherous sex they shared. In Markie’s part, he is punishing his father for that unspeakable wrongdoing. In Peter’s part, this is his awakening and his eyes are now open to a whole new world. The two Pritchard men’s life will never be the same again.

"Did you learn your lesson now?" Markie asks as he pulls out his softening teenage cock from his father's cum-filled cunt. He inevitably misses the wet warmth of his father’s insides massaging and milking him for every last drop of his youthful offering.

"Yes, I did." Peter responds, indulging his son. His hole now empty and Peter feels hungry for more. His inner being screams for another round with his son, but his mind starts to clear. With the absence of his teenage son’s cock inside him, Peter can now feel the teenage boy’s load start to leak out of his gaping hole. And Peter refuses the urge to reach down there, scoop his son’s load and then put it in his mouth.

"Now remember this moment, the next time you think about being the filthy little pig that you are." Markie adds as he grip chokes his father with his hand and turn his father’s head to face him, trying his best to establish his dominance. Deep down though, he knows that he didn't succeed with his plan to teach his father a lesson. But he refuses to accept that his own father is so twisted that the man would enjoy getting fucked by his teenage cock.

"Yes. I will not do it again. SORRY." Peter declares in shame. His now cleared mind says and means every uttered word. But his lustful consciousness is still too hang up with the intense orgasm he just had with his teenage son's hefty member drilling inside him.

Markie pushes his father into his little brother’s tiny bed. His eyes focuses on the unintentional love mark he left on his father’s back, before crawling down his father’s beefy body and then stopping at his father’s now gaping hole. Markie has never eaten a woman’s pussy before and he never understood the appeal of it. But as his own father’s gaping man pussy winks at him and glistens with his own teenage cum, he understands why. He takes deep breaths trying to fight the urge to eat his father’s well-used hole. He shakes his head at the inconceivable filthiness of his thoughts.

“Pathetic.” Markie utters again as he stuffs his cock back into his pants. He didn’t spend more time there. He waltzes out of Collin’s door. As Peter lays on his son’s bed, Peter hands quickly moves to wrap around his own leaking member. He was so close to orgasm when his teenage son climaxed and stopped fucking him. So with just a few strokes, Peter's load starts squirting out of him and into his son's now sweaty bed covers. In his peripheral view he sees Collin run towards him, concerned.

_ God, I am pathetic.  _ Peter admits as he slumps back into that tiny kiddie bed, panting and still shooting his load. His body spasms with every load he shoots into his little boy's bed while his mind remembers how great his teenage son's cock felt inside him.

“Are you okay, Daddy? Did… Did Markie hurt you?” Collin asks as his teary eyes meet with his father’s. Peter didn’t even answer as his mind struggles to accept how much he loves what just happened. He is now actively fighting the urge to run after his teenage son for another fucking. A loud bang from the next bedroom tells Peter that his son is still angry at him.

_ Will Markie be willing to do this to me again? I want this to happen again. Wi-Will my son be able to forgive me? _ Peter’s mind wonders, unable to detect how low he has stooped to for thinking about the possibility of a repeat with his teenage son, way before he worries about his son’s forgiveness.

“I hate Markie.” Collin declares in anger.

“Oh, no Collin. Your brother did not do anything wrong. I am sorry. It… It was me. I am sorry.” Peter finally declares. He will do anything to mend his two sons relationship if it is the last thing he would do before he descends into the filthy pig madness of his mind.

In his room, Markie starts to think about what just happens. And as the warm water cascades down his aching muscles and spent body, he finally accepts how much he loves what just happened. But at the same time, his mind still lingers at what his little brother told him.

_ Did Uncle Callum really do that? Is he really capable of doing that to his own nephew? No… My Uncle Callum is not like that. Collin is just covering for that filthy pig of a Dad that we have. Collin is a liar. He was always a liar. _


	14. Waving the white flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any human being that is possessed by a demon is bound to burn in Hell. As the demon wreaks havoc in the world around him, it is the host's soul that bears the weight of the sins. And Grandpa Jerry is not going to let the demon taint his grandson's soul any longer.
> 
> But is one weekend enough? How will the demon survive in its weakened state?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark, maybe in the future, so be warned.

_ "Are you ready to wave the white flag now?"  _ The demon chuckles while staring down the exhausted grandfather. Ezekiel just happens to stumble on his grandfather performing a ritual of purification. It is, unfortunately, another failed attempt to save the poor boy from the demon possessing his body. And the demon was all for it, celebrating the failure with laughter of mockery. The demon-possessed boy walks closer to the grandfather. Those once clear bright blue eyes now glows red.

_ "This is your- what? Sixth attempt. None of your attempts worked. Rituals. Herbs. Potions. None of it will ever work. Just accept the fact that I am part of your grandson's life now." _ The demon truthfully declares, still pretending as the almighty lust demon that it used to be.

"No, I won't. One of my rituals is bound to work soon.” Grandpa rebutts between heaving breaths.

_ “Why don’t you just give up already. Then maybe I would give you a tiny bitsy reward.”  _ The demon winks at the old man, being its usual seductive self.

“You are disgusting. That’s my grandson’s body you are using.” Grandpa Jerry can still feel his disgust rising from his stomach at the mention of such an unspeakable act, even if it is not the first time he heard it from the demon. His mind s starts to wonder how many men the demon had slept with using his almost six-year-old grandson’s body.

_ “I know. But the boy’s father seems to love it. I can make it as tight as you want it, Grandpa.”  _ The demon teases.  _ “I know it has been ages since you last had a hole to satisfy your needs.” _

“I don’t need a-”

_ “Stop lying. You know that a lust demon can tell if a man is horny or not. And you sir-” _

“Shut up. You can’t make me. I am stronger than that. And you - you are not as strong as other lust demons.  _ Even I _ can see that you are weaker. I can handle a weakling demon like you."

_ "You are an observant asshole. I will give you that. But being wise is not enough."  _ The demon taunts.

“Stop acting like you are still as powerful as you used to be. You are weak now. And I can’t let you continue using my grandson to carry the weight of your sins.”

_ “What makes you think that you have a say on that? This is all you are capable of - failed rituals and useless potions. Accept it. Pritchards are more suited as freak show attractions.” _ But the old man chuckles instead.

"No, we're not. Look at you. Do you think you are like this just by coincidence?" The old man's words quickly catch the demon's attention.

_ "What do you mean? Are you suggesting you have something to do with…" _ The demon pauses as things start to fall in place.

_ I do remember meeting this guy before. Did he put a curse on me then? Performed a ritual, maybe? Was it him the whole time? No. It can’t be. I would have noticed it. I would have known. He can’t... _

“Who? ME?” Grandpa Jerry smirks at the demon’s shocked reaction. “No. As much as I want to take credit, I can’t. This is way too powerful even for me.”

_ “I knew it. It was that witch.”  _ The demon exclaims with a sting of anger. Surprisingly though, the demon was happy that it was the witch who did it. Mostly because it would have hurt his pride if it was the old man who did it and the demon didn’t even notice.

“No.” Grandpa Jerry looks at the demon with a smug look on his face.

_ “Wha-” _

“Your powers are not growing, right?” - The demon looks at the old man, shocked that the man knew. - “No matter how many times you engage in sex, you are not getting stronger. In fact, you are growing weaker.” The old man declares in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

_ “What do you know?”  _ The worried look on the demon’s face confirms the old man’s theory.

“I can tell you this - You’ve already lost. And you still can’t see it.” Grandpa Jerry declares with alarming certainty.

_ What is this old man blabbering about? How could I lose? This is crazy. _

_ "You can’t bullshit your way out of this, old man. Is this all you got? Your last resort is to scare the demon away?”  _ The demon guffaws with mockery.

“Are you scared?” Grandpa Jerry asks.

_ “I am not. But you should be.” _

“You have already done enough damage. I won’t let you taint my son’s soul any further.”

_ “You don’t get to-” _

“Mr. Pritchard.” The sound of the private nurse pushed the conversation to an abrupt end. “There was a long line at the supermarket.” Rosa declares as she makes a beeline to the kitchen with the groceries at hand.

“Oh. Weekends are always like that.” Grandpa Jerry responds as he stares the demon down. The demon just smirks at him before he sees the glowing red flicker out of his grandson’s eyes.

“Huh?” Ezekiel asks in confusion, unable to remember how he got inside his grandfather’s room.

“I phoned my husband. He’ll be here later to fix the pipes. He was busy this morning..”

“Ezekiel. Why don’t you help Rosa with the groceries.” Grandpa Jerry smiles at the boy. Ezekiel smiles back before heading out.

“Oh. Okay, Grandpa.”

_ The witch that the demon talked about. Is he talking about a witch? Or THE Witch? If it’s the latter, then I am screwed. I need to… I need to save my grandson. I can’t afford to let the demon taint his soul even more. _

Grandpa Jerry gets up and walks towards the bookshelf. His finger skims through a long line of books in his shelf before it finally stops on a big book titled “The Supremes”.

_ It’s in here. _ Grandpa Jerry pulls out the book from the shelf and quickly gets on to find what it is that he seeks.

**\--- In the Police Precinct ---**

“You don’t have to worry, Callum. They have no proof. It’s a lying pedophile’s words versus yours.” Callum did not feel the relief that he should have felt with his lawyer friend’s words. Instead, all he feels are guilt and regret.

“Callum, are you listening?”

“Yes. Yes, I am. Sorry, Kian. I just- How did things get this messy?” Callum’s guilt continues to eat away at his heart, leaving him with nothing.

“Don’t worry, man. You didn’t do anything wrong. This misunderstanding will be resolved soon enough.”

_ This is not a misunderstanding. This is a wakeup call. I can’t… I can’t do this anymore. I already have a son who is the center of my world. I also have a wife who loves me. And another kid on its way. Why did I even risk screwing things up? _

“After all of this is over, let’s get together. A barbecue party or something.” Kian declares urging his friend to look forward to the inevitable release. The case against Callum is weak. Kian is confident that the accusation won’t stick. But Callum knows what he did. And he knows that this time he flew too close to the flame.

_ Never again. This is… too risky. No more. If I dodge this bullet, I will not risk my freedom again. Never again. _

“Sure man. Thanks again for having my back. I don’t know what... How things got-”

“I know, Cal. I know you. You won’t do such a horrible thing, especially with your son. I know how hard you fought to have full custody. I mean, I did draft the paperwork.” Kian chuckles at his own words.

“I know.” Callum looks down at his handcuffed hands. He remembers that day clearly. “And now here you are helping me again, saving my ass.”

“I told you before, Callum. And I will tell you again - I am always here for you. I got your back.” Kian smiles.

“Thank you.”

“Now, let’s get back to business. The sooner we clear this thing up, the sooner you’ll be with your son once again.”

“Right.”

**\--- In Grandpa Jerry’s House ---**

“What are you doing, Mister?” Ezekiel asks as he stands beside the plumber. The little boy’s knees meet in an awkward stance while his body sways ever so slightly. His hands clasped together as he bites his nails.

“Oh. I am fixing the pipe.” The plumber responds after his head peeks out from under the sink. His back is now lying flat on the kitchen floor and his hands are still busy with the pipes.

“Why?” Ezekiel asks curiously.

“Because the pipe is clogged. And we need very good drainage so we can use the sink.” The plumber responds, realizing that his hands are now stuck holding the pipes together. And he still needs to get the pipe wrench.

“Why is that, Mister?”

“Because -” the man starts to say but realizes that he can’t explain it anymore. At least not without knowing that the young boy will just keep asking why until he runs out of answers. “Well, do you want to help me? You can be my assistant plumber.” he says instead.

“Ummm… I guess.” Ezekiel responds, shrugging his shoulders. The demon rejoices.

_ If I want to show this annoying old man who is winning here, I have to show him just how powerful I can get. My recovery can wait. Because if I let this old man think that he can still win, he won’t stop trying. And to be honest, I am not sure if luck will always favor me. I have to establish my dominance. And I know just how to do that. _

“Great. Now, can you hand me the pipe wrench?” the man asks with a smile. Ezekiel just looks at him with confusion before turning to the opened bag of tools that the man brought with him.

“I-I don’t know what those are, Mister?” Ezekiel responds regretfully.

“Oh. It’s the bigger one among the wrenches.” the man clarifies before he realized that the boy may not know what a wrench is. “It’s the orange one… with the mouth?” he adds, unsure how else to describe a wrench.

Ezekiel walks towards the bag of tools near the man’s body. He quickly spots the orange tool that the man is talking about. Or so he thought. He grabs the tool’s wooden handle and pulls it out of the bag. With a smile, he moves to give the man the tool he needs.

“Is this iiiittttttt…?” Ezzy yelps as he trips on the pipe wrench and falls down. His hand lets go of the cup plunger, tossing it in the air. His small young body lands on top of the older man’s body with a thud, knocking the wind out of the older man.

“Woah…” the man coughs. His hands now going tired from holding the pipes together. He looks at the young boy on top of his body. The young boy’s small frame rises with the man’s belly as he breathes.

“Are you o-?” the man’s words stop as the cup plunger lands on the boy’s head with a soft thud. “O-oh”

“Awh…” Ezekiel remarks as he looks at the concern in the man’s face.

“Greg, Is everything okay?” Rosa asks from the other side of the house, busy with other chores.

“Yes, honey. Everything is fine.” Greg announces after Ezekiel gives him a smile.

_ This is better than I thought. _ The demon remarks as it realizes that the man’s hand is busy at the moment, giving him the perfect opportunity. _ He is mine now. _

“Are you okay?” Greg asks again as he looks at the young boy, completely unsuspecting of the devious plan the demon has for him. If only his naked eye can see the young boy’s eyes glowing red.

_ “Yes.” _ Ezekiel responds as he starts to get up. But instead of getting off the older man, Ezekiel tiny frame slides down. His feet move in each side of the man before he sits down right on top of the older man’s crotch.

“What are-... What are you doing?” With Ezekiel’s silence, the innocent smile on the little boy’s face seems too creepy for Greg now.

Ezekiel turns to look at the pipe wrench on the floor and the boy smiles. With his left hand, he easily picks it up and shows it to Greg. “Is this the pipe wrench, Mister?”

“Y-Yes?” Greg responds curiously, unsure what is happening. The fact that this young kid is easily carrying that heavy pipe wrench with his left hand did not escape him. But he really can’t process what that means.

“Do you need it, Mister?” Ezekiel’s words are more softly spoken, dragging each word in a teasingly seductive way. The wink that follows only makes Greg even more creeped out. But he can’t help but moan when he feels the young boy’s ass start to grind against his crotch.

“What-”

“Do you want it, Mister?” The young boy asks. Greg’s body jumps as he feels the little boy’s right-hand slide under his shirt and moving upwards through his furry belly and chest.

“Ezekiel, what are you-”

“Don’t you want this, Mister? I thought you wanted this.” Ezekiel’s face softens and suddenly Greg can’t help but notice how sexy the boy’s tiny little young lips are.

“I-I don’t-”

“Because I want this.” Greg can only focus on the little boy’s lips, moving ever so sensually with each uttered word.

“Yes.” Greg responds, dazed.

_ I still have it. _ The demon rejoices at his triumph.  _ Now, he is under my spell. That old man will know his place once he discovers what I did right under his nose. _

“Then maybe I will let you have it.” The demon smirks at those innocent words that left its host’s mouth. The demon lays the pipe wrench back on the floor before he slides his body further down Greg’s body. His hands move to the man’s belt, trying to unbuckle it.

“Get off me, boy. Before my wife or your grandfather catches us.” His voice quivers in panic at the thought of getting caught.

“Shhhh… It’s okay, Mister. You don’t have to worry. Your wife is busy now. You just have to be quiet. Okay?” The demon declares with a devious smile. The demon knows that this is draining his reserve of power even more, but establishing his dominance over the pesky grandfather is necessary. If left unchecked, the grandfather might actually find a way to expel him away. And the demon certainly does not want that.

“But my wife… She is-”

“Shhhh… Let me make you feel better.” The demon speaks through Ezekiel. With a smile, the demon resumes its task of undoing Greg’s pants. “You know you want this.” Sweet talking its way into a man’s pants is what the demon is good at. And Greg is no exception.

_ I don’t want to be trapped in another cursed vase for more millennia. I can’t take that. This is a battle against a magician that I can win. For my pride. For myself. _ The sound of the plumber’s buckle echoes followed immediately by the sound of the zipper.

“Mmmm…” Greg moans as he feels the boy’s hand squeezing his bulge.

“Awh, you seem happy to see me?” Ezekiel teases before his hand moves to the belt loops on the plumber’s pants. He then pulls the older man’s pants down.

Greg’s face shows his objection. His eyebrows meet as his uncertainty intensifies. But his lust overpowers him and his body obeys his lustful side. He lifts his ass up, helping the little boy pull his pants down and exposing his dirty white boxers.

“See. I knew that you wanted this.” The boy remarks as his delicate finger trace the outline of the man’s bulge on his underwear. Greg looks at the young boy’s face and he had enough decency to blush. But certainly not enough to make the boy stop.

“Mmmmm… Stop teasing me, boy.” Greg remarks instead. Even as his guilt gnaws at the back of his mind, he still wants this. Now he knows that he needs this to happen.

“I am not, Mister.” Ezekiel slowly lays back on top of the older man’s body. Then he slides his body down until he comes face to face with the tent in Greg’s boxers. “Do you want this, Mister?”

“I- I DO. I DO.” Greg blurts out desperately.

“Do you really?” The demon teases before he leans forward. He then traces the older man’s cock through his dirty white boxers, but this time he uses his tongue.

“Mmmmm….” The little boy uses his tongue to lick the man’s cock over and over until the dirty white boxers turn transparent from being soaked with his saliva.

“S-s-stop teas-s-sing me.” Greg utters in despair as he tries to hold himself together. Ezekiel’s tiny puppy licks are making him more anxious about the situation. He knows that he is doing something risky and illogical but now he can’t stop himself from wanting this.

“Great things come to those who wait.” The little boy utters to Greg’s dismay. He then feels the boy’s tiny hand slide inside his boxer’s dick hole. And not long after, he feels that soft delicate little boy hand groping him and grabbing the base of his cock.

_ Damn it. I thought he’d be more endowed. But this will do. _ The demon remarks as he fishes out the older man’s cock through the boxer’s dick hole. He smirks as he looks at the man.

“Wow. You are so big, Mister. So much bigger than anything I have ever had before.” The demon announces, stroking the man’s ego as it strokes the man’s cock. But the demon knows that the man is nowhere near BIG. The older man’s hard mighty cock is just average, at best. But the demon knows that a little ego boost goes a long way.

Greg chuckles at the boy’s remark. He has never heard anyone said this to him. And it makes him proud, although he is aware that he barely reaches the average cock size. He knows that this innocent-looking little boy is the little kindergarten boy that the news on TV talks about. The same boy who got molested by his own teacher and whose father is also being suspected of being in on it.

This is the same reason why he accepted the favor his wife asked of him, just so he can see this little kid. Curiosity was his sin, and now he is ready to commit more. And hearing this little boy say that he has a bigger cock than anyone who had molested the boy before, somehow makes him feel good about himself. He had felt sorry for the kid when he heard the news. Now, he knows better. He knows that it is the little boy’s fault for being molested. In fact, it may even be the little boy who corrupted his teacher and father.

“Well, I hope you can handle it, boy.” Greg remarks as he looks at Ezekiel with confidence now. He wants to teach the little teaser a lesson. His hand lets go of the pipe and a huge wave of dishwater splashes down on him. But he did not care. He just wiped his face with his towel whilst a mischievous smirk creeps on his face. He looks at the little boy straight in the eyes and his smirk widens further into an almost maniacal grin

“I hope you can handle it.” Greg repeats. The little boy cocks his eyebrow begging for a challenge and Greg knows that he is up for it.

Without warning, Greg gets up and in one fluid swoop, he flips Ezekiel and bends the boy over his folded knees. The demon couldn’t help its shock and amazement at the older man’s brazen action. The little boy giggles and it only infuriates Greg.

_ Does this little boy think that this is all a game? Is that what this kid was thinking when he seduced his teacher and his father? Does this little naughty kid not realize that he just sent his teacher to jail for eternity? And that his own father might just suffer the same fate? _ The thought only feeds Greg’s flaming anger and desire. He yanks the little boy’s pants down and quickly realizes that the little kid is not wearing any underwear.

“Oops… I think I forgot to wear my undies. Too bad my Daddy is not here to remind me to wear one.” The demon teases, knowing full well how his words will affect this man.

“Is that so?” Greg's hand moves to lovingly caress the little boy’s exposed buttocks. “Well, I guess…” The demon yelps in surprise as a loud stinging slap lands on its ass.

“I…” Another hard spanking echoes in the room followed quickly by the demon’s yelp.

“Have. To. Do. It. Myself.” With each word punctuated by a hard spank, the demon rejoices at its victory.

“Oh, Daddy Greg. I have been a bad boy. Please punish me.” The demon says this in a cute teasing tone. It was soon followed by a playful giggle, which makes Greg angrier and hornier all at the same time. And as Greg watches the little boy wiggle that perfect bubble butt at him, he knows that he has to do something.

_ This kid is really something. He needs to learn his lesson. His father is not here. So, it has to be ME. _ His wife catching him doing something so vile is the last thing in Greg’s mind now. His main objective is now to punish the little kid. Albeit, this is what the devilish little kid says he wants. Greg can see the flaw in his actions but he hasn't felt such intense desire before. He can only follow it. Greg smirks as he sees something that gives him an idea – a fitting punishment for a mischievous little boy.

_ He needs to know that he can’t toy with a man’s life like it was nothing. He needs to learn that seducing men to commit such a repulsive crime merits an equally heavy punishment. _ Greg grits his teeth in anger as he squeezes some pipe grease on the little boy’s ass crack. Ezekiel’s body tenses and visibly shivers as the cold grease touches the little boy’s skin.

_ I win. That old fart will now know who is in charge. He can’t do anything about this now. _

“What are you waiting for, Daddy Greg?” The demon teases, wiggling his butt at the man and urging for more.

“Open it up for Daddy.” Greg instructs as his eyes focus on the little boy’s jiggling butt, then to the now well-lubed tool in his hand. The demon moves his hand on both of his ass cheeks and as the two meaty buns parts, Greg moans at the sight of the tight boy pussy winking at him, glistening from the pipe grease that he had poured on it earlier.

_ What is that? _ The demon asks himself as he felt something touch his ass hole. It is not the man’s fingers because the thing felt so thick and hard. Not warm and fleshy as a human body part should. Before the demon could even process it, Greg pushes the tool inside the little boy’s body without any problem.

“AAAAAARRRGHHH…” The demon yelps in surprise. Turning his head and trying to have a look, the demon sees the cup plunger’s handle already halfway inside his bowels. “Wha-”

“This is what naughty boys like you need.” Greg declares between gritted teeth. He pulls the plunger out then just as quickly plunges it inside the whining little boy.

_ What a naughty man! _ The demon declares in his head just as he feels a bit light-headed. Demons never feel this way. The demon quickly knew that something weird is going to happen. Just as soon as the demon processes this thought, the world around him slows. Alarms are now blaring in the demon's mind. The demon manages to turn his head around to see Greg's maniacal grin as three-quarters of the plunger handle is now shoved into the little boy's bowels.

The world continues on in painstakingly slow motion. The plunger handles descending inside the demon's bowels and it seems to take forever before the older man decides to pull it out. The pulling out process is taking another eternity. Even the older man's moaning is warped and distorted that the demon is now annoyed the hell out.

**_"What is-?"_** The demon declares as he tries to stand up. Despite having the older man’s hand flat on his back, the demon manages to stand up with no issue. His words still echoing into the vacuum of space and no one seems to hear it. Turning around, the demon sees his host’s body right there bent over, almost frozen and with a thick wooden stick shoved inside.

 ** _"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"_** The demon declares. Throughout its entire existence, the demon had never experienced something as bizarre as this moment. And being an immortal being, that is saying a lot. Everything around him is going in slow motion and it bewilders him. And the bizarre occurrence is far from over.

 _“WHO… WHO ARE YOU?!?!”_ The demon hears a familiar voice behind him. He turns around and sees the person that he least expects at that moment - Ezekiel, or at least someone that resembles the kid.

**_"Ezekiel?"_ ** The demon asks, unsure if this is truly happening.  _ How could something like this happen? Who would be powerful enough to do something like this - slow time and transport an immortal being - a demon, into the astral plane? _

_ “Yes?”  _ Ezekiel responds.

**_"THAT OLD FART!"_ ** The demon declares as the grandfather's words echo in his head.

_ This boy is a magician. I am screwed. _

_ “You can see me, Mister?” _ The confused boy asks. And the demon finally sees that the boy has been crying.

_ This boy is a magician. I am so screwed. I can handle a dying old magician. That grandfather is just a remnant of the glorious magician that he once was. But I can't possibly defeat a blooming young magician in my state. _

_ “You can see me, Mister. You can, right?” _ Ezekiel sound so desperate now. With the demon not answering his previous question, he is now grabbing the demon's hand and squeezing it for an answer.

**_"Yes. Of course, I can, Ezekiel."_** The demon answers. _Why is this kid not afraid of me?_ The demon soon realizes that he is not in his demon form in this astral plane. Somehow, he is projected in this astral plane as the last being he possessed - the witch's lover.

_ “Wow. I am glad. Someone can finally see me.” _ Ezekiel declares in great relief. His words vibrate with relief and his face almost lit up as if the demon's presence is the light at the end of his dark tunnel.

_ Wait. What is going on here? Why am I on this plane? And what does this kid know? _ Those words in the demon’s mind need not be said aloud.

_ “Please help me, Mister? I am stuck in this place. It has happened before… many times. My body freezes and then I am stuck here while my body… my body does things that I… I don't know what to do. Please help me.” _ Ezekiel pleads, tugging on the older man's hand. Unknowingly leaving himself vulnerable and exposed to the demon's grasp.

_ He doesn't have to be my demise. He can be my ally. No, he can be a tool for my success. _ The demon smirks at this new discovery.

_ “Please Mister. I think something is wrong with me. I hate what my body is doing. And when I am back in my body, I always forget what happened, so I can't do anything.” _ Ezekiel declares, baring his soul to the wrong person.

**_“But nothing is wrong with you, Ezekiel.”_ ** The demon declares simply which quickly catches the boy's attention.

_ “Huh?” _ Ezekiel asks, clearly taken aback by the response to his plea of rescue.

**_"Have you looked at yourself while you are trapped in this astral plane?"_ ** The demon used air quotes as he says the word trapped, implying to the kid that he is truly not trapped in this realm of reality.

_ “What do you mean, Mister?” _

**_"I mean, look at yourself."_ ** The demon declares as he points to its host's body bent over on the older man's lap. Ezekiel looks at his physical self and soon sees what the older strange man is saying.

**_"You can see it too, right?"_ ** The demon declares with a calm smile, but his devilish nature chuckles behind the facade. Seeing the little boy's worried face soften at his words, the demon knows that his plan is working. Or at the very least, this is making the little boy question himself.

**_"That blissful face over there. Does it look like you hate what is happening?"_ ** The demon sees even the very slight changes in the little boy's face and he knows what his words are doing.

Ezekiel's physical form arches its back as the older man plunges the plumbing tool deeper inside. A slow-motion plunge that makes the demon shiver as even in this astral plane, the demon can still feel what its host's body feel.

**_"Can you see how you arch your back to get fucked by that plunger?"_** The demon asks.

_ “But… I don't want that. I am not supposed to do that. That doesn't feel good. Putting something up my ass hurts so bad.” _ Ezekiel responds.

**_"You can't lie to me, Ezekiel. This is what you want. I know you. I am part of you. I should really introduce myself."_** The demon declares with a smirk. **"** ** _I am Erotus. I am the embodiment of your desires."_** The demon announces, using but also bending the truth.

_ “What? But I don't want this. I really don't.” _

**_"Really? Because you being here and letting me control your body to get what you want tells me otherwise."_ **

_ “What? I don't want anything up my butt.” _

**_"But you do, Ezekiel."_ ** The demon declares. During this argument, the demon realized that while in this astral plane, Ezekiel can not feel the pleasures of the sex that is happening to his very young body. And the demon knows that he has to change that. So with a slight tap on Ezekiel's shoulder, the demon shares a tiny bit of the pleasure that he is currently feeling.

_ “Ahhh…” _ Ezekiel moans as a rippling current run through his body and pleasure waves crawl on his skin.

**_"Didn't you let someone put something inside you before?"_ ** The demon increases the pleasure and the little boy whimpers.

_ “What? But it didn't feel so good with Mr. Gunderson.” _

**_"Didn't you let someone else do it?"_ ** The pleasure intensifies and Ezekiel starts to really feel the pleasure of what is happening to his physical body. Of course, the demon chooses not to share the pain. That is a crucial part of his new plan of winning the budding magician over.

_ “Markie?” _

**_"Didn't you love it when Markie was fucking you?"_ ** The demon's question was not met with an answer. And the demon knows that he is winning so he intensifies the pleasure even more. The little boy's knees wobble and meet as his face shows the intense euphoria.

**_"Didn't you love having your older cousin rape your young boy cunt?"_ **

_ “Mmmm… I loved it with Markie.” _

**_"Then you will love it with this man."_ ** The demon assures.

_ “But-” _

**_"No buts. Just let me handle it, Ezekiel. And you will feel more pleasure than when you were with your older cousin."_ ** The demon declares as he amplifies the pleasure, making the young boy crumble to the floor.

**_"Do you want me to continue, Ezekiel? It will feel so good."_ ** The demon declares as he feels the world start to speed up again.

_ “Aaaahhh..” _

**_"Ezekiel…?"_ **

_ “Mo-More…” _

The demon feels itself being pulled back to its body while the world speeds up back to its normal pace. And things return to normal. Only this time, the demon can now hear Ezekiel's moans while he continues to share an amplified version of the pleasure that their physical body is experiencing.

"Faster, Daddy Greg. Harder." The demon declares with renewed energy and a more blissful grin on his face, knowing that right now he has an ace up his sleeve.

_ “More…” _ The demon once again hears Ezekiel say those words from his head.

"Such an insolent brat." Greg declares as he slams the plunger deep in the little boy's bowels. His own cock is hard as a rock and is now making a puddle of the kitchen floor. His body is now burning with lust and desire while his anger continues to make him go even harder.

_ “SO GOOD.” _

"Daddy…" the demon whimpers and Greg's anger moves past its threshold. He shoves the plunger so deep inside the little boy that only the rubber cup is left. Greg was alarmed for a second before he hears a loud pleasured sound from the young boy.

_“AAAAAHHHHH..”_ The demon smirks at Ezekiel's pleasured noises.

"You are such a slut." Greg declares as shoves the little boy off his lap, still with the plunger deep inside. He looks down at the boy as his hands automatically grab on his leaking and throbbing member. He did not need to say anything as the depraved boy gets on his knees and crawl towards him, hands already moving towards his cock.

"Such a slut." He repeats again. "This is what you want right?" Greg declares with an angry smirk. His gritted teeth now showing.

"Open up." He grabs the back of the little boy's head and without warning, he pulls the boy towards his attention-deprived cock. "Suck it."

"Mmmm…" came the response from the depraved boy and Greg can only imagine how much fun the previous men had with this kid.  _ How many men had this kid been with? _

_ “Aaaahhh… Ummm…” _ Ezekiel moans as he can feel his physical body slowly grinds into the plunger that is now sticking on the kitchen floor like a homemade dildo with a suction cup.

"Argh... Umm... Awkkk...." The demon gags in compass with his host's moan. The demon knows full well that his new friend can now feel the pleasure of the wooden plunger handle massaging his insides. In reality, it would have hurt the little boy. But his new friend doesn't need to know that.

"God, even your mouth feels so good. I don't know if…. GOD…" Greg moans as he feels his knees wobble in extreme pleasure. He knows that he wants nothing else but to be buried deep inside this depraved boy like his plumbing tool at the moment, or like how the boy's teacher was allegedly caught.

_ “Mmmmm….” _ Ezekiel has been with two men that he can remember - his teacher and his older cousin. Being with Mr. Gunderson was never fun. It was all about remembering the things that he remembers in this astral world. With his older cousin - Markie, it was different. That time, it felt so good. Not being able to breathe while getting fucked felt good. But that only happened once. He remembers flashes of being with his Uncle but he doesn't remember how it feels. He was told that he had been with his father, but he doesn't remember anything.

But this time, with this stranger and this foreign object inside him, it felt different. It felt intense. It felt right. Perfect, even. And he can't decide if he likes the idea of liking what is happening to him. He is still trying to process his feelings. But for now, he wants it to continue. He wants it… needs it so badly.

_ Does this make me a slut?  _ Ezekiel asks himself.

With both of his victims moaning in pleasure and under his spell, he knows he exactly that he has won. All he needs to do now is to let the annoying grandfather know who is in charge now. And in that manner, the demon need not do anything, as things always seem to naturally fall in place according to his plans.

"God, boy. GOD DAMN."

_ “Aaaahhhmmmm…” _

The demon grins. Having had cocks much more hung and thick than Greg's, the demon has no trouble taking it all in one go. His expert tongue swirls around Greg's knob, driving the older man wild.

"THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN ANYTHING I HAD BEFORE." Greg couldn't help but admit aloud. And he is not lying. He has never felt this good in his life - not with his wife and not even with the young town slut that he is seeing on the side.

_ “Aaaahhhh…  Erotus…” _

_ I won! I won! I won! _ The demon cheers.

"Ahhh… F- Fu-aaaagghhh… FUCK…" Greg desperately grunts as his grip on the young boy's head tightens. He is now fucking the young boy's face full force like he would his wife's loose cunt, not caring for any repercussion. He would have wanted to be inside the little boy's bowel when he cums but this is just too much. And looking down the slutty boy's face while choking on his cock and self-fucking on his plumber tool is just too much.

"AAAARRRGGHHHHHH" Greg grunts as he shoots his thick ropes of adult cum down this little boy's throat. He has met the boy only a few hours ago and now he is already balls deep inside the little boy's face hole and depositing his seed. Right then, he understood why that kindergarten teacher loves doing it. He now fully supports doing it again, especially to a slutty depraved boy like Ezekiel.

_ “Erotus… I LO-LOVE THIS…” _ Ezekiel admits aloud as he feels an intense pleasure ripple in his body. It's as if his body has synced with the older man's, reaching their climax together. The electric ripples of pleasure crawl on his astral skin and make him want to vomit in ecstasy. Ezekiel knew right then that he loves doing this, no matter how wrong it may seem in his brain.

"Fuck…" Greg says, breathless. He looks down at the little boy kneeling before him who is now servicing his still semi-erect but totally sensitive cock. He smiles at the boy as a thought comes into mind.

_ I hit the jackpot. _ Greg says to himself.

"Greg, are you done there?" Rosa's voice breaks Greg out of his reverie. His wife's voice sends a shiver down his spine, especially when he can see his wife's silhouette at the kitchen door frame.

"It's not what you think." Greg almost screams in panic. Despite being caught in a compromising position with a little boy by his wife, his cock didn't seem to get the memo. Instead of shrinking in shame, his cock instead hardens to full erection. His body shivers as he looks down at the damned corrupted boy who continues to suck on his member despite getting caught.

_ Does he not understand the deep shit that we are in at the moment? Does he…. God… He is good. _ Greg closes his eyes and moans. Despite knowing that he should at least try to pry this perverted little fucker from his cock, he remains still. In his mind, he reasons to himself that he just doesn't have the heart to stop the kid from getting what he wants - what they both desperately want.

Greg just stays frozen in place, his hands still guiding Ezekiel up and down his cock. Wet sloppy blowjob sounds echo in the room. And as Greg hears his wife's footsteps getting closer, he feels more aroused somehow.

_ There is no getting out now. My marriage is ruined. My life will end now. But I should at least enjoy the most of it. Just one more orgasm from this little boy's throat before I will be on my merry way to prison. _

"What I think is that you are fooling around with this little kid and you still haven't fixed the sink." Rosa declares as she stands beside Greg. She now has a full view of his husband getting a deepthroating from the young grandson of the man she is working for.

"R-Rosa, Sor-Sorrrry." Greg declares as his hips now thrust into Ezekiel's face. He is moaning like crazy now and Ezekiel is gagging and choking. Greg is no jumbo size in the cock department but he is going the ultra high speed that Ezekiel couldn't seem to keep up.

"Don't be sorry. Just… finish up here fast." She declares.

Greg couldn't understand his wife's words.  _ Did I just hear my jealous wife tell me to finish this blowjob in a calm tone? _

All his life, his wife has been a total jealous bitch. If she sees him with a young woman, she'd explode in fury. She is like a ticking time bomb that can explode at any sign of Greg cheating on her. Of course, he is cheating on her but she still doesn't know that. But she definitely has a sixth sense somehow because she keeps suspecting that he is sleeping with the town whore. And he is.

_ But now that I am literally cheating on her in front of her, with a little boy nonetheless. And she says nothing? _

Greg couldn't help himself. The fact that his wife stood beside him as he rapes this little boy's face was more than enough to send him to his second orgasm within a short period of time. And he came big.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH…" Greg grunts aloud, not caring anymore.

_ If I am going to jail after this, I will still be thankful that it happened. _

"God, Greg. You sound so… God." Rosa remarks, clearly disgusted by his husband's loud grunt of sexual release.

"Now, are you done in here?" she asks rolling her eyes.

"Aaaaahhh…" was all Greg could manage to mutter as he pants. He just wants to drop on the floor and lay there for a few minutes. But he has to answer.

_ I guess it's time to go to jail, huh? _ Greg declares in his head as he pries the little boy off his now over-sensitive cock. He sighs with pleasure before he turns to his wife.

"Yes. I think so." Greg declares in an unapologetic tone. 

"Good. Now stop fooling around with Ezekiel and finish up here. You know you still have to go pick up our daughter from school, right?" The husband looks at his wife confused. Of all the things that she expects her to say, this never even came to mind.

"Wait, what?"

"Our daughter. You are supposed to pick her up? You promised." Rosa declares as if she is trying to jag his memory. But this is really not the topic that Greg wants to discuss.

"But, what about Ezekiel?" Greg asks, desperate for an explanation. Or maybe at least a reaction for what his wife just caught him doing.

"Yes, Ezekiel. He will be here with his grandfather." Rosa responds like her husband just changed the topic.

"I… But I fooled around with him." Greg adds. He sounds like he desperately wants to be punished for what he did. As if he is begging his wife to put him in jail. But he just wants to understand what is going on.

"I saw that. But men are just boys in bigger bodies, aren't they? When they can, they fool around, play around, instead of working." Rosa adds.

"Aren't you gonna get angry?" Greg asks, truly bewildered. This is really not how his wife's mind works. And so he is still cautious that his wife is just tricking him.

"Oh come on, Greg. Just finish up quick and do what I asked." Rosa declares before she turns around and walks away, not even batting an eye. Greg is left gawking at his wife's out-of-character reaction.

_ Does this mean that she thinks that doing it with a little boy doesn't count? Or is she telling me that I don't have to hide my… affairs? _

"And oh…" Rosa declares as she turns back to face Greg. The man looks at her scared.

_ She tricked me. She is angry. _ That was the first thought in his head.

"Ezekiel, come here." She declares and an already clothed Ezekiel run towards her and takes her hand.

"No more fooling around today. You have a sink to fix and a daughter to pick up." Rosa says, stepping her foot down.

"Come on, Ezekiel. Let's leave my husband alone. He needs to work." Rosa smiles at the boy as if she didn't just catch those luscious boy lips wrapped around her husband's cock. Ezekiel just smiles back at her and then winks at Greg before they leave.

"But… I need Ezekiel to help me with something." Greg declares. His cock surprisingly starts to stir back to life. After being caught and now being let off the hook, Greg couldn't help but want to just bend the little boy over and fuck the boy to oblivion. But it seems that it is not to be.

"Wh-What just happened?" mutters to himself. His mind couldn't comprehend what just happened. He can't make sense of how his jealous wife easily shrugs off what he just witnessed. He doesn't know what to believe anymore.

But the demon does. The demon knows exactly what just happened. The old man’s astral projection that he saw from the corner of his eye earlier explains everything - Rosa didn't see anything. Or more precisely, Rosa saw a different version of reality. This is what the demon wants to achieve - a clear cut sign of his victory.

In his bedroom, the old grandfather wakes from his trance after his astral projection joins his physical form - a magician trick that he learned from his own grandfather. His face quickly drops, looking defeated as his breathing heaves. The ritual he just did drain his magic. And his well of magic is already drying up.

_ I knew I'd be able to crack you. You talk so high and mighty but look what you are now. Aiding a demon to get his fill. I won. _ Grandpa Jerry sighs as he can almost hear those words from the demon. But unfortunately, it is true. He did just performed a ritual to make Rosa see a different version of reality. He did it to help his grandson. He doesn't want the demon to cause more chaos in his grandson's life. But he is aware that he just inadvertently helped the demon do such a lecherous act using his grandson's body.

"I am back in my body again." Ezekiel cheers when Rosa left him in the living room to check on his grandfather.

**_"Yes, you are."_ ** The demon confirms.

"And… And I remember what happened earlier." Ezekiel says in shock. "I… I was bouncing on a- while- Mr. Greg was-"

**_"...facefucking you."_ ** The demon finishes, a little annoyed by Ezekiel stuttering. Ezekiel, on the other hand, blushes on the demon's words.

"How is that-?"

**_"... possible?"_ ** Ezekiel nods.  **_"Well, it is simple. You are meant to serve men, but your mind doesn't agree with your natural purpose. So that is why I take over to do what you are meant to do - what you really want to do."_ ** The demon explains, tricking the young kid to think that the two of them want the same thing.

**_"Tell me, Ezekiel. Did you love what we did earlier? Don't you just love being used like a total cockwhore earlier?"_ **

"I-I liked how it felt. It felt so good. S-so great. But-"

**_"There are no buts, remember Ezekiel? The fact that you remember what happened means that you loved it that is why you didn't forget."_ ** The demon explains. In Ezekiel's still young mind, it makes sense.

"But I think I don't remember everything." Ezekiel explains.

**_"Yes. Not yet, anyway. But the more you do it. The easier it will be to remember."_ ** The demon explains.

"But, I REALLY want to remember if-" Ezekiel asks but his voice fades away as his shame overwhelms him. He blushes as he thinks about the idea - his father and him in a compromising position. He is not sure why but he really wants it to be true.

**_"Remember what?"_ ** The demon asks, faking innocence. He doesn't have to read his host's mind or even control it to know what exactly this kid wants to remember.

"Never mind." Ezekiel says instead which makes the demon sigh. "Maybe next time."

**_“Come on, Ezekiel. I know what you are going to say, but I want to hear it from you. Maybe I can help.”_** The demon coaxes. He knows that this is his way of getting the boy into his evil plan.

But Ezekiel remains hesitant - silent.

**_"Well Ezekiel, if you really want to know for sure, you just have to- you know."_ **

That words quickly piqued Ezekiel’s interest.

**_“You know.”_ **

“What?!?!” Ezekiel finally asks.

**_"Maybe if you do it again with the one that you are thinking of. Then the memory will come back. And then, you will be sure."_ **

"But- No. H-he's not like that." Ezekiel explains. "And I-I-I don't know what to do."

**_"Oh, Ezekiel. That is what I am here for. You just need to practice.”_ **

“Practice?”

**_“Yes. Practice. And I know exactly who we can practice it with."_ ** The demon marvels as a new plan come to his mind. A plan that will formally establish his victory. And with a budding time magician as the ace on his sleeve, the demon knows that he will win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JannKenneth's Life Updates  
> \----------------------------  
> I hope you guys are still here.
> 
> I am really, really sorry for not uploading for a long time.  
> My life just had a complete overhaul - address, work, life, friends, etc.  
> It was too much and I didn't handle it well.
> 
> Also, with my writing frenzy earlier this year, my social life really deteriorated.  
> Apparently, I am not good with time management and my relationships sunk. Who would have thought? LOL.  
> I have been trying to get my life back and as much as I want to spend every waking hour to writing, I can't.
> 
> Now I am back, I think. I plan to do things in moderation. So, chapter updates won't be as frequent.  
> I will try my best to upload monthly for this story.  
> While for my other stories, I will continue them after this one ends.
> 
> In life, there should always be a balance. And I want to achieve that.  
> I hope you guys understand.  
> And I hope you will love this new chapter update.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone. And see you next time.


	15. Out of the Frying Pan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh from his defeat, Grandpa Jerry is in an all-time low. His attempts to help his grandson escape the demon's grasp failed one after the other. And his last action was to help the demon hide his lecherous act from the unknowing wife. Further tainting his grandson's soul.
> 
> Grandpa Jerry knows that he is nearing the end of his rope. He has run out of good options to help his grandson. And he knows that his last action shows the demon how bad his situation is. He knows he is helpless now. And now that the demon has put a target on his back, how well can a dying magician cope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark, so be warned.

“How long are you going to do that?” Markie asks annoyed now.

“What?” His younger brother, Collin, responds.

“Lie to me and defend our father.” comes the angry reply.

“I am not. Uncle Callum reall-”

“STOP.” Markie cuts his own brother’s words. “You don’t have to lie for our father’s sake. He- He took advantage of- Collin, look at me.” Markie declares as he grabs his younger brother’s shoulders, turning the kid to face him. He looks at his little brother in the eyes before he utters his next words. “Our father is a bad person.”

“No. No, he is not. He is the best Dad in the world.” Collin says defensively. His eyes well up again.

“Collin. Listen to me.” Mark sighs. They have been going round and round like this. He is trying his best to explain to his younger brother that their father is the evil perverted man that he sees. But his younger brother keeps defending the guy.

“Markie, don’t you love me anymore?” Collin asks.

“Of course I do, Colin. Why would you even ask that? You are my younger brother. You are-”

“But why don’t you believe me?”

“What you are saying is just… impossible. Our Uncle Callum won’t do anything like that.”

“But he did. It was just a game that he taught Daddy and I. Daddy and I was just playing that game when you saw us.”

“Collin, that is-”

“Can I tell you a secret, Markie?”

“Of course, Collin. You can tell me anything.”

“That weekend when Dad said that we were going to visit grandpa. We didn’t do that. Instead, we meet up with Uncle Callum in a hotel and that is when he taught us the game.”

“Wha-” Markie couldn’t even bring himself to utter a complete word.

“Daddy didn’t want to play with us. And Uncle Callum kept asking him to. And finally, before the weekend ended, Dad joined in.” Collin adds. His big brother goes silent. The teenager couldn’t even get himself to speak as his mind processes what his younger brother is trying to say.

“Collin, is this true?” Markie asks finally.

“Yes, Markie. I will never lie to you.” Collin declares. “Do you want to know another secret?”

Markie looks at his brother, unsure if he wants to hear it. Collin did not need his answer though.

“I- I loved playing the game with Dad. I loved playing it with Uncle Callum. And… And maybe if you want. Maybe… Maybe we can play the game too.”

Markie looks at his younger brother. If he was shocked before, now he is floored. He is both mortified and aroused at his younger brother’s revelation. His cock twitches at the prospect. And his mind is too preoccupied with the previous revelation to even process his disgust with himself. He is officially a horrible person, and he still hasn't realized that.

**\--- In Grandpa Jerry’s House ---**

_“Now is your chance.”_  

“But… Grandpa will stop me.” Ezekiel quickly objects.

_“He can’t. I already taught you how to use it. We tried it on Rosa and it worked.”_

“Yes, but-”

_“Ezekiel. You are a slut. A BOY SLUT. You know that now. And you know what boy sluts do, right?”_

“Yes, I know that boy sluts make men feel good. And happy. But grandpa is-”

_“Oh. I understand. You don’t want to remember.”_

“Wha- I do.”

_“You just don’t want to remember everything. That’s just it. Remembering is not important to you.”_

“It is important to me.”

_“Then why aren’t you gonna do it?”_

“Be-”

_“Come on. Rosa is out buying your grandpa’s medicine. She will be gone for a bit. This is our only chance.”_

“O-Okay.” Ezekiel finally agrees, to the demon’s delight. The smile on the demon's face remains as the little kid walks towards his grandfather. The level of anticipation and anxiety rising for both the demon and Ezekiel.

“Oh, good morning, Ezzy.” Grandpa Jerry declares as he sees his grandson join him in the living room. “Do you want to watch some cartoons?”

“No, grandpa.” Grandpa Jerry looks at him curiously. He can sense something is going on with his grandson but he can’t figure it out. He may have witnessed the demon using his grandson’s body to do sinful acts with his private nurse’s husband, but he was not aware that his grandson was also there, enjoying the act.

“I am sorry, Grandpa.” Ezekiel declares before his hand moves like autumn leaves falling from a tree. Grandpa Jerry was too distracted by the graceful movement of his grandson’s hand and shocked that his grandson can do it to even do anything.

“Ezekiel, ple _ase stop that. What are you doing?_ ” Grandpa’s physical form stops mid-sentence. The rest of his words are left echoing in the astral plane.

 _“What is going on?”_ Grandpa Jerry asks in complete disbelief as he looks around the room. He is in the astral plane - a split plane of reality overlapped with the physical realm.

He has been in this plane plenty of times that he quickly recognizes it. The distinct feeling of being like a ghost in the physical world is unmistakable. But how and why he is here, is still a mystery to him. But he knows who did this - his grandson. With pride, he turns to his grandson then to his frozen physical body. But when the reality of the moment hits him, he is unsure how to react.

“I just want to remember, Grandpa.” Ezekiel explains as his shaking hand moves towards his grandfather’s pants. _I know I need this. I need to practice. I need to know. I need to remember._

 _“Ezekiel stop. STOP.”_   Grandpa Jerry’s astral form flies and dives into his physical form in an attempt to re-enter his physical body. But instead of going back into his body, he bounces off of it and crashes into the display case behind him.

The shaking furniture startles Ezekiel, but he just looks at it before looking back at his grandfather. “Please, grandpa. Please understand that I have to do this.” he tries to explain before his hand moves back to his grandfather’s pants. The old man is wearing garter pants so it was relatively easy to pull his pants down.

 _“EZEKIEL. NO.”_ Grandpa Jerry protests as he watches his own grandson hook those tiny fingers in his underwear and pull it down as well. Grandpa Jerry closes his eyes in disgust as he sees his physical form naked from the waist down in front of his young innocent grandson.

“Sorry, Grandpa.” Ezekiel says again before his tiny hand moves to grasps his grandfather’s soft cock. Still in its soft state but it already looks as big as the plumber’s erect cock. Ezekiel figures that when hard it would be bigger.

_“No. That is not my grandson. That is the demon. That abomination.”_

Ezekiel looks up at his frozen grandfather, then he looks at his grandfather’s soft cock. _I need to practice. I need to do this._ Ezekiel tells himself before he leans forward and take his grandfather’s cock in his mouth.

“NO… Ahhh…“ Grandpa Jerry whimpers as he feels the jolt of pleasure from his grandson’s mouth. He can feel his grandson’s warm wet mouth, enveloping his cock, sending an electric jolt through his body.

 _“How is this possible? It is like I am experiencing ten times the pleasure that my physical form can feel. I am not supposed to feel this, right? Or at least not as intense as this. I am in the astral plane.”_ Grandpa Jerry mutters to himself.

And it is true. The demon messed around with the link between the old man’s astral form and his physical body, making sure to amplify the pleasure to punish the guy for ever thinking that he can defy the dark force.

Grandpa Jerry looks at his grandson now sloppily licking and sucking his cock. _“This is bad.”_ he mutters to himself. But what’s worse is that he can clearly see his physical form responding positively to the stimulation. Or maybe negatively, depending on which side of the perverted spectrum you stand.

 _“God, it had been years since the last time I had- My wife, God rest her soul, was never really good at oral. But my-”_ Grandpa suddenly stops talking and then shakes his head as if shaking the thoughts out of his head.

 _“I can’t get distracted. I need to stop the demon from destroying my grandson.”_ Grandpa Jerry declares before he waves his astral hand. _“That demon was smart for trapping me away from my physical form. But he was dumb to ever think that the astral world is a good option for a prison.”_

Grandpa Jerry hands wave in the air, casting his spell when he feels something touch him.

 _“I don’t know how that demon managed to cast my astral form out of my physical body. But I will make him regret it. In the astral form, a magician is more powerful.”_ Grandpa Jerry announces before his astral hands move in superspeed and his casting quickens. A bright glow of light forms below him.

Then suddenly, Grandpa Jerry’s casting stops. His arm stops moving. He looks at it and he sees weird alien-like tentacles restraining him. He watches as those tentacles continue to wrap around his limbs - both arms and legs. He struggles to get himself free but it was impossible. The tentacles have him bounded and kept him in place.

 _“What is this?”_   He asks in frustrated anger.

 **_“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such a naughty grandpa.”_ ** Grandpa looks up in shock as he sees the demon’s form start to split out of his grandson’s body. His grandson remaining oblivious and still continuing to service his old long-neglected cock.

 **_“I can’t have you ruining the party. The fun is just starting.”_ ** The demon chuckles at that.

 _“You.”_ Grandpa Jerry spat with disgust, just before he flicks his hands around. His mouth quickly mumbles a quick chant. And before the demon could even do anything, Grandpa Jerry flicks his wrist and a spark of light was released from each hand and flies towards the demon at a fast speed.

The demon just smirks as he dodges the first ball of sparkling light and then deflects the other one with just a flick of his hand. **_“And I thought you were a strong magician.”_** The demon laughs at the grandfather’s face.

 **_“Was that all you got?”_ ** He asks with a smirk. He snaps his fingers and more tentacles appear out of nowhere and start to bind the grandfather’s hands.

_“Free me from these restraints and I will show you wh-”_

**_“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I am a demon and I am no fool.”_ **The demon smirks, shaking his head.

 _“How is this- AAAAHHHH…?”_ Grandpa Jerry whimpers as he feels a jolt of pleasure from his physical form. Looking at his grandson, he sees the young boy now bobbing faster on his cock while those two tiny little boy hands stroke what can’t be accommodated by that wet little boy mouth of his.

_“Ezekiel… He..”_

**_“Yes. Yes, he is a magician like you told me. But he is MY magician now.”_ **

_“What? You can’t do that.”_

**_“I already did. Look at him. Look at your young boy, your precious grandson.”_ **

Grandpa Jerry looks at his grandson who is earnestly sucking and licking his cock like it is the world’s best popsicle stick. And his astral form just shivers as the sight increases the pleasure he is feeling even more.

**_“That is your grandson, willingly giving you a blowjob.”_ **

_“What did you do?”_

**_“I didn’t do anything. I am just helping your grandson get what he wants - what he truly needs.”_ **

_“You are-”_

“I think grandpa is ready.” Grandpa Jerry freezes at his grandson’s words. His mind quickly issues an imagery that makes his spine shiver in disgust. He could even feel knots forming in his belly, with the knowledge of what is about to happen. If he had been in his physical form now, he has no doubt that he’d be projectile vomiting everywhere.

As if his worst nightmare is starting to form in front of him, Grandpa closes his eyes and tries to turn his head away. But those tentacles move to prevent his head from moving.

 **_“Look at it. Look at the result of your failure as a grandfather.”_ ** The demon laughs maniacally at the old man’s misery.

Grandpa Jerry looks at his grandson as the little boy guides his physical form towards the couch.

“Don’t worry grandpa. I am a boy slut. I know that now.” Ezekiel explains to his horrified grandfather.

 _“Ezekiel, No.”_ Grandpa Jerry protests as he feels a fat tentacle snake slide inside his pant leg. He looks at the demon and sees a smirk in the demon’s smug face.

“I will make you feel good and happy.” Ezekiel tells his frozen grandfather as if it is a consolation.

 _“You are an abomination.”_ Grandpa Jerry snaps angrily at the demon.

 ** _“I am a demon.”_** The demon declares, telling the old man how pointless his insults were.

“Ahhh…” Grandpa Jerry mumbles as he feels something slimy touch his asshole. _“What are you-?”_

 ** _“I am just doing you a favor.”_** The demon declares as he waves his hand again. And Grandpa Jerry feels something starting to enter him.

 _“AAAAAAAHHHHH…. FUCK….”_ Grandpa Jerry exclaims in pain and surprise.

_I can't believe that the demon would do this. I have been sexless for quite some time now. My wife died more than 10 years ago, and my sexlife dies with her. And the last time I had sex with a man was in college. This is not the first time I had a cock up my butt. But the last time was ages ago. I might as well be a virgin. Besides this is not a cock. It is a big fat tentacle and it hurts so good… bad._

“AAAHHHHhhhh…” Grandpa Jerry whimpers as the tentacles start to slide in and out of him. His eyes can barely focus from the sudden and unwelcome intrusion. He looks at his grandson and his astral body and his mind starts to focus at that.

“Grandpa, I am really sorry. But I have to do this.” Ezekiel says. He is now straddling his frozen grandfather who is looking at him with a blank stare. Rosa had the same look last night when he and Erotus practiced his powers on her. Of course, it was with a little precision guidance from the demon that the boy’s magic worked. Rosa was a bit disoriented afterward but she doesn’t seem to remember what happened.

Ezekiel takes a deep breath as he aligns himself on his grandfather’s erect cock. He can barely believe that this actually worked. But it is working. And Erotus also told him that he is capable of doing so much more.

“Don’t worry grandpa. You won’t remember a thing.” Ezekiel says to his grandfather, not noticing the irony of his actions with his motive of wanting to remember his past. He exhales before he starts to descend down his grandfather’s old long-neglected hard cock. The demon’s pleasure amplication trick is no longer casted on Ezekiel but the boy still moans in pleasure. It hurts as he expected but it also feels good. Or maybe it is just a placebo effect from his previous experience.

The old man is now mumbling something under his breath. Was it a chant, a spell, a ritual or just plain mumbles of pleasure? The demon doesn’t even care. He knows that he has the old man by the balls now.

 **_“Are you praying for forgiveness, old man?”_ ** The demon whispers on the old man’s ear as he withdraws his tentacle from inside the old man’s body. He then positions his demon cock on the grandfather’s now gaping hole.

 **_“We might be in the astral world, but I can still make you feel good.”_ ** The demon announces just as he pushes his demon cock inside. BIG. FAT. MONSTROUS. All those words pale in comparison to Erotus’ demon cock. But in the astral world, the old man’s hole can take it. Or will have to, at least.

 _“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…”_ Grandpa Jerry growls as he feels the demon’s cock starting to stretch his already gaping hole. He looks at the demon in the eye before he resumes his mumbling. The pleasure of having his grandson’s tight young hole wrapped around his physical cock, multiplied ten folds plus the demon’s cock entering his astral form, it was next to impossible to do anything but moan.

 _God, my grandson’s hole is so tight and it feels so good. I heard that he was molested by his kindergarten teacher. And I figured that the demon may have seduced the father. But this boy hole is still so tight. It is as if, the hole is still intact and I was the one who broke the seal. How is that even possible?_ Grandpa Jerry asks himself in delirious confusion. But he didn't let it stop him from continuing with his mumbling.

“I am really sorry, grandpa.” Ezekiel moans as he starts to bounce on his grandfather’s cock. It doesn't feel as good as it did the last time with the plumber, but it still feels good. And being with his grandfather somehow makes it feel more special. Ezekiel moans as he leans his naked small body over his grandfather’s. His head leans back in pleasure as he continues to bounce.

“It feels so good grandpa. You feel so good inside me.” He mutters in all honesty. He closes his eyes as he starts to imagine that this is his own father that he is riding on. 

“DA-DADDDDYYYY…”

 **_“Damn, you are so tight, old man.”_ **Erotus declares as he pounds into the old man’s back entrance. He growls and Grandpa Jerry feels his whole astral form vibrate with the throbbing of the demon’s cock inside him.

 **_“You are still praying to your God?”_ ** Erotus asks as he increases his pace. Grandpa Jerry just grunts and groans without answering him. The old man just continues to mumble under his breath.

 _This old man is clearly casting a spell._ The thought only angers the demon. _I will make this old man feel so good that he will forget about the casting and give up. He has to know that no spell or ritual can help him now._

“Daddy, this feels so good.” Ezekiel mumbles as his imagination flies. He is now bouncing more eagerly on his grandfather’s cock. But even as he thinks about it, something is really off. He has a feeling that his father’s cock wouldn’t feel this way inside him. Or maybe he should say ‘didn't'. Either way, Ezekiel plans to know about it. And with Erotus’ help, Ezekiel knows that it will happen in the near future, definitely.

 _“Ahhhh…”_ Grandpa Jerry whimpers as he can feel his physical form building up an intense orgasm. And with the demon’s cock ramming in and out of him, he is sure that his astral form is also nearing that, too. Although he is not sure if astral projections can even do that.

 **“You are close, aren’t you, grandpa Jerry?”** Erotus intentionally calls the old man that to tease the man. **_”How does your grandson’s boypussy feel around your cock?”_ **

_“It feels so good.”_ Grandpa Jerry finally answers.

 ** _“I finally got to you, huh?”_** Erotus gloats over his victory. But it was short-lived.

 _“No. I am finally finished with my casting.”_ Grandpa Jerry responds which makes the demon stop mid-thrust.

**_“WHAT?!”_ **

_“Do you really think that only demons can perform a transference ritual?”_ The colors drain from the demon’s face as he gawks at the old man with disbelief. In a split second, he jumps away from the grandfather’s astral form like an octopus squirting ink and swimming away from its predator. But the old man manages to grab one of Erotus’ limbs.

 **_“You can’t be serious.”_ ** Erotus looks at the grandfather unsure if the man really means that. **_“You don’t want to be stuck with me.”_ **

_”My life is going to end soon, EROTUS. I will save my grandson in any way that I can.”_ Grandpa Jerry declares as a blackhole appears on the old man’s body, sucking the demon’s form and absorbing the demon’s being into his old form.

The demon was screaming when he heard the man called his name. _He knows who I am. How could-_

 _“EROTUS…”_ Grandpa Jerry screams as the transference ritual continues to suck the demon limb from limb into his body. _“My old dying body’s prison will be the perfect prison for you, Erotus.”_

 **“NO.”** The demon screams as he feels his entire being getting sucked in. He turns to the old man’s physical form and with a wave of his hand, he intensifies the pleasure that the grandfather’s astral projection feels.

“AAAAAahhhhh…” Grandpa Jerry moans aloud as he feels his physical body’s climax approaching. His astral knees quiver with pleasure and his concentration waiver for a split second. Just enough for the remaining of Erotus’s presence to dive into Ezekiel’s body. Grandpa Jerry manages to return to chanting the ritual but it was too late.

“Aaaaaahhhh….” The demon and Ezekiel scream together as they feel their dry orgasm building up. Ezekiel’s boy pussy spasms around the old man’s cock which just makes Grandpa Jerry moan in the astral plane.

With Erotus’s powers being drained out, his spell weakens. The precision of Ezekiel’s powers suffers from that and so Grandpa Jerry’s astral body gets sucked back into his physical form.

“Grandpa?” Ezekiel asks as he sees his grandfather’s eyes flutter. He wants to run away in shame as the reality of being caught washes over him. But then the old man’s hand moves to grip on his tiny shoulders.

“I- I am sorry.” Ezekiel declares as his eyes tear up. “I-I Wouldn’t have wanted it to end like this.” The old man declares regretfully. At that moment, Erotus is trying his best to hide in the deepest corner of Ezekiel’s being, knowing that he no longer has a way to defend himself, with his powers now depleted.

“Ezekiel, Aaaahhh...” Grandpa Jerry responds with a moan. He feels his entire old worn-out body shiver from ecstasy. Even without the demon’s powers, Grandpa Jerry can still feel the pleasure of being inside his grandson’s perfectly tight boy cunt. It is something he has never thought of experiencing. But now that it is happening, it is hard for him to let it go. But he has to. He has to complete the ritual.

“Ezekiel, I am really sorry about this.” Grandpa Jerry declares as his grandson looks at him, confused. Ezekiel had stopped bouncing on his cock ever since he got back inside his physical form. And that short pause caused his orgasm to subside, which is bad because he needs to climax to finish the ritual.

“I am sorry.” He repeats as he carries his grandson’s much smaller form with him as he gets up. Ezekiel’s feet lift off the couch. Now his body is suspended in the air with the old man’s cock impaling him. His body weight pushing him down on his grandfather’s cock. Somehow this feeling seems too familiar to Ezekiel but he can’t quite place where.

“Grandpa?” Ezekiel asks as the old man’s hand move to his hips.

“I am sorry.” Grandpa Jerry repeats again as he lifts the boy up while pulling his hips away. But just before his cockhead pulls out from inside the little boy, he thrusts his hips and pulled the boy down.

“Aaaahhh…” Ezekiel moans. “Wha-?”

Grandpa Jerry chants his ritual confusing his little grandson even more. Erotus feels the little boy’s core shaking and he feels a force pushing him out.

 **_“NO… You can’t do this. I am Erotus. I am the most powerful lust demon. You can’t…”_ ** The demon screams. His protests sound desperate.

“Ahhhh…” Grandpa moans as he feels the pleasure. This time he knows that he is doing it on his own accord. Even if he is trying to save his grandson, he is still raping the boy.

“Grandpa… “ Ezekiel moans as he remembers this familiar feeling again. A flashback comes to him - the same flashback that he saw when he was with Mr. Gunderson.

His vision of the event slowly starts to get clearer as his grandfather fucks into him. His grandfather continues to mumble but his mind is more focused on the memory. He remembers the towering man behind him. He remembers the mirror in front of him and how the big man’s cock looks like a tree trunk being pushed inside his boy pussy.

 _I am a slut._ Ezekiel thinks to himself.

 **_“No. You can’t do this to me, old man. You are too weak. I will win. No…”_ ** Erotus screams as he feels his presence starting to be pushed out of his host. Or maybe he is being sucked into the grandfather’s body.

“Mmmmm.. God…” Grandpa Jerry couldn’t help but moan. It has really been ages since the last time he had sex. And even if this is not the reason why he is fucking his grandson, he can’t help but love it. But he didn’t let this unintended pleasure to derail or distract him from casting his spell.

 _Is that my-_ Ezekiel is shocked to see the face of the man in his memory. His father lifting his small frame and fucking him with earnest like now. Although he remembers his own father’s fucking to be much rougher. Or maybe it is because of his father’s sheer size. Ezekiel is not sure. But he is sure that it is his father that he remembers.

 ** _“Please no…”_**  The demon screams as he leaves his host’s body. He turns and sees the void that is sucking him into the old man’s body. **_“NO…”_** Erotus’ scream echoes as he gets sucked into the void.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…” Grandpa Jerry grunts as he thrusts one last time into his grandson. Shooting his load deep into the young boy’s body, and painting his young grandson’s insides. Grandpa Jerry sighs as he knows that this completes the transference ritual and seals the demon in his own body. And he is glad.

“I remember now.” Ezekiel announces to no one in particular. He is happiest that he ever was. Now, he is sure that his father did do something to him. Something great. Something amazing. Something that he knows he would love to experience again.

But his happiness is short-lived. Soon he finds himself being lifted in the air. His grandfather’s now limp cock slides out of him as his body glows.

“Grandpa, what is-?” Ezekiel exclaims.

Grandpa Jerry falls on the floor, emotionally and physically tired from performing the ritual. But also with empty balls after the biggest orgasm of his life, ever since his wife. Grandpa Jerry closes his eyes as a blinding light flashes out from the young boy’s body.

In Ezekiel’s perspective, it is a bit different. Instead of seeing bright blinding light, he is transported inside himself where he sees black and white orbs of memory, glowing and floating around him.

 _“Where am I?”_ He asks as he looks around at his memory. He quickly notices a pattern. The balls of memory that represents his memories with the shady older men of his life are represented by black orbs. While the rest are in white.

The times when he was with Mr. Gunderson during lunch breaks, all in black. The times when he was with his Uncle Peter in the privacy of a bedroom, all in black. The times when Markie fucked him in  the master bedroom, all in black. And that memory that he just regains with his father fucking him in front of the mirror, also in black.

 _“What is going on?”_ Ezekiel asks before he turns and comes face-to-face with a sleeping form of himself. His jaw drops in disbelief.

“Who-?” Ezekiel steps back in shock, trips on his own foot and stumbles to the ground.

 _“What is happening?”_ He asks as his mind tries to wrap around the fact that the sleeping form in front is a mirror image of himself. He quickly notices the chains wrapped around the body of the other version of him. Chains that are keeping the body in an upright position, suspended in the air.

 _“Who is that?”_ He asks aloud, his words echo to the infinite realm of the astral plane.

He then sees a black orb of memory float towards the sleeping form of himself. A memory flashes in his mind as he sees the orb - the night that Markie raped him. _It was rape, right?_

 _“Markie?”_ He asks himself as he sees the orb drift towards the other version of him. To Ezekiel’s surprise, as the orb gets absorbed into the other version of him, the memory of that night starts to fade in his own mind.

 _“No.”_ Ezekiel mumbles. He feels that something bad is going to happen next. He turns around and sees more black orbs now floating and flying towards the other version of him. And he quickly knew what will happen next.

 _“NOOOOOO…”_ He screams as he runs towards the sleeping Ezekiel, trying to block the black orbs from disappearing into the other Ezekiel’s body. But as he tries to get up, the white orbs smashes into him and his body trembles as memories of his life flashes in his head. His body stumbles forward as white orbs bombard his body, leaving him feeling weak.

Black orbs of memories are now flying towards the other version of him. And as soon as a black orb touches the sleeping version of him, the orb gets absorbed and the memory fades in Ezekiel’s memories. With each orb absorbed, he slowly forgets them. But the white orbs of memory keeps coming as his body couldn’t gather enough energy to try and fight back.

 _“No.. Stop… Erotus, help me. I am starting to forget again.”_ He pleads as his weak body tries to stand up. But he can’t and no one is there to help him. The demon Erotus is now gone.

 _“NOOOO…”_ He screams as tears pour out of his eyes. Black orbs of memory from when he was a baby up to his recent ones fly towards the other Ezekiel. All of which are sexual memories. All of which are directly or indirectly caused by Erotus. All of which are now lost memories for the poor young boy as it gets absorbed by the sleeping version of him.

 _“Please… Please no.”_ Ezekiel cries as he sees the last black orb of memory. The memory he just regained.

 _“Daddy… No…”_ He screams as he feels light-headed. The black orb touches the sleeping him and soon the last tainted memory he had fades away. Ezekiel collapsed and lost consciousness.

“Sorry, Ezzy.” Grandpa Jerry declares. “It has to be done. That is the only way for you to start anew. The only way for you to regain your innocence.” the old man declares as he wipes the tears off his grandson’s face. The young boy now lays on the floor, unconscious.

“I need to cast away your dark memories along with the tainted powers that you stole from the demon over the years. You don’t need that now.” Grandpa Jerry declares. The demon’s mind tries hard to wrap around the fact that a budding boy magician manages to steal away his power without his knowledge.

“You are reborn now. Your life is your own now. It is done.” Grandpa Jerry declares, weak and panting after the spell castings and rituals that he has to do one after the other.

Tainted power - the old dying grandfather may call it that but Erotus just sees it as the power that he could have used to rule the world. It was not the witch that screwed him over. It was his host all along. A budding magician that steals his powers away without him even noticing. 

 **_“Shut up old man. I am not yet finished. It is not done. I will fuck you up and mak-”_ ** Erotus screams in Grandpa Jerry’s head.

“Shut up, you pathetic son of a bi-” Grandpa Jerry couldn’t even finish his sentence before he starts coughing. The sight of blood on his palm after he coughs alarms both him and the demon.

 **_“N-No. I am not dying with you.”_ ** Erotus declares.

“Unfortunately, Erotus. You are. Our first Supreme trapped you in that vase. My grandson screw you over by stealing your powers. And now it is my duty to finally end your existence and send you back to the hell hole that you came from.” Grandpa Jerry explains.

The demon was shocked at the revelation. _That is how he knew me. He knew the witch that trapped me. Maybe that is how he knew about the transference ritual as well. I am screwed. I am really going to die in this body now._

 _ **“Then you will rot in Hell with me.”** _Erotus says, desperately wanting to have the last laugh but he is not laughing. Not anymore. His words are not even that convincing. He knows that he might actually die in this old man’s body. And with his depleted reservoir of power, he might not be able to do anything about it.

**\--- In the Police Precinct ---**

“Mr. Gunderson just pleaded guilty.” Kian declares.

“Of course he did. He was caught red-handed molesting my boy.” Callum responds pissed.

“Yes. I am just saying because I figured you’d be happy to hear that.”

“No Kian. I am not. If it were up to me, I’d want to castrate that man and then skin him alive, before publicly hanging him.” Callum declares. He may be guilty of doing the same thing, but he still hates Mr. Gunderson’s guts for taking advantage of his son and for getting him in this mess.

“He will most likely be sentenced to 20 years in prison and has to register in the-”

“I don’t even want to know. I just want that guy gone. What about me, Kian? When will this be over for me?”

“I am now working on getting you released as soon as possible. So you will be out of this place in no time.”

“Good. Because I got a pregnant fiancee to worry about. And an emotionally scarred son to take care of. Selena must have- God. Fix this, Kian. NOW.”

**\--- In Prison ---**

“Fresh meat.” One of the prison guards declare as he and his buddy escorts their new prisoner to his cell. The 53-year-old fat man is reluctantly walking with them, hands behind his back and handcuffed together.

As they pass by, Mr. Gunderson can feel the stare of every inmate directed at him. Are they seizing him up? Are they planning how to fuck him over? Maybe. Is he shitting his pants with fear? Most definitely, yes. The walk to his cell is just a sneak preview of the life that he will be having for years to come. Mr. Gunderson knows that he would most likely die in this prison.

Finally, the two prison guards stops by a cell. While one guard unlocks the prison cell, the other one uncuffs the poor old man.

“This is your new home now. Please feel at home. You will be here for a long time.” The prison guard declares as he finishes uncuffing the kindergarten teacher. Well, ex-teacher at least.

Mr. Gunderson looks at his cell and to his horror, he realizes that he will not be alone. His eyes widened in fear as he sees a big hulking man sit up from the top bunk of the double deck prison bed. And when his eyes meets with his new cellmate, he can feel the shiver run down his spine. Every square inch of that guy’s huge beefy body is covered in tattoos. And the scornful and menacing look in the guy’s eyes makes Mr. Gunderson cower in fear.

“No. There must be a mistake. I-I want to transfer to another cell.” Mr. Gunderson demands, pleads.

“Oh, you do huh?” the first guard chuckles.

“And I want a million dollars.” the other guy replies chuckling along.

“Is this my new bitch?” The prisoner from inside the cell finally spoke.

“Yes, he is.” The first guard declares. “Be gentle with him.”

"You don't understand. I made a deal." Mr. Gunderson looks at the two guards as the second guard pushes him inside the cell.

“No… Please… I-I told you I will give you the boy’s father. I-” Mr. Gunderson pleads desperately as the first guard pries his hand off the cell bars while the other guard closes the cell. Both guards just smirking and shaking their heads at the old man's empty promise.

“Oh. He is the dirty scum from the TV, right?” Mr. Gunderson’s new cellmate asks with a mischievous smirk. Mr. Gunderson can hear the distinct tone of lecherous intent from the man’s voice. And the stare he is getting from behind him makes his hair stand and the back of his neck tingle with fear.

“No…” Mr. Gunderson pleads.

“Be gentle with your new toy, okay?” the first guard says to the other inmate. Mr. Gunderson jumps as he hears a loud thud come after his cellmate jumps out of the top bunk of the prison bed.

“Oh. We are going to have fun.” Mr. Gunderson closes his eyes as he hears those words that make his skin crawl in fear. His eyes now pleads to the two guards as he hears footsteps closing in on him.

“Good luck man.” the second guard says instead before the two walks away, leaving Mr. Gunderson to fend for himself.

“We are going fun, aren’t we, Mr. Gunderson?” Mr. Gunderson knows that his life is over now. Hearing the other inmate call him by his name without him even introducing himself means that the guy has seen him on TV. And that can only mean one thing - the guy knows what he has done. And Mr. Gunderson knows what happens to child molesters in prison. And he is doubtful that his fate will be different.


	16. ...And into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Erotus meets his unfortunate defeat, a new beginning blossoms for Ezekiel. And it seems that things will just go on the up and up for him.
> 
> But Markie is slowly circling down the drain of depravity. Will his father and/or younger brother give him the lifeline that he needs? Or will they circle down the drain together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark, so be warned.

“This feels so good.” Markie moans. His head leans back in pleasure as he feels that tight wet mouth wrapped around his throbbing teenage member.

“Ahhh.. Watch the teeth.” he adds as his grip tightens on his little brother's head that is bobbing up and down between his legs. Well, to be more precise, it isn't bobbing. It is more like being violently tossed around as he hips vigorously force-fucks the boy's facehole.

_ God, what am I doing? I am supposed to be protecting my brother. Not molesting him as well. I hate my father for doing this but- but why am I doing this now? Why am I letting myself do this? God, I am so fucked up. A filthy hypocrite. _

"Ahhh…" Markie whimpers again as his mind battles with his guilt. To be fair, he did try to say no. And it did work, at least for a bit. But Collin is persistent. When the younger Pritchard boy visited the teenage Pritchard’s room in the middle of the night, it didn't take much more convincing for Markie’s teenage hormones to finally give in. And now here he is, the sound of him raping his brother's throat cuts through the dead of the night while his parents sleep peacefully in their room.

_ Is he even okay? God, I may be going too rough.  _ Markie remarks but he can't seem to slow himself down. And looking down to check on his little brother is the last thing on his mind now.

"Ahhh... God… Fuck.." he curses as he feels him moving past the edge of no return. "Collin… Ahh... I am- ahhh..." He growls deep before he explodes in his little brother's throat.

_ Fuck. This is so… Ahhhhh… _ The sound of muffled moans from outside the bedroom door gets easily drowned by Markie's teenage growl and Collin's loud gagging.

_ God… This is so- HOT.  _ Peter thinks to himself as he grunts and paints his teenage son's bedroom door with his cum. He was on his way to the bathroom, in the middle of the night when he notices the light from under his son's bedroom door. His cock quickly jumped when he heard moans coming from the inside. And that is how he ended up here, kneeling on the floor, beating his cock like a mad man and listening to his teenage son rape his little boy's throat.

**\--- In the other side of town ---**

“How did this happen?” Ryan asks amazed at the surprising turn of events. Ezekiel is more talkative, playful and comfortable around Selena now. When less than two days ago, the little boy always looks uncomfortable and never says anything more than what is asked.

“I don’t know Ryan. I am just glad that everything is working outright.” Selena answered. The moment she sees his son when she picked him up from her father’s house, Ezekiel is like a different kid. Selena way surprised when she was greeted with a cheerful grin and a warm hug. She couldn’t help but melt into a puddle of tears at that unexpected heart-warming welcome. She never thought his son will ever see her this way. She thought she will always be seen as the mother who left and never remained in contact.

“Exactly.” Ryan replies with a genuine smile. Although his is with a mischievous grin hiding behind it. “I am really happy for you.”

“Really?” Selena asks surprised. She knows that deep down Ryan never truly cared about her and her longing for her son. He only wants sex from her. But she is just desperately clinging to him for a reason she is not quite sure now. “Thank you.”

“Oh, by the way, can I sleep over tonight?” Ryan asks. “The wife and I had a bit of a fight over how to discipline our son - Eric.”

“What happened with Eric?” Selena asks. Eric was the very first underage boy she has ever been with and the boy has been like a son to her. A son that comes to visit to fuck her every once in a while. But definitely a son in her heart.

“Well, the boy got a girl pregnant. And she wants me to give our son a stern talking to. But the boy just doing what he must. If the poor girl got pregnant, it is her fault.” Ryan remarks insensitively. Selena is used to Ryan and his insensitivity so she no longer cares about the man’s poor choice of words or his peculiar stands.

“Oh. Okay. But this time, no sex. Okay?” Selena declares as she eyes her son in the bedroom jumping into bed in his pajamas. He turns to look at his Mom and the little boy smiles. Selena smiles back. For the first time since forever, she is happy again.

“Fine. But only for tonight.” Ryan resigns with a sigh.

“Thank you for understanding.” Selena declares.

“Whatever. I will sleep on the couch, I know.” Ryan declares, surprising Selena even more.

“Really? You don’t have to.”

“No worries. I can get a hint. Besides if we sleep in the same room, you know I can’t help myself.”

Selena blushes as she looks at Ryan with a loving smile.  _ Maybe this is why I stick around. Because he can be sweet and understanding. The great sex is also a plus. And although I have to be with multiple men for him, it still works out fine. _

“Thank you.” Selena says again, meaning each word.

Selena enters the bedroom, happy and thankful that Ryan won’t be trying anything with her tonight. The whole weekend of shooting with other men, Ryan also only took the role of the director. She thought that it would be harder to convince Ryan not to fuck her tonight. But it was easy, too easy perhaps. But she knows not to question a blessing when it comes. If only Selena knew what Ryan plans to do that night, she would have insisted on the man to sleep in a hotel.

Selena joins her son in the bedroom. She is pretty tired and sleepy now. She has a tiresome weekend filming with Ryan and a few men. Being an amateur pornstar for Ryan is a very exhausting job. And she really hasn’t gotten much rest.

Yawning, she tucks her son in bed. The little innocent boy smiles at her like he used to do when he was so much younger. She smiles back at him.

“Are you tired, Mom?” Ezekiel asks, concerned. Selena almost teared up when she heard her son call her Mom once again. It has been so long since she heard him say it and it overwhelms her. And Selena just knows that she might always tear up with joy every time she hears her boy call her that.

“Oh, don’t worry, Ezzy. Mommy is not that tired.” Selena declares. “What story do you want Mommy to read tonight?” she asks.

“Oh…. Oh.. My favorite one.” Ezekiel responds with a giant excited grin.

“Okay, Jack and the Beanstalk it is then.” Selena declares with a yawn as she slides under the blanket and picks up the book. Ezekiel smiles at her as he lays comfortable under the blanket.

Selena reads the story to her son. A yawn ends each of her sentences which makes her realize just how tired she really is. Luckily, little Ezekiel doesn’t mind. And soon he is already fast asleep before Selena could even finish the short story.

“Goodnight, son. I love you.” Selena declares as he kisses her son’s forehead.

_ Thank you, God. I am happy again. I won’t let anything screw this up again. _ She says to herself as she turns off the lights. As soon as her head hits the pillow, she is out cold.

And that is exactly what Ryan has been waiting for. He lays in the living room couch with the TV on, waiting for his mistress to fall asleep. He didn’t have to wait long for the sound to die down from the bedroom. He waited for a bit more just to be sure before he gets up and set his plan into motion. Well, to be more precise, his plan has already been set into motion the moment the mother and son drunk from their take out soda. Ryan has dropped a strong sleeping pill into their drinks which ensures that the two will be fast asleep in less than an hour. And will be so for quite a while.

Ryan didn’t even need to be quiet now as he enters the bedroom. The scene before him is so heartwarming. A mother cuddling her son that she has been missing for years now. And a cute innocent boy who feels so safe and warm in his mother’s arms.

_ Too bad, I had to break up this heartwarming scene. _ Ryan declares to himself. He picks up a handy video camera and started shooting.

“Hey everyone. It’s me again. And tonight, we will be featuring the youngest star in our site yet. But let’s be quiet, Mommy is sleeping and we don’t want her to wake up.” Ryan smirks as he videotapes the sleeping mother and son.

“This one is Debbie, you already know her. And we already had fun with her yesterday.” He uses his mistress’ pornstar name to hide her identity, knowing that he will have to censor her face and the little boy’s face too, later on.

“Look at her. She is so tired from whoring herself around for the whole weekend. Let’s just let her sleep and have her beauty rest, okay?” Ryan chuckles.

“But this over here is who I am talking about. This little guy is Debbie’s little boy. And we will get to know him more, tonight. I hope you are all as excited as I am. I have been saving myself for days now.” Ryan admits as he puts down the handheld camera on the bedside table, facing them. He then crouches and slowly moves Selena’s arms off the little sleeping boy. Sliding his hand under the boy, Ryan scoops the kid up and into his arms.

“Mmmmm…” Ryan moans as he takes in the scent of the little boy. The smell of soap from the bubble bath that the boy just had blended perfectly with the boy’s natural scent, instead of overpowering it. He puts the boy’s head on his shoulder before he picks up the handheld camera again. He then carries Ezekiel’s sleeping form to the living room and lay the young boy on the couch. Two other video cameras are already rolling, set up in tripods and placed in two advantageous points to record the scene that will unfold, from different angles.

“I already asked for Debbie’s permission and she said yes. We need to be quiet, because she said she needs her sleep.” Ryan declares, lying to the camera. But he is going to use this as blackmail material for Selena, it has to work well.

“This will be fun. Too bad you won’t be awake to enjoy this with me, boy.” Ryan declares as his hand moves to caress the sleeping boy’s face. He smirks before turning to the camera. “Are you ready? Let’s get this party started.” His hands quickly move to pull Ezekiel’s shirt off his sleeping form, exposing the little boy’s dainty body to the camera.

“Look at those perky nipples. Damn, they look so gorgeous on a boy. So pinkish and nice.” Ryan moans as he tosses the little boy’s shirt to the floor. His eyes quickly roam the boy’s now exposed torso, taking in the boy’s smooth milky white skin. He moans as he admires the view. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself anymore, pawing the boy’s chest. His digits quickly beelining to Ezekiel’s pinkish nipple and lightly pinching it.

“Mmmmm… Can you feel that boy? You have such nice nipples.” Ezekiel could only hum a quiet whimper in his sleep, just like how Ryan intended. He turns his handheld camera on his hand that easily covers the little boy’s torso.

“God, so perfectly young. I never had someone thing young. Too bad I am not your first, huh?” Ryan admits shamelessly as his hand moves to Ezekiel’s pink pajama bottoms. His finger hooks under the boy’s pajamas and easily pull it down, exposing the little boy’s white briefs.

“Tighty whities, huh? So adorable.” His hand quickly moves to cup the little boy’s bulge, not even caring to finish taking off the boy’s pants. The pink pajama bottoms are left crumpled around the little boy’s ankles.

“Oh… This boy will be hung when he grows up. He is way bigger than my sons were when they were his age. Damn… This boy is blessed. Girls will surely spread their legs for him. Or maybe just scare them away with his size.” Ryan chuckles at the thought as his hand continues to grope the little boy’s cocklet. Ezekiel’s boy cock starts to harden despite him being oblivious to all of this - just a natural reaction to being touched down there.

“But for tonight, this little boy is ours. He’s mine to have.” Ryan couldn’t help himself. He leans forward and his lips easily envelop one of the little boy’s nipples. Ryan is quickly rewarded by the little boy’s reaction. The little boy’s cocklet twitches as Ryan’s tongue swirls around the boy’s sensitive nipple. And as his teeth tease those sensitive nipples, the little boy’s body arches forward as if urging Ryan to do it more.

And it did just that. Ryan spent a good amount of time just teasing the boy’s nipple before going to the other one and doing the same thing. He is giving the boy’s nipples the attention he thinks it desires, it deserves. And by the time that Ryan is finished, Ezekiel is already whimpering in his sleep and the little boy’s cocklet is already erect under Ryan’s palms. His own cock also straining against the confines of pants. He just wants to hulk out of his clothes and mount the boy. But Ryan knows better. He is here for his desire but more than that, he is here for a show. And the show is all about the boy.

“Naughty boy.” Ryan smirks as he removes his hand on the boy’s crotch and admires the little boy’s tented briefs. “God, your nipples are sensitive.” Ryan looks at the now puffy erect pink little boy nipples in front of him, coated with his saliva. And he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Now, let’s see THE hole.” Ryan announces to the camera. He pulls the boy’s briefs down, slowly revealing the boy’s erect little cock. And he smirks as Ezekiel’s cock slaps back to the boy’s stomach after it was being pulled down along with the briefs.

“Boink!” Ryan giggles, laughing at his own joke. His hand moves to the little boy’s cocklet. With three of his fingers wrapped around the boy’s erect cocklet, he pulls the boy’s foreskin back. “Mmmmm… Nice.” Ryan feels his mouth water while his throat dries up with anticipation. He has never felt like this for a long time. But the sight of the little boy’s cock makes Ryan want to do something that he hasn’t done ever since he started experimenting when he was a kid himself.

“Damn, boy. Your cocklet is making me feel things. I hope you are awake so I can see how you’d react next.” Ryan announces looking at Ezekiel’s face. “God, I have never done this for a long time, boy. But you are making me feel things.” Ryan shakes his head before he finally sighs. He puts the handheld camera on the table, still facing them and recording. He is confident that the handheld camera might not get a good view of what he is going to do but the other cameras will.

With both hands now free, Ryan did not waste his time. He repositions the boy to give himself more access to the boy’s genitals. “Mmmmm… I can’t believe I am going to do this. You are lucky you have such a suckable cock, boy.” Ryan announcing not believing himself as he leans forward and takes the boy’s erect 2-incher in his mouth.

Taking the boy’s cocklet in his mouth is no challenge. Ryan easily swirls his expert tongue around the boy’s erect cocklet. Dueling with the boy’s cock like he is playing swords with him. To Ryan, Ezekiel’s 2-inch cocklet is nothing more than an inflamed women’s clit. And Ryan knows exactly what to do with that.

Ryan moans as he tastes the distinct freshness of soap and that sweet taste of youth. The taste that only a young boy can have. It is hard to describe the intense feeling of pleasure that Ryan felt as he tastes the little boy’s erect cocklet. He knows that the boy’s mother did not consent to what he is doing. He knows that the Mom is just sleeping in the next room and the boy’s father is being questioned by the police. He knows that what he is doing is illegal. And these facts spur his adrenaline and fuels him to do more.

“Mmmmm…” Ryan starts to bob his head on the little kid’s cocklet and despite being asleep, the little boy squirms and whimpers. Ryan could only smirk as he continues to assault the little boy’s cocklet. His hand now slides up Ezekiel’s milky white, dainty torso to pinch the boy’s nipples. This makes the boy squirm even more. And it makes Ryan wish that the boy is awake to enjoy this all or even to just protest and beg him to stop. But the boy’s sleepy whimpers are enough for him now. At least until he finishes making this video and use it to blackmail Selena into letting him do more with the boy. Ryan chuckles at the brilliant plan that is starting to be realized before him.

He pulls off Ezekiel boy cock then went lower to those tiny little balls. “Mmmmm… God, your scent is so intoxicating.” Ryan declares. It is either he has never tasted boy balls as sweet and delicious in his life. Or maybe it has been such a long time since he last had a taste of the forbidden fruit. But as he laps at the boy’s orbs, Ryan feels contented, pleased with how his plan is shaping up to be.

_ Tomorrow, as Ezekiel limps while walking. No one would ever suspect anything. Well, Selena might suspect something. But what else can she do? I will have this video. And I can easily turn the tables on her and make anyone think that she is in on it. _

Ryan’s tongue guides both of Ezekiel’s hairless balls into his mouth. He teases those balls and toys with it like two sweet candies swirling around, making his mouth water. Soon drool drips down from the corners of his mouth. And he is still unsatisfied.

“Mmmm…” With a pop, the boy’s hairless balls left Ryan’s mouth. And something quickly catches Ryan’s attention. The target that he has set his mind earlier. Well, much much earlier. Those thicc plumb globes on the boy’s behind and the unmistakable gaping hole that it must be hiding.

“Damn, boy. You are so thicc that I can’t see your hole even in this position.” Ryan declares as he shakes his head in disbelief. But mostly with lust. His mouth waters again at the thought of finally having what he craves.

“Sorry. I got distracted.” Ryan appeals to the handheld camera that is recording him. Or more likely to the intended audience that will be watching the video soon. He smirks as he picks the video camera up again. He couldn’t help himself anymore. Every second he spends holding back is a second spent on pushing himself to go berserk. And he really wants to enjoy this, savor the feeling and bask in the experience. He knows that he is not deflowering the boy because the boy has already been deflowered, but this is his first time with such a remarkable boy beauty. And he wants to make it special.

So he repositions Ezekiel’s sleeping form once again. This time though, he bends the boy over the backrest of the couch. Ezekiel’s belly rests on the top of the backrest while the upper portion of the boy’s body hangs over it. In this bend over position, Rya can marvel at Ezekiel’s remarkable thicc globes. And Ryan swears he saw those marvelous globes sparkle in the dimly lit room.

“Mmmm…” Ryan moans and entranced. He has never seen such a great ass on anyone. Not on a man. Not on a woman. And certainly not on a child, like Ezekiel. But there it is right before him. And Ryan is granite rock hard in his pants. But not for long. With a swift push of his hand, his pants goes, leaving him exposed for the camera. He is no hung fucker, but he is adequate. Besides, Ryan is more proud of his techniques over his size.

“Damn.” Ryan declares as he takes those fateful steps towards his ultimate goal. His hand reaches forwards before he could close the gap between the two of them. Closer and closer until finally, his hand touches the boy’s bare ass. A moan escapes Ryan’s mouth.

_ God. I can’t remember seeing an ass this great. The mere fact that I am now touching it is pushing me closer to the edge. How could something so young and innocent like this boy give me such dirty thoughts? _ Ryan didn’t dwell on that thought much longer. He has more pressing concerns - to satisfy his needs.

His hands sensually caress the boy’s thicc globes as if memorizing each detail of it. He squeezes the ass before him as he steps closer and as his bouncing cock moves closer, he could barely stop himself from taking the boy at that very moment. But Ryan is a patient man. And he couldn’t let his insatiable lust for this boy to stop him from making a good money-making film.

“God, if only you all can feel how nice and firm these boy globes are. It is heavenly. It has me calling the Lord’s name in vain. And I would gladly go to hell for this.” Ryan says to the camera before his knees bend. As his knees touch the shaggy carpet, his body leans forward and his hands part the boy’s ass cheeks.

If cherubs and angels appear from Heavens to sing a hymn at that moment, Ryan would not be surprised. Ryan is no hopeless romantic. He is no Romeo waiting for his Juliet. But as he gazes at the perfect tight hole winking before him, he felt like he just found the fountain of youth. And he is not going to waste time just by looking at it.

The space between them quickly disappears as Ryan dives into the boy’s ass. Ryan’s tongue quickly went to work on the boy’s sweet hole. And with Ezekiel asleep, his relaxed form allows Ryan’s tongue access inside. And though his tongue is more accustomed darting inside a wet woman’s pussy, a boy’s cunt is no different. At least not to Ryan.

Ezekiel’s sleepy whimpers and Ryan’s lustful moans join the loud wet sloppy sound of Ryan’s tongue work on the boy’s ass. And Ryan is doing it all masterfully. Soon, a well-lubed finger joins Ryan’s tongue. Ezekiel’s hole is already relaxed, to begin with, and with Ryan’s tongue in the mix, his digit has no problem sliding inside the little boy. But what surprises Ryan is the boy’s tightness.

“Damn, you are so tight, son. So damn tight. I thought you were already popped before. Was the news wrong? Or are those bastards too small to even matter?” Ryan chuckles, referring to Mr. Gunderson and Callum as the bastards he is talking about.

Ryan couldn’t get an answer with the boy drugged and asleep, so he is not sure which one is true. He knows one thing though. If he wants to be inside the boy tonight, he needs more than a finger to prepare the boy. So, Ryan did not waste his time. With more lube, a second finger now starts to wiggle in alongside the first one. His tongue keeps darting around the boy’s hole, teasing it to relax. And it is working. Despite the boy’s tightness, Ryan’s second finger is making progress.

“Such a tight boy cunt.” Ryan mutters to himself, loud enough for the camera to record it. He can hear the young boy start to pant. And a slight stirring on the boy’s body is making Ryan wonder if he had in fact added the right amount of drug on the boy’s drink. But it did not stop him from continuing to slide his fingers in and out of the boy. And it is quite easy for the sleeping little boy to take his two digits now. In and out, his fingers go. And round and round his tongue went too.

“It is time for a third, then it’s gonna be showtime.” Ryan announces to the camera. A third finger moves along the other two and as he pushes it inside the sleeping Ezekiel, the boy’s body tenses up. Ryan did not let that deter him though. It just made him push a little bit harder.

Three adult fingers pushing inside an adult man’s asshole is hard. It will hurt like hell. Three fat adult digits pushing inside a little boy will burn like hell and beyond. And it did. That pain was enough to wake the unsuspecting boy from his deep drug-induced slumber.

_ Why am I naked? _ Ezekiel thinks to himself as the cold air of the air-conditioned room touches his exposed skin.

_ Why am I bent over on a couch?  _ His next thought did not help him figure things out. Or answer the first question.

_ What is that pain? _ Ezekiel quickly realizes that his asshole is being probed by someone. And it burns and hurts like he never felt before. Well, as far as he could remember that is.

“Eeehh… Awwwwhhh.” Ezekiel yelps and hisses as he groggily opens his eyes. Ryan was too focused on his mission to even register the little boy’s reaction. But the next words from the boy’s mouth did jag him back to the situation at hand.

“Mommy? What… AAAAAHHHH…” Ryan hears those words and he quickly realizes what is happening. But as his mind processes that, Ezekiel already struggles his way out of Ryan’s grasp. He gets up and hits Ryan on the face with his hand.

One hand hits then followed by the next and then over and over. Ryan could only move his hand to cover his face from the little boy’s hitting. Ezekiel tries to take a step away but his pajamas that are crumpled around his ankles stopped him. He loses his balance and comes tumbling on the couch on his back. When he tries to get back up a hand lays on his chest and pushes him down.

“Ahhhh..” Ezekiel screams again as his hand tries to move and hit Ryan again. His legs try to kick around but Ryan was quick to grab the garment of clothes stuck on the boy’s ankles.

“Ahhh… Let me go.” Ezekiel protests. But with him being a small five-year-old boy, it was easy for Ryan to overpower him. Ryan grabs the boy's pajamas and moves it to hook under Ezekiel’s neck. This in turn effectively folds the boy’s nimble body in half. With the boy’s feet now over his head, the boy’s asshole is in complete display. Ezekiel’s futile attempt to hit Ryan again is also not working as it was easy for Ryan to pin Ezekiel’s arms down.

_ How could he wake up? I put enough sleeping pills on his drink to knock out an adult elephant?  _ Ryan finally manages to mentally process things now that he has the boy under control. But he has no time for answers now. He needs to act before his plan goes to shit.

“Ssssshhhh…” Ryan says as he smirks at the boy. Their eyes meet and Ryan can see pure terror from the boy’s eyes. “Stop struggling, or you might wake your mommy.” Ryan smirks. Ezekiel just looks at him before the boy’s face contorts and tears start to roll down the boy’s face.

“Ahhh… Mommy.” Ezekiel cries out. Ryan already has a boy who is supposed to be drugged and asleep but isn’t. He doesn’t need the boy’s mother to be the same. So his hand lets the boy’s hand go and quickly covers the boy’s mouth.

“STOP IT. I know you like this boy. So stop pretending.” Ryan spat out angrily. He knows that Ezekiel has been touched multiple times by that creepy looking kindergarten teacher. And if the boy really doesn’t want it, the boy could have told anyone. So that just means that this kid, his mistress’ boy, wants it. And that is why it has to be the teacher’s wife who catches the husband and the boy and calls the police. There is no other explanation in Ryan’s head.

“No… Ahhh... Let me go.” Ezekiel protests. His words muffled by Ryan’s hand. His one free hand now tries to hit Ryan again. But it doesn’t bother Ryan anymore.

“Shhhh Ezzy. Stop resisting.” Ryan exclaims in frustration. His plan was supposed to be flawless. Drug Selena and Ezekiel. Take the boy as he sleeps and film it. Then the next day, everything will be back to normal. And Selena will be none the wiser. But now that Ezekiel has woken up, Ryan’s plan is crumbling down and he has to do something to mend the situation.

“Sshhhh, Ezzy. You don’t want to wake your Mom, do you?” Ryan asks simply which makes the boy stop struggling and screaming for a second. “What do you think she will do if she sees you naked with me?” Ryan asks. And Ezekiel just looks at him with wide eyes as if something clicked in the boy’s head.

“Yes, you are right, boy. Your Mom would think that you seduced me into fucking you.” Ryan smirks at that. He knows that his words are getting to the boy. And he just has to sell his pitch and things will fall back in place.

_ No. Mom won’t think that. She will never believe that I would do that to her. You…  _ Ezekiel’s mental turmoil was interrupted by Ryan’s words yet again.

“She would hate you for trying to steal me away.” Ryan says. “Like what you did to Mr. Gunderson.”

Ezekiel may not remember everything after grandpa Jerry made him forget. He has forgotten all the details and the specifics of some malicious events in his life. But he still remembers things. He remembers that he usually spends lunch-time with Mr. Gunderson. He remembers eating lunch with him and Mrs. Gunderson that day. But he doesn’t remember much, unfortunately. The next thing he remembers is how Mrs. Gunderson keeps hitting her husband as he is being arrested by the policemen. She looks at her husband with disgust and hatred. When the policemen told Ezekiel that Mr. Gunderson did terrible things to him and that is why the man is going to jail, Ezekiel feels bad for the guy.

Now as Ezekiel thinks about it, he feels bad for Mr. Gunderson. Somehow he feels responsible and guilty for the man going to jail. He doesn’t remember much or knows why, but he feels like it was his fault that the man is going to jail. And with Mrs. Gunderson hating her husband, Ezekiel feels guiltier.

_ I don’t want Mom to look at Ryan like that. I don’t want her to hate him because I… Did I? She will surely hate me if she sees me like this. She would… _

Ezekiel’s body relaxes. His face contorts to show his emotional distress. Any normal human being would have felt concern for the boy, but Ryan just marvels at the sight.

_ I can’t believe it worked. _ Ryan mutters to himself.

“Oh. yes, Ezzy. Your Mom would see this and she would know how naughty and dirty you are.” Ryan adds as he slowly lifts his hand off the boy’s mouth. “She would see that it was you who made Mr. Gunderson do all those dirty things.”

“Nooo… MOMMY…” Ezekiel cries out as his eyes start to tear up in worry.

“She would know that it was you who got that poor man in jail. And did you seduce your father, too?” Ryan accuses.

“No.. I didn’t… It wasn’t. Dad didn’t-” Ezekiel quickly quips in panic. _ I didn’t do it. I didn’t make Dad do something bad. Dad didn’t do something bad. I didn’t make Mr. Gunderson do it. I didn’t-- mean to. I- _

“Ssssh… You’ll wake your Mom up if you make so much noise. And she really hates it when she doesn’t get her sleep.” Ryan shakes his head. Ezekiel looks at him, eyes puffy with tears and face frozen in disbelief.

“Maybe it wasn’t you who made Mr. Gunderson do it. But it was your fault. Your body is just so perfect. Your body is begging for it. Men are going crazy for you and it is your fault. Look what you are doing to me.” Ryan states as he points to his erect cock. Ezekiel's eyes widened at the sight.

“But I-”

“Sssshhhh... Ezzy. It’s okay. I am here now. Ssssshhhh... It’s okay. You don’t have to worry. Your Mom doesn’t have to know. You just have to be quiet, okay?” Ryan says trying to comfort the kid in the most twisted way possible.

Ezekiel just looks at him confused and feeling guilty for something that he didn’t do. Somehow, Ryan's words resonate inside him. Something about those words makes him feel a familiar ring. He felt like he heard it before from someone. Or was it him who said it? What Ezekiel does not realize is he is hearing an echo of what he once said to the married plumber, Greg. The same words that were used to calm the married man down and entice him for a quick lecherous escape while the man's wife is in the same house, under the same roof.

“Good boy. Now, be quiet.” Ryan finally says as his hand moves to the boy’s exposed ass hole. The hole is once again tight and winking back at him. But the glisten on it reminds Ryan that he just had his tongue deep inside that boy’s hole minutes ago, along with two of his fingers.

“Good boy. Now, stay still, okay? Let me make you feel better. You know you want this.” Ryan warns before his three fingers move to the boy’s entrance. Ezekiel looks at him alarmed. Ryan's words echo in his brain, and echoes of his forgotten past boggle his mind.

“Ryan, I-”

“Shhhh…. Be quiet, okay? This is your fault so just bear with the little pain, okay? Just a tiny little sting.” Ezekiel knew immediately that Ryan was lying because seconds later he felt that pain again, the same excruciating pain that woke him up from his deep slumber.

“Aaaahhh… EEeeehh…” Ezekiel whimpers as he closes his mouth. His teeth grind together as he tries his best to keep quiet. It doesn’t make sense to him why Ryan would do this. It doesn’t make sense to him why a grown man would want to push his fingers inside a little boy’s ass. That hole is supposed to be where dirty body waste comes out, not where a human finger goes in.

_ But I do understand that I have to let Ryan do this. And I have to keep quiet. If I make any sound, Mom might wake up and catch us. Then she would surely hate me. I have to let this happen, because- because I just have to. It is my fault after all.  _ What a terrible thought from an innocent kid like Ezekiel. But he doesn’t know better.

The demon is finally out of his body and his bad memories are now locked up deep inside his subconscious brain. Ezekiel is supposed to have a new life, a new start. But it seems that he doesn’t get to have that. He is alone now, left to fend for himself. It seems that Grandpa Jerry screws it all up instead of helping. The old man has good intentions. He wanted the demon out of the boy's body and out of his life. But the damage has already been done. Ryan was long seduced by the demon but did not have a chance to enact it. And now without the demon, Ezekiel is left to suffer the consequence of his grandfather's well-intentioned action. Ezekiel is out of the frying pan and into the fire.

“Good boy.” Ryan declares as he leans down. His face moves to the boy’s face. And as their lips meet, Ryan quickly darts his tongue inside the little boy’s mouth. Ezekiel remains motionless, unsure what to do in this situation. His Mom and Dad have kissed him on the lips before but no one’s tongue has ever done this before, as far as he could remember.

Ezekiel soon realize what the kiss was for. Because the fingers now start to push harder inside him. His hole stretches like a tight rubber band around Ryan’s finger and Ryan moans into the little boy’s mouth as he anticipates how tight this boy cunt would feel around his cock.

Ezekiel, on the other hand, has no other option but to scream into the older man’s mouth. Three fat adult digits are now forcing its way inside him and he is supposed to keep quiet? His little fragile body couldn’t take it.

“Mmmmm…” Ryan goes straight to finger fucking the boy. His three well-lubed fat digits slide in and out of the boy’s tight cunt and it makes Ryan moan. Just the mere thought of forcing his way inside like his fingers now is making his cock throb and his entire body tremble with excitement.

“God boy. You are so- Aaaah…” Ryan could only look into the boy’s eyes. He couldn't even begin to describe what he is feeling at the moment. He has never felt this happy and good in his life. Not with his wife. Not with his affairs. Not even with mistress - Selena.

Ryan pulls his fingers out the little boy’s hole with a pop. He then unhooks the pajamas from under the little boy’s neck, effectively freeing the boy. Ezekiel sighs with relief after being freed from the uncomfortable position but when he looks at Ryan, he knew that he has nowhere else to go.

_ What is he trying to do?  _ Ezekiel asks himself as he watches his mother’s boyfriend sit down on the couch. His gaze follows the older man’s hand towards that throbbing cock and Ezekiel’s face cringes, eyelids raise and his eyes dilate with fear.

“Come on, boy. You know you want to.” Ryan states calmly. His hand now slowly strokes his cock, teasing it. Making the boy look at it, confident that it will somehow entice the boy. Ryan wants to fuck the boy right away, but he doesn’t know if he can last long inside the boy’s surprisingly virgin tight hole. And he wants to last long. So a teasing blowjob is exactly what he needs at that moment. Ryan knows that his second orgasm takes longer, and he knows exactly where to deposit his first load.

But Ezekiel just looks at him, clueless on what he wants him to do. And it infuriates Ryan.  _ How could he act like he doesn’t know? He knows. He knows what to do. He knows exactly what HE WANTS to do. _

“COME HERE.” Ryan snaps. He furiously grabs the boy’s arms and pulls the boy’s fragile small body towards his. Ezekiel stumbles to his side, landing between Ryan’s thick hairy thighs. Ryan looks at the scared look on the boy’s face and he just chuckles.

“You are not fooling me, boy. I know that this is what you want.” Ryan declares as his hand moves to Ezekiel’s face. The boy flinched as he caresses the boy’s cheeks. His hand slides down to Ezekiel’s chin before his thumb moves to the boy’s lower lip.

“Such plump red lips you have. Perfect for sucking.” Ryan declares as he moves his cockhead to rest on Ezekiel’s lower lips. With his other hand, he moves his cock left and right, smearing his precum on the boy’s luscious lips.

Ezekiel’s lips tremble in fear. His eyes dilated in shock and horror. Without his dark memories from the past, Ezekiel’s young mind is breaking, unable to handle the new twisted information he is seeing. His body frozen in place. Then all of a sudden he feels his consciousness leave his body, floating backward until he is seeing his physical form with Ryan through a bird’s eye view.

_ “What is- No. No, this is a dream. Wake up. Wake up.” _ Ezekiel tells himself as he watches his Mom’s boyfriend start to part his lips and then slide that cock in his mouth. Despite being separated from his physical body, he can still taste Ryan’s cock. And that slimy precum that makes the cock slide into his mouth.

_ “Eewww… No… Not happening… AAaahh…” _ Ezekiel denies it. He closes his eyes and covers his ears trying to drown Ryan’s words away.

“Take this boy. I know you want this.” Ryan declares as he slides his cock into the boy’s mouth. He moans as he finally feels what he has been craving for. Being inside this boy’s mouth. He couldn’t believe how ordinary yet extraordinary the feeling is, all at the same time. Ezekiel’s mouth is as good as his mother’s, yet it feels incredible to be inside it, mostly because it is tighter and the act is more taboo.

_ “Accckkk..” _   Despite Ezekiel’s denial of what is happening, it is actually happening. And as Ryan’s cock knocks at the back of his mouth. His astral and physical body reacts to it, gagging and choking.

“Take that, boy. You know you want this.” Ryan declares again as he pushes harder. Ezekiel may not remember but his body does, so his throat did not do much resisting. Letting Ryan’s cock in.

_ “No… MOM.”  _ Ezekiel screams in his astral form. His physical form struggles to take the man’s cock. His body may know how to handle Ryan’s cock but with Ezekiel’s mind panicking, his body responds accordingly.

Ezekiel’s astral form flies towards the bedroom where he sees his mother -Selena, sleeping peacefully, hugging a pillow.  _ “MOM...Wake... Awkk…. Awk…. Wkk…”  _ Ezekiel can barely talk. With his physical body struggling to cope with the unfamiliar invasion in his throat, his astral form is suffering the same way.

Ryan was oblivious to all of this. Actually, he is plainly unconscious of anything now. All his focus is on how great Ezekiel’s mouth is around his cock. How the boy’s lush lips now stretched around his girth. How the boy’s panic is making the boy’s throat convulse around his cock. And Ryan is all for it. He starts fucking Ezekiel’s face, letting his lustful side rule now.

_ “Mom…. HELP… Awkk... ACK… Mo-Awwwwkkk…” _ Ezekiel struggles. His physical form is now trying to push himself away from the invading cock. But Ryan just keeps thrusting.

“God, you won’t believe how great this feels. SOOOO much better than his Mom.” Ryan turns to the camera. He picks up the handheld camera and points it to the struggling boy. His hips go harder on the boy, the camera recording Ezekiel. The boy’s face is red, eyes tearing up and lips puffy red from being forced open to accommodate Ryan’s member.

A groggy sound comes out of the sleeping mother. Selena stirs in her sleep and Ezekiel moves closer to grab his mother’s hand. It is not working. His hands just pass through his mother’s physical body and he couldn’t get her to wake up.

_ “No… No… NO _ **_OO_ ** _ O _ **_O…_ ** _ ”  _ Ezekiel is panicking now.  _ “NO _ **_OOO--_ ** _ AWWWWkkkkk…” _ His astral form chokes. His hand moves to his neck as he struggles again to breathe.

In the living room, a loud roar echoes. With his one hand, Ryan has pulled the boy’s face hard towards his thrust, burying his member as deep as he could inside the boy’s throat before he explodes, drowning the boy with his thick cum.

“AAAAhhhhh…” Ryan exclaims. His cock sprays jets and jets of cum straight into the boy’s throat. Not caring if the boy is not breathing at the moment.

_“AAAAA_ ** _AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_** _HHH…..”_ Ezekiel screams in his astral form. His vision is turning black as his physical body’s oxygen supply is cut by Ryan’s flooding cum. **_“GET OFF ME!”_** Ezekiel screams. He swings his hand trying his best to scream louder, hoping that his Mom will hear him. The lampshade on top of the bedside table shakes along with the picture frames on the wall.

“Now, on to the main event.” Ryan announces to the camera as he pulls himself out of Ezekiel’s throat. He chuckles as he picks up the little boy’s coughing and gasping body. Getting up from the couch, Ryan positions Ezekiel over the couch, ass up in the air as the little boy continues to gasp for air.

_ “NO… NO…  _ **_NOOOOOOO…_ ** _ ” _ Ezekiel screams. Each word is paired with a swing of his arms. Each time things around the bedroom shake. With his final word, the lampshade turns on and then the bulb explodes like it was overcharged with electricity. The picture frame on the wall also falls to the bedroom floor, shocking even Ezekiel.

_ “What?” _ Ezekiel yelps as he feels his essence being dragged into darkness.

_ “MOOOOMMMM…” _ He screams as he feels the world around him turn to darkness. Then suddenly everything stops. And Ezekiel stumbles backward as he comes face to face with a chained version of himself. Two red eyes stare back at him - the eyes that should represent that of a demon. But in this case, it is the red eyes of the power of the demon that Grandpa Jerry trapped inside Ezekiel, along with the dark memories that the demon brought into Ezekiel's life.

_ “Waaa _ **_AAhh_ ** _ hhh”  _ Ezekiel screams. His body struggles to get up and run. But hands are keeping him still. Those red eyes piercing through his soul as those hands grip tighter on his arms.

_“WaaA_ ** _AAA-_** **AAAAHHH! Get away from me.”** Ezekiel screams again as he struggles. His small hands ball into a fist and he throws punches randomly around him, hoping that it would somehow land.

“Awh… Ezzy. It is okay. I am here.” Selena declares as she hugs her son. His left eye stings from his little boy’s punch. It may not be as strong as that of a man but it still hurts. Her eyes now start to tear up and her body also trembles as the adrenaline starts to drain away. “Everything will be okay now, son. He will never touch you again.” Selena declares. Her son's body slowly stops struggling. And soon Ezekiel melts into her hug and the two of them sob together.

A few minutes ago, Selena woke up from the loud sound of the picture frames falling off the wall and a loud sudden explosion beside her bed. The next thing she hears is her son’s voice.

“Mommy… Ahhh…” Ezekiel screams for her help.

“Your Mom is asleep, boy. Stop struggling. This is what you want. Why are you being annoying?” Selena then hears the unmistakable voice of her lover. She is quickly brought to her feet. And in a split second, she is out of the bedroom and into the living room, coming face-to-face with what her lover has been up to. There she sees his son naked and bends over the couch, crying and struggling to get away. Her lover - Ryan is kneeling behind the boy. One hand is pushing the boy into the couch, while the other one is aligning that adult cock on the boy’s hole.

“RYAN.” Selena screams in horror. Her eyes catch what is around them next. The two cameras on tripods and the handheld camera on the couch.

“GET OFF MY SON.” Selena screams. Ryan was too shocked to respond properly. Caught in the act, Ryan steps away from the boy. Ezekiel continues to struggle. Ryan turns to Selena, his head clear with no thought. The plan is thrown out the window and despite having planned this for days now, all his backup plans are now forgotten. His mind panicking.

“GET OUT MY HOUSE.” Selena screams at him.

“B-But… I..” Ryan is stuttering. For the first time in his life, he is scared. He has always been careful. He has shot plenty of child porn but it has always been consensual. Or at least as consensual as it can get with a minor participating. But this time, Ezekiel is acting like he doesn’t want it. And Selena is clearly furious at him.

"Go away or I will scream." Selena warns.

Unable to get a proper answer in his head, he knew that the best choice for him is to leave for now. Ryan moves to grab the handheld camera. But Selena sees it and knows what the camera contains. She knew exactly what Ryan took with that camera and she can’t let that go public. So she quickly grabbed one of the tripods.

“STOP IT.” She warns, picking up the tripod by one of its legs. The video camera was too heavy so the tripod flips and crashes on the floor.

“WHAT THE-” Ryan exclaims after watching his expensive video camera shatter on the floor.

“GO… Or I will call the police.” Selena declares again. All the while, Ezekiel is still struggling, screaming, panicking.

Ryan had no choice. Grabbing his clothes, he turns to Selena. “You will pay for those.”

“GO AWAY." Selena states again with full conviction. "HEEEELP!" she screams. Using the thin walls of his apartment complex to her advantage.

“Okay. BITCH.” Ryan declares as he runs out of the apartment door, leaving his camera behind. Selena quickly moves to hug her son. Knowing that they are out of danger, for now.

_ God, what did I do? Why didn’t I wake up? God, I knew Ryan is twisted but I never knew he is this twisted. I… I need to leave. I need to leave him behind. _ Selena realizes that she had lived too long under the dark umbrella of Ryan’s twisted mind. She endured it because somehow she needed Ryan to stay somewhat sane. But now that she has her son back, she knows she has to do better. She has to be better.

**\--- The next day ---**

One day after that unfortunate encounter with Ryan, Ezekiel is quickly back to his old self. The boy is acting like nothing bad has ever happened. And although Selena is thankful, she can’t help but feel more concerned and worried about her little boy.

She didn’t have much time to cope though because that evening, her ex-husband comes knocking on her door.

“Stop fighting.” Ezekiel pleads with teary eyes after she and her ex-husband start arguing about who has custody of their son.

**\--- Two Days Later ---**

Selena looks at her now-empty apartment. She sighs. She only has a backpack with her. Everything else, she donated or threw away. She wants a new life for herself and her son. And she doesn't want anything from her past to come with her in this new life that she wants to start. Well, except for the SD cards she has with her. The same SD cards that are loaded on the video cameras recording Ezekiel and Ryan that night. Selena could not get herself to watch the video but she is using it to keep Ryan away from her son and herself.

“God, help me.” Selena declares as he closes the apartment door behind her, heading for the car.

_ I wish Ezekiel is here with me. But I know that being with his father is the best thing for him for now.  _ She has to remind herself that.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to "Slowly Growing" if you liked this story, so you will receive notifications in your email for new updates. Or better yet, if you love my works, subscribe to me. (#YoutuberVibes #ShamelessPlug)
> 
> Also, I am very much open to suggestions, comments and criticisms. I would love to hear what you think of the story and how you want the story to progress. I want to know if people enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing them.
> 
> Finally, if you prefer connecting with me in more private platform, you can do so through discord @ JannKenneth#9375 or kik @ JannKenneth
> 
> Don't forget to show me some love in AO3 and in life.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
